


叙香游吟传

by javalorum



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Completed, M/M, Minstrels - Freeform, character split, travelling story tellers, 中古时代, 城堡, 完成, 游吟歌手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 123,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javalorum/pseuds/javalorum





	1. 第一章

凡亚郡位于国家西北，并不靠海，北面与邻国边境有个湖，大而且深，经常有水怪出没的传说。这个郡虽然占地不过三百里见方，但因为都是平原，且土地肥沃，差不多能供应全国的粮食。郡主是世袭的诺森公爵，住在郡首府的木樨镇。现任的诺森公爵不过四十出头，相貌堂堂而且精明强干，虽然有传说他上位的手段不太地道，但他有能力而且十分尽责。自从他继任以来，经常在郡中各个地方巡视，每星期至少要拨出两天在镇上的法院主持居民的官司纠纷，不到几年下来，郡中收入丰足，人丁兴旺，公爵的在郡中的民望已经如日中天。

公爵夫人去世得早，只留下一个儿子。这个小爵爷，在郡里的名声可就不那么好了。公爵继任时小爵爷还不懂事，公爵每天日理万机，没时间管教儿子。于是小爵爷从小衣来伸手，饭来张口，一个不开心，碟子盘碗就被摔得满地乱滚。如今小爵爷也十五六岁了，走出来衣冠楚楚，脸上也是清秀聪明，可他脾气暴躁，喜怒无常，每次跟着他那群狐朋狗友逛街的时候，只看见鸡飞狗跳，孩子哭大人躲，走到哪里哪里就不安生。叙香堡里的佣人们也经常会传出小爵爷做的各种愚蠢或是猖狂的事情来。

当然，那些只是传闻。事实究竟是什么样子的，大概只有局内的人自己清楚。

* * *

初春的一个下午，天气晴朗，风中仍带着几丝冷意。

麦克爵爷跟他的朋友布莱德少爷一起，在叙香堡西边的小山坡上喝茶。

其实城堡朝南的位置有个很漂亮的带落地窗的会客室，是这种天气吃下午茶的好地方，不过，叙香堡的小爵爷说要去外面坐，就是天上下冰雹，你也得一手扶着保护脑袋的木板，一手小心地端着细茶杯慢酌。

一边还要陪他谈些风雅有趣的话题。

此刻，十六岁的小爵爷正站在画板前面，有一搭没一搭地在上面画一棵树。

布莱德少爷伸长脖子四处找了半天，也没找到树的模型。城堡除了南边有座小花园，几百米之内的四周都是刻意保留草坪小山坡，园丁们在山坡上放了洗得干干净净的小羊，啃得连草都不会长得太高。

等小爵爷终于把树上一颗五彩缤纷的大苹果画好时，布莱德少爷开始后悔没有跟其他的朋友一起出去玩。

“咱们现在赶去，还来得及听一两个故事。”他在冷风里裹紧了皮袍，说。

“不就是从京城来的游吟诗人吗，有什么稀奇。”麦克少爷漫不经心地回答，“来来去去就那几个调子，我背都背下了。”

布莱德叹息一声，“麦克少爷，我的茶都冷了。”

麦克从画板后面探出头，转身冲躲在厨房里头的侍女打了个招呼。小爵爷要在外面请客，他们在厨房外头搭了个小棚，下面的小桌上放着热炉子、茶壶、和准备添加的糕点，但是怕冷的侍女已经躲进了屋里。  
叙香堡的小爵爷的任性是出了名的，但是那群下人们，对他的尊敬也不过是表面敷衍而已，能躲就躲得远远的，让麦克更加气不打一处来。

这一回又是如此，麦克连挥了好几下手，也没看见有人出来，他气得扔了笔，正要往山坡下走，才看见被分配照管喝茶的侍女慌慌张张地跑出来。

“你刚才跑哪去了？”麦克劈头就骂。

“对不起，少爷，”侍女满脸通红，结结巴巴地还想解释：“那个，是厨娘让我帮她端锅……”

“你没告诉她这里有客人吗？”麦克压低了声音，但是声音里的怒气更甚。虽然布莱德几乎每两三天就来一次，但如果因为这样就受下人的怠慢就更让人觉得下人没有家教。

“那个，少爷，对不起，”侍女急得更说不清楚，“老爷快回来了，所以要准备热水--”

麦克冷笑两声，这小丫头，已经知道拿他父亲来压他了。正要再说，布莱德已经探过头来说：“莉迪亚，帮我去拿点热茶好不好？”

侍女肯求地看着麦克，麦克觉得有些滑稽，她那个样子仿佛自己会一脚把她踢下山头似的。“还不快去？”他不耐烦地挥了挥手。

侍女转身跑走了。

“这么漂亮的丫环，你怎么舍得胡来喝去呢？”布莱德笑着说。

“胡扯，”麦克白了他一眼，“别用那种语气说我们家的丫环。”

“唉唉，你近来的火气怎么这么大？”

“因为谁都不把我放在眼里。”麦克又看了看莉迪亚慌张跑走的背影，“我也不用瞒你，你看我们家的上上下下，谁在乎我想干什么？”

“你想干什么？”

麦克愣了一下，没有说话。“总之，他们都只会讨好我老爹。前扑后继地冲过去馋昧，看着就叫人恶心。”

“你是唯一的继承人，他们又不傻，以后叙香公爵的位子是你的，他们大概是想拍马屁一直拍到蹄子上了。”布莱德是戴尔伯爵的长子，下面有后母生的四个妹妹，然后才是一个小他十岁的弟弟，一个家里有五个对他虎视眈眈的女子，实在不很好过，所以他对家族内的权力斗争很敏感，也很厌倦。

布莱德和麦克年龄相仿，在木樨城的那群纨裤子弟里，是唯一勉强能跟麦克的身份地位、相貌智慧相比的人。跟麦克一样，他的母亲也在他很小时就去世了，做伯爵的父亲成天在外面斗酒玩诗，声色犬马，做贵族老爷们该做的事，两个小孩都是跟孤儿差不多地，在懒惰的奶妈和冷淡的仆人中间长大的。

麦克板着脸不说话。他不是一个善于表达感情的人，很多事，就是对布莱德他也不肯讲。不过，虽然如此，共同的背景还是让他们有一个相互理解的基础。即使他不说，布莱德也明白他对自己的境况是多么不满。

“说到马，你上回不是说新弄了两匹好马吗？带出来让我开开眼吧。”他笑着转了个话题。

莉迪亚走回来倒茶时，麦克低声告诉他把罗卜招来。

没多一会，小马倌跑过来了。“少爷有什么吩咐吗？”他停在离小桌几步的地方，摘下了帽子握在胸前。马厩特有的刺鼻气味扑面而来。

“把白雪和浅葶带过来好吗？”麦克问，语气其实是和善的。  
毕竟，罗卜和其他的仆人不同。他只比麦克小一岁，是老马倌的侄子，从小就来叙香堡做工，可以说是跟麦克一起长大的。小时候，两个人也确实总玩在一处，但是后来，等麦克开始跟着家庭教师上课，而罗卜作为马倌的工作也越来越多之后，他们就不那么亲密了。两个人的共同语言似乎越来越少，麦克希望罗卜能跟他一起识字读书，可那个笨小孩，到了现在连字母都认不全。他倒没有想到罗卜白天晚上都要在马房里干活，根本没时间做那些只有小爵爷认为重要的东西。

罗卜点着头，一声不响地朝马厩跑。自从麦克一次无心地嘲笑他说话笨拙，他似乎就很少在麦克面前开口了。麦克其实比任何人都对自己的张狂用词后悔，但面对罗卜时，他却又拉不下脸来道歉。

布莱德跟麦克聊了些这两天城里的新闻，无非是谁家又添了漂亮丫头，谁家又丢了头牛之类的小消息，不过总算把麦克逗得高兴了一点。

高兴的麦克其实是很可爱的，他性格或许有点多愁善感，但他心地不坏，而且慷慨大方，只有在得不到他想要的东西时他才会恼羞成怒，变成脾气暴躁的小霸王。

罗卜牵过来两匹马，浅葶是匹黄色的千里驹，白雪是很名贵的赤浪白驹，这是一匹白马，只有鼻头、小腿和尾巴尖有鲜红颜色的点子，在阳光下看起来就好像走在红色的水浪尖上一样漂亮。

诺森公爵经常会收到邻近城主和国王送来的名贵礼物，这两匹马就是国王赐的。

“您……那个，先试试，嗯，浅葶。”罗卜说着递过了缰绳。麦克和布莱德轮流骑上马，在山坡上兜了几个圈子。

“很不错，”几圈下来，麦克身上渐渐出了汗，他指着白马，“让我骑下白雪。”

“少爷，”罗卜有点为难，“白雪，那个，它的性子……比较烈，连我都骑不了。那个……”

“真的吗？”布莱德不信，他走过去想拍拍马背，结果手还没摸上，白雪猛地一甩身子，把他吓得倒退一步，脚没落稳，一跤朝后跌到地上。幸好罗卜抓着缰绳，把马引到另一个方向，白雪扬起的后蹄才没有踢到布莱德身上。

麦克跑去把布莱德扶起来，忍不住地笑：“罗卜，要是连你都制不服他，你要怎么驯啊？”

罗卜紧紧抓着缰绳，不住地冲布莱德打躬，说起话来更加颠三倒四：“那个，啊，对不起，布莱德少爷。对不起。太坏了，他的脾气。”他又说：“家里能骑它的，那个，只有小西的。我……等下就叫他来，那个，等他回来之后。”

麦克脸上的笑容僵硬了。

“原来只有他能骑啊。当然啦。有什么是他不会的啊？”

三个人中间有一段微妙的停顿。

布莱德看看麦克，他知道小西一向是麦克的致命伤。“好啊，我想看看赤浪白驹跑起来的样子。让我先骑浅葶再跑几圈吧。”

他跨上黄马，“你怎么管马叫停啊？”

麦克仍皱着眉头，看也没有看他：“是草字头的葶，黄色的小草。”

“咬文嚼字。”布莱德笑了一声，骑着浅葶跑开了。事情一涉及到小西，他知道跟麦克说什么都是白说。

罗卜牵着白雪站在那里，傻愣愣地看着麦克。

麦克叹了口气，回去在桌旁坐下。有时候，面对着罗卜，他会忽然有想跟他聊天的冲动。毕竟，他们曾经像兄弟一样一起亲密无间。在叙香堡上上下下几十个仆人当中，他知道至少还有那么一个不言不语而身上有马厩气味的人，无论在什么时候也是站在他一边的。当女佣在他要求换使用了一天的床单而在他背后挤眉弄眼时，当厨子因为他嫌汤太浓而在门后把锅碗敲得叮当乱响时，当管家又被他训斥一顿之后对其他佣人摇头叹息、说他是个坏脾气的小少爷时，麦克知道，只有罗卜不会随声附和他们。他自认为在罗卜简单的心里，他是个十全十美的主人，是全知全能的神童。

当然，也许那是五年以前，谁晓得罗卜现在会怎么想？

现在罗卜的心里，十全十美，全知全能的人恐怕是小西罢。

麦克没有出声，渴望跟罗卜交谈的心思似乎总被他害怕听罗卜紧张的口吃而打败。他终于叹口气，坐下来看布莱德骑马。

小西是两年前被卖到他们家的，当时大概有十四五岁，一开始做马倌。因为长得漂亮，很快就被诺森公爵看上，当了他的专职马僮，每天跟着他出门去法院和其他地方视察。

没出半年，给公爵做文书的佣人回老家，小西临时顶替了一下，结果诺森公爵认为他做得“非常好”，之后他就既做马僮又做文书，每天背着个牛皮公文袋子，乐颠颠地骑在马上跟着公爵出出进进。

公爵青年丧妻，之后一直没有再娶，他对男宠的喜爱有目共睹，在全城都不是秘密。这并不是麦克困扰的原因。毕竟在这个年代里，哪个侯爷身边没几个打扮得花哩花哨的小男宠？就连麦克出门跟朋友吃饭，席间也不会少了端酒唱曲的美少年。但是，让麦克觉得恶心的是，自从小西来了之后，公爵身边就再没有妖妖野野、几个月就换一槎的男侍。麦克听到父亲跟人笑着解释：“年纪大了，力不从心了。”但他知道那是为了讨好小西。

而小西又不像那些男侍，他虽然相貌清秀，但是眉目英挺，并没有娘娘腔的样子。他脾气好，无论是面对达官贵人还是厨娘马夫，都是一脸天真又诚恳的好孩子表情，没来多久就把全堡上下那几十号愚蠢的佣人们收买下来，跟他们打成一片。他把从外头听来的故事和笑话添油加醋地说给整天在城堡里干活的人听，很多时候，麦克叫人叫不到，自己下楼来，就会发现所有的佣人们都聚集在厨房，听刚从外面回来的小西坐在桌上讲一天的见闻。他们笑声此起彼伏，能传遍好几条走廊。每次到这样的时候，麦克就会摆出他的招牌恶少模样，横眉冷目地走进去，喝令某某人去做事。当然，离开的不会只有那个仆人，几乎所有人都会露出一副悻悻的神情，嘴里忍着几声“狂妄的小仔子”，然后慢慢地散开。

如果麦克跟父亲抱怨仆人不干活，做父亲的只会淡淡地笑笑，完全不以为然。他大概觉得他的小情人这么受佣人爱戴是件挺好玩的事。说实话，麦克认为那些仆人爱听小西讲故事，十有八九也是为了奉承公爵本人。

后来麦克也不再在父亲面前抱怨，毕竟，他见到父亲的时间，远比小西少得多。在这方面，两个人根本没得争。

公爵和小西整天同出共进，即使在城堡里，他们也多是在公爵的书房或会客室，麦克根本见不着。硕大的城堡里只有两个主人就有这点好处，麦克大多数时候都不知道他父亲在哪里。

只有一次，他无意经过父亲的书房门口，从半开的门外，看到里面小西正在抄写什么东西，公爵亲昵地伏下身，整个人都趴在小西的后背上，手臂环着小西的手臂，手握着小西的手，一笔一笔地教他怎么写。麦克当时几乎要呕吐出来。公爵当着他的面跟他以前的男宠也不是没做过更丢人的事情，但是这个动作，这个本来是父亲手把手教子女写字的动作，让他觉得仿佛是脸上被掴了一掌似地羞愧难当。

活到这么大，麦克从来没有在父亲身上得到过比手掌拍拍头更多的亲情。不用布莱德来给分析，麦克也知道那一刻自己有多么嫉妒小西。

他不光当上了父亲的情人，连公爵应该给儿子的那份感情也一起夺走了。

麦克当然明白，小西没出现以前公爵也没有对他更关心。但那时候公爵左拥右抱，反而让麦克觉得他是逢场作戏，不像现在只有一个人，让麦克有了憎恨的目标。

他还坐在那里忿忿地想，布莱德已经又兜了几个大圈，跑回来了。

“哎，说到就到了呐。”他跳下马指着城堡正门前面的大道，“公爵大人回来了。”

麦克的思路被打断，旁边被他忽视的，一直在沉思的罗卜似乎也一下惊醒，他们一起转头，果然看到大道上，三五匹马组成的小队正走过来。

公爵出门时身边带的人不少，打旗的，牵马的，在后面跟着瞎跑的，洋洋洒洒好不招摇。当然最招摇的是公爵本人，给众星捧月似地围在中间，穿着气派而繁琐的丝绸衣服，近两年稍有些发福，但没到臃肿的程度，只给他增加了好些气势。

小西的马紧跟在他身旁，肩上斜跨着牛皮公文包，到了门口，他漂亮地翻身下马，然后立刻去接公爵下马。罗卜在这时候跑过去，在他们走上门口的大理石台阶时拉了拉小西的衣襟。

小西转头，看见罗卜立刻笑了，他凑过去低头听罗卜讲话，罗卜现在似乎一点都不沉默了，他几乎是指手划脚地讲着，还回身指点着麦克他们的方向。小西抬头看到了山坡上的麦克和布莱德，他恭敬地冲他们抬手打招呼，布莱德回礼，麦克只是从鼻孔里哼了一声。

“查斯特！”公爵走上台阶，发现身边的扶手没跟上，头也不回地叫起了他的正名。他底气十足，声若洪钟，连远处的麦克都听得清清楚楚。

小西连忙冲罗卜说了句什么，然后抱着公文包跑上了台阶。大作派的公爵依然连头都不转，举着手臂，直到小西匆忙跑过去用肩膀承起来。小西一边走上最后几级台阶，一边仰着头跟公爵说了两句话，大概是告诉他麦克他们需要他过去，公爵这才转头朝山坡的方向瞟了一眼。

他的目光并不停留，立刻又转回去，扶着小西一起走进了橡木大门。

罗卜跑回来，“小西说，马上，就过来，哦，那个，等他放下东西之后。”

麦克冷冷看他一眼，为什么罗卜只有在他面前是这副窝囊的欠扁样子？

不一会，小西果然跑了出来，他已经谦逊地换下了光鲜的出门衣裳，人还没到就已经笑着给布莱德和麦克抬手鞠躬。

“真是对不起，两位少爷。今天回来得晚了。”

“小西，最近又长高了么。”布莱德熟络地说着，正要放下手里的茶，小西已经轻快地走过去从他手里接下来放在后面的小桌上。然后又给他端过来擦手的餐巾。

“托布莱德少爷的福，”他笑着垂手站在一旁，“两位少爷怎没去芬理侯爵家呢？今天说书的好热闹。”

布莱德急忙问：“今天说什么了？”

“听说有罗宾汉收复小约翰，还有湖女借剑。”

“哎呀，都是经典呐。”布莱德痛心，麦克只是冷笑一声。

“你不知道，这次来的那个谁谁－－很有名的，嗓音好得很。”布莱德对他解释。

麦克不理会，“小西，我们想让你骑一骑白雪。”

小西连忙笑着点头，“好啊，那我试一试吧，小白马年纪还小，比较害羞，不太让人骑。要是它把我甩下来了，两位少爷不要见笑啊。”

说着罗卜已经把白雪牵过来，小西向他道谢，然后轻轻一跃上马。

说实话，就是麦克再讨厌他，他也不得不承认，会骑马的人骑起马来就是好看。小西跳上马后，没有坐下，而是站在蹬上，脸色也忽然变得认真而集中。他骑着白雪在山坡上跑了一圈，刚才还狂躁紧张的白雪，似乎已经变成了温顺的小猫，然而小猫又哪有它那份轻健有力，眩目耀眼。现在的白雪才是真正的赤浪白驹的样子，虽然跑得圈子不大，也能看出它风一般的速度和灵活的转弯。

它跑了一半，似乎有点闹脾气，停了下来，小西用手拍着它的头，连连劝了几次，白雪才又拔蹄跑了回来。虽然如此，它在逐渐接近黄昏的阳光中仍然飘逸动人。

布莱德忍不住叹息：“这才是宝马名驹啊。”站在旁边的麦克没有说话，他几乎是羡慕地张着嘴，目不转睛地看着白马轻盈地跑回来。

小西利索地跳下马，又安抚了白雪几下，罗卜连忙从裤兜里摸出几颗豆子来喂它。

“两位少爷还要看吗？小白马的腿脚是真不错，就是脾气不大好。”小西笑着问。

布莱德和麦克凑过去，这一次，白雪似乎没有太害怕，只后退了一步就站住了，一边吃豆子一边让麦克轻抚它的颈毛。

“我要骑。”麦克忽然说。

旁边几个人立刻惊讶地看着他。“不要发疯，摔下来不是玩的。”布莱德说。

“麦克少爷，再等两天，等我训练训练它－－”小西也说。

罗卜没有说话，只是握紧了小白的缰绳。

“它是我的马，当然我就要骑。”麦克不高兴了，他伸手推开罗卜。他怎么说也是从小天天骑马长大的，他不愿意连这个也输给一个男宠。

布莱德又跟麦克争执了几句，但麦克在布莱德面前一向是说一不二的，所以最后还是由小西牵着马，罗卜扶着麦克登上了座。

“缰绳给我。”麦克命令小西。小西交给他缰绳，但仍跟在白雪身边，手轻轻地抚摸它的脖颈，麦克可以看见白雪因紧张而瞪出的眼白，也能感觉到身下的马背在痉挛，它实在是匹还没有训练好的生马。

麦克犹豫了一下，但他还是用力夹了夹马腹，催马前行，结果本来就已经不习惯背上有人的小马立刻受惊地狂跳起来。

几个人的惊叫声中，麦克几乎被甩下马背。小西一把从他手里抓过缰绳，冲麦克大喊：“快跳！”罗卜也赶过来朝麦克伸出手。

小马上窜下跳，越是被紧紧拉住就越是厉害地挣扎，麦克已经被颠得七荤八素，“你倒是拉住它啊！”他生气地喊起来。

小西把全身的重量压在了缰绳上才能不让白雪跑出去，他紧紧拉着缰绳，已经连话都说不出来。白雪前腿忽然一个高跃，落地时把小西踩在蹄下，他再也抓不住缰绳，白雪立刻剑一样地冲出去了。万幸的是，在白雪跳起的瞬间，麦克已经借着被甩的力道歪歪斜斜地跳了下来。

他把罗卜撞倒，两个人一起摔在地上。麦克吓出一身冷汗，一边爬起一边说：“罗卜，你没事吧？”

可是这么让他屈尊说出来的关切话语并没有听进罗卜的耳朵，他已经从麦克身下钻出去了。

麦克转头，白雪已经得得地跑出好远。离他几步的地方，罗卜正扶着小西坐起来，小西一手捂着肚子，一手捂着嘴，抽噎似地咳嗽着，很多鲜红色的东西顺着他的手指流下。

麦克看得一阵恶心，布莱德赶过来，他的脸色苍白，手直抖：“你怎么样？我跟你说这事会死人的，你偏不听。”

麦克推他一把，“这会不用你来嚼舌头。”他的腿脚有点哆嗦，布莱德把他扶到椅子旁边坐下。

“你这混小子，不过刚才白雪前蹄扬起来时，你在上边还真漂亮。”布莱德笑着说，“只可惜下一秒钟你就已经紧抱着马脖子吓得屁滚尿流啦。”

麦克也笑起来，“要不是他们非让我跳下来，说不定也没事呢。”

他知道这里头自我吹嘘的成分不少，布莱德也一定看出如果不是两个仆人及时救他下来，他恐怕这回真会小命不保。不过叙香堡的小爵爷是用不着对别人承认这个的。

布莱德给他倒了杯新茶，在里头倒了点威士忌，“来来，压压惊。”

“正合我意。”麦克接过来正要喝，“咦，没有人去追赶马吗？”

“那个……”罗卜犹豫的声音传来，“我，我这就叫人去。”他已经支撑着小西站起，后者终于停止了咳嗽，正用袖子擦干脸上的血。他的衣袖和胸前血迹斑斑，麦克连忙转开目光。

“两位少爷，”小西尽量用正常而轻松的声音说，但声音里的沙哑和虚弱十分明显，“求您不要惩罚小白马，它是匹好马。要不是我们离得太近了，它不会那么紧张的。”他吃力地鞠了个躬。罗卜慌忙也跟着他鞠躬。

麦克冷笑一声。他们以为他真那么冷酷吗？只因为马摔了他就要杀了白雪？那的确是一些家族的传统，但麦克不至于残忍到那个地步。

“难为你，小西。”布莱德亲切地说，“麦克不会的。”

他看一眼麦克，但麦克不肯说话，于是他说：“你先回去休息，伤的不轻吧。”

“谢谢两位少爷。”小西说，罗卜又跟着他鞠躬，嘴张了张，似乎在说道别的话，但没发出声音来。他默默地低着头扶小西朝城堡方向离开。

布莱德看着小西脚步蹒跚的样子，还有在他旁边，几乎是半扶半抱着他走路的罗卜，转头来对麦克说：“让你说句感激的话会要你命啊？”

麦克白他一眼：“那是他们份内的事。没听说把爵爷摔了还要感激他们的。”

布莱德没有说话，这一回，连麦克都知道他咽回肚里的话是“明明是你非要去骑的”。

麦克有些生气地把茶杯摔到碟子里，今天是怎么了，什么都不顺！

不远处，小西摔倒在地。罗卜怎么拉也拉他不起，罗卜开始叫人。

在大门门口的两个侍卫最先跑过去，大个子的老比尔抱起了小西。其他仆人也聚集过来，一起朝城堡里走，所有人都先是一脸惊讶，然后偷偷地指点着山坡上的麦克。

布莱德叹一口气，学着他们的口气：“看看，少爷又惹祸喽。”

“他们爱怎么说怎么说。”麦克冷冷地说，他已经习惯了仆人们对他指指点点。

他不经意地抬了抬头，忽然看到城堡二楼里，朝这边的落地窗前正站着公爵本人。

即将消逝的夕阳下，他看不到公爵的表情，但他能感受到公爵德的脸色比他更冷。公爵大概是看到了他抬头，转身离开的窗户旁边。

麦克这才灰心起来。他知道在父亲的眼里，自己是个一无是处、被宠坏的小少爷，他自己都不明白为什么还总想证明给他看什么。


	2. 第二章

两个礼拜之后，麦克跟布莱德还有其他几个朋友一起，去城中心的小酒馆里散心。  
“好多天没见你。”布莱德一见他就说。  
“没兴致。”麦克颓唐地坐在凳子上。  
“怎么了？诺森少爷的世界又是漆黑一片了是不是？”布莱德笑着问。  
麦克白他一眼，“我家最近人仰马翻。”  
“怎么了？我怎么没听说？”  
“家事而已。小西伤得不轻，我爹紧张得要死，搞得全家上下都如履薄冰。”麦克冷淡地概括。“就为了他妈的一个男宠。”  
“唷，他怎么样了？”连布莱德的口气里似乎都有几分关心。  
“死不了。”接着又在嗓子里挤出一句：“祸害留千年。”  
“别那么损。”布莱德说，然后看看麦克的脸色：“公爵大人没有惩罚你吧？”  
“惩罚我？”麦克冷笑，“因为我打破了他的玩具吗？还不至于。”  
“公爵大人真是宽宏大量。”  
“他？哈，他是懒得跟我讲话。”麦克端起酒杯一饮而尽，“你知道，就是骂人也得先有脾气才行。他对我视同陌路，你什么时候见过人骂蚂蚁的？”  
酒气飞快地上涌，直冲进眼睛里去。  
如果他父亲真的大骂他一顿，然后两父子对吵，掀翻城堡的旧房顶，大概他也不会感觉这样窝囊。  
然而，事实是他们永远不会对吵的，公爵没有跟他吵架的心情，而他，根本没有那个胆量。  
他只能在他自己暗无天日的小角落里耍脾气，这一点他相当明白。  
他自怨自艾地连喝几杯，忽然发现，身边的布莱德也毫不相让地陪着他咕嘟咕嘟地大口灌酒。  
“喂，你又怎么啦？”麦克仍然叼着杯子，斜眼看着他。  
几杯酒下肚之后，布莱德的脸色似乎越来越差了。  
他皱眉皱了好一会，才说：“你知道，你已经够幸运了。你不用对付后妈。”  
“谁说他不是后妈？”  
布莱德嗤地一笑，“你要是见过真正的后妈，唉，他已经好对付一百倍了。”  
麦克有点羞愧，他知道他们俩之间，似乎使小性子的总是麦克，只见到布莱德安慰他，逗他说笑。但这并不是说，他不在乎布莱德的心情。“你家怎么了？发生了什么事？”  
布莱德摇摇头，“没事。”  
“你说说嘛。”  
“真的吗？”他似乎有点惊讶。  
这让麦克觉得有点难堪，他一直以为至少对布莱德来说，自己是个称值的朋友。  
“当然，”他急忙说。  
布莱德看了看他，才说，“我后妈想给妹妹订婚，老爸不许，说怎么能哥哥还没娶就嫁妹妹呢，结果后妈罗嗦个没完。”  
他说的轻描淡写，但麦克是见识过他那位后母的，他知道她可以把话说得多刻薄，多不留余地。一时间他不知说什么好，他瞪着布莱德好一会，最后拍拍布莱德的手臂，挤出一句：“你不要把那婊子的话放在心上。”  
布莱德摇摇头，“你知道吗，有时候，我真想……”  
麦克等了一会等不到下面的话，问：“什么？”  
布莱德认真地说，“我真想去当游吟歌手。边走边唱，一路到天涯。”  
麦克愣了一下，然后两个人哈哈大笑起来。桌上其他的人莫名其妙，但他们都已经喝得半醉，于是也嘻嘻哈哈地加入了笑声。

* * *

那天晚上，麦克喝得醉醺醺地回家。他刚刚把醉成死人的布莱德送回家，布莱德那个后母很没规矩地站在楼梯旁边直勾勾地瞪着他们。布莱德的妹妹们也出现了几个，站在母亲身旁，小家子气十足地看个不停。  
“去看看少爷需要什么，”他听见伯爵夫人吩咐女佣，“你们知道他酒品不好，喝醉了就要东要西的。两个人一起去啊，别被他占了便宜。”  
麦克狠狠地瞪了她一眼，这么个泼妇，居然也能当伯爵夫人？布莱德他爸真是瞎了眼了。如果麦克不顾身份，还真会走过去告诉她自重一点。  
回到自己空旷的卧室，麦克觉得明白布莱德为什么羡慕他，如果他家里有那么个后妈，还有那一堆弟妹，他真会给逼疯了。  
已经快半夜了，麦克没有点灯，清冷的月光从没上窗帘的落地窗里透近来，把石板地照得一片雪白。  
麦克在安静的屋子里坐了一会，外面的月光实在太诱人，他终于悄悄拎起画架和画箱走了出去。  
他把画布架在城堡侧面的一扇门外。门外就是后花园，各种花草生机勃勃，麦克喜欢月光下所有事物都披着的蓝色的光。  
他画得并不快，这样的月夜很能让人镇定，他的酒气似乎已经在不知不觉间消失了。他画了一片支离破碎的叶子和花，上面坐着一个面目丑陋的妖精，后背上有蜻蜓一样的四瓣翅膀。  
他在画架旁边的小灯下安静地工作着，不知从什么时候开始，他觉得身后的窗子后面有人。但不知为什么，他并没有受到威胁的感觉，也许其实酒意还是没有过吧，再加上那晚的画又那么让自己陶醉，他仍然自在地画完了画，或者应该说，画到了令他满意的程度，吹灭了灯，回去上床睡觉。  
第二天中午他下楼去看依然放在外面的画架，虽然还只是雏形，但他很喜欢上面妖野黑暗的气氛。看到后面关着的窗户，他才忽然想起昨晚上的事情。也许有人从窗户里看他作画吧，他觉得自己分明听到了轻轻的呼吸声，但当时画板前面点着小灯，光影照不见的地方完全漆黑一团。  
无论是在家里还是跟他的那伙朋友中间，麦克不记得有人看他作画。事实上，就连罗卜也总是对他的画敬而远之。有一次麦克叫他到屋里来问话，他的起居间里挂了一幅有一面墙那么大的画，桔黄色的背景上，一刻黑色有长毛的植物正弯下腰来，对着下面一颗小小的，黑色有长毛的植物。两颗植物都丑陋而且支离破碎。麦克的本意其实并不复杂，他在内心中，总是觉得如果他的母亲在世，他与母亲两个人，就应该是那个样子的。  
结果罗卜一进屋罗卜就被那幅硕大而诡异的画吓了一跳，更加吃吃艾艾地说不出话来。本来麦克还想给他解释一下他那幅画的意义，但看了他的反应，就知道那只是枉费口舌。  
因此，假使真有个人看他作画，毕竟他看了那么久而且一声不出，这不会让麦克困扰。  
接下来的几天，麦克时时会去后花园门口继续画那幅妖精。有时候，他可以听见身后的窗户会在他到来之后轻轻打开，他也毫不理会地继续工作。  
毕竟只有在作画的时候，麦克才觉得自己是在创造什么，他的这一辈子里的每一天都是在消耗与浪费，那是足以让任何一个明智地了解自己的人抓狂而愤怒的。因此只有在这个时候他才能感觉到自己心情的宁静，只有在这个时候他才能觉得是喜欢自己的。

* * *

又是一个月色皎洁的夜晚，几乎和他刚开始作画的那晚一样珍贵而迷人。  
麦克掀开画布上盖着的沾满颜料的薄布。画布上，妖精坐在花瓣最尖最细的尽头，仿佛在跟着花瓣一起随风摇曳，丑陋的脸上是一丝调皮和随意。  
他刚开始画的时候，妖精的脸色是阴沉而愤怒的，不知从什么时候起，就变得越来越温和，现在看起来，它几乎是像在享受微风一样地舒展着脸了。  
已经好几天了，麦克一直在徒劳地想把改回本来的模样，可是，无论他画多少次，似乎都抹不去妖精脸上那个自在的神气。  
他又修改了两次，仍不满意，终于有点烦躁起来。  
“算了！”他说出声来。然后从箱子里找出画刀，在旁边的石地上磨去上面干掉的颜料，打算把整幅画割碎。  
正当他要抬手的时候，一个声音从忽然背后传来：  
“别－－”  
麦克一惊，画刀掉在地上。  
他生气地抓起画架旁边的风灯，走到身后开着的窗子旁边，让灯光照进里面。  
窗后面，趴在厚厚的石头窗台上的，是小西。  
跟上次见面时相比，他苍白消瘦了很多，坐在窗前的凳子上，头枕在自己的胳膊上面，看到麦克举着灯过来，他连忙抬起头，有点吃力地挺起腰板坐直。  
麦克本想训斥他的，但不知为什么，他这个只有仆人会做出的恭敬态度让他觉得有点内疚。  
“你吓了我一跳。”他最后只是轻声说。  
“对不起，麦克少爷。”小西垂下眼睛，睫毛在油灯昏暗的光下留下长长的影子。  
“这些天是你一直在这屋里的，是不是？”  
小西的脸垂得更低，他只是点了点头。  
麦克把风灯放在窗台外沿上，俯身捡起了画刀，他不知该怎么想这件事。他早该记起了，自从小西受伤以后，为了出入方便，公爵安排他住在一楼。  
但是，让他觉得尴尬的是，他无法把这么多天来一直坐在他身后的人跟他最讨厌的小西联系起来。而且，现在的小西，并不是平时的那付嘻皮笑脸样子，他完全不知道该怎么对他。  
他看到小西的一只手悄悄地从窗台上抽下，环住自己的肋骨。  
“如果坐起来很难，你可以趴下的。”他犹豫了一下，才说。这已经是他所能说出的，最体贴的话。  
小西似乎也意识到了，他有些惊讶地看了看麦克，但居然什么也没说，真的又趴在了窗台上。  
他穿着式样简单的白衬衫，脸和手臂在灯光下泛着青白的光，那没有血色的皮肤，瘦细的身材，几乎像是麦克画的妖精了。  
“你为什么想毁掉它？”在麦克站在外面冥想时，小西忽然问。  
他口气里的随便让麦克有点措手不及，虽然他平时最讨厌的就是佣人们前倨后恭的态度，他觉得那是在用礼貌隐盖他们的漠不关心，但是，毕竟从没有佣人对他用这样的口气说过话。如果是在白天，麦克也许会厌恶地想“你还真把自己当后妈啊”，但现在，他只是愣了一下，看着手里的画刀。“没什么，不太满意。”  
小西的头枕在手臂上，偏着脑袋抬眼看他，夜色中他的眸子是纯黑的，闪闪发光。  
麦克耸了耸肩，“它的表情，我不满意。我是打算画一个丑精灵的，它现在……”  
他把身子靠在了窗外的墙上，沉默起来。  
“太愉快么？”小西问。  
麦克点点头，“是啊，我想画的是，卑微而且丑陋，只能躲避在黑暗里的存在，因为――”他犹豫着，仿佛这么说是坦白了自己本身的某种心迹：“它毕竟是有自知之明的。”  
小西看着窗外的画，有好一会没出声。然后才慢慢地说：“我倒更喜欢这个样子，它虽然丑陋又微不足道，可它……也是有自己的快乐和满足的不是吗？”  
麦克有些吃惊地看着他，“它不是那么简单的生物。”  
“快乐和满足太简单了吗？”  
“当然，因为它们太容易得到。”  
小西居然笑了起来，“这还是我头一回听说。”  
“因为你不是公爵家的少爷。”这话一说出口麦克就后悔不迭，他几乎想用头撞墙了。  
但小西似乎并没有曲解他的意思，他的神情里没有生气或是不满：“如果你是想说，物质上衣食不缺就应该快乐，身边仆佣成群就应该满足，那对少爷们的要求未免太高了。”  
“很多人都做得到。”  
“也许，只是表面上。”  
麦克想起他那些纨裤朋友，又想起皱着眉头的布莱德。  
“你是说，我在无病呻吟吗？”他终于问。  
小西疑惑地看着他。麦克继续说，“因为我以为别人都傻呵呵的活得开心，只有我自己丑陋又悲伤，但你是想说，每个人都是有不快乐的一面的。”  
小西笑了，鼻尖和消瘦的下巴在灯光下都是尖尖的，像个瘦骨伶仃的小孩儿，可是他的脸上满盛着和蔼的笑意，又仿佛是春风拂过大地。  
“我怎么记得我们在说快乐的妖精。”他说。  
麦克也笑了，他不得不承认，小西的笑容很有感染力。  
顿了一顿，他轻松地问：“你为什么看我画画？”并不带一丝责问的语气。  
“因为月亮这么好的时候，我们每个人都被打回原形。”  
“什么？”  
“因为你在画画时，很专著，又很投入。我很少能见到有人这么认真地做事。”  
麦克仔细地打量小西，仿佛想在他脸上找到调侃的神色，但是他并没有，麦克忽然意识到自己正咧着大嘴笑得一脸幸福的样子。  
他立刻收起笑容，涨红了脸，呐呐说：“你凭什么以为这是我的原形？”  
小西想了想，“因为我一直觉得你是个好孩子。”  
“不可能。”  
“我很小的时候，有人跟我说过，爱画画的孩子总不会学坏。”小西说。  
“谁会说这样的蠢话？”  
“我妈妈。”  
麦克愣住了。他有点张口结舌，“对不起，那个……”  
小西悠然地偏了偏头，不甚在意地说，“没关系，她说完了，第二天就跟我家雇的画匠跑了。所以，也算是有感而发吧。”  
他揉了揉鼻子，自嘲地笑了。  
麦克却有点好奇，“你家曾经雇过画匠，那应该生活还不错啊，怎么－－？”  
小西似乎是犹豫了一下，然后淡淡地说：“我爹比较衰，我妈跑了之后，他喝酒赌钱，没几年家产就都给他败光了，还欠了一屁股债。他最后一死了之，我跟房子一起卖了还债，好像还不够的样子。”说完他自己也有些奇怪，“难道是药酒喝多了吗？讲这些做什么。”  
麦克仍靠在墙上，他摸了摸放在两人中间的风灯，柔声说：“本来也没什么。聊天而已。”  
小西抬了抬头，又笑了。“那咱们继续聊天吧。”


	3. 第三章

第二天下楼的时候，麦克吹着口哨跟站在门厅里的管家罗德尼问好。把老罗德尼吓了一大跳。  
“老罗，早饭还有吗？”麦克问。  
罗德尼手捂胸口，镇定了自己，才标准地鞠个了躬说：“麦克少爷早。少爷，早饭已经结束五个钟头了。”  
“那午饭呢？”  
“午饭也已经结束一个半钟头了，少爷。”  
“那下午茶呢？”  
“下午茶还要等两个钟头，少爷。”  
“那让厨子做点东西行不行？”  
“厨子出门去买菜还没回来，少爷。您知道，那个，为了准备下午茶。”罗德尼虽然把话说得体面流畅，但心里只觉得自己像是站在暴风骤雨边缘上的小树，只等着第一道强风把他连根拔起。  
“那，没有剩饭吗？”  
“小迪刚刚拿走了剩饭去喂狗，少爷。”  
“哦，”小爵爷的脸上依然没有半点不开心的模样，他只是认真地想了想，又问：“那总该有点面包什么的吧？”  
罗德尼半秃的头顶上迸出汗珠，但他依然彬彬有礼地回答：  
“少爷，烤面包的炉子已经坏了三天了。不过，马夫已经去镇上买了，他刚出门。”  
麦克再思考一下，“熏肉呢？这个应该还有吧。”  
“熏肉应该还有，不过没有面包会很咸的，少爷。”  
“没关系，我可以一边吃一边等马夫回来。”  
“那就太好了，少爷。还是要送到您房里去吗？”  
“我自己去厨房找来吃就好了。”麦克说着朝厨房走，“我都饿得眼冒金星啦。”  
“少爷走好。”罗德尼一边擦着头上的汗，一边目瞪口呆地看着麦克的背影离开。

* * *

之后麦克就经常去找小西。他有时自己都奇怪，因为他们两个人无论是身份、个性还是经历都是完全不同的两个极端，他都不知道他们怎么会有那么多话题，什么时候也能轻松愉快地谈个不停。  
他们谈画画，谈书本，谈麦克的朋友，小西在出门时遇到的滑稽事，庄园后面的小溪，树林里的动物，谈麦克没有记忆的母亲，谈小西幼时的可恶老师。麦克甚至弹钢琴和四弦琴给小西听，因为害羞，他从来没在任何人面前吐露过自己会弹。  
记忆中，麦克还不曾跟任何一个人交流得如此自然而然，毫无保留。  
他们虽然几乎每天都见面，但每次的时间并不长，诺森公爵回家之后，基本上都要在小西房里一直呆到晚饭过后。麦克总是估计着他已经离开了，自己才会过去。  
他并不是怕父亲对他与小西有什么微词，因为无论怎么看，他们都不过是两个谈得来的小朋友，天真单纯得好像兄弟一样，不会对任何人造成威胁。  
事实上，他们也从来没有刻意隐瞒公爵。小西有一次对麦克说，“公爵大人很喜欢你那幅画呢。”  
那是麦克几天前来时在信纸上随手画的，上面是简单的花园景色。之后就摆在了小西的桌上。  
麦克有些怔怔，他从未想过他居然能得到父亲的夸奖，而且，居然是通过这样一条途径。  
“你不是在骗我吧。”他忍不住拿起那幅自己并不曾在意的画。“老爷从来都以为我画画是浪费时间。”  
小西笑了，“我没有骗你，公爵大人看见那个，问是谁画的。我说是你，他看看画又看看窗外，说，‘咦，这么一看，外头的这点花花草草还有点儿意思’。他还说－－”他看着麦克涨红的脸，又忍不住笑，“他还说，‘没想到你们两个居然谈得来，这也算好事吧，因为我那个儿子，见我面时不会说超过三个字的话。总是一副倔强又别扭的样子，好像看谁都不顺眼，我都不知道该怎么跟他说话’。”  
麦克感动得几乎要掉眼泪，长久以来，他一直以为自己在父亲眼里是透明的。虽然这不过是简简单单的一句话，感觉已经在他心里地裂山崩一样。  
“我怎么敢看谁不顺眼，”他终于呐呐说。“其实我是后悔次数最多的人。”  
“你们两个，其实要比你想像得相像得多。也许正是这个原因才总是格格不入吧。”  
“那么，他是想利用你来监视我的思想是不是？”  
小西失笑，“公爵大人恐怕还用不着那样做吧。我觉得，如果他不是那么打怵跟你聊天，他还很希望能跟你推心置腹地聊聊的，毕竟他只有你这一个儿子。”  
“那些时候一定是我不在的时候，因为我一出现，他就只想把我一脚踢出去。”  
“唉，你这混蛋孩子，”小西摇头叹息，“你什么时候才能明白做父母的心思啊。”  
“你这个口气，听起来倒好像我妈。”  
“我有时候，还真的觉得你是我儿子。”  
麦克觉得有些滑稽，“你对我家老爷还真是忠心耿耿啊，连他儿子你都要教养吗？”他说的并没有噎揄的口吻。  
小西也只是耸耸肩膀，“公爵大人的确待我恩重如山，于情于理，我对他忠心都是应该的。”  
麦克忽然觉得十分好奇，他忍不住问，“那个，你只是，你对老爷只有忠心吗？”  
他以为小西不会回答，但小西只是想了想，然后说，“当然不只是忠心。”  
不知为什么，他们之间纯洁得发憨的感情让麦克并不觉得自己的问题其实很变态，他又问：“你很喜欢他吧？”  
小西点点头。“恐怕比全世界任何一个人都多。”  
“即使他不是你的主人也会这样吗？”  
小西又想了想，“是啊。”他看了看麦克，有些不好意思地笑了，“人和人之间的关系，其实可以很简单的。也许我只是疯狂地崇拜他吧。”  
麦克吃惊，“你说的是我家老爷吗？”  
小西点头，“当然。他是那么能干，那么睿智，又那么……坚强。有时候，我真的觉得他是无所不能的。我……我在他身边的时候，什么事情我也有勇气做。”  
他看了看麦克，“说实话，以前你曾经那么挤兑我，甚至放马来踩我，我是真的没有一点怨言，只因为你是他儿子。”  
麦克的脸又红了，“你就别提那时候了。那时候我真是个混小子，好不好？”  
“现在……现在也差不多嘛。”  
麦克把手里的画打到他身上去：  
“所以你跑去看我画画，因为你想替老爷照顾照顾他那没教养的儿子吗？这让我有点伤心呢。”  
小西拿起画，摇了摇头。“一开始我不和你一般见识是因为那个，但是后来跟你聊天又不一样，”他顿了一顿，“毕竟，我只是公爵大人的仆人，不是你的。所以，我不用照顾你。”  
他说的其实很含糊，但麦克觉得自己听懂了他的意思。他是说，他不是因为要感激公爵才跟麦克做朋友的，这让他的心轻飘飘地一直飞向云霄，几乎比刚才听到父亲的赞美更加快乐。

* * *

小西修养了三四个月，终于，在他能走动之后不久，就又开始每天跟随公爵出门。在那之前，公爵很因为没有文书烦恼了一阵子，连麦克都被抓去干了两天。那次到了法庭，麦克刚刚摇匀墨汁，笔还没沾好，公爵已经结束了一个案子，并且喝令他去宣读判决。麦克手握白纸走到观众席前面，结结巴巴地凭着记忆背诵公爵刚刚告诉他的判决，引起哄堂大笑。后来还是公爵自己大声说了一遍。他的底气浑厚，就是坐在最里面的高座位上，也把大厅震得嗡嗡响。  
小西回去工作之后，偶尔当他们去法庭、而麦克的家庭教师正好有事不能上课时，麦克也会跟着去看热闹。他才发现小西在庭上只是快速地用符号记录，那些工整漂亮的文字是他回家以后誉写的。而且，小西在公布判决时煞是好看，虽然手上，有时甚至是脸上，还沾着墨迹，但是他身材高挑，相貌端正，富有磁性的声音清晰明朗，传到法庭大厅的每一个角落，似乎比公爵的声音更能震慑人心。  
麦克记得他当时坐在角落里，无比自豪地欣赏着在众人瞩目之下镇定自若的小西：“看看我家小西，还有比他更帅的人么。”  
麦克和小西依然在晚上见面，有时候是他去找小西，有时小西回来得晚了，也会去找他。麦克总会留些精致或是特别的点心给他。  
“怎么好像你在养猫一样。”有一次，小西一边吃一边说。  
麦克哈哈大笑。  
他也不明白为什么要留下吃的，他一直觉得这是很小家子气的行为。也许他不过是想表示，他在白天里也记挂着他罢。  
他们的友谊日渐加深。就连布莱德也惊讶，一次跟朋友一起吃饭时，他问：“麦克少爷最近是怎么啦？气色也好，心情也好。莫不是因为……”他夸张地停顿了一下，然后故作神秘地说：“爱情的滋润？”  
“谁家的姑娘？谁家的姑娘？”同桌上的克里斯少爷听到了就凑过来，“让我帮你参谋参谋。要是好，咱明天就杀牛买马，下聘礼去！”  
麦克把克里斯推开，“你们两个疯子，说风就是雨啊，才不跟你们说！”  
“进展到什么程度啦？虽然不用着急把她娶回来吧，”布莱德认真地说，“你总也该打算打算。”  
麦克笑，“根本不是那么回事。不过，我本来也不是为了目的，这才是伟大呢。”他的思路忽然跑开了一下，做事情不是为了目的，而是为了其中的过程，这是小西说的吧，什么时候连自己的思想也受了他的影响？  
布莱德和克里斯面面相腼，他们跟本没听明白麦克在说什么。  
麦克却靠在椅背上，一脸幸福地笑个不停。


	4. 第四章

不过，他们两个人也不是完全没有争吵的。  
偶尔的小吵小闹，不用到隔夜，基本上在道别之间就互相谅解了。无论是麦克还是小西，还从来没有忿然离开过对方屋子的时候。  
一天下午，麦克去找小西。  
他知道这个时候公爵一般都在小西屋里，但他有本书落在那里，想去要回来。离着小西门口还有半条走廊，他已经能听见他们说笑的声音。  
“……我跟那小子说啊，你家一年里多添了两个儿子，我虽然不太相信，但我还是会减点税钱，可你的看门狗下崽儿不能算呐。”是公爵的响亮声音，他无论到哪里也是不会敛声说话的。  
“马克里多，不就是上次家里粮食收多了，他也想少缴税的那家伙吗？”小西的声音也不小，而且说得很快，“他说因为要雇更多的人收粮食。”  
两个人哈哈大笑起来。  
麦克转身回屋，他听不懂这两个人的笑话，也许是跟他们在法庭里遇到的事情有关吧，但他能感觉到他们之间的融洽。这其实很奇怪，因为小西跟他在一起时，连笑出声来的时候都很少，他搞不清这个人究竟有多少张脸孔。他怎么能把每一张都表现得那么自然呢？  
那天晚上，当他坐在小西的床头时，忍不住问了出来。  
“我真不明白，你一个人独处时会是什么样呢？”  
小西还在誉写白天在法庭上随堂记下的公文，他停下笔想了想：“能有什么样？”  
麦克说：“因为你不觉得吗？你面对不同的人时，好像完全不一样嗳。”  
“你这个脑子，天天就在想这些没用的吗？”小西用沾满墨迹的手拍拍麦克的头。  
“我只是想不通你。”麦克有点想躲开，从小到大很少有人碰他，但他还是让小西揉了揉他的头发。  
“有什么想不通的，哎，听说今天有新鲜的螃蟹吃呢。”小西轻描淡写地转了话题。麦克想再谈下去，但不知为什么，被摸过的头发里传来的感觉是如此奇妙而温暖，于是他顺从地说，“我去给你拿一点来。”  
那一次他虽然端回来螃蟹，两个人吃的也很高兴，但他心里的疙瘩并没有因此解开。  
一直到另一天，他们大吵了一架。  
其实那次的开始，只是麦克随口问了一句，“玛丽是你妈妈的名字吧？”  
小西当时正坐在他身边的地上，背靠着墙，他慢慢把手里的面包放下，没有说话。  
如果是几个月前，麦克只会以为他没听到，但现在他已经很会读小西身上极其细微的语言。他能看到他很受震动，因为他的后背在那一瞬间仿佛僵住不动，眼睛几乎是有些慌乱地垂向地面，手也在轻轻发抖。  
“呼吸呀，小子，别忘了呼吸。”麦克虽然有些莫名其妙，但还是故作轻松地微笑着说。  
小西飞快地抬眼看了他一下，然后才长长地吸了一口气。  
“我没有别的意思，你记得前两天，你生病时我来看过你，那时候你发烧，嘟嘟囔囔地说了好些，我听见你说那个名字。我只是关心你而已。”  
“我说了好些吗？”小西有点生硬地问。  
麦克耸耸肩膀，“别的我都听不明白。”  
小西点点头，又拿起面包，但是他的手仍然抖得拿不稳，于是他再次把它放下。  
麦克一声不响地看着他这些动作。终于，他问：“你不打算回答了吗？”  
“回答什么？”  
“你刚才简直像是天要塌下来的样子，你一点都不想解释吗？”  
小西抬起头来，他的脸色已经恢复正常，一副无辜的样子。“不要那么夸张好不好？”  
麦克惊讶了，“是我在夸张吗？我只问你一个简单的问题，你就几乎心脏病发作。”  
“好好，那是我妈妈的名字。”小西一副好气又好笑的神情说。  
“现在我倒不相信了，”麦克有点认真，“你知道，有时候，我都搞不清你究竟是不是把我当朋友看。”  
小西愣住了，他笑了笑，想说话，但麦克已经站了起来，面对着他：“不不，别再说了。我知道你要说什么。你从来就会敷衍我。”  
他继续说，“你是我爸爸的仆人，不是我的，你自己也这么说不是吗？你不用在我面前……假装。我什么心事都跟你说，无论多丢人的，我有一句跟你隐瞒过吗？可每次我们一谈到你，你就只是转个话题。”麦克忽然为自己描绘的情形觉得倍感委屈，他生气地喊起来：“告诉你，我不喜欢。”  
“如果我只想找个会拍马屁、肯陪我玩儿的人，我身边有的是人，不用－－”他正要继续说下去，可是现在小西的脸色已经变得完全没有血色，让他没法再说了。  
两个人对视着，有好一会沉默。  
小西忽然靠回墙上，用手掌揉了揉眼睛。  
“你以为我跟你说的都是假的吗？”他说的有点吃力，但带着怒气：  
“你以为我是在拍你马屁，专挑你爱听的说吗？你未免把太看低了自己，也太看低了我。”  
“不是，”麦克终于鼓起勇气说，“我是只觉得，我们中间，有一个禁地是我走不进去的。”  
小西猛地抬起脸看他，他的眼睛通红，但是神色激愤。  
“你把你当成谁？你是全知全能的大少爷，我们所有人都该膜拜你，把心挖出来给你看吗？”  
麦克气得跺脚：“我不是那个意思，你知道我不是那个意思。我只是希望你能像我对你一样对我。”  
“我没有你那样清白的历史，你在象牙塔一样的宫殿里悲春鸣秋，我－－”小西一字一句地说：“我已经尽力了。我从来没有在任何人面前，像对你一样坦白。”  
他用力吸了一口气，“我－－，你知道，我的过去，其中的几年生活，连我自己都不敢去想。难道你想要我像讲笑话似地讲给你听吗？”  
“我只是……”麦克从没见他如此激动过，他俯下身靠进他，着急地想解释自己：“小西，小西，你不能曲解我的意思，我只是不希望你对我也有所隐瞒。”  
小西瞪着他的眼睛，恨声说：“你让我不对你隐瞒？好啊，那我告诉你，玛丽不是我妈妈的名字，他是一个男人，他让我们叫他玛丽，天晓得为了什么变态的原因。他是负责调教奴隶的，他－－”他忽然说不下去，麦克想去拉他的手被他打开。  
小西又吸了一口气，愤怒变成了冰冷：“他只擅长两件事，鞭打和强奸。”  
他直视着麦克，看着麦克又惊又怕的样子，他居然凄凉地笑了一下，“你终于打破我的禁区了，不是吗？”  
他站起来拉开门，“你出去吧。”  
麦克完全手足无措，他几乎是机械地被小西拉扯起来，推出了房门。

* * *

当天晚上，麦克又梦到了那场争吵，只不过，梦里的他不再是那个无能的、吓得话也说不出的小少爷。他变得坚强、自信、成熟、而且有见识，他体贴地安慰小西，说着深刻而富有哲理的话。小西感激地看他。  
他忽然意识到，那并不是自己，那是他父亲。  
这让他猛地惊醒。他爬起来，窗外马蹄声响，公爵正准备出门。  
小西也在，他居然还是往常那副春风得意的样子，笑嘻嘻地跟公爵说笑着，一起离开。  
麦克几乎要吐出血来。  
本来还充满了同情的心立刻变得冰冷，麦克狠狠地把自己摔在床上。  
他紧紧抱住被子，心里一千次、一万次地诅咒那个人。也一千次、一万次地对自己保证，以后再也不跟他说一句话，一个字。  
他根本不配！那个翻脸比翻书还快、没心没肺的东西，他还是人吗？他根本就是个妖精！  
在清晨的冰冷空气中，麦克被自己的想法激得哭了起来。  
因为他知道，无论他把小西骂成什么样子，在他心底藏得最深的那个东西，永远不会被冲击到。  
那是一股暖的不能再暖的温柔，每次回想起这大半年来，那么多个在一起聊天的日子，那股温柔会轻轻地荡漾出来，把他整个人包在其中。  
那是无论骂得多恶毒、多大声，都依然不会冷却半分的温柔。


	5. 第五章

接下来的几天，麦克坐立不安，饭也吃不下，觉也睡不着。屋里铺的熊皮，几乎被他来来回回的脚步踩穿了。  
终于，在一个黄昏里，他在城堡侧翼截住了小西。  
小西正一边解大衣扣子一边打算沿着侧翼的楼梯上楼，回屋去换下出门衣服。  
麦克猛地跳出去，挡在楼梯口。连他自己都觉得像个失心疯的病人。  
“麦克少爷。”小西看清是他，礼貌地鞠了一躬，然后想绕过他走。  
“小西！”麦克拉住他袖子，“别走，……求求你。”  
小西大概是看出了他的可怜相，他只是叹了口气，没有挣脱。  
麦克把小西拉到一个很少有人经过的走廊。  
“小西，我们不要吵架好不好？”麦克说着，眼睛忽然间就湿了。  
“你知道，我不是那个意思，我从来，从来都没想逼你说你不愿意说的事情……”麦克说着，在黄昏的日光里，他终于发现小西的脸色青白，眼睛下面有黑黑的圈子。  
原来他也过得并不好。  
本来不肯低声下气说出的话，立刻像决堤了似地奔流出来，“求求你，你要相信我，我喜欢有你支持我，所以我就以为，你也会希望我支持你。我只想做一个称职的朋友，我想知道你的全部，因为我喜欢你，我想做那个安慰你的人，只这样而已。我知道你对我是真心实意的，我一直都知道，我只是……我只是被那个想法圈住了，就觉得你以前在敷衍我，其实我是知道的，你明白吗，小西？错全在我，我从小没人管教，我不知天高地厚，都是我的错。你的过去，无论你告不告诉我，都没有关系的，你知道吗？求求你，不要不理我。”  
小西忽然哭了起来。  
其实没有等麦克说完，他就已经很没风度地哭了起来，声音不大，却在顷刻间泪流满面，他靠在后面的墙上，然后坐在地上，脸埋在手里，低着头大声抽噎。  
麦克仍紧抓着他的衣袖，跟着他蹲下，单膝跪在他面前。  
“你说句话，好吗？”他问，低头想去看小西的脸色，“你跟我说句话吧。”  
可小西只是哭得昏天黑地。  
“你……你这个家伙……”麦克自己也忍不住抹着眼睛。  
他犹豫了一下，伸手去摸了摸他的头发。  
深色的头发很短，细细的小卷正长出一半，婴儿般的柔软。  
在那个时刻，他忽然觉得他们两个人的身份仿佛是对换了。无论什么场合都英明神武、八面玲珑的小西现在是那么弱小无助，而他，是那个安慰他的人。  
他轻轻吸了口气，用胳膊环抱住小西抽搐不已的肩头。  
黄昏的日光正逐渐在高窗后面消逝，暗金色的光无声地照在古老石壁前面蜷缩着的两个人身上。  
“唉，我的心都碎了，你还只是哭。”麦克低声叹息着说。  
虽然如此狼狈不堪，他却觉得宁愿这个时刻地久天长。

* * *

在麦克的记忆中，与朋友吵架是家常便饭，之后即使有一方脸贴在地上寻求原谅－－通常都不是麦克－－他们的关系似乎也总会留下一些芥蒂。然而，让他觉得不可思议的是，跟小西和好之后，他们两个人的关系就像雨过天晴，只有更加明朗。  
小西并没有把自己的过去一五一十地对他和盘托出，麦克也没有指望他会。他只是不会再刻意隐瞒。断断续续地，麦克了解到他从母亲出走，到家道败落，到被转卖几家，直到被卖进诺森家的经历。那实在是一段暗无天日的血泪史，是养尊处优的小爵爷听所未听过的，但是，看着小西现在的样子，麦克完全能想像当人们知道手上这个漂亮异常的男孩子是完全可以任凭自己摆布的时候，他们会做出多么不堪的事来。  
让麦克自己都意外的是，他因此对小西产生的感情里，敬佩远远多于同情。他虽然不好意思对他说出口，但他其实很佩服小西在逆境中长大之后还能保存的，对人性的信心与乐观。他无法想像，一个经历过那么多苦难与黑暗的人，怎么还会有如此清澈而真诚的眼神。他想起第一次跟小西谈天时，小西讲到的快乐和满足，他仿佛终于明白了小西的意思。只有他这个从小长在象牙塔里的人才会以为悲伤与黑暗是件风雅的事，因为他曾幼稚地以为快乐太容易。  
他觉得自己似乎长大了许多，而生平第一次，他喜欢自己正在变成的人。  
而小西，他觉得小西也在变化。至少在麦克面前，他脱掉了曾经给自己武装上的盔甲，他不用再假装成大人。虽然他以前也不应该称作假装，他只是太善于隐藏自己悲伤怯弱的一面而已。与刚认识小西时那个沉静而看似温顺的男孩子相比，现在的小西似乎更要情绪化得多，而让麦克觉得不可思议的，是他反而比一开始更加喜欢，甚至于迷恋，他。  
单纯而快乐的日子飞逝而过，陶醉其中的麦克几乎来不及考虑他的未来。  
一个冬末的黄昏，小西在誉写公文，麦克也帮他写，把每页第一个字母画得又大又华丽。  
麦克忽然想起什么，从衣兜里拿出一块金币。  
“给你。”  
小西放下笔，用沾满墨迹的手接过去，又翻了个面，仍看不出什么特别。  
“你没听说吗？国王陛下最近身体不大好呢。”麦克开始在字母上添加枝叶和花瓣，“今天我们一夥人吃午饭时，大家都在说。老国王大概挺不过冬天了，所以，我们都决定把刻着他头像的金币留下来。因为下任国王不管是谁，恐怕都要出新硬币的。”  
小西点点头，“公爵大人也说过……似乎比较棘手呢，听说国王陛下没有子嗣，到底最后谁会继位还很难说。”  
“不是有律书吗，按上面写的一条一条找，总能算出谁的关系最近吧。”  
“话是这么说，不过目前当权的人当然更希望他们一夥的人上台。所以只要沾一点血亲，他们也可以修改律书的。”  
麦克继续画着，随口说，“噢，这么复杂。”  
小西耸肩，“不过那都是京城里的事，离咱们还远。公爵大人似乎有点担心，也许时局会乱一阵子吧。”  
“天晓得。”  
“喂，你知不知道，这是公文，不是小说。哪天有人要找庭上记录会笑死的。”小西忽然看见他画的字母，说。  
“才不会，”麦克贴上吸墨纸，然后揭开看看效果，“五年之后，欧尼尔家族的新掌柜，会很高兴地看到他家官司的记录得多么精心。你看，这里记着欧尼尔家的牛是怎么从麦勘农家跳过栅栏过来，因此才被判给他家的。我在这里还加了一只牛眼睛呢。”  
两个人笑起来，几乎立刻就忘记了刚才讨论的话题。  
窗外，树梢上已经露出嫩芽，草坪也显出几丝绿意，一切都是生机待发的样子。城堡的外墙古老庄严，仿佛是自恒古就已经驻立在山野之中。  
那个时候的两人，完全没有意识到，一场血雨腥风，正即将闯入他们年轻的生命里来。

上半部 完


	6. 第六章

叙香游吟传 下半部

春天。  
十八岁的叙香堡麦克少爷，一边往身上穿睡袍，一边打着哈欠走出房门。  
昨天小西回来得很晚，事实上，他最近一两个礼拜都跟着诺森公爵来去匆匆，每天都是踏月而归。麦克已经有好几天没见到他，因此昨天他回来时，两个人像几年没见面似地说个没完没了，直到天快亮小西才离开。  
清晨时麦克听见外面备马的声音，知道公爵又要出门，他忽然想起小西跟他说有要事交待，但昨天他们谈起麦克在书房里找到的一本诗集，完全忘记了这回事。他只好爬起来，准备在他离开之前出去找他。  
他用力拉开门。  
“少爷早。”  
一个声音忽然从门外传来，把他吓了一大跳。  
“你是谁？”  
门外站着一个跟麦克年纪相仿的少年，短短的红头发，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“我叫阿凤。”  
“你为什么站在我门口？”  
“我是你的贴身护卫。”  
“什么？”麦克莫名其妙，正在怀疑自己是不是还没睡醒，一阵脚步声响，小西已经从走廊另一头跑过来。  
他一边跑一边忙着提靴子，还没有跑到，已经摔了两跤。  
“麦克，我昨天要跟你说的就是这个。”小西气喘吁吁地说着，又开始系外套钮扣，“他叫阿凤，是公爵大人前几天雇来的……”  
他的外套上细小的扣子很多，一时间全绊在一起，他顾着说话就顾不了系扣子，结果两件事都弄得乱七八糟。  
麦克叹一口气，走过去仔细而小心地帮他把钮扣一一系好。  
“他说他是我的贴身护卫？”麦克皱着眉问。  
“是啊，”小西低头看着他系扣子，一边解释，“公爵大人想找操练士兵的教头，听说木缘镇有个专门训练护卫的师傅，就去顾了几个人来。公爵大人身边留下两个人，阿凤是分给你做护卫的。”  
“那是我大师哥跟二师哥。”阿凤插嘴。他其实有点目瞪口呆地看着眼前的一幕。  
这两个人，好像怎么看都不像少爷和马僮啊。  
“查斯特！”楼下传来公爵底气十足的喊声。  
麦克也系完了扣子，他放开小西，“你去吧，不过回来时我要把这事问清楚。”  
“知道啦。”小西笑着鞠躬，但更像是调皮而不是为了礼貌，他也冲阿凤点了点头，然后风一样跑下了楼。  
麦克转过头，阿凤的脑子里似乎还在上演刚才少爷跟马僮亲昵的一幕，有点不知所措。  
“谁是你大师哥和二师哥？”麦克想了想，终于问。  
“阿龙和阿虎。”阿凤说。  
“他们是我家老爷的护卫？”  
“是啊。”  
“你们一起从木缘镇来？”  
“是啊。”  
“你们在那里学的是……护卫？”  
“是啊。我师傅人在全国也很有名呢。我们一起训练的有十几人，基本上都会上京城守卫王宫和国王陛下的。”  
“这我还真是头回听说。”麦克惊讶，“我是说，我从来没想过还有专门训练护卫的作坊。”  
“干我们这行的人的确不多，尤其是有时候我们是因为某件事被雇来的，如果说出去了，会打草惊蛇的。”阿凤很健谈。  
“你们被我家老爷雇来要做多久？”  
“这一个不一样，是终生的。”阿凤满不在乎地回答。  
麦克看着面前这个红发小子，却有点苦笑不得。  
“你不会永远跟在我身边吧？”  
阿凤惊讶地看他，“当然，要不然还叫什么贴身护卫？所以你看，我一早到了之后，就站在你门外啦。”  
麦克怀疑，“贴身护卫似乎不用这么神经兮兮的吧？我在家里能遇到什么危险啊？”  
“我怎么知道？总之，我无论是刀法、剑法、马术、擒拿、探路、迷踪，在我们班上都是数一数二的，不管你遇上什么事，都由我来就没问题了。”阿凤比划着身上的佩剑，越说越兴奋。  
“我只是担心，”麦克觉得有点好笑，“你恐怕英雄无用武之地，我家白天里，连我都走来走去找不到事做，别说你了。哎，你是不是第一次出来做事啊？”  
阿凤兴奋地点头。  
麦克摇头叹气，转身回房接着睡觉。  
“嗳，我的功夫不比我两位师兄差，你就等着瞧吧。”阿凤在门外扬声喊，一边终于忍不住，把佩剑拔出来比划。

* * *

那天小西一回来就去找麦克，麦克苦着脸，站在身后的阿凤倒依然神采飞扬的样子。  
“我的天啊，你快告诉他，我不用他跟着我每一步啊！”麦克哀求，他又转头，衰弱地问阿凤，“你这个人，不用休息的吗？一整天站在那里不累吗？去哪里躺躺吧。”  
阿凤咧嘴笑了，“我受过专业训练。当然跟你们常人不一样。”他认真地说，“我们护卫，沉得住气是第一课。”  
小西看看麦克，说，“我去找你师兄来，问问他们吧。我想在城堡里头，也许你就不用总跟着麦克了。”  
他果然去带来了两个三十岁左右的精壮汉子，两个人沉静内敛，完全跟阿凤的气质不同。阿龙也是红头发，只是多了姜红色的胡子，阿虎则是满头淡褐色的毛毛卷。  
两个人跟麦克问完了好，很通情达理地表示，阿凤的确不用在城堡里也跟着麦克。麦克以为阿凤会很失望，没想到最高兴的人居然是阿凤。  
“我的天呀，累死我了。”他高举双手对师兄说，“是不是可以去吃下午茶？”  
“好好，别胡闹啦。”阿虎说着，但还是一脸笑意地带着他一起离开。  
“原来他只是不听我的话。”麦克恍然大悟。  
小西摇头，“是他们有他们的规矩。”  
“少爷，”阿龙说，“阿凤虽然多嘴多舌的，但功夫在我们同门里是数一数二的，所以令尊大人才选中了他。只是他年纪还小，第一次出门就来到公爵府，很多规矩他都不懂，希望您多担待。”  
“不会不会。”麦克连忙说，“我知道他是好意。”  
阿龙也鞠躬离开。他赶上前面两人，阿凤不住嘴地给两个师兄讲述他在公爵府见到了漂亮东西和珍贵摆设，两个师兄笑着，似乎对他很宠爱。  
等他们走远了，麦克才转头看看小西，“好啦，你说吧。”  
“什么？哦，你是说护卫的事？”小西抓抓头，“因为公爵大人想找教头，一看价钱不贵就又多要了几个护卫。”  
“老爷平白无故地怎么会想要护卫呢？”  
小西想了想，才说，“这个，我也不大清楚，公爵大人没告诉我。但是－－”他看着麦克的失望脸色又说，“我可以猜到一些。而他没有让我不告诉你。”

* * *

他们走进麦克的书房，小西坐到沙发上就躺倒下来。  
“累死了，这几天……”他嘟囔着。  
“别睡觉啊，”麦克想去拉他起来，“这屋里没生炉子，回头又感冒了。”  
麦克从走廊上叫了个女仆，让她去拿些热茶和点心来。  
不一会，女仆端上茶盘，麦克把小西推起来，“现在行了吗？现在说吧。”  
小西坐直，揉了揉眼睛，接过麦克端过的茶杯，“你知道，新国王陛下已经登基三个月了。”  
麦克愣了，笑：“你在说梦话吗？”  
小西也发愣，“是你让我说的。”  
麦克这才认真起来，“你是说，老爷雇护卫，跟新王陛下登基有关系吗？”  
“我是这么想的，因为公爵大人曾经很为此事担心。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为前王陛下去世之后，按律书的算法，跟他血缘关系最近的，是住在肯特郡的瑟赛克斯伯爵。但是，前王陛下是有一个众所周知的私生女儿的，如果前王所改动的教规被主教认同，虽然他的私生女已死，但她的身份仍然会被承认，她的儿子就可以做新国王。”  
“不是‘如果’，现在新上任的国王陛下，本来就是里络公主的儿子嘛。”  
“是啊，这个结果，是让很多人砸舌的。因为谁也没想到主教会在最后关头同意改变教规。”  
“老爷好像不是那么虔诚的教规捍卫者呀。”  
“我本来也不大明白的，但是最近，公爵大人接连造访了同一个地方。我才想到了之间的联系。由于里络公主的身份在她有生之年都没被公认，她一直是跟普通人一样，生长在我们隔壁的约尔郡的，她的丈夫道本斯男爵，也不是地位很高的人。现在里络公主和道本斯男爵都已经去世，但是，里查德五世，国王陛下，在约尔郡还是有亲属的。”  
“是啊，道本斯一家现在可以鸡犬升天了吧。不过我听说，好像也没什么人。”  
“似乎是不多，跟着国王陛下进京的只有他的一个姑姑和叔叔家的堂弟，在约尔郡好像还留了一个远房堂弟。”小西放下茶杯，“国王陛下的姑姑丈夫早逝，她多年在道本斯家孀居。她的夫姓是海灵格。”  
麦克想了想，“这有什么特别吗？”  
小西点了点头。  
麦克皱起眉头，又想了好久，忽然说：“海灵格，是不是……？”他吃惊地张大眼睛瞪着小西。  
小西又点点头：“是的，你的伯母，婚前姓海灵格。”  
麦克难以置信地看着小西，“我的伯母不会是国王陛下的亲戚吧？怎么可能？”  
“我查过族谱，安娜•海灵格正是国王陛下姑姑的女儿。”  
麦克猛地站起，走到窗前。  
“老爷近来造访的地方，就是桂兰庄吧？”  
“是的。”  
麦克转过头，看着小西，忽然觉得难以启齿，“……小西，你对我们家的事，知道有多少？”  
小西没有回答。  
麦克苦笑了，“是啊，有什么事能瞒得过小西呢？”  
小西正要说话，麦克连忙说，“我不是说你知道太多。我知道你决没有恶意。”  
他叹息一声：“我只是不知道，这事情会发展到什么程度。”  
小西终于低声说：“对于公爵大人的家事，我只知道，公爵大人的兄长去世得很早，公爵大人的侄儿比你还要小，那时候根本不可能管事。所以公爵大人继承了爵位和叙香堡。这本也是无可厚非的事情。”  
“你见过我的伯母和堂弟吗？”  
小西点点头。  
“我都没有。”麦克又补充说，“应该说，自从我记事之后就没见过。”  
他走回来坐在小西身边，慢慢说：“我父亲是次子，当长子有子嗣的时候，次子是根本不可能继承爵位的，顶多是辅佐年幼的爵爷处理事物。我不知道他用了什么方法，但在那个时候，一边是孔武有力的成年人，一边是个寡妇和四岁的小孩儿，她们根本不堪一击。”  
他又叹息一声，“然后她们就被送去桂兰庄，从此跟我们互不往来。”  
“公爵大人每年都给她们丰厚的礼金。乔瑟夫少爷也一直受到良好的教育。”  
“那是因为他知道她们永远不会翻身吧。”麦克忽然失笑，“如果不是伯母忽然阴差阳错地变成国王的血亲，她们永远不会有机会的。”  
他把脸埋进两手里：“权力真是一个不可思议的事情。今天早上我起来，脑子里一直在想的是你出门前来没来得及吃早饭，没想到－－现在－－”  
他又抬起头，“老爷在做什么？他为什么需要护卫？”  
小西一直在关切地看着他，现在才说，“事情没有像你想像得那么绝望。毕竟公爵大人在郡里和京城都是很有势力的。他一直在造访有关人等，看是不是有京城方面的消息。护卫真的纯属偶然，公爵大人去那里是想找些教头来帮助练兵，结果看到他们几个功夫很好，就一起都雇了过来。”  
“他想练兵，当然就是想有所准备。”  
“不要瞎想。这么大的郡，当然要有士兵保护。即使国王真下了诏书要公爵大人退位，他吃了豹子胆也不可敢去跟国王打仗啊。”  
“倒也是。”麦克说，“不知道那时候我们会怎么样？卷卷铺盖离开吗？”他忽然自嘲地笑：“也许我们要被发配去桂兰庄吧。”  
小西摇头，“我刚才只是打个比方，在说最坏的情况。你知道那是不可能的。”  
麦克强笑了一下，没有说话。他知道以父亲的力量，这的确不应该算是大事，毕竟凡亚郡是国家的基柱，而诺森公爵的人气又这么高，国王应该不会轻举妄动。  
但他还是能感到心底的寒意。那是一种空落落的，仿佛只有在梦魇时才能体会到的，跌向深渊的感觉。


	7. 第七章

事情来的时候，谁也没有想到它会那么快。  
跟小西谈话之后，过了几星期无风无浪的生活，麦克似乎又觉得事情的确没有他一开始想像得那么糟糕了。当他出门跟朋友们喝酒作乐的时候，谁也没有提到一点跟国王或是桂兰庄有关的话题，更加让麦克觉得一切跟往常一样。  
那天他们参加了布莱德二妹妹的婚礼，极罕见地有麦克和诺森公爵、小西同行。布莱德已经嫁掉了两个妹妹，他的后母居然开始有点高兴了，她大概是忽然意识到如果布莱德终身不娶，她自己的小儿子还是很有希望继承家业的。于是她驴唇不对马嘴地在诺森公爵面前夸了布莱德一气。气得布莱德在单独跟麦克聊天时，咬牙切齿地说，“我这就去强奸几个女佣人，生他一窝小孩出来。”  
在回家的路上，麦克想起手无缚鸡之力的小书生布莱德会说出这话，还是忍不住笑。  
他们一行有十来匹马，前面打旗的后面加上压尾的，一小队人，跟公爵平时出门的阵仗差不多，只多了麦克和三个护卫。  
布莱德家在木樨镇外两里的地方，他们再穿过一条两道小山坡之间的低谷，就已经到镇界了。  
阿凤忽然策马，紧贴着麦克，麦克忍不住说：“你师兄不是跟你说过不用靠太近吗？”  
“你不明白，”阿凤像在背教科书似地坎坎而谈，“这一段前不着村后不着店，路上行人少，两边都是树林，后面又是山坡，是暗算行人的绝好地方。再加上现在太阳刚落，四周昏暗，我师傅说－－”  
在一片马蹄声中，他的话音并不高，麦克当时几乎没有听见。但是接下来发生的事情，让麦克把这一段话仿佛烙印一般刻在了心中。  
黑密密的树林里，突然横飞出一大片白光。麦克还没反应过来，阿凤已经一把将他按倒在马鞍上。  
阿凤的另一只手拔出盾牌急挥，只听叮叮当当一阵乱响，扑面而来的白光纷纷跌落，原来是十几根锋利粗劲的长箭。  
身边“蓬蓬”地传来箭刺中人身体的声音，惨呼声此起彼伏，麦克正要挣扎起来，第二轮白光又已飞出，阿凤慌忙再将他按倒，麦克的马后背已经中了一箭，马吃痛挣脱，麦克从马上滚到了地上。  
麦克摔得五脏俱裂，几乎喘不过气来，但他立刻跳起来往队伍前面跑。  
“喂！喂！”阿凤这才着了慌。“那个谁，你别乱跑！”  
马队里的大部分人和马已经在头两轮箭发时就被射中，此刻马倒人亡，血肉模糊。  
“父亲！小西！”麦克想叫，嗓子却抽搐着连声音都发不出来，他疯狂地在人群中寻找这两个人。阿凤一时间没法拉他上马，他紧跟着麦克，手中长剑和盾牌挥舞，不断地把射过向麦克和他自己的箭打断。  
混乱中，麦克看到队伍前面的诺森公爵，他似乎被射中了，伏在马背上，小西正跳上他的马，同时紧抱住他不让他落下。阿龙和阿虎挡在他们两边保护。所有的箭都在集中地射向他们，似乎非要把他们四个立刻至于死地。饶是阿龙和阿虎身手矫健，阿龙也在大腿上中了一箭。  
小西踩上马镫，正要策马前行，一只箭呼啸着飞出，斜斜地穿过他后肩。那箭的力道太大，虽然只是从他后背刺过，也已划下几寸深的长长创口。  
但小西丝毫没有停顿，他用力一夹马腹，马载着两个人，立刻好像脱了缰绳似地飞跑起来。  
“小西！”麦克感觉好像在窒息中奔跑了很久，但他其实只走了几步。  
一只箭从他脸前飞过，“蓬”地一声扎到他身边的尸体身上。  
麦克几乎摔倒，一个人已经伸手抓着他的腰带把他提起，抛在阿凤的马背上。  
“带上他快走！”突然间，阿虎的声音霹雳般地从头上传来。  
麦克还在头晕目眩，阿凤的马已经开始扬蹄狂奔，麦克被颠得七荤八素，一直到跑出去好十几丈远，他才得以看清后面的情况。  
阿虎紧跟在他们身后，他似乎也受了伤，一只手捂着肋下。在他们后面不远，七八个黑衣黑马的大汉从树林里奔跃而出，他们手里举着拉满的弓，但是两伙人距离已经拉开，就是射得最远的箭，到达阿虎那里也已经是强弩之末，轻而易举地被阿虎打下。  
在他们前面不远处是阿龙和紧抱着公爵的小西，阿龙的腿似乎受伤不轻，他用力砍断了在血肉外面摇晃的箭杆。  
他们转过一个小弯，突然又有两个黑衣人从路边的树丛后面扑将出来。这两个人手里提的是长刀，冲着公爵和小西就砍。  
阿龙反应极快，他长剑一挥，已经刺上了其中的一人的胸膛，再一转，隔着小西用剑把打倒了另一个。  
风驰电掣之间，阿凤的马已经赶到，他又在第二个人身上补了一刀。  
天色已经渐黑，他们没有再遇到别的刺客等在前面。但是后面的马蹄声疾，似乎已经越来越近。发过来的箭虽然已不如刚才的多，但劲道明显随着距离的拉近而越来越强了。  
阿虎对阿凤喊了一句：“带少爷去阿龙家。我之后就去会合。”  
不料阿凤大惊失色，“二师哥，你不能自己去！”  
“看你二哥怎么把他们杀个片甲不留！”阿虎大笑一声，忽然驳马向着那伙弓箭手迎了上去。  
在昏暗的天色里，麦克完全看不清他的身形，只能听到叮叮当当兵器相交，和刀剑刺进人身体里的声音。  
麦克这一辈子，还从未听过比这更毛骨耸然的声音。  
他趴在马上呕吐起来。  
阿凤以为他是在马上颠簸得太厉害，他抱着麦克的腰，把他拉起来，让他坐在马上。  
麦克又弯着腰吐了好久，等他终于坐直，只觉得眼前直冒金星。  
他们已经离开大路，走上只能容一匹马经过的小路，麦克不知道他们是在向哪里走，也不关心。  
两边低矮的树丛，应该是不会再藏着人了，可麦克看到它们的阴影仍然感到心惊肉跳。  
前方，一轮圆月居然已经高高升起，在晴朗而空旷的天空下，大而且亮。然而在这个时候，只让人觉得说不出的怪异，甚至是，憎恨。  
四周只有三匹筋疲力竭的马奔跑的声音。  
还有一个低低的，很温柔，几乎像是呢哝的声音。  
这是在此时此刻根本不应该出现的声音。麦克初时还以为是自己的耳鸣没有恢复，之后，他才明白声音来自前面的小西。  
在模糊的月色中，他仍然紧紧抱着公爵。公爵比他高大整整一圈，麦克很难想像他是怎么才能抱住他不让他摔下去的。他自己的伤并不轻，后肩上的血已经一路流上马背，穿着浅色衣服的后背几乎全部被染成乌黑。  
“迈克尔……迈克尔……醒过来吧……”  
很难想像他在满身血泪、为了逃命策马疾行时，会用那样柔和的腔调说话。  
麦克心里一阵绞痛。他几乎忘记了，父亲的名字也是他自己的名字。  
他本来就来自父亲。如果失去他，他失去的不只遮雨的蓬，端饭的碗，他也将失去这世上唯一的亲人。他曾经渴望他的认同，既而为了他的冷漠而怨恨，但麦克明白，他们之间的血脉相承，是谁也无法抹去的。在这世上他只有他一个父亲，而他，何其不幸，也只有他一个儿子。  
只有当他存在，当他在外面日理万机、兴致勃勃地做他的叙香公爵时，麦克才能是那个不谙世事、风花雪月的大少爷。  
“让这一切都是场恶梦吧，求求你，神啊……不要让父亲死掉，求求你了。”  
他终于落下泪来。脸上的沙土，和不知什么时候被划伤的细小口子，都被冲得生疼。

* * *

午夜时，他们终于到达了阿龙的家。  
他们几乎都是从马上滚落下来的。阿龙安抚了他被惊醒而走出来的怀孕妻子，然后单脚跳着跟小西一起把诺森公爵抬进屋里。阿凤爬起来去把马牵到后院马棚里去。  
阿龙的家是郊外的一个农舍，屋子很简陋，只有一间房，里面一个炉子，一张床，一张桌子，别的几乎没什么家俱。  
他们把公爵放在床上，麦克这才看到他胸前有很大一滩血迹。他不知道那根箭是什么时候拔去的，但是看那个情形，已经一箭穿透了胸腔。  
他的嘴唇青白，几乎没有气息。小西单膝跪在床边，手环抱着他的肩膀，托起他的头。  
麦克走过去握住他的手。他的手冰冷而且沉重，仿佛不是活人的。  
阿龙的妻子端着小小的油灯过来。阿龙就着灯光检查了公爵的伤势，然后他拿了一点水喂给他喝。  
这让公爵终于清醒了一点。  
“这……是哪里？”他的声音低得几乎听不见，眼睛也只张开一线。  
阿龙回答：“是我家。”  
“不……不是叙香堡？”  
“不是，是听从了公爵大人刚才的吩咐，要离城堡越远越好。这里离木樨镇有十里地。”  
“这……就好。”公爵叹了口气，仿佛是自言自语地慢慢说：“我没想到……安娜……真的如此心狠手辣。”  
他缓缓环视四周，忽然说：“麦克……”麦克立刻抬起头来。  
“不要去跟她们母子斗。麦克，你现在还不行。听到了吗？”公爵的声音依然虚弱，但声音里的急切让麦克立刻红了眼睛，他低下头掩饰。  
“凡亚郡现在不能久留，你明白吗？”公爵看着他似乎半听不听的样子，更加着急了。“安娜居然能派刺客来，她现在已经彻底疯了。”  
“我知道的，父亲。”麦克低着头哭出声来。  
公爵的目光有点迷离，“你这个孩子，你要什么时候才能－－”他忽然停住，长叹一声，“唉……，你爱怎样就怎样吧。”  
他吃力地抬起手，示意阿龙摘下自己手上的戒指。  
“麦克，你戴上这个，去肯特郡，找瑟赛克斯伯爵，他会收留你的。”公爵说完，忽然一阵抽噎。死亡的阴影仿佛已经笼罩了他的全身，他惊慌地转头，终于看见一直抱着他的小西，他一把抓住小西的手，紧紧地抓住。  
他的呼吸平稳下来，目光里的恐惧渐渐消失，凝望着小西的目光变得宁静而清澈。  
“这个孩子，我只能托付给你了。你明白吗？”他悄没声息地说。  
小西从头到脚，满是泪水、汗水、沙土和血迹，没有一块干净的地方。他用力抹去脸上的泪水，点着头大声说：“我明白。”  
“小西……小西……”公爵轻轻念着，声音越来越低，嘴角上却仿佛露出一丝笑容。  
“……我美丽的独角兽啊。”是他最后的话。


	8. 第八章

麦克和阿凤没有在阿龙家呆很久。第二天夜里他们在阿龙家后面的山坡上埋葬了公爵，又过了两天，他们就离开了。  
阿龙的邻居在进城时看到各处都在戒严，据说是国王下了诏书，整顿诺森家弟霸兄业的欺天犯上之举，任命诺森家上一辈长房的乔瑟夫继承爵位。叙香堡已经被封锁，新公爵乔瑟夫一边在清理门户，赶走跟前公爵熟悉的仆人，一边四处搜索据称是闻风而逃的迈考尔•诺森和他的儿子。  
据说，京城里派来了上千人的军队，专门负责寻找前公爵和他的儿子。小西和阿龙伤的都不轻，麦克不想把官兵引来。  
阿虎一直没有回来。阿凤偷偷跑到城边，在乱坟岗子里找到了他的尸体。他把师兄的尸体背回来，葬在诺森公爵的旁边。  
“是我们没有尽到责任。”凄凉的月色里，面对着田间两个小小的墓碑，拄着拐杖的阿龙轻轻说。  
麦克这几天来一直傻愣愣的，他还没弄清整件事情的缘由，已经被它的后果打得头晕目眩。他机械地走到父亲的墓前，跪下来划十字，然后又在阿虎的墓前，下跪划十。  
“谢谢你，如果没有你，我们谁也不可能活着回来。”他悄声对阿虎说。  
他仍然不知道应该对父亲说什么，最后只是俯下身子，吻了吻冰冷的石碑，说：“再见。”  
他的身上穿的是粗糙的农家衣服，是阿龙找来的，不很干净，而且磨疼了他的皮肤，但它上面至少没有接连几天来让麦克头昏的血腥气味。  
阿凤也是一样的打扮，两个人背后都背着小小的包袱。  
阿龙的脸苍白得没有血色，拄着拐杖的身子几乎摇摇欲坠，但他还在叮嘱阿凤，这两天来他一直不停地叮嘱他，走哪条路线安全，要记得躲避官兵，要记得在什么地方留下记号，千万要照顾好麦克，不能乱花钱……  
阿凤应该早就已经厌烦，但他仍然不停地点头。  
阿龙拿出一个小包，把里面的钱分成两半，给麦克和阿凤。  
只不过是三五个金币和一小堆铜板，麦克不觉得怎样，阿凤已经吃了一惊，“这么多钱？”  
“这是公爵大人给我的卖身钱。”阿龙轻声说，把钱放进阿凤口袋，“我们没能尽责，本来也不应该收下。”  
他又看了阿凤一眼，“记得藏好一部分，你们这一趟要走很长时间，谁知道会遇上什么事。别以为这数目很多，出门的时候，可能一下就光了。”  
“那嫂子怎么办？你们的宝宝就快出生了。”阿凤呜咽着说。  
“我们还有。”阿龙轻描淡写地说。然后他转向麦克，“麦克少爷，能嘱咐阿凤的，我已经都嘱咐了。你们一路小心，等我和小西的伤好了，我们会去追你们。”  
麦克看着小山坡下面那座孤零零的房子，微弱的灯光从窗户里面透出来。  
他刚才离开的时候，小西的高烧仍然没退，他后背上的伤虽然没有涉及内脏，但那一箭划得很深，几乎把肩胛骨都打碎了。阿龙用针线把向外翻卷的皮肉缝合起来，连阿凤都看得头皮发麻，麦克跑到屋外吐了又吐。  
之后小西就一直高烧不退，神志不清。  
“小西，我要走了，你自己保重。”离开的时候，麦克蹲在他床前，说得并不大声，因为他本来也以为小西听不到。  
没想到小西睁开了眼睛，他的眼神迷离，仿佛对不住焦点，但是他努力地望着麦克。  
“你要去哪里？”他的声音微弱而嘶哑，有点含混不清。  
“我……我要离开凡亚郡。这里到处在追捕我。”麦克不知道他能听明白多少。  
“我跟你一起走。”他说着就想坐起来。他是真的烧糊涂了，连后背的疼痛都感觉不到，他用手臂撑着木床坐起，肩背上包扎的薄薄绷带立刻涌出新鲜的红色。  
麦克慌忙跳起来按住他：“小西，你要留在这里养伤，知道吗？”  
他赤裸的胸膛和手臂都烫得厉害，麦克几乎立刻就想缩回手。但按住他并不困难，他已经虚弱得打不过三岁幼童。  
阿龙连忙过去，把手放在小西胸口，让他躺下。“小西，听着，你现在哪里也去不了。”小西还要挣扎，阿龙又说：“现在你这个样子，少爷带上你只是累赘，你懂吗？”  
他转头示意麦克离开。麦克后退几步。  
没想到小西毕竟还是没有听懂，看到麦克要走他就又挣扎起来，情急之间，他傻呼呼地使出全身的力气喊着：“麦克！麦克！麦克！”  
他的声音嘶哑得几乎听不到，却比任何呼喊更加撕心裂肺。麦克跑回去，一把抱住了那个浑身滚烫的糊涂小子。阿龙连忙扶住小西的后背，好不让他倒下。  
“我知道你非走不可。”也许是麦克冰冷的身体整个地扑过来，小西似乎了清醒了一点，他小声说着，放开了麦克。  
他直视着麦克，目光里带着高烧病人的炽热，仿佛火焰一样能烧化人心。他一字一句地说：“等着我，我一定，去找你们。”  
他拉过麦克，在他额头上用力吻了一下，然后放开他。

* * *

麦克站在山坡上，忍住没有用手摸自己的眉心，但他仿佛仍能感到那里传来的热气。  
他的全身都是冰冷的，只有额头上，还留着小西放在那里的滚烫。  
“好吧，”他对自己说，“就这样走吧。”  
他转头看看阿凤，阿凤点了点头，两人默默离开了阿龙家的农田。  
月亮已经缺了几分，在无云的天上依然明朗。他们走在农田之间的小路上，两边的庄稼已经抽芽，在皑皑的月色中似乎也在勤力生长。  
麦克无言地踏上了离家的路。


	9. 第九章

麦克对之后的几天基本上没有什么记忆。他觉得自己像个听话的僵尸，麻木地跟在阿凤身后走。他们一直在走，晚上在远离人烟的田间和树林里走，白天时找哪个农家的柴棚或是马厩将就着睡一觉。粗糙的靴子，加上根本不习惯长距离走路磨破了麦克的脚，他甚至感觉不到流血。阿凤让他跑他就跑，阿凤让他吃饭他就吃饭，阿凤让他睡觉他就躺下。  
他们本想立即南下，但是发现朝南的路口都被设置了很多关卡，那里的士兵们居然真的手拿着他的画像检查每一个路过的行人。好几次，要不是阿凤随机应变，他们早就被抓住了。  
他们不得不先转向北，走进了凡亚郡北边的蓝泉山脉，那里是北方国家的高原地区的起始，山峦缠绵，几乎没有人烟。阿凤的实际经验虽然不多，但是他把他师傅的课本看得通透，应付北边本来就防卫不大严密的官兵还是绰绰有余。他们成功地在无月的夜晚突破了封锁线，走进了茫茫大山。  
在第二天晚上，他们爬上一个不算低的山头，麦克偶然下望，看到远处一小片朦胧的灯光。阿凤告诉他那其实是木樨镇的时候，他相当惊讶，因为他一直以为他们已经走出来很远。他目不转睛地看着那片灯火，已经沉睡了多日的心灵忽然起伏起来，思绪好像脱缰的野马，在脑子里奔驰冲撞。  
阿凤看他久久站在那里不动，还以为他是累了，就让他放下包袱先坐一会。  
“那里……是我的家啊。”  
麦克觉得自己仿佛想要嚎啕大哭，但事实上，他只是坐在了山石上，一声不响地看着那个地方。  
那个曾经被自己忽视，甚至曾经被自己看不起的小镇，原来也是支撑了他，养育了他的家。他无法想像，那些微弱的万家灯火之间，依然住着他曾经熟悉的人，熟悉的房子，他们并没有他的离去而就此消失。  
他的心潮起伏，良久，才悄然站起来：“走吧。”  
阿凤反而有些不忍心，“要是你愿意再坐一会儿，咱们不急着赶路的。”  
“没关系，”麦克轻声说。“天下背井离乡的人又不只是我一个。”  
他在黑暗的林中小径上行走，思索很久，忽然对阿凤说：“小西有一次跟我讲起，他第二次被卖的时候，因为之前想逃跑，被打得几乎死掉，被送去第二家时，他跟其他几个遍体鳞伤的奴隶躺在马车上，满身腥臭，连坐都坐不起来。就是那时候马车经过了他以前的家。他家以前是给军队贩卖马匹的，算是比较体面殷实的小商人。他从车板的缝隙里往外看，只看见阳光白花花的耀眼，房子漂亮又干净，门前车水马龙，楼上还有个女仆拍打地毯，在那一瞬间，他几乎以为那是他家繁华的时候。他说，直到那时候他才明白什么叫做撕心裂肺。”  
麦克抹了抹汗水，虽然这两天来他已经渐渐习惯走路，但是爬山又不一样，更何况，他现在说的话，大概比之前十几天加起来的都要多。  
“跟他那时候相比，我已经好了不知多少倍。他那时候不过是个十一岁的孩子，手无寸铁，孤身一人。我现在已经是成人，而且，还有你这个老江湖做护卫。”  
阿凤不知说什么好，他最后只是点了点头：“你能这么想就好了。”  
麦克轻声说：“不光是小西，罗卜从小到我们家来，他那个叔叔只知道喝酒打架，又有谁关心过他了？”他想了想又加上，“哦，大概小西有一点儿，他总是暗地里关照罗卜。只有我，只有我只是在用到他时才会想起他。”  
麦克自言自语地念叨了一会，然后忽然问：“你呢？阿凤，你们练功的人，是不是很小就要投师的？”  
阿凤愣了一下，一反常态地没有多话：“是啊。”  
“你去师傅家时有多大？”  
“六岁。”  
“为什么？”  
阿凤笑了，“不为什么，小时候，谁不喜欢打打杀杀呢？”  
“可是练功很苦的，如果不是穷得没法过，谁也不会把孩子送到那样的地方的。”  
阿凤惊讶地看了看麦克，似乎没有想到麦克会明白这个。  
他想了想，才说：“我家的确很穷。弟弟妹妹多，我父亲又去世得早。不过，做我师傅的学徒是有工钱的，你见过谁家小孩六岁就能往家里拿粮米的？”他说的又有些得意：“我弟弟妹妹能顺利长大，说不定就是因为小时候吃得上饭呢。”  
他又说，“后来我大一些，虽然还不能出门接活，不过给我师傅和师兄们打个下手什么的，还是能赚些钱的。所以从那之后，我妈妈就不用接缝纫的活儿了。我妈的眼睛本来也越来越差。”  
麦克动容：“她知道你被卖给我家吗？”  
“知道。从一开始她就明白这是肯定会发生的事儿。我拿到的钱，总算够她买座小房子，以后，她只要招一两个房客，至少就不用发愁生计。”他说得不无骄傲。  
麦克不知说什么好，他最后拍拍阿凤肩膀：“是啊，幸亏你们家有你。”  
他们在山里走了半夜，虽然南边正是盛夏，山里的夜晚却已经冷得能看见白气。他们的行李只有锅碗和毯子，根本没有更暖和的东西可穿。到了后半夜，他们裹着毯子在树林中间睡了一会儿。因为引火的工具在一次奔跑时弄丢了，他们连火也点不起来。  
包着薄薄的毯子躺在冰冷地上实在不是什么好滋味，要不是麦克已经又累又饿，他说什么也要爬起来靠走路暖身了。  
等到第二天黎明，他只觉得全身发麻，手脚关节都冻得僵硬。而更雪上加霜的是，天上又下起毛毛细雨来。  
“山区都是这样，过会儿就会停的。”阿凤说着，把湿透了的毯子拧掉水卷起来，然后又帮麦克拧他的毯子。  
他们已经饿了一个晚上，现在看看四周，并不像有人烟的样子，看来一时半会也吃不上东西。  
麦克爬起来，身上依然哆嗦个不住，却忽然笑了起来。  
连阿凤都没想到他在这个时候会笑出来。  
“因为我忽然明白了小西说的一件事。”麦克一边把毯子包起来，一边解释，“他在家里过的最后一个冬天，家里没钱生火，能当的东西都已经当得精光，连被子、厚衣服也都卖了。晚上冻得睡不着觉，缩成一团，心里只是想，快天亮吧快天亮吧，天亮就好了。可是好不容易等到天亮，结果发现，天还是一样冷，家里也还是没有吃的。不过，即使这样，等到了第二天晚上，他脑子里祈祷的，还是赶快天亮。”  
他又笑，“毕竟，天能亮是件好事。要不然，漫漫长夜，要怎么挨呀。”他背上包袱，抱起双臂，衣服已经很快地被雨点打得湿透，四周的冷气无孔不入，仿佛要钻进骨髓里去。  
阿凤问：“你看到什么事情都会想到他，是吧？”  
麦克有些脸红，他低下目光：“如果不想他，我还能想谁呢？”他的语气里并没有怨恨，“我要是在继续想我家，想我父亲，我早就崩溃了。”  
阿凤意识到自己说错了话，他连忙说，“不不，我不是这个意思。你看我，天气不好，我脑子都冻成块儿了。”  
他收拾好东西，又在草丛里巡视一遍没有落下的东西，嘴里轻轻念叨：“离开一个地方之前，一定要回头检查，默数，一，二，三。好，咱们走吧。”  
麦克总是觉得他背诵课文很滑稽，但毕竟他的课文已经救过他们十几次，所以他毫无怨言地跟上阿凤。  
两个人沿着猎户踩出来的小路行走。  
阿凤还在抱歉，“我知道你心里不好受，我真的只是想逗你一下的。”  
麦克摇摇头，“没事。”他又想了想，“你说他们什么时候能赶上来？”  
阿凤凭直觉明白这个问题恐怕会持续他们整个旅程，但他还是仔细地想了想，说：“我大师兄的腿伤满重的，我看怎么也得休息三五个月。至於小西……看他恢复得怎么样吧，伤口大很容易感染，你看咱们走时他烧成那个样子……说不定……”他有点不敢当着麦克的面说下去。  
麦克倒是不以为然，“那个家伙顽强得很，他以前在我们家时，每年也总要病上八九回的，发烧什么的都是家常便饭。”  
阿凤想说这一次恐怕跟感冒不太一样，又不知道是不是该说。  
麦克笑了笑，说：“祸害留千年，这话你没听过吗？”  
阿凤搔搔头，“我其实真没想到，少爷能这么乐观呢。”  
“乐观吗？”麦克想了想，摇摇头，神色黯然：“那是因为如果不这么想，我恐怕就活不下去吧。”  
他又想起自己曾以为了解小西的乐观，他曾经那么崇拜历经挫折而依然向上的小西，但现在想来，也许小西不过是因为完全没有退路而已。这并不让他对小西的崇拜减低一份，而只是，让他觉得自己对他多了一份理解。  
阿凤想了想，“真的，我刚到叙香堡时，没少听到少爷的坏话，我一直以为要伺候你得多么艰难呢。可是等见到你，就觉得其实你挺和气的呀。后来你经过那么多大事，要换成我，恐怕早就摊在地上疯掉了，可你居然一直镇定自若，我都不明白为什么老爷会认为你没法独当一面。”  
麦克惊讶：“镇定自若？你是在说我吗？”  
“当然是。没有人能真的在晴天霹雳的时候毫不变色，我师傅说过，那些顶天立地的大英雄，其实也不过是善于隐藏他们的惊慌和犹豫罢了。如果真到了生离死别都心中不起波澜，那也就做不了大英雄了。”  
麦克失笑，“这句话是没有错，但你看错了话的重点。英雄首先是要做大事的，我不是能做出大事的人，这才是英雄和狗熊的真正区别。”  
阿凤悻悻然：“如果你不是在每个人面前都有不同的样子，也许就不会有那么多人误会你了。”  
“什么？”  
“你没有发觉吗？你在佣人面前总是一副爱理不理的不耐烦样子，好像跟他们说一句话都招你厌烦，在你父亲面前你又像个蔫萝卜，一句话都说半句含半句的。只有在小西面前你才比较正常，说话啊讲笑话啊没完没了。你跟其他少爷们出门时也还好，不过那些时候你的脾气也大，人家说句不开心的话，你转身就走人了。”  
“这是你在我家呆半个月之后就总结出来的？”  
“少爷，旁观者清。我知道我没呆多久，不过我这个人很会观察哦。”阿凤认真地说。他拍拍胸口的纸簿子，那就是他师傅写的课本，他每晚睡觉前都会拿出来看一会儿。  
麦克有点愕然，他还从没意识到在别人眼里他也是个性格多变的人物。他若有所思地跟上阿凤的脚步。

* * *

那一次阿凤并没有说中，小雨沥沥拉拉下了一整天，他们也在雨里走了一整天，直到入夜之后，才望着灯火找到一处人家。  
那是一家猎户，操着口音很重的北国方言，阿凤倒是会说几句，因为他家本来就来自高原。山里的人相当热情，看到两个饥寒交迫的少年人，立刻端出了他们所有的一切食物和衣服。  
饶是如此，麦克还是病了一场。他自己也发烧起来，躺在坚硬的木板床上，听着外面风吹树林，总觉得自己已经被埋进土里。  
过了三天他才能爬起来，只觉得头重脚轻，身上皮包骨头，轻的像是没有重量。  
阿凤给他拿来野鸡汤，麦克喝了一口，说：“不知道小西现在能不能下床了。”  
过去的三天里阿凤已经被问过了无数次他根本无从回答的、关于小西的问题，他已经能面不改色地回答：“应该差不多了，再过两天他就能帮我大师哥抱孩子了。你先把这喝了。”  
麦克现在已经清醒许多，他笑了，“是啊，阿龙的孩子，现在说不定已经出生了。”  
只有在经历了死亡的恐怖与生存的挣扎之后，再想到初生的婴儿，才会让人意识到生命的奇妙与珍贵。  
两个人默然相对，都在想着自己生命里已经死去的和依然活着的人。  
然后阿凤说，“有时候，我觉得咱们的一路上好像有三个人，你，我，小西。”  
麦克认真地说：“你也这么认为吗？我还以为只有我这么想呢。”

* * *

那天晚上麦克终于跟猎户一家人一起吃饭，在墙上看到挂着一把四弦琴，寻问起缘由，户主说是他们不务正业的小儿子当年跟人学琴时买来的，后来小儿子离家走了，琴也再没人弹。看麦克感兴趣，他们把琴摘下来让他看。  
这把四弦琴手工粗糙，琴弦也有点生锈，麦克轻轻拨了几个音，觉得有点恍如隔世的感觉。  
旁边的一家人已经惊叹不已，纷纷催促他继续弹。  
麦克弹了个小调，想放下琴，阿凤连连推他手臂，“再来一个，再来一个。你唱一个吧。”  
麦克有点意外，别的人也说：“唱一个吧，唱一个吧。”甚至有小孩跑到隔壁去叫邻居来听。  
麦克解释说他不会唱，歌词也记不全，但所有人都说只要他唱就行，什么歌词都无所谓。  
于是麦克硬着头皮，一边弹一边唱起来：  
“在我那遥远的家乡  
有一位美丽多情的姑娘  
她是我青梅竹马的夥伴  
为了她的聘礼我走上战场”  
事实上，他都不记得自己唱了什么，只记得唱了很长时间，那种如泣如诉的游吟歌曲本来就曲调简单，歌词也千篇一律，他唱了很多主人公离家之后，在南方挑战恶龙，在北方大战水怪的故事，歌中间夹杂得更多的，是他与姑娘一同长大的快乐时光。他一边唱着，脑子里浮现出的，却是小西在他离开时的样子。他还从未见过小西有更迫切、更激动的时刻，还有那滚烫的一吻，已经事隔半月，他依然能在额头上感觉得到。  
他在下意识之中把歌唱得凄惨悲伤，到了结尾，美丽的姑娘苦等十年，最终一病呜呼，他这才忽然想起，好像一开始他唱的是姑娘已经等到了情郎回家。他有些心虚地停下手，抬起头来。  
没想到狭小的屋子里已经男女老少挤满了人，山地里人烟稀少，这附近只住了两三家人，现在居然已经全都聚集在屋里听他演唱。  
每个人都在感叹，“唉，唱得真好。”“多可怜的姑娘。”年纪大的妇女们已经在擦眼睛。似乎没人注意到他歌词的前后矛盾。  
他心里道声侥幸，转过头来，没想到面对的是阿凤涕泪婆娑的大眼睛。  
“你又怎么啦？”麦克惊讶地问。  
“我……”阿凤不好意思地用衣袖擦着脸，说，“我的家乡，可不是也有一个美丽的女孩子在等我吗？”

* * *

麦克又在猎户家养了两天，每天晚上，他们家里几乎是张灯结彩，把邻居全邀请到家里来听麦克唱歌。他们地处荒凉的山区内部，平时连个过客都很少有，难怪一点点歌声和音乐就让所有人感动不已。  
当然阿凤每次也坐在他们中间，拼命忍着眼泪给麦克鼓掌，让麦克哭笑不得。  
他们离开的时候，猎户一家给他们带上了无数包腊肉和用具，重得他们几乎背不动。还把那把琴也送给了麦克。  
“你知道吗？”阿凤的腰都要被鼓鼓囊囊的包袱压弯了，一边对麦克说，“这都是你唱歌的功劳。要不然，他们才不会给我们这么多东西。”  
麦克还从未这么想过，他忽然有点激动，“那……这要算我第一次赚来的东西呢。”  
阿凤说：“叙香堡的大少爷靠卖唱过活，大概要算重大新闻了吧。”  
麦克微笑着没有说话，他只是抬头看天。自从他们进山以后，就不用再昼伏夜行。  
阿凤在旁边说：“大少爷，如果你有什么话，说出来就是了。”  
“可是我说出来，你又要掩着耳朵跑开。”  
“没关系，这一次，算我饶给你的。你尽管说。”  
麦克仍然不肯说。阿凤说：“你是想说，‘真想告诉小西啊’，是不是？”


	10. 第十章

在山里的日子不算太苦，虽然阿凤没逮到什么野味，但他们也万幸地没遇到什么大的野兽，他们住过的猎户给他们指点了走路的方向，所以他们几乎每隔两三天，就能找到可以借宿的地方。他们在山区绕了一个圈子，从东边重返祖国。  
那里已经是赛克郡，与凡亚郡中间还隔着约尔郡，而且这时跟诺森公爵遇刺时，也经过了两个多月，除了出入城镇时有必经的检查，他们在路上根本没有人搜查。  
这本该是最容易的一段路，但是他们惊讶而沉痛地发现，他们的钱已经所剩不多了。  
那是因为他们走得比较轻松，也敢于上大路，麦克忽然觉得如果有两匹马会更快些。于是两个人去附近小镇的牲口市场。阿凤问了价钱，似乎也不贵的样子，麦克正想说也许可以干脆买辆小马车。  
阿凤检查了一下钱包，说：“我的钱不够。”  
麦克也看了看自己的钱包，发现自己也没那么多钱。  
然后他们才忽然意识到，他们的钱不光是不够买马，就连未来的旅店、食物都成问题。  
“那个，钱怎么忽然没了？”阿凤抓着头，他师傅的课本上，很遗憾地没有写如何管理财务的段落，所以本来就算术不好的他，基本上没有什么概念。  
而麦克是个连吃烧饼都想找带黑芝麻的大少爷，他一向只要对后面的人说一句“付钱”就自有人跑上去付钱的，他更是对金钱没个计划。  
两个人大眼瞪小眼，终于意识到这个一直被忽视的问题有可能会成为他们未来路上的最大难题。  
“你说，怎么办？”阿凤虚弱地问。  
“先不要买马了。”麦克回答。  
“这是一定的。”  
“以后也尽量别住店……除非是很干净又很便宜的。”  
“算了，再便宜的旅店也要半个银币一晚，咱们还是在外面露营吧。”  
“要不咱们买辆马车？可以睡车上？咱俩的钱加起来还是应该够的。”  
“除非咱们以后再不吃饭了。”  
“哦，对哈。”麦克一拍脑袋。  
“咱们先走吧。在路上多耽误一天，就是一天的饭钱。”  
“好主意。”  
两个人并肩离开，走了几步，阿凤忽然轻轻拉住麦克衣袖。  
经过了两个月前那次亡命逃跑，麦克几乎是下意识地迅速跟着他拐了个弯。  
“怎么了？”他悄声问，但并不往后看或是做出特别的动作。  
阿凤一边越来越快地推开牲口市场里熙熙攘攘的人群，一边嘟囔着说：“这回我是真大意了，被两个人跟上了。”  
刚才他们是真的被财务状况震撼了，说话声音不由自主地大了一些，引起了周围几个人注意，但是他们几乎没发现有两个灰衣人格外认真地打量了他们。阿凤是在他们跟随他们的时候才终于发现的。  
他们忙着左挤右闪地想挤出人群，后面的两人也意识到被发现了，他们立刻冲撞着跑了起来，一边喊着：“喂，那俩小孩儿，你们钱掉了！”  
阿凤再顾不上礼貌，开始拼命推开前面挡道的人飞跑。但是后面两个人显然是官兵，因为他们已经呼喝着亮出了佩刀和上面的郡徽，两边的人见了，立刻纷纷给他们让道。  
眼看他们跟阿凤和麦克的距离越来越近，阿凤和麦克已经跑到市场边缘，他们立刻转进了旁边的一道小胡同里。  
这一带都是贫民窟，两边的木头房子低矮破旧，到处都是牲口的气味。阿凤跟麦克一路狂跑，尽可能地选择出奇不意的路口拐进。两个人跑得上气不接下气，胸口好像堵了铅块一样，才终于甩掉了后面的两个人。  
当他们屏住呼吸躲在一块门板后面的时候，听到那两个官兵正懊恼地离开：  
“我跟你说，那个黑发的跟京城送来的画像一模一样！”  
麦克和阿凤对视一眼，麦克的心骤然变得沉重，他们的行踪果然被人发现了。

* * *

接下来的日子他们过得相当艰苦。那两个官兵显然把找到他们行踪的事情上报。虽然麦克和阿凤马不停蹄地跑出了那个镇子，但是很快，他们就发现已经有越来越多的国王卫队包抄小镇附近好几十里的范围。  
而且更加要命的是，他们的钱已经快用光了。  
他们好不容易经过了几个小镇，可是越是钱成问题的时候，东西似乎就越贵。很快，他们的钱包里就已经所剩无几。在你需要为逃命而东躲西藏的时候，没有钱买吃的会让你饿得头晕眼花，而也没有钱住旅店也会让你累得疲惫不堪。这样折腾几天下来，他们几乎怀疑是否还能支持得住。  
更糟糕的是，一天他们在观察卫队的时候被士兵发现，虽然他们得以逃脱，但是阿凤的腿上被砍了一刀。  
刀伤不算重，也没有流太多的血，但它大大减慢了阿凤的速度，而且，本来已经略有松懈的国王卫队立刻又振作精神，很快就把附近的小山区围了起来。  
他们在原地绕了很大一个圈子，才意识到四周所有的路似乎都已经被国王的卫队封锁了。  
当天晚上，他们找了一个依山的小树林藏身。因为怕被发现，再加上他们也没有吃的东西需要加热，他们没有点火。  
阿凤就着星光在附近一棵树的树干底部刻了一个小小的图标，那是一个套着三角形的开口圆圈，下面有个简单的数字代表日期。树的选择有一大套看似毫无章法的规矩，中间还要用上一小段全是数字组成的口诀。  
其实那个标记已经小得不能再小，而且也低得几乎紧贴着地表，就是了解规矩的人，恐怕也要仔细寻找才能看到。  
沿途上，从离开凡亚镇的那一天起，他每天都要刻一两个这样的图标。麦克看着他把图标刻完，然后筋疲力竭地靠在树干上。他明白，走了这么些路，已经是阿凤伤腿的极限。他们继续在这圈子里乱转，只会越来越糟。  
他想了很久，终于说：“咱们不如从水路离开。”  
“什么？”  
“咱们已经围着这山区走了一圈了吧，封锁线根本没有空隙。所以我想来想去，只有南边那条大河，如果咱们趁晚上跳进去，或许可以摸黑从水里游过去。”  
阿凤想了想：“那河很宽，如果离河边足够远，恐怕还真不容易被发现。你会游泳吗？”  
麦克摇了摇头。  
“我也不会。”  
麦克想了想，“咱们可以去买条船来。”  
阿凤又是一愣：“你说什么？”  
“咱们还有一个银币不是吗？咱们过来时我在镇边附近看到有几家渔民，有那种小小的平底船。也许一个银币应该够了。”  
“你想在深更半夜里，敲开渔家的门去买船？”  
“不，咱们只能先拿走船，把钱留下。”  
阿凤又想了想，似乎也没有更好的主意：“好吧。”  
两个人又站起来，他们已经饿着肚子走了几天，连站起来的力气都快没了。但他们也明白，在这里耽误得越久，他们只会更饿更累。  
麦克扶着阿凤，摸黑找到了渔民的小村庄，果然在几家房子朝着河边的后院发现了绑在那里的小平底船。  
他们挑了一条又小又破，但看上去还算结实的船，麦克把装了银币的钱袋系在拴船的木桩上，然后松开绳子。阿凤先上了船，立刻就跌倒在船底，刚刚走了那么远的路已经差点儿要了他的命。  
麦克把船推向河中央，然后也跳上船。  
船小的只有一付手摇桨，麦克坐在黑暗的河中央，借着朦胧的星光他只能依稀看出哪里是大河的流向。他深深吸一口气，尽量不发出任何声音，摇起船来。  
他一直摇到了第二天黎明。  
当远处的清白色漫漫变成桔黄，太阳终于在地平线上升起的时候，麦克把船摇到一处浅滩旁边。他跳下水，把船拉上浅滩。然后把船里的阿凤拉扯着扶出来，两个人上岸，走到旁边的树林里，麦克一言不发地躺在了地上。  
他的两手上到处都是被磨破的血泡，鲜血淋离，双臂也早已经麻木。在他一生中，还从未有过体力上更疲惫、精神上更崩溃的时刻。  
他从未摇过船，只有一边划一边摸索，好几次被船桨打在头上，眼冒金星也不敢发出一声。在黑暗的河面上，他几乎看不清哪里是前方，到最后他几乎是豁出去了，只能凭着心中的位置往前摇。为了不发出大声音来，他不敢划得太快，划一桨就要屏住呼吸静听一下，确定没有声音再划下一桨。因为不懂摇桨，他疲惫得很快，但他总觉得自己就在封锁线附近，因此无论如何不能停下手来。划了还不到一小时，他已经感觉不到胳膊。之后的五六个小时里，他说不清头脑里已经有多少次想大喊一声“我不干了”，然后把两根船桨丢进水里。然而，他终究还是做到了，他终于还是忍住了所有的疼痛、恐惧和彷惶，一直坚持划到日出。  
让他自己都觉得不可思议的是，他们居然真的没有被卫队发现。  
他们又一次逃出了封锁线。


	11. 第十一章

他们在树林里躺到中午，觉得还是离卫队太近，于是又拖起身子继续行走。  
这一次，大概比逃亡中的哪一次都要狼狈。麦克身上的衣服还是湿的，手臂用不上一点力气，阿凤的腿已经完全无法着力，他只能扶着麦克肩膀，一瘸一跳地走。  
他们挑了条最荒僻的小径行走，这里显然不如凡亚郡富饶，走了这么久，连农田也没见到，只有在地上找了些野草的根茎，在小溪里洗了吃，吃得两个人直吐酸水。  
到了黄昏，他们在树林中间找了一小块空地，再也走不动一步了。  
空地边上有根倒在地上的巨大树干，阿凤坐在上面，麦克帮他简单地换了下药，把伤口又用布条包好。现在已经是初秋的天气，两个人从船上跳下来之后，膝盖以下的裤子和靴子就一直没有干，现在都冻得直打寒战。  
“生点火吧。”他问阿凤。  
阿凤叹了口气：“好吧，反正不是被捉到就是被冻死。”  
麦克在四下找了些枯枝，拢成一堆，阿凤递给他火石，他连试了几次，终于把小小的火苗点了起来。  
天色暗得很快，现在火光已经是唯一的光源。阿凤长长呼了口气：  
“也许我应该多受点伤……”  
“什么？”  
“我发现，我受伤之后，你就能干好多呢。”  
“少废话了，过来我帮你把靴子脱下来。”麦克说着走过去。  
他刚在阿凤身边坐下，突然，从不远的地方传来一阵脚步声。  
如果他们有地图，大概早就会发现，他们已经沿着大河走出很远，反而已经接近了南边的大路。  
脚步声伴着佩剑和盾牌的叮当声，一听就是骑士或是军官在走路。  
两个人大吃一惊，麦克立刻扶着阿凤起来，两个人都大意了，忘记准备好随时可以灭火的沙土，现在想踩灭火堆已经来不及。  
“来，那块石头后面。”阿凤情急之下，忽然一眼看到对面的阴影处有块大石。“赶快！”  
麦克扶着他仓惶跑出空地，匆忙地爬了几十步，刚躲到大石后面，两个国王卫队士兵已经走进了空地。一个黑衣，一个灰衣。  
“怎么回事，这里没人？”灰衣的士兵问。  
“小心，也许就是正主了。”黑衣士兵说着，开始四下巡视。  
他小小地叫了一声，指着火堆旁边。  
麦克顺着他的手指，赫然发现自己的四弦琴正放在地上，他刚才拾柴点火时把身上的东西都放在地上，但是匆忙跑开的时候只来得及拿走两个人的包袱，四弦琴被落在那里。  
黑衣士兵小声说：“他们肯定没有走远。咱们赶快搜索。”  
他们说着就要分开在空地附近搜索。麦克不知道是不是应该动，阿凤已经按住他的手，摇了摇头。  
两个人只有屏住呼吸，低头藏在石头后面，祷告那两个士兵不会找到那里。  
一个人的脚步声已经越来越近，他马上就要走到石头后面了。麦克能看到阿凤已经用苍白的手握住了佩剑把手，他也悄悄把手放在随身携带的匕首上。虽然他很怀疑以他们两人的状态，跟两个士兵近身搏斗是不是有生还的可能，但这样，至少可以让他的手不再打战。  
他们几乎已经准备一跃而出了，突然一个清亮的声音响了起来：  
“两位大人，有什么是我们可以效劳的吗？”  
麦克的心几乎跳出腔子。那是小西的声音！  
旁边的脚步转过方向，又走回了空地。麦克再也忍耐不住，他悄悄探出从石头后面眼睛。  
站在火堆旁边神采奕奕的年轻人，可不正是小西。  
他穿着旅人的服装，满面风尘，虽然清瘦，但是依然俊俏挺拔，仿佛比几个月前又长大了许多。  
他正笑嘻嘻地给两个士兵行礼，只有麦克注意到，他的目光闪动，已经看到了离火堆不远处，阿凤刚才新刻上的标记。  
“你们是谁？到这儿来干吗？”黑衣士兵问。  
小西面不改色地说，“我们刚刚去捡了点柴来，这不是。”他转过身，身后的人走到火光亮里。  
麦克的心几乎又错了一跳。小西身后的人居然是罗卜。  
罗卜仿佛已经变了个人，他完全长大了，身材高大，比小西还要高半个头，淡褐色的头发长长的，虽然沉默却更显得坚定成熟。  
麦克做梦也想不到他会来到这里，他几乎想乐得翻个筋斗。  
罗卜手里拿了几根枯枝，大概是刚刚从地上胡乱捡的，走过去放在地上。  
“你是说，刚才坐在这里的是你们？”黑衣士兵又问。他上下审视着小西和罗卜，这两个人的年龄跟麦克相近，但是相貌相去甚远，显然不可能是他们在追逐的犯人。  
“是啊，我跟我弟弟贪图赶路，走到这里，实在累得不行，就打算在这儿歇一晚上。刚生好火，发现柴火好像不太够。”小西说着，也看到了地上的四弦琴。  
“这是你弟弟？”黑衣士兵问。  
“是的长官。”罗卜回答。  
“你们是干什么的？”  
“我们是游吟诗人。”小西回答，指了指四弦琴。  
“游吟诗人？”两个士兵似乎没有料到这个答案，但是看了看四弦琴又看看相貌端正的小西和罗卜，似乎也无可厚非。  
罗卜大概也出乎意料，但他掩饰得很好。  
两个士兵坐了下来。“看来不是这里了。”灰衣士兵小声说。  
“先歇歇再说，我冻死了。”黑衣士兵说。  
“我们带了点酒，两位大人可以用一点。”小西殷勤地端出皮袋。  
两个士兵毫不在意地一把拿过去，把皮袋直接朝嘴里灌，一直轮流喝光了全部，才递回给小西。  
“你们两个既然是游吟诗人，唱两支曲子给我们听听吧。”黑衣士兵说。  
“当然当然，绝对没有问题。”小西说。  
“哥－－”罗卜有些为难地看着小西，小西凑过去：“你是问唱哪个？”  
两个人低声说了几句。然后他们也走到火堆旁边坐下，小西端起四弦琴，罗卜空手。  
罗卜用手在腿上打拍子，把两个士兵吓了一跳：“你在干什么？”  
罗卜有点尴尬：“我在打拍子啊。”  
“游吟诗人是这么唱歌的吗？”  
“我师傅就是这么教我们的。”罗卜无辜地说。  
两个士兵互相看了一眼，似乎有点后悔让这两个小子唱歌了。  
罗卜又开始打拍子，然后小西开始弹琴。  
说实话，他的琴实在弹得不怎么样，不过，对于一个只是看麦克弹，而自己从没碰过四弦琴的人来说，他其实已经相当不错了。而且他至少装得很自然。  
两个士兵又互相看了一眼，似乎更后悔了。  
小西又弹了一遍引子，然后就开口唱了。他唱的是个很多人都会唱的小曲，但是他的声音出人意料地动听，在山林中间的空地回荡，清晰悠扬，十分富有磁性。唱了一会，连两个士兵都似乎有点陶醉。他们又互相看看，大概在想难怪这两个小子的乐器那么差还能在这行混，原来都是靠声音。  
小西唱了两段，停了下来。两个士兵说：“咦，怎么不唱了？”  
小西连忙说，“当然当然。”然后又开始唱。  
麦克都能看出他已经有点词穷，他会的歌曲有限，再唱的曲子里，不断地出现他因为忘词而临时编上的句子。但因为他的声音实在好听，两个士兵毫无怨言地又听了好几首。  
麦克的腿都已经蹲得发麻，原来唱得好也不是好事。  
终于，两个士兵站了起来，“咱们走吧。”他们给了小西几个铜子。  
“唱得不错。”他们一边说着，一边离开了。  
小西和罗卜又在原地坐了一会，百无聊赖地摆弄着四弦琴和打拍子。过了好一会，小西才轻轻对罗卜说：“你去看看他们究竟上没上大道。”  
“好的。”罗卜说着轻手轻脚地从两个士兵离开的方向走了。  
小西站起来，慢慢地沿着火堆旁边的空地绕圈，他看向黑暗的树林。  
“麦克……麦克……”麦克能看到他在轻轻地念。事实上，他并不敢发出声音，只是有口无声地念着。  
麦克几乎又想跳出去，但是阿凤仍然紧紧抓住他胳膊，摇摇头。  
又过了仿佛一个世纪那么长，罗卜回来了，他小声对小西说：“那两个人已经上了大路，在往城里走。”  
麦克立刻直跳起来，拖着阿凤就往空地上跑。  
小西看到了树丛怂动，他紧张地盯着他们的方向，等麦克的身影从树林中跑出来时，小西已经大步迎了上去。  
两个人几乎是重重地撞在一起，小西紧紧抱住麦克。  
他抱得是如此之紧，又如此地不遗余力，麦克几乎要喘不过气来。  
自打他有记忆起，还从未有人这么用力地拥抱过他。  
他不知道该怎么反应，也许是因为饿了好几天，他几乎有种头晕目眩的感觉。等他回过神来，才意识到自己也在紧紧地抱着小西。  
他们大概已经抱了很久，因为他们的两边，罗卜和单脚跳着跟上的阿凤正在面面相腼。  
那两个人有点尴尬，互相打了个招呼，又不知道该说什么好。  
“那个，你们也是刚到哈。”罗卜呐呐说。  
“嗯，有一会儿了。”阿凤回答。“你是公爵家的马夫吧，我好像记得你。”  
“我叫罗卜。”  
“我叫阿凤。”  
“那个，他们……”罗卜忍不住看看还在抱着的两个人。  
“没关系吧……”阿凤说。他和罗卜似乎都想帮那两个人为对方解释一下，又不知道该从何说起。  
小西和麦克终于松开，但仍然互相搭着肩膀，两个人的眼睛有点发红，又都笑得合不拢嘴。  
“你们怎么会找到这里的？而且，你都不知道你们出现得多及时。再晚一步我们就死定了。”麦克对小西说。  
“我们出门已经一个多月了，一直在跟着你们的标记找。看到封锁我们就知道已经很接近你们了。看到你们刚刻的那个标记我还不敢相信呢。”小西说。  
“你不知道，我们就在前一刻刚刚躲到那块石头后面。”  
“我猜也猜到了，不过我以为你们已经跑了，要不然我们才不会那么卖力气拖住那两个士兵啊。”  
阿凤连忙解释：“我腿受伤了，所以跑不快，那时候再跑会更露痕迹－－”他意识到那两个人根本没有在听。于是叹了口气，“我想咱们最好还是去外头望望风吧。”他看看罗卜，又问：“你们带吃的了吗？”  
“有啊。”罗卜拍拍身后的包袱，两个人一前一后，阿凤一只脚跳着走出了空地。  
麦克还在说：“我看都看得笑破肚皮，游吟诗人，亏你们想得出。”  
小西说：“谁让你们落下四弦琴，我还能说是干什么的？我们一路上都装扮成要回家探亲的马倌，可是哪有弹四弦琴的马倌啊？”  
“你们怎么会这么快就赶上了？我还以为总要再几个月。”  
“我们看到你们的路标就知道你们进了高原，我们想干脆就沿着边境线找找，反正出山的路口就只那么几条，果然在赛克郡又找到标记了。一下子省了不少时间。”  
“罗卜怎么跟你来了？我一直以为会是阿龙。”  
“阿龙的腿伤比一开始我们想像得要严重得多，我都已经能走动了，他还离不了拐杖。”小西有些黯然，“不过我看他还是会慢慢恢复的。”  
他又有些高兴，“而且他的儿子出生了，他忙里忙外要做的事情太多了。我们都觉得他不应该再出来到处跑。何况，其实他已经把卖身的钱给你们了，所以……”  
麦克连忙说：“我还不明白吗？我宁可他在家陪他的妻子和小孩。但是你怎么找到罗卜的？”  
“是罗卜找到的我。后来桂兰庄的人还是找到了阿龙的家，他们倒是没难为我们。后来罗卜听说了，就找了来。我偷偷告诉他我要出来找你，他非要跟我一起来。”  
麦克笑，“因为他很信任你啊。”  
两个人谈了又谈，罗卜跟阿凤在后半夜回来，看到他们坐在已经熄灭了的火堆旁边还在聊个不停。  
罗卜已经把自己身上带的吃的都给了阿凤，他慢慢地吃个不停，到现在嘴里还在嚼。  
“他们，总是这样吗？”他忍不住问。  
罗卜点头：“以前在家里的时候就这样。”  
为了怕别的士兵在望着火光找过来，他们没有再点亮火堆。两个人打开铺盖，在倒下的树干旁边睡下。  
“喂，你们两个－－”阿凤想想自己也觉得这话不会有人听，于是他钻进毯子里，睡觉了。


	12. 第十二章

夜色依然沉静。  
麦克坐在地上，扔下碗，满足地靠在后面的树干上。  
“唉，我还从来没吃得这么累过。”树干只到他肩头，他把头靠在顶上，正好可以看见满天星光。  
小西在他身边，手枕在脑后，一直靠在树干上等他吃完，他说：“那是因为你一口气了四个人的饭。你知道，我原打算一起做了明天的早饭的。看着你那么大嚼的样子，我都替你出汗。”  
麦克拍拍肚子，“你不知道，我们都多少天没吃一顿饱饭啦。”他的手上已经被小西包了一层薄薄的绷带，虽然没有上药，但是已经被小心地清洗干净，小西甚至不知从哪里找出来针线，在火上消毒之后挑破了最后幸免的泡。  
煮燕麦粥时点起的火已经又被小西熄灭，但在那之前他的靴子已经被烤干，还换上了干净袜子，现在麦克靠在树干上，终于觉得有了点人样。  
“只有你这个笨家伙，为什么不早告诉我呢？”小西埋怨着，要不是麦克终于讲到了他们这几天的困境，他根本没有意识到兴奋得直冒泡的麦克已经几天没有吃饭，手也肿的根本握不住东西。  
他想坐起来，麦克拉住他：“你干什么？”  
“洗碗。”  
“明天吧。”  
“明天会干掉，不好洗。”  
“明天嘛。”  
“唉，好吧。”小西又靠回去，两个人肩并肩，头靠在树干上，看向深邃的夜空。  
“哎，你的粥做得还真不错呢。”麦克说。  
“在阿龙家练出来的。”  
“你给他们做饭？不会吧。”  
“不光做饭，我还要抱孩子。”小西一本正经地说。然后又轻轻笑了：“不知道小亨利怎么样了。那么好的孩子，只可惜，出生的时候不好。”  
“为什么？”  
“你我都想像不出，农家在夏天里，原来居然那样辛苦。阿龙的腿不灵便，能做的活儿有限，阿龙嫂一直到生产前几天还在地里，夏天里要锄草，浇水，上肥，要不然秋天就什么都晚了。所以什么事都是她一个人做下来的。小亨利出生之后，没几天她就又下地了。我总想着，阿龙要不是非要跟她一起去干活，大概他的腿伤也不会迟迟好不了。”  
“所以你帮他们照顾孩子？”  
“是啊。刚出生的小婴儿，其实真的很好弄，只要有人抱，他们就能吃了睡，睡了吃。那段时间，一直到我能走动，小亨利总是躺在我胳膊吊带里的。”  
麦克觉得有点滑稽：“多可怜的小孩儿。只有你这家伙作伴。”  
“是呀，有时候嫂子赶不回来，小亨利饿得直哭，我只好给他喂羊奶，就觉得真可怜呢。”  
“阿龙为什么不雇几个人干活呢？”  
“我知道阿龙原本是打算雇几个帮工的，可是他把钱都给了你们，所以－－”  
麦克后悔得说不出话来，过了半天，他才小声说：“其实，那些钱在他手里，大概远比交给我们有用得多。”  
小西拍拍他肩膀，摇头说：“幸亏他把钱给了你们，才让你们支持到现在，要不然，等我们赶上，你们不是饿死也冻死了。”  
“而且，”他继续说，“后来罗德尼找到我们，拿来了不少钱。在我离开之前，阿龙已经雇了两个人下地，他跟嫂子也可以在家里，好好休息，照顾孩子。”  
他用脚踢了踢旁边地上的包袱，“钱都在那里，是罗德尼送来的。他说这是公爵大人书房里的私房钱，是桂兰庄的人查封之前他拿走的。因为他觉得这应该是给少爷的。我从里面拿了一些给阿龙，希望你不介意。”  
“你就是把这些钱全给他我也不介意。”麦克说。他想了想，“老罗德尼，居然会记得我，倒是大出我的意料之外。”  
小西耸耸肩膀，“罗德尼是个老派的人，很守规矩的。而且，这些年来他在你们家也赚了不少，这回虽然被桂兰庄的人解雇了，也一样可以衣锦还乡，好好过一辈子了。”  
麦克问起叙香堡里人员的近况，小西一一说了。凡是跟公爵关系稍微密切的人都被解雇遣散，这也包括小西。桂兰庄给了每人数目不菲的遣散费，当然，像小西这样的奴隶是没有的，能给他自由就已经是大大开恩了。  
“所以，你不算我家的家奴了？”麦克忽然意识到了这个他从未想过的问题。其实他并不是不肯想，而事实是，他很少记得小西是他家的奴隶。  
小西想了想，“我也不知道。我是公爵大人的仆人。”他又想了想，“虽然现在有了新的公爵……可我只觉得他们是桂兰庄的人。按规矩，我应该是听命于你吧。”  
麦克看着他，山区里黎明来得比较晚，现在东方有了一点朦胧的青白，但树林里依然漆黑一片，他几乎看不清小西侧脸的轮廓。他轻声问：“不按规矩呢，你怎么想？”  
“我无所谓。”小西居然说。  
“你是不是奴隶都无所谓？”  
小西耸耸肩膀，“我答应过公爵大人的。现在你身负重任，我无论是家奴也好，是仆人也好，我总会尽我全力追随你的。”  
“我？重任？”  
小西认真地回答：“你要去肯特郡，也许可以得到瑟赛克斯公爵的帮助，叙香公爵本来是属于你的。你不记得了吗？”  
麦克沉默了，就是在黑暗中，他似乎也看到了小西的恳切目光。然而不知为什么，他只觉得小西的想法十分刺耳。在那一瞬间，他几乎有站起来走开的冲动。  
但他毕竟刚刚终于跟小西见面，他是无论如何舍不得就这样从他身边站起来的。他最后只是爬起来，拿过了自己的毯子盖在两人身上。  
他们坐了一会，麦克终于想起多少天来就想告诉小西的事情：“你知道我一直在想的事情吗？为什么我父亲会认为是安娜想杀死他。”他的声音很低，虽然他能听到旁边阿凤和罗卜的鼾声，他还是不愿意让他们听见。  
小西轻轻摇头：“那件事我一点也摸不着头脑。你知道，即使桂兰庄的人想得到爵位，她们已经拿到了国王的诏书，只要例行公事就好，大不了把你们赶去桂兰庄，甚至贬成平民，实在没有必要赶尽杀绝的。”  
“这就是了。我想了很久也不明白，我父亲即使算是有罪，也罪不致死。”  
小西没有说话，但是他的呼吸忽然沉重起来。  
虽然看不见，但是麦克明白他在那里一声不响地掉眼泪。很奇怪他们刚才并不只一次提到公爵，小西似乎都没有特别强烈的反应，麦克想不出，为什么一句罪不致死就让他忽然难过成这个样子。他拍拍小西肩头，“喂，你振作一点。要不然我没法说下去。”  
“我知道。”小西低声地说，徒劳地想让声音听起来正常。  
麦克叹一口气，“我父亲去世前，你们不是去过几次桂兰庄吗？安娜那时候是怎么样的？”  
小西清清喉咙，说：“她……她没有什么特别呢。”他又清了清喉咙，才说：“不过，看他们见面时的样子，我总觉得他们像是相识很久。安娜跟公爵大人说话时口气很少用敬语。”  
“我父亲，没跟你说过他们之间的关系吗？”  
小西摇了摇头：“他们谈话的时候我都是等在外面的。公爵大人，没有跟我说过安娜的事。你知道了什么？”  
麦克想了想：“我小的时候，有个嘴比较欠的保姆。她经常跟其他女佣聊天。她们的话，道听途说的成分比较多。所以，我要说的话，只是我凭着她们的话猜想的，不能当真。”  
他顿一顿，才说：“安娜在没出嫁时，是木樨镇一家名声显赫的世族家的女伴。她负责陪伴的小姐，曾经跟我伯父有过不成文的婚约。我伯父是家族继承人，选妻的目标很窄，只有那么几家而已。所以追求安娜的，其实是我的父亲。他们从小一起长大，本来也算青梅竹马了。”  
“但是，她并没有嫁给公爵大人。”  
“她怕是施了好些手段，最后居然俘获到了我伯父。能嫁给未来的公爵本人，当然要比公爵大人的弟弟，一个准男爵要强得多了。只可惜，她没料到的，是我伯父去世得那么早，她反而被我父亲赶出了叙香堡。”麦克又添上一句：“那些女佣们似乎都认为安娜是个满腹野心的坏女人。那时候安娜刚离开还不久，她们都在幸灾乐祸。”  
小西想了一会，才说：“难怪安娜会那么古怪。你知道，他们家里连仆人都没有，少爷也总是被关在屋子里不出门。你觉得，她是怨恨公爵大人以至于要报复吗？”  
“也许有一点，但是，我认为毕竟她其实对不起我父亲在先，所以即使被赶到桂兰庄也只是棋输了一招而已。在一开始，她恐怕并不至于要报复。”  
“这似乎也说得通，她跟公爵大人谈话的时候，态度其实是很熟络，很友好的样子。”  
麦克点头：“我想也是如此，要不然，我父亲不会认为他能控制安娜，他大概以为安娜对他还有一点感情。他恐怕想利用这份感情让安娜不向国王要求调查他继位的事。”他又问：“她的态度每次都那样吗？他们没有谈得不和的时候吗？”  
小西想了想，回答：“有两次，我听到他们在书房里吵得很厉害。但是他们一出来就不说话了，所以我也不知道他们为什么吵。”  
“那是在什么时候？”  
“大概，是在……事情发生之前两个月的时候。”  
“之后你们没有去桂兰庄吗？”  
“好像也有。不过，他们就只是谈话，没有吵架。就跟一开始一样。”  
“然后我父亲就雇了护卫吗？”  
小西忽然轻轻吸了口气，他大概终于想到了两件事的联系。  
麦克说：“因为他们不知什么原因没有谈拢，吵架了，所以安娜想报复了，而且想把我父亲置于死地。我父亲虽然不见得料到安娜会做得那么绝，但是他一向是个谨慎的人，所以才会去雇护卫。”  
“你为什么认为他会在和好之后才想去雇护卫？”  
“因为如果他们吵架，反而说明安娜是对我父亲有感情的，她还想跟他争辩。等到不吵架的时候，一个可能是她同意我父亲的话，另一个可能就是，她已经下决心要跟他决裂了。我想，这一次显然是后者。”  
小西似乎同意了麦克的推理，但他还是问：“他们究竟有什么谈不拢的呢？”  
“很多个可能。权力的分配，名位的分配，以后子嗣的选择，都可能会引起吵架的。”麦克故意说得轻描淡写。他其实想到了他们为什么会吵架，但他明白自己决不会把这个想法告诉小西。  
因为他的结论是安娜见到了小西。  
一开始安娜可能不会想得太多，只把小西当成公爵大人手边最新的男宠，但是接连几次都见到小西陪公爵出入，再加上公爵的自负与自傲让他无论什么时候都不肯掩饰他对小西的痴迷和依赖，这足以让任何一个自以为曾经拥有公爵爱情的女人疯狂。其他任何事，恐怕都不会让安娜恨得非要杀了公爵才行。  
但是，麦克不会对小西说。因为他不愿意让小西为不属于他的责任而内疚。公爵的死，是他跟安娜两个人的事。  
小西想了一会，轻轻地说：“那样的话，她真是个狠毒的女人。”  
“我只是觉得，她不过是不愿意再被我父亲控制。”  
“你为什么认为她被公爵大人控制？”  
“也许她曾经有一点野心，登着我父亲和她的女伴想爬得更高，但她毕竟是我父亲从小的朋友，我父亲继位以后，把她们孤儿寡母两个赶到荒芜人烟的桂兰庄去，这件事他做得并不地道。而等安娜有机会翻身之后，他立刻频频造访，不是想控制她还能为了什么别的原因？”  
“换了我我恐怕也会那么做的。连你都认为是安娜对不起他在先。”  
麦克摇头，“我不认为我会。如果我真的喜欢过安娜，至少不会在我日进斗金的时候让她连仆人都用不起。”  
“我跟你说过，公爵给她们的钱并不少。是她自己疯疯颠颠，不肯雇佣人。”  
“这是我父亲告诉你的吧，”麦克说，“在我看来，她不肯雇佣人的原因只有一个，那就是已往她雇的佣人，都是我父亲的眼线。她不能忍受下人把她的所有动向都向我父亲汇报。”  
小西显然是没有想到这一点，他不出声了。过了好一会，他才叹了口气说：“你不应该这么……这么刻薄地看你父亲。”他的声音似乎又有一点暗哑。  
“这不是刻薄。”麦克说，不过他心里明白其实是有一点。而且，他实在不愿意让小西难过。他拍拍小西肩膀，“我不说了还不行么。”  
他们沉默了一会，两个人又把头枕在树干上，仰头看天。天边的白色已经越来越宽，星星逐渐黯淡，但仍然繁密，银河清晰可见。  
良久，小西忽然说：“你知道吗？刚出生的婴儿身上是没有痣的。”  
“是吗？”麦克有点心不在焉地问，他很喜欢现在这个感觉，甚至可以说有点陶醉其中。清晨的空气中充满寒意，他身上的毯子已经不够抵挡，他只能感到从一边肩膀传来的，小西的体温。他们的肩膀不经意地靠在一起，两个人的衣服都不厚，麦克几乎觉得他能感受到小西的心跳。  
“是啊，”小西还在说，“他们洁白无瑕，完美无缺。”  
“我一直以为他们臭气熏天，而且奇丑无比。”麦克回想着他见过的寥寥可数的婴儿，说。  
小西笑：“也许因为你没有责任抚养他们吧。当你意识到，这个婴儿如果没有你的照顾就活不下去的时候，他会激起你人性里最根本、也是最柔软也最刚强的一面吧。”  
他又说：“抱着他抱了两个月之后，我走在路上，看到每一个人，无论多卑贱，多衰老的人，一想到他们也都是从那么弱小，扶也扶不起，放也放不下的样子一天一天长大的，就觉得真是很不可思议。”  
他慢慢呼出一口气，“我想，其实人生也许就这么简单吧，我们活着，尽量活得有意义，活得快乐，只是为了可以给下一代一个更温暖、更安全的地方让他们生长。然后让他们再去追索着里面的意义。”  
麦克笑：“查斯特•本宁顿，十九岁，抱了两个月小孩，从此明白了生命的意义。”  
小西也忍不住自嘲地笑，但还是说：“你要是抱了两个月小孩，就会明白人世间的很多事情，实在都不值得我们那么在意。你看，当你发现有多少东西是生不带来的，也就明白有多少是死不带去的呢。”  
现在树林中终于有足够的光亮，麦克可以隐约看到他的脸，还有他那个让麦克想念过无数次的，清澈、真诚而不设防的笑容。他很怀疑爵位和权势应该也是小西不在意的范围之内，但他还是不明白小西为什么那么坚定地认为自己应该去争夺什么。

* * *

阿凤和罗卜起来的时候，小西又在煮饭。阳光已经开始从树梢上撒下，露水逐渐散去。  
“好香。”阿凤说。  
“我哥做饭本来就很好吃。”罗卜告诉他。  
“你们两个，”小西蹲在火堆前面，眼睛看着搅拌锅的手说：“收拾好了就过来吃。”  
阿凤抓起碗就跑了过去：“咦，你能看到我了吗？”  
小西皱眉笑说：“你这孩子什么毛病啊？”他给阿凤舀了一碗燕麦瘦肉粥，阿凤立刻擦干净勺子，准备开动。  
“这个人怎么这么能吃？”罗卜惊讶地说，然后对小西告状说：“他昨天把我袋子里的东西都吃干净了。”  
“你不懂，”阿凤解释，“我们这一行的人就要像骆驼，能吃的时候就狠吃，要不没东西吃的时候还怎么打架？”  
罗卜看看他，“我们好像不用打架吧，你还是别储备了。我们储备在袋子里的东西都储备到你肚子里去了。”  
“这个叫做居安思危，你一介马夫怎么懂。”  
“哎，飞飞，不许这样说我弟。”小西说。  
“谁？”连在一边包毯子的麦克都忍不住转过头来。他跟罗卜一起去看阿凤。  
阿凤满脸通红：“谁告诉你的？”  
小西说：“你大师兄啊，还能有谁？”  
麦克和罗卜一起笑：“飞飞啊，真是个响亮又有男子气的名字啊。”  
阿凤气得想把手里的东西扔到地上，可是一看粥还没吃完又舍不得，只好板起脸来对所有人说：“这个名字不是你们应该叫的，知道吗？”  
麦克问：“这名字怎么来的啊？”  
阿凤觉得很难为情，但还是解释：“本来是凤凤，他们那群大舌头发不清楚，就变成飞飞了。”  
“哦，”小西恍然大悟，“我还以为是雏凤飞飞。”  
阿凤几口解决了碗里的粥，把空碗推到他胸前，说：“要不是看你做饭还不错，我这就给你点颜色瞧瞧。”  
小西笑着又给他盛粥：“不用威胁我，我怕了你还不成吗？”他顿了顿，又加上一句：“飞飞。”  
麦克哈哈大笑。  
吃完早饭，麦克给他们讲清晨时他和小西做的建议：  
“我们觉得应该买辆马车。再加上两匹马。”  
“好啊。”罗卜和阿凤想也不想就回答。  
“那个，你们没有问题吗？”  
阿凤和罗卜互相看看，“挺好的。”  
“我准备了很长一段话来解释我们为什么需要马车呢，你们不想听吗？”  
“不想。”  
麦克叹了口气。小西说：“那我跟罗卜去附近农家看看，你们两个最好还是在树林里等，比较安全。”  
他们简单地准备了一下就离开了。等他们回来时，果然带回来了马车。  
马车很简陋，只是简单的运货马车，木板底座，四周有一尺高的围栏，上面有个用铁条支撑的，倒置的Ｕ形的油布蓬，勉强可以遮挡风雨。车套了两匹马，也是很常见的农家马。  
“价钱还不错，虽然样子一般，但是车很结实。马也很壮。”小西给麦克解释。  
麦克很喜欢，“我已经把钱不知不觉地花光过一次，你以为我会再大手大脚地把钱花在没用的事情上吗？”他说，“而且，咱们还是应该不引人注意的好。”  
小西又拿出一个小铁罐。“他们正好有点染布的染料。我让他们调得稠了一点。我想，你们也许可以抹在头发上。”  
麦克和阿凤恐惧地看着那罐浅褐色的东西：“为什么？”  
“因为他们捉人时最先注意的就是头发颜色。”小西说。  
麦克想了想，虽然把染料抹在头发上很恶心，而且他也很怀疑是不是在新头发长出之前能洗掉，但是的确，这是个最有效地改变容貌的办法。  
他勇敢地用树枝捞了一点蜂蜜一样粘稠的液体抹在自己头上。“阿凤，我记得你不是说你易容功课很好的吗？为什么你没想起来呢？”他呻吟着说。  
阿凤也只有苦着脸照做。“我当然有，我师傅给我的染发水让我弄丢了，要不然我还至于等到现在吗？”  
“你就不要死不认帐了。你根本就是没想起来。”麦克抱怨。  
他们在头发上擦了一点染料，然后用布揉开，似乎还挺有效果。  
“别担心，我想官兵的范围不会太广，过几天离开这一带就可以洗掉了。”小西安慰他们。  
阿凤在溪水里看了看自己不再红得耀眼的头发，叹息一声。“对了，咱们是不是还要有个说词。四个人跟两个人可不一样。咱们是什么人，从哪里来，到哪里去。”  
麦克也审视着自己的头发，然后洗了手。“我们商量过了，我们想假装成游吟诗人。”  
阿凤差点掉进水里，罗卜也吃了一惊：“不会吧。”  
麦克耸耸肩膀，“我觉得小西唱歌还挺像那么回事，我可以弹四弦琴。这样一来，咱们无论走得快慢，走哪个方向，都可以解释得通。”  
阿凤和罗卜互相看看，“倒也是。”  
麦克又吃惊：“你们两个怎么这么好说话？还是一点问题都没有吗？”  
阿凤和罗卜摇头。阿凤说：“我们这一行的人，天生性格随和。”  
罗卜嘟囔：“你们这一行的人都像你这么自夸吗？”  
“这不是自夸。”阿凤又拍拍胸口的小册子，“我们这一行实在是规矩很多呀。”  
罗卜不屑地撇嘴，准备走开。  
阿凤还想跟他拌嘴，忽然一下想起来什么，“哎，麦克你在山里不是唱过一段吗，很好听的。你应该教给小西。游吟诗人都是有自己的歌的，再唱别人的小调可不行。”  
小西和罗卜也有了兴趣，纷纷要麦克再唱。麦克推说不记得，没有成功，最后还是被小西和阿凤按在地上，低眉臊眼地唱了一段。  
“很好听吧？”等他的琴声消逝，阿凤得意地对小西和罗卜说。  
“嗯，其实少爷唱得也不错呢。”罗卜说。  
“那个，我不是跟你说了吗，罗卜，以后别再叫我少爷。”麦克说，他转头去看小西，发现小西正在手里的纸薄上写下最后一笔。  
纸上记得是他龙飞凤舞的速记字，原来他一边听时，一边已经记下了歌词。看到麦克的目光，小西有点不好意思，“我觉得很好，我想记录下来，以后有空可以整理一下。”  
麦克看着纸簿，意识到他上一次看着这些字时，身上正穿着细亚麻衬衫，坐在包着天鹅绒的小沙发上，屋子里窗明几净。他忽然觉得没由来地有点软弱。  
但是他很快地揉了揉鼻子，然后站起来，把鼻涕抹在粗布织成的衣服前襟上。  
虽然离家还不到半年，他已经学会了很快抛开那些沉醉在过去的念头，而迅速地回到现在。  
而现在，天色已经快到中午，树林里阳光明媚，秋高气爽。  
身边是他一群喜欢的人，不远处，他们的马车正等在树林边上。  
一想到他们到达那里的时候，只有麦克和阿凤两个，狼狈不堪，奄奄一息，根本没希望能活着离开。而现在，他们不光有四个人，一辆马车，而且，居然还有一份听起来不无浪漫的职业。虽然一夜没合眼，麦克仍觉得他有一种整装待发的兴奋。  
更何况，记忆中的小西现在依然坚定地在他旁边，那个人，仿佛无论经历过多少悲伤和黑暗都永远清白透明得像刚剥开的硬壳果。他似乎意识到麦克情绪的波动，关切地用目光寻问了一下，麦克冲他笑笑，他才放心地站起来。  
他们再次收拾了行装，放进马车，然后小西和罗卜赶车，麦克和阿凤爬进简陋的车厢。  
马车走上大路，旁边开始有了行人，也有这两天明显增加的全副武装的士兵。麦克放下车厢后面挂着的油布。  
他躺在马车底上，这辆车大概以前是运草料的，他能闻到一股在太阳下晒乾的草叶香气。  
他长长地呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，感觉着马车有节奏地摇晃。自从他离家之后，还是第一次，觉得有现在这样的，满足。


	13. 第十三章

本来应该是不到两个月的行程，他们走了将近一年。  
原因很简单，大概走了不到两个星期的时候，麦克说，“咱们不如去海边看看。”  
那时秋意正浓，连树木不多的大路上都堆满了金黄的落叶，海边已经相当冷。但他们毫不犹豫地转了方向，绕去海边。  
在海边转了几个星期，他们又走进了暖和的山谷里过冬。冬天本该是游吟诗人的萧条季节，但是他们的运气出奇地好，无论走到哪里都有人愿意出钱听他们唱歌，所以一个冬天下来，麦克钱袋里的钱，居然比一开始小西带来的还多出很多。  
他们在各个小镇和村庄里停留，每次离开一个地方，马车里往往塞满了帮人寄带的信件和包裹。在邮政不发达的年代，很多嫁到邻村的女儿，外出学徒的儿子，只能靠人捎话才能联系。而这几个相貌端正、举止有礼的年轻人似乎很容易获得人们的信任，一开始他们传递的只有书信和衣物，后来就连食物和金钱也托他们捎带。他们本来觉得这件事很滑稽，只因为顺路也没有拒绝过，不过后来他们意识到人们对亲人送来的东西有多重视，所以送得也十分尽心，相当辛苦地寻找收信的人。有时候为了帮他们把话传清楚，甚至会连续地在两三个地方来回走几次。  
用这种方式旅行其实相当好玩，至少，对他们四个喜欢游历、又相处得不坏的年轻人来说。他们没有日程表，每天走得多或少的路都不在意，下雨下雪时就索性接连几天留在一个地方。由于天气转冷，他们很少真的在马车上睡觉或是在野地里露营，而都是到小镇或乡村里的酒馆里找房间过夜。他们几乎每天都遇到有趣的人，有趣的事。  
麦克当然明白，其他三个人肯跟着自己满世界兜圈子，一方面固然是因为他们喜欢四处走，而一方面，他们是在静待他整顿心情，然后去接受属于他的责任。麦克每次想到这里，总会平白地紧张，于是他只有自欺欺人地给自己放假。结果这个假越放越长。  
他们把游吟诗人的事做得相当出色。麦克和小西有时候会自己写故事，编成歌词，但他们更喜欢的是改编从各地听来的故事。每片山区，每个湖泊，似乎都有自己的，恐怖或是动人的传说。他们会把故事仔细地记录下来，有时候两个人一起改编成诗歌传唱下去，也有时只是留下来，给自己读着玩。  
跟小西一起写歌，那份默契和融洽会让麦克回想起在叙香堡的日子。不同的是那时是两个少年人坐在屋里胡侃，不知天高地厚地想像和讨论生活，而现在，他们谈论的内容有时依然会散漫而不着边际，但大多数时候，他们有一个清晰的、可以记录下来的主题。事实上，麦克觉得天下最幸福的感觉，莫过于看着小西坐在人群里，演绎出他们之前两三天前刚刚在脑海里成形的思路。  
那会让他又回想起在家的时候，他曾经那么迷恋地看小西在法庭上宣读判决，而现在，低头唱歌的小西要比那时候更让他觉得骄傲一百倍，因为这不是诺森公爵写的判词，而是他们的诗歌，是麦克和小西两个人自己写的。  
麦克通常都是坐在小西身边弹琴的，尤其是一开始时，小西会因为坐在他们周围的人群而紧张，他会垂着眼睛紧贴着麦克坐着，近得胳膊几乎挡到麦克弹琴。曾经有人以为他是卖唱的小瞎子。  
不过，即使是他最紧张的时候，他的声音也一样出色。麦克有时怀疑他天生就应该是唱歌的。游吟诗的曲调一般都有公式，简单，低沉，悠扬，然而小西唱出来，似乎总是跟其他人不一样。麦克琢磨过好久，他想也许不光是小西的音质好，更重要的是他唱得很认真，无论身边高堂满座还是只有三五个人，他都会集中全部精力，如果歌词记不熟的就看着本子，如果记熟的就看地下，总之，他可以把歌唱得很让别人也十分投入。每次无论是唱骑士冒险的故事，还是情人殉情的悲剧，或是啼笑姻缘的滑稽歌，他仿佛有种神奇的魔力，能让身边的人身临其境，感同身受。  
也许正是这个原因，每次他唱完，几乎每个听众总会多多少少在罗卜的筐子里放几个小钱。麦克曾经注意到，其他的游吟诗人，或是别的卖艺的，在结束时，真正掏钱的观众往往不到三成。  
他们比较讨人喜欢的外形应该也是很多人放钱的另一个原因。只要不是在城镇的酒馆里，他们的听众还是有很多女人的。女客们似乎很喜欢小西，总是尽量多给他放钱。而就是在只有男人聚集的酒馆里，偶尔也能见到衣着简陋、头发蓬乱的做工女人，通常不是洗衣妇就是厨娘，她们总是躲在人群后面，听完之后，会悄悄把一两个辛苦赚来的铜子扔进筐里。麦克一开始曾经问过小西要不要不收，小西总是摇摇头，不过在过后他会抓一把零钱，若无其事地走过去，把钱塞给那些女人的孩子，或是放进她们的洗衣筐或菜篮里。  
他们要到后来才知道，其实那些因为小西的外形和声音着迷的女人并不可怕，可怕的是男人。一向都是男人。  
有一次，罗卜拿回筐子，给正在收拾东西的麦克和小西看里面的两块金币。他们都相当惊讶，因为在小村子里一般连扔银币的人都很少。小西问钱是谁给的，罗卜指着不远处，一个穿戴得相当阔气的中年人。  
那个人仍坐在酒馆的座位上没走，看到他们注意他，居然还笑嘻嘻地冲小西点了点头。  
小西的脸立刻没了血色，他把筐子塞给罗卜，攥紧了拳头，生硬地说：“罗卜，不，你让阿凤把钱送回去。”  
麦克很少见他生气成这个样子的，他还没搞清楚是怎么回事，阿凤却已经明白了，他走过来抢过筐子，走到那中年人面前，把金币丢在桌上，还顺手拍下了桌子一角。  
那个中年人讨了个没趣，但是阿凤的身手显然已经吓到了他，他看也不敢再看小西，收了钱就离开了。  
类似的事情之后也不断发生，有时候是有几个臭钱的小商人，有时候是喝的烂醉的普通苦力，要么自鸣得意地多给点钱，要么忽然扑过来想抱。多亏了反应敏捷的阿凤，他总能在很快的时间内把这些人赶得远远的。  
其实游吟诗人不同于一般卖唱的人，他们应该算是游离在各个阶层外面的人，他们一般都受过简单教育，见多识广，消息灵通，能给信息不发达的山村和小镇带来难能可贵的新消息，因此很少真会遭人调戏。只是麦克他们委实年纪太轻，小西又相貌出众，笑起来像个小孩一样清纯真挚，所以才会让一些人大脑发热，以为可以胡来。  
阿凤常说，自从路上加了小西，他就变成了小西的专职护卫，是不无道理的。  
为此小西相当不高兴，“我要不是忙着看歌词，还要忙着唱，早把他们打回去了，也省得你操心啦。”  
阿凤笑得打跌：“你要能打走一个人－－不用说远了，你要是打得过罗卜－－我就服了你。”不知为什么他们两个一说起话来就总要一个压倒一个，就好像服了谁是件多大的事。  
“打倒罗卜算什么，我先给你打趴下来。”  
“作梦吧。”  
“这样好啦，咱俩动手杀伤力太大，你打罗卜，我打麦克，看谁在最短时间内打倒他们。”  
阿凤想了想，“好像也可以。哎，罗卜！”  
罗卜叉起双手冷冷看他。  
阿凤解释：“我不会真用力的，你只要接一下，坐在地上就行了。要不我扶你坐下好不好？”  
他走过去要拉罗卜衣袖，罗卜不肯让他拉，两个人撕扯成一团。  
而小西还没走到麦克身边，麦克已经跳着站起来要跑。小西拉住他想在他耳边说话，可是他刚凑到麦克耳边，嘴里的热气一冲进麦克耳朵，麦克已经痒得笑倒在地上，小西也被他拖倒。  
还在跟罗卜纠缠的阿凤看着躺在地上大笑不止的麦克和小西，忽然叹气：“我认输吧。咱家的少爷怎么就这么没骨气呢？还没挨拳头就已经站不起来了。”  
麦克并不是真那么没用。他在之后无数遍地跟阿凤和小西争辩过，不过，最后他终于有了机会证明。  
那次他们走到一个小镇，在唱歌的时候，麦克就已经注意到有三五个膀大腰圆的年轻人一直在打量小西，而且故意一边看他一边大声谈笑。他们坐得比较远，麦克听不到他们谈话的内容，但光看他们那样子他就明白他们说的不是好话。  
唱完之后那几个人似乎就离开了酒馆，所以他们也没在意。小西拿了点钱去柜台买酒，麦克要过了一会才意识到小西还没回来。  
冬天的晚上，酒馆里人满为患，他挤过很多人一直走到柜台也没看见小西。转了几圈，他终于决定走出去找。  
从熙熙攘攘的酒馆里走到外面，四周骤然清冷寂静，巨大的反差让人一时间适应不过来。  
他四下走了几步才听到旁边的小巷里有人呼喝的声音。他跑过去，远处昏暗的路灯下，刚才在听歌时放肆说笑的那几个人正在那里打一个人。  
其中一个人站在一边，捂着脸跳脚大骂：“打死他！往死里打！”  
他说话口齿不清，满嘴的血还在不断往外流，看上去十分可怖。  
其他三四个人用力踢打着那个已经倒在地上的人。麦克只能看到他紧抱着头，全身蜷缩成一团。  
婴儿般柔软的短发被钉了铁皮的靴子踢过，一片猩红色流出来，他的头不再受自己控制，软软地垂在地上。更多的靴子踢在他的胸前和后背，他在沉闷的踢打声中被推来搡去。  
“敢咬我！”那个满脸是血的人往地上吐了一口血，挤过去一把抓住地上人后背的衣服，把他整个人从后面拖了起来，“看你敢－－”他说着就要去扯他的腰带。  
他没能扯下小西的腰带，因为麦克终于已经赶到，一拳打在他的脸上。  
他本来就满是血的脸更加血流成河，还没站直，麦克已经又一拳打到，打得相当重，他的鼻子应声而碎，这一次，他倒下以后就再爬不起来。  
麦克的拳头又猛又厉，他是真发火了，几乎连看都不看，旁边的人只要沾他的边，他的拳头已经直飞过去，他的速度快得不可思议，力道又大得出奇，几个回合下来，那几个小子已经给打得落花流水。  
他们仓惶地抓起躺在地上的人，沿着小巷跑了。  
麦克扑通一声跪在小西身边，喘成一团。虽然只打了不到几分钟，他的两只拳头已经鲜血淋淋，关节疼得仿佛断掉。  
小西的衣服被踢破了很多地方，头上身上都有很多血印，他正努力用手和膝盖撑起身子，一边用力吐掉嘴里的血：“他妈的……”  
“麦克！”远处脚步声响，阿凤和罗卜飞跑过来。  
“我的天啊，麦克，刚才打架的真是你吗？”阿凤边跑边喊。  
他跑到他们身边，看到地上的血大吃一惊，“小西你受了内伤！”  
小西用袖子抹嘴：“不是我的血！真他妈恶心。”他说完猛地捂着肚子，忽然大吐特吐起来。  
他吐了很长时间，连胆汁都吐完了还在干呕，他吐得全身打战，意识混沌。麦克抱住他的身子，托着他的额头，只能感到他的身体在机械地抽搐，头和四肢都已经虚脱。  
阿凤轻轻揉着他的后背，一面小声对他说：“没事了，没事了。”  
麦克觉得自己都开始支撑不住的时候，小西才终于慢慢平静下来。  
他整个人靠在麦克身上，麦克扶着他站起来时才清醒了一点。  
“怎么回事？”阿凤问。  
“那群小仔子抓着我不放，我……几乎没咬断那畜生的舌头。”小西虚弱地、但仍忿忿地说。他蹒跚地走了几步，扭头看看旁边卖力扶他的麦克，然后再走几步，又看看他。  
“怎么了？”麦克问。  
“你究竟是谁？你把麦克弄哪儿去了？”  
麦克愣了一下，然后自嘲地笑了：“信不信由你，我小时候，曾经学技击学了十年。”  
其他人惊讶得张大了嘴，阿凤说：“我听说世家子弟一向从小就习武的。可是你，可是你……你根本……”  
“根本就像个窝囊废吗？”麦克笑着说，他们走到酒馆的后门，从那里上楼回房间。“因为我一跟人对打就发怵。我练了好几年连罗卜都打不过，老师换了无数个，最后我父亲才明白是因为我自己不敢打，就懒得管我了。”  
“可是……”阿凤吃吃道：“你刚才的身手，那个速度，那个力道，跟本不是常人的对手，怎么可能……？”  
麦克揉揉鼻子，“谁知道，也许是因为以前我的对手都没敢打过小西吧。”  
“没人敢打我……”小西忽然说，爬楼梯显然已经用尽了他全部力气，但他还是挣扎着说：“要不是……他们几个人一起上来，我才不会招他们的道。”  
“麦克也是一个人打他们五个。”阿凤提醒他。  
“我……中了他们埋伏。”他用力喘息着说。  
阿凤还要说，麦克已经狠狠瞪他一眼，“你就别招惹他不行啊？”  
阿凤悻悻地开门，跟普通的酒馆住房一样，只有一间屋子，里面满满地挤着四张很小的床。  
麦克把小西放在一张床上。罗卜点起油灯。麦克和阿凤紧张兮兮地检查了他全身，万幸的是，似乎除了身上很多淤青，头上破了几块，他没有更重的伤。  
麦克松了口气，他给小西的脸上头上略微擦洗一下，小西在被他们摆弄着检查伤势时就已经累极睡去，所以他把被子盖好，端着水盆跟阿凤和罗卜走了出来。  
“我们去吃饭，回来时带点东西给你们。”阿凤对麦克说，然后又指指他的手：“你最好自己也洗洗手。”  
麦克看看双手，他的手已经不再流血，但仍然疼得要命，关节的地方已经开始红肿。  
他点点头，阿凤轻轻一拳头打在他肩上：“我还是要说，你实在应该多出出手的。这么好的资质，不练武可惜了。”  
麦克笑，他从没想过自己居然会有一天跟人打架。而且，居然还没有输。  
“哎，所以从现在起，有你保护小西我就放心了。”阿凤郑重其事地说，“说真的，我以前真担心过，因为那家伙好像总会到处惹祸，我总不能照看他一辈子啊。”  
“喂，不要这么说我哥不行吗？”罗卜不高兴了。  
阿凤转过头，“这是事实啊，你看，麦克以后负责保护小西，我来保护你。”  
罗卜吓得脸都白了：“谁用你保护？”  
“唉，天真的傻孩子，你哪知道这世上到处都有坏人哪，”阿凤苦口婆心对朝后越躲越远的罗卜说：“都怪你哥糊涂，没跟你讲过。”  
他朝罗卜招手：“来，让飞飞给你解释解释。”  
“你这变态，给我滚远点儿！”罗卜转头就跑，他们两个一个逃，一个追，转眼冲下了楼。  
麦克摇头叹气。他正想下楼倒掉盆里的水，忽然听见屋里有人呜咽，连忙又走了回去。  
屋里的床上，小西显然做了恶梦，他推开被子，喘息着扭动着头，似乎是想哭叫又哭不出来。  
麦克走过去单膝跪在床边，“小西，小西，”他摇着小西肩膀。  
小西猛地惊醒，他吃力地分辨着四周，但又仿佛什么都没看到。  
麦克轻轻环抱住他肩膀，“没关系，小西，我在这里。不用害怕。”  
他以为小西会跳着脚喊“我才没害怕”，但小西只是看了看他的脸，一声不吭地把头埋进他怀里，又闭上了眼睛。  
过了一会，麦克正要放下他，他猛地抖动一下，但这次他没有睁开眼睛，只是把头埋得更深，一只手无意识地抓住麦克的前襟。  
他的手腕，整整有三寸宽的地方，都是一片泛黑的青紫色。麦克想像不出那群混蛋究竟用了多大力气才能按住小西不让他挣脱，小西其实不像他的纤细身材看起来那么弱不禁风。他又想起了那个舌头几乎被咬断的家伙，他当然明白那个蠢货是想要做什么。想到这里他气得浑身打战，他想像不出如果他晚到一份钟的话，事情会演变成什么样子。  
他用了很大力气才能让自己呼吸平稳，终于，小西最后沉沉睡去。麦克小心地把他放下，然后再次悄悄走出来。  
他在身后关上门，忍不住又看看自己带血的手，他看得几乎出了神。  
“保护别人的感觉很不错吧。”一个声音忽然从门旁边的黑暗里飘出来，把麦克吓了一大跳。  
是阿凤靠在门旁边的墙上，叉着双臂，一副冷眼观世的样子。  
麦克觉得他一本正经的样子有点好笑，但还是走过去也靠在墙上，呼一口气说：  
“是啊。”  
“告诉你，这会上瘾的哦。”阿凤得意地说。  
麦克考虑了一下，忽然点了点头：“我想我会喜欢。”  
他转向阿凤：“你来教我。”  
“什么？”  
“还有谁比你更称职？我要向你学习，剑法、格斗，无论什么，只要你肯教我我都学。”麦克认真地说。  
阿凤上下打量着他：“不会吧，没有人上瘾这么快的。”  
麦克笑了：“也许是因为我现在才明白我一直就想做保护者，只不过我以前总以为那是异想天开，不知道我自己居然有力量。”  
“你一出手就打发了五个人，你其实很强了，你知道吗？”  
“还不够。”麦克轻轻地说。  
阿凤想了想，伸出手来：“好吧。”  
麦克握住他的手。

* * *

之后他果然开始跟着阿凤练习，两个人一有空就拎着木剑打打杀杀。  
小西和罗卜看着觉得很不公平，也想学。  
“你们俩个就不用了，”阿凤对他们说，“你们只要漂漂亮亮地坐在那里洗衣做饭就行了。”  
小西和罗卜互相看看，他们当时正在路边停下午膳。小西在做饭，罗卜端着洗衣盆要去河边。  
“臭小子，敢笑话我们！”两个人摔下手里的东西就跑过去，把阿凤扑到地上一顿狂打。  
“喂喂！我是好心照顾你们，别恩将仇报啊！麦克救我！”  
他虽然这么喊着，但其实小西和罗卜的拳头并没什么力道，他已经挣扎着从他们身下爬出来。  
麦克连忙跑过去重重地把他压在地上。四个人嘻嘻哈哈地打成一团。


	14. 第十四章

第二年入秋的时候，天气渐渐转冷。他们那时候走到南方，只看见漫山遍野的红叶黄叶，是无论看多久也不会厌倦的景色。  
他们遇到了另一夥小有名气的游吟诗人，跟他们一起走了一段时间。这些人的年纪要比麦克他们大得多，一看就是已经游历了大半辈子，开朗豁达却不失精明的风尘中人。他们的乐器很全，鲁特琴、小提琴、风笛、长笛、手鼓，样样都有，演奏起来几乎像在开正式的音乐会。  
他们对小西很感兴趣，因为他们自己的歌手几年前去世了，现在都是乐师们轮流唱，只不过他们每个人都更愿意演奏而不是演唱，因此很想找个会唱歌的。他们很诚恳地想拉拢小西加入他们，每次都惨遭小西断然拒绝。虽然如此，他们还是毫无保留地给麦克他们讲了很多游吟诗人的规矩和窍门。  
他们的鼓手是个老黑人，以前曾经是被卖到欧洲的奴隶，因此他的鼓跟普通游吟诗人的小鼓不一样，是真正的非洲手鼓。他似乎跟不多话的罗卜很投缘，一路上一直教他打鼓，后来两伙人分道扬镳的时候，甚至还把自己做的一只手鼓送给了罗卜。  
罗卜喜欢那鼓喜欢得什么似的，白天晚上也在上面敲打个不停。他虽然没有受过什么音乐训练，但是凭着这份热情，很快就把鼓打得纯熟动听，细细听来，还真有那么一点老黑人打鼓时那种沧桑浑厚的味道。  
当然，他赶马车时如果想打鼓，坐在旁边的小西就要帮他拉缰绳。他们三个人都很喜欢听罗卜打鼓，因此小西也毫无怨言。有时候他跟麦克会一边听一边加上四弦琴和歌声，似乎配合得也相当默契，只是脸皮薄的罗卜无论如何也不肯在他们表演时打鼓。小西试着打鼓，可惜他只要一开口唱歌，鼓就打得七零八落。阿凤说那是因为他的脑子只有一根筋。  
幸好在只有他们四个人时，罗卜依然会把鼓打个不停。无论是在马车上，还是篝火旁边，小西会跟着鼓声小声哼唱，这反而让他们觉得更珍贵，因为他们所写的这么多诗里，只有这时候不是给别人听的，而是只属于他们几个。  
因此在这样的时候，就连阿凤也会端着茶杯悄悄地坐在一角静听。他以前曾经嘲笑过一边唱歌一边做饭，或是缝补袜子的小西，但是后来发现一时口舌之快的悲惨结果太不值当。挨小西的打他根本不放在心上，他害怕的是小西拒绝给他做饭。  
跟那伙游吟诗人分手后不久，他们又意外地遇到一个同乡。那是一个信差，交谈之下他们才发现他是布莱德•戴尔家的信差，正给戴尔伯爵家送完了信，要回木樨镇去。  
麦克引诱那个信差多多地谈了凡亚郡和戴尔家的事情，那个信差告诉他们，布莱德在麦克家出事之后曾经离家出走，让他们暗暗吃了一惊。布莱德在凡亚郡到处寻找过麦克，一直找了好几个月，毫无结果，才失望地回家。这让麦克觉得有说不出的感激和内疚。因为他离家这么长时间以来，还真的很少想起过他以前的那群朋友。  
到那个时候，他们几乎已经再见不到追捕他们的人，麦克和阿凤不用成天躲在马车里，也早就不再靠染发易容。所以麦克考虑片刻，就提笔给布莱德写了封信。当然他用词极为隐晦，只说自己是儿时旧友。  
他用蜂蜡把信简单封口，托信差把它交给布莱德。  
之后他们在约克郡南部逗留了一段时间，到了春天他们正打算再往北走时，没想到又遇上了那个信差。  
跟往常一样，他们的表演就是在下榻的饭馆里。因为往往是饭馆主人听说他们是游吟诗人，很快就会把这个消息传遍饭馆内外，等他们放下行李，饭馆正屋里经常已经坐满了人在等他们。演唱完了，他们在饭馆里吃晚饭，也总会有几个在饭馆吃饭的食客会跑过来，给他们买酒或是跟他们聊天。  
那天小西有点感冒，唱完之后就上楼歇着。麦克、阿凤和罗卜跟信差聊了很久，然后麦克匆忙跑上楼。他打开门，看到小西已经躺在床上睡著了。  
他在屋里转几个圈子，虽然焦急却依然不愿叫醒小西。最后他走到小西对面的床上坐了下来。  
月光穿过窗子照进来，也照在床上安然酣睡的小西身上。他的呼吸均匀，薄薄的被子盖在腰际。身上的衬衫虽然是粗布的，但在月光下似乎格外柔软伏贴。他白皙光洁的皮肤细腻而柔和，深色的头发还不到四分之一寸长，已经又开始现出软软的小毛卷，眉目清秀的脸上，连睡着时似乎也带着几分孩子气。  
麦克望着他，觉得自己的呼吸似乎也渐渐平静了下来。  
阿凤跟罗卜突然推门进来时，他正用胳膊肘支在膝盖上，手捧着头，眼睛一眨不眨地看着小西。  
看到他们进门麦克惊跳起来，脸在顷刻之间涨得通红。  
“我就跟你说吧，他才不会舍得叫小西起来呢。”阿凤倒不以为怪，还在一本正经地对罗卜说。  
麦克直瞪着他们，一个字也说不出来，连耳朵都红得发紫。  
幸好小西这时候已经被吵醒了，他迷迷糊糊地坐了起来。麦克赶紧走过去，忙不迭地问：  
“你醒啦？有没有感觉好点儿？要吃饭吗？要不我给你倒点水来吧？”  
小西揉着眼睛，还没来得及说话，阿凤已经又说：“西宝宝，先别忙吃喝，麦克有话跟你说。他的一个朋友出事了。”  
小西正要反驳阿凤的称谓，但是阿凤的下一句话已经让他的睡意顿消，他吃惊地看着麦克。  
麦克在他床边蹲下，这时候罗卜已经点起了灯，他只觉得所有人还是能看到他通红的脸，就又有点支吾着说不出话来。  
“是布莱德•戴尔。”阿凤拉着罗卜在对面床上坐下，“麦克你倒是说呀？”  
“飞飞别吵，”小西冲他摆了摆手，然后把手放在麦克肩膀上，轻声问：“布莱德怎么了，麦克？你慢慢说好了。”  
麦克深深地吸了口气，说：“我们刚才遇到了布莱德家的信差，就是半年前咱们见过的那个。他这回出来，是专程来找咱们的。”  
他忽然意识到夜晚的气温已经凉下来，于是从床尾拿过小西的外衣，递给他示意他穿上。小西一声不响地穿衣服，他才接着说：“布莱德收到我的信，就又离家出走了。”  
“那个戴尔少爷，怎么总想往外跑呢？”阿凤在他们身后嘟囔。  
“我想是因为他父亲去年去世了。信差说，戴尔伯爵的身体这两年很差，你知道，伯爵喝酒喝得很凶，肝脏一向就不太好。但我也很意外，他去年秋天就去世了。我想，这给布莱德的打击很大。他家里，那个，他跟继母的关系一向就不好。我怀疑，他的继母会巴不得他跑出来‘游历’吧。”  
小西点了点头。  
麦克又有点好笑：“而且，信差还说，布莱德一听说我们是在做游吟诗人就急了，说麦克都在做游吟诗人了那我还呆在这里干嘛啊？”  
“你是说他是来找我们？他人在哪里？”小西问。  
麦克摇了摇头，“他没离开家多久，随行的人就跑回来说他被诺森公爵捉去了。”  
小西有点疑惑：“诺森公爵？”他低头看看衣服，似乎很怀疑还在梦中。  
麦克望着他：“诺森公爵，诺森家第十四代公爵，名叫乔瑟夫的。”  
小西愕然，“他哪里配得上这个称呼呢？”  
“为什么不能？因为只有你的公爵大人才能被称作诺森公爵吗？”麦克本来不想在这个时候对小西如此严厉的，但他忽然觉得，如果总是不忍心把事情讲清楚，小西就永远不会面对事实。  
小西果然愣了一下，有点不知所措。  
“乔瑟夫已经继位快两年了，而且，据信差话里话外的说法，还有咱们从各个渠道听来的，他和他母亲做得似乎还不错。他们并没有苛刻贵族，也没有欺压百姓。凡亚郡还跟以前一样富足又安定。你看，它并不是离了我父亲就转不起来的地方。”  
小西的呼吸猛地变得沉重，他转头望向麦克，目光在烛光里变得晶莹闪亮：“你不能这么说。”他的声音有些发抖，但还是吃力地说：“你比任何人都知道，……他为那个地方花了多少心血－－”  
他终于还是没能说完，低头用手掌一个劲地揉眼睛。  
麦克淡淡地说：“凡亚郡的成功，是因为那里实在是天下无双的宝地，它的土地肥沃，民心纯良，并不是因为我父亲。”  
小西脸色发白，再说不出话。麦克知道，小西只有在高兴时才会疯疯颠颠地说个不停，当他一生起气来，或是情绪波动时，反而张口结舌，一个字也吐出不来。  
“我知道没人比我父亲更关心凡亚郡，小西，但那是因为他太喜欢权力－－”麦克还想继续说，小西已经低下头，把脸埋进了膝头的被子里。  
阿凤忽然跳下床，一言不发地拉麦克起来就往门外走。  
他似乎生气了，力气很大，麦克走出门外时才来得及匆忙转头，看到罗卜走过去把手放在小西后背上。  
“喂，麦克是在说疯话啊，小西－－哥，你别听他的。”他有些笨拙地想安慰他。  
阿凤一直把麦克拉出门外，关上门，才放开他。  
“你这个家伙，你吃了枪药啦？你干嘛那么对他？”阿凤的声音很低，但是一反常态地十分严厉。  
走廊上的油灯很暗。麦克低下头，忽然自己也有点茫然。十分钟前他还悄无声息地坐在那间屋里，每一寸、每一份地凝视小西的脸颊。他自己都不明白，为什么接下来他就变成了胡杀乱砍的刺猬，专门挑小西最柔弱的地方刺入。  
他靠在墙上，不知道能告诉阿凤多少，他甚至不知道自己明白多少。  
“对不起，阿凤，我不是故意的。”他最后只是说，“我以后不会再这样说了。”  
阿凤紧盯着他，脸上依然是难以置信的神色，“天啊，我怎么都不能相信，我一直以为，你们两个是最不用我担心的……没有什么能把你们两个分开的。可是－－”  
麦克抹了抹眼睛，平静了自己的呼吸：“你不用担心我们两个。相信我。”  
他整理了被阿凤抓乱的衣服，然后推门走回房间。  
他以为小西还会坐在床上哭，让他意外的是，小西已经叠好了被子，正穿完靴子站起来。  
他的双眼通红，脸上也仍然带着曾经湿润的柔软。但他的表情相当平静。他吹灭了蜡烛，示意罗卜跟上，然后低头大步走向门外，经过麦克的时候他低声说：“我们下楼吃饭。你打算去救布莱德出来吧？”

* * *

那天晚上，麦克继续给小西讲了信差告诉他们的事，两个人似乎都在刻意假装刚才的争吵没发生过。  
布莱德看了麦克的信，立刻就猜到了是谁写来的，他找到信差，详细地问清楚了写信人的样子和情况，自然就把麦克的近况猜得八九不离十。他几乎是立刻就开始收拾行装，没几天就带了两个人离家出走了。  
这件事当时传遍了木樨镇的上流社会，乔瑟夫调查了一下，虽然没查出信是谁写的，但他猜也能猜出来布莱德是想去找麦克。事隔这么久，他似乎还是不打算放过麦克，他很快就追上布莱德，而且把他软禁起来。乔瑟夫似乎是想用布莱德来钓麦克上钩，他放回了布莱德的仆人，让他们通知麦克去凡亚郡东南的茉声堡来找布莱德。  
只可惜戴尔家现在是伯爵夫人当家，她根本就不把布莱德的死活放在心上。最后还是这名信差，借着出门的机会在各地打听麦克他们的下落，一直到现在才终于碰上了他们。  
“茉声堡？”小西皱了皱眉，推开了基本上没怎么动过的晚饭。  
“好像是在凡亚郡南边的一个地方，离茉莉镇大概还有着十几里，是诺森家族的产业。不过，我都没去过那里。”麦克告诉他。  
“我去过两次。”小西低声说。“因为－－”他看了看麦克，眼睛又有点湿，但他几乎是挑衅似地说得清晰而坚硬：“因为迈克尔•诺森曾经去那里视察水灾。”  
所有人的目光都注视在麦克身上，他只是看着小西，“我知道。”他说得不带一丝烟火气。  
小西瞪了他一会，两个人目光闪动，但都没有离开。然后小西忽然靠在了椅背上，他揉了揉鼻子，轻声说：“那我们明天就动身吧。从这里走到那里，怎么也要一个多月。”  
阿凤问：“那你们还要继续假扮游吟诗人吗？”  
麦克想了想，“我觉得好像没什么关系。那个信差也说乔瑟夫并没打听出布莱德为什么离家。他很懂事，那封信给布莱德看后就烧掉了。他也从没告诉过别人。”  
阿凤点头：“真是奇怪，为什么事隔这么久，那个什么乔瑟夫还要抓你呢？”  
“我也想不明白。他们早就已经达到了目的，现在就是我出现对他们又能有什么威胁呢？”  
小西轻轻地说：“因为你还戴着诺森公爵的戒指。”  
“什么？”几个人一起转向他。  
“你父亲交给你的，现在你戴在手上的，是诺森公爵的戒指。”小西似乎有点疲倦，但他仍然耐心地解释，“这个只有诺森公爵才能戴，是一个人能被称为诺森公爵的最有力的证明。其他的封印、钥匙什么的，都不算数。所以，你父亲把它交给你是有深意的。”  
麦克低头看着自己的手，戒指已经被他戴了两年，他几乎忘记了它的存在。那是一枚镶着黑宝石的戒指，在靠手指的背面刻了诺森家族的族徽，但它的外表并没有什么特别，黑宝石不是特别亮，而且两侧的边缘似乎还被打碎过，有一些支离的棱角。这样的戒指，可以很容易让人以为是小镇集市上买来的便宜货，所以他还从未因为这个戒指遇到任何麻烦。  
“公爵的最机密信件，都是用戒指表面按的蜡封，这些看起来凌乱的棱角，在蜡上都能显示出来，是比族徽更保险的印记。”小西又说，“我想乔瑟夫大概现在也意识到光有国王的诏书还不够，所以他非要找到麦克才行。更何况，麦克戴着戒指存在在世上，总是个危险。他如果有朝一日跟其他贵族联合起来，把乔瑟夫敢下台的话，那么这个戒指依然可以证明他是真正的叙香公爵。”  
阿凤和罗卜都仔细地审视着麦克的戒指。“你是说，”阿凤问，“这戒指边儿上破破烂烂的形状，是有人能认识的？”  
小西点头，他的感冒似乎又重了一些，靠在椅背上直揉眼睛，但他还是回答：“在全国有影响力的几个公爵手上，都有类似的戒指，他们用自己的戒指一对蜡封，就能判断信的真假。而且－－”  
他没有继续说下去，麦克以为他就这样睡著了，阿凤也连忙去推他。但小西已经抬起眼睛，“没事……我只是有点怀疑，这个戒指上似乎还有很大的秘密。”  
麦克忍不住摘下戒指，翻来覆去的看。现在天色已晚，饭馆里空荡荡的没有人，他们坐在一角，不用担心有人看到或是听到他们的谈话。  
阿凤又接过去，跟罗卜一起看。  
麦克问：“什么秘密？你为什么这样说？”  
“我也不知道，”小西说，“我只是记得有一两次，公爵大人隐约地那样暗示，当然也许是我想太多了吧。”罗卜把戒指递给他，他接过戒指，并没有像他们那样翻来覆去地检查，而是轻轻地抚摸着戒指的表面。他的手在微微颤抖。  
麦克一把抢过了戒指，把它塞进衣服口袋里。他抬头看见一脸愕然的阿凤和罗卜，有些徒劳地解释说：“既然这样，我想还是不露出它好。放在口袋里比较安全。”  
小西对他的动作没有反应，依然垂眼靠在硕大的椅背一角。不知为什么，他那个样子有点像个被人抛弃了的小孩儿或是小动物。麦克比任何时候都想走过去抱住他，但他明白，他今晚的所有作为已经让这样的动作成为不可能。


	15. 第十五章

他们第二天就踏上了回凡亚郡的路，等小西感冒好了之后，也恢复了游吟诗的演唱。  
麦克和小西表面上似乎又和好如初。小西很留意地不再提起诺森公爵，麦克也会在他偶尔失口时装做没听到。  
麦克在小西生病时一如既往地细心照料了他。小西是个没什么心机的人，他似乎很快就忘记了那晚麦克的冷酷和反常，依然温柔体贴或是嘻皮笑脸地面对他。  
他们在六月的一个下午回到了凡亚郡。  
站在小小的的界石旁边，他们几乎看不出两边的风景有什么不同。一样的青山绿水，一样的肥沃良田。但是他们却都不约而同地去摸了摸界石上刻着的郡名。  
毕竟，除了阿凤是很小时从高原搬过来的，其他三个人都是出生和长大在这个地方的。  
不多日，他们就已经到了离郡境不远茉莉镇。这是郡东南部的一个大镇，有很多上城来卖粮食和蔬菜的农民，集市热闹得一塌糊涂。他们已经决定，进了凡亚郡之后就不再假装成游吟诗人，因此他们比到任何一个地方更轻松地在集市里闲逛。  
小西和阿凤玩得不亦乐乎，他们吃了菊花糖又去买桂花糕，在人群里钻来钻去地看各式戏法和杂耍，还有那么多讲道的，卖膏药的，甚至是在大庭广众之下吵架的，让他们看得目不暇接。虽然茉莉镇离木樨镇还有二百里地，但从人们的口音，蔬菜的种类，还有按小西的话说，生麦粒的气味上，都能让他们觉得，他们已经回到家乡了。  
麦克跟罗卜走在他们后面，两个人手里都抱着前面两人买的各式各样的包裹，觉得十分丢人。  
“他们又哪儿去了？”麦克用胳膊擦了擦汗，问罗卜。  
“好像进了那家面粉铺。”  
“天啊，他们不是打算这个时候买燕麦吧，我再也拿不了了。”麦克呻吟。  
“别着急，他们刚进去，还来得及。”罗卜说着，拉着麦克挤过人群，也走进了面粉铺。  
小西和阿凤果然正站在柜台前面。麦克立刻就觉得店里的气氛有点微妙。  
他连忙走过去，让他松了口气的是，柜台里面只有一个年轻的小妇人，深栗色的头发松松地盘在脑后。  
她美丽的脸上正盛满了惊讶，一边从柜台后面跑出来一边说：“我的天啊，阿凤－－真的是你！”  
阿凤的惊讶比她更甚，他傻里傻气地僵在那里，木然地被她抓住两手。  
“阿凤！真没想到！哦，阿凤，我就知道你还活着！”小妇人动情地摇着他的手，脸兴奋地发红，眼波温柔而闪闪发光。  
阿凤还是瞪大眼睛一动不动，小西从旁边轻轻踢了他一脚，他才仿佛是大梦初醒般地全身哆嗦了一下。  
“我还活着啊，琳姿，是的。”他嘟囔着说。  
琳姿抓着他的手，然后又放下，然后又用手捂住自己发烫的双颊。  
“我的天呐……”她仿佛不能相信自己似地说，“他们都说你已经死了，可我知道的，我就知道还会再见到你。”  
阿凤注视着她的脸，哑声问：“他们说我死了？”  
“是啊，”琳姿轻快地说，“他们说你去侍奉那个什么公爵，后来他出事了，你跟你师兄也一起被杀死了。”  
她关切地问：“你－－这几年，你一直在哪里？你过得还好吗？”  
阿凤虚弱地用一只手做了个姿势，“我去了……很多地方。”他仍然盯着琳姿的脸不放：“你呢？”  
“我已经出嫁了，你看。”她温柔地把手放在微微拱起的肚子上。“之后我就搬到茉莉镇来了，这是我们家的店铺。”  
阿凤这才四下看了看，这是个普普通通的小规模面粉铺子，到处都是装满了各种面粉和麦谷的袋子。房子里外都很不起眼，但修建得很结实。  
“很好啊。”他收回目光，再次傻呼呼地凝视琳姿的脸，喃喃说：“这么大的店铺啊。以后肯定不会挨饿呢。”  
琳姿也笑了：“是啊，不会再挨饿了。”  
她的笑容里似乎有一点苦涩，但是立刻就消失了。  
“阿凤，你不知道我见到你有多高兴，”她说，拉起阿凤的手，想带他往里走：“你们进来后边吧，我们好好聊聊天。你知道，自从我嫁到这么远的地方来，就再没机会再见到小时候的朋友啊。”  
阿凤机械地跟着她走了一步，然后停住脚。  
“我们……那个……”他艰难地说，然后慌乱地看着身边的其他人。  
“我们还有别的事情。今天就不打扰了。”麦克连忙说。  
琳姿失望地看着阿凤，“你确定不进来吗？”  
阿凤无言地摇了摇头，然后又低下头。  
琳姿正要说话，忽然从店铺里面传来一个年轻的声音：  
“琳儿，蛋羹已经弄好了，你进来吃吧！”  
琳姿抬起头，扬声说：“好的，我就来！”她小心地看了看阿凤，后者现在已经再不肯看她。  
“你们办完了事儿，就过来啊。”她显然十分失望，但还是转身走回柜台后面：“不要忘了，好吗？”  
阿凤忽然走了过去，“琳姿，等等！”他从衣服胸前的口袋里掏出一个小小的布包，交给她。  
琳姿接过的时候布包已经散开，露出里面的小小的玳瑁梳子。虽然不是什么值钱东西，但是光滑晶亮，手工精致。  
麦克记得那是他在海边时买来的，曾经被他们几个人笑话得体无完肤，因为他们都以为是他要留下自己用的。  
“你看，跟你头发一个颜色。”阿凤笨拙地说。  
琳姿抬头看着仍垂着头的阿凤，慢慢地笑了：“谢谢你。”  
她的眼里似乎多了一点碎碎的晶莹，她握着布包，快步走进店里面去。

* * *

他们走出面粉铺。外面已是黄昏，集市依然人声吵杂，熙熙攘攘。但是他们忽然再没有了闲逛的兴致。  
几个人无言地走回旅店，上楼回房，屋里相当昏暗。  
罗卜想点灯，结果发现屋里没有油灯，他走去行李里找蜡烛。  
阿凤颓然坐在一张床上。  
这家旅店的屋子也是小得没有椅子，麦克在他对面的床上，小西在阿凤身边坐下。  
“飞飞－－”小西说。  
阿凤转向他，似乎准备好反驳他即将说出的损话。  
但是小西只是一言不发地用手环住了他的肩膀。  
阿凤愣了一下，但是下一份钟，他已经趴在小西肩膀上，鼻涕一把泪一把地哭起来了。  
他一边哭，一边呜咽着说个不停，麦克一句也听不懂。他怀疑小西也没有懂，但是小西一直在轻轻拍着他的后背，仿佛听明白了似地嗯嗯点头。  
过了好一会，阿凤的话语才慢慢变得清楚了一些。但他说得仍然前言不搭后语：  
“我，我真的……她，她……她为什么……”  
“我明白，我明白，”小西轻声说。  
“到底是怎么回事呢？”麦克忽然问。  
阿凤把头从小西肩膀上抬起来，用力抹着眼睛，他似乎终于意识到自己刚才的作为，很有点难堪。  
小西用手拍拍他的后背，鼓励地冲他笑笑。  
阿凤坐直身体，清了清喉咙，眼睛仍停留在自己膝盖上。  
“我明明跟她说过的啊，她也答应过我……她为什么只当我是个小时候的朋友啊。”他话没说完又想哭了。  
小西一直在轻轻拍着他的后背，小声说：“你最好还是从头讲，好吧。”  
阿凤擤擤鼻子，说：“她是我们搬到木缘镇之后的邻居，我们四五岁时就认识了。你知道，那时候，我们两家境况都不好。可我们哪怕就只有一小片面包，也要跑去找到对方一起分享。琳姿又漂亮，又聪明－－你们也觉得她漂亮吧？”  
他们连忙点头。  
“有一次，我们去偷鸡蛋，被主人抓住了，他们要打我，多亏了琳姿恳求他们，他们才放过我们。还有一次，……”  
他絮絮叨叨地讲了很多小时候的故事，麦克终于忍不住问：“然后你就去学徒了吧？”  
阿凤点头，“我去学徒之后就不能总回家了，每年才一两次，可是我们一见面就好得不得了，就跟，就跟我从来没离开过似的。琳姿总把她攒下的好吃的给我，我就练拳给她看。有一回，她还给我缝了一件罩衫，我喜欢得要命。”  
“你刚才说她答应你，是你向她求婚了吗？”麦克又问。  
“是啊，我问她想不想一辈子在一起，她就说，好啊。我回家跟我妈说，我妈也觉得她很好。”阿凤又委屈起来，“我真不能相信，她居然嫁人了，而且，一丁点内疚都没有。”  
麦克叹了口气，“你一年只见她一两次，又没有对她和她的家人做出正式承诺，而且他们还以为你已经－－”他还要继续说，小西忽然看了他一眼，然后无声地把竖起的食指在嘴唇上点了点，麦克连忙打住。  
阿凤还在嘟囔：“她嫁的人，应该是很有钱吧，能开面粉铺，还给她做蛋羹吃……”  
“你也很好。”  
一个声音传来，两张床上的三个人一起转头。  
是罗卜。他早已经点起蜡烛，本来一直站在门口的行李旁边，现在捧着蜡烛走了过来。  
直到看见火苗的光亮他们才意识到屋子里其实已经很黑了。蜡烛的光圈很小，只照亮了后面的罗卜。他的目光清澈安定，身上的浅色衣服更让他看起来好像天使一样纯洁无瑕、正直安定。  
连阿凤都愣了一下：“你说什么？”  
罗卜在他们讶异的目光下有点紧张，但他还是鼓起勇气说：“我－－我是说，她没有嫁给你，是－－她的损失。”  
他们仍看着罗卜看个不停，平时罗卜连主动说话的时候都少，更不用说主动表达他的意见。过了一下，麦克才反应过来，他用力点头：“这话我同意。”  
小西也拍拍阿凤肩膀，“来，咱们下楼去喝酒。”  
阿凤似乎仍有点张口结舌，他愣愣地又看了看罗卜，终于从床上一跃而下，“好啊，咱们去喝酒！”

* * *

那天晚上他们在旅店下面的酒馆呆到很晚，每个人都喝了不少，跟着酒馆里的其他醉醺醺的客人一起又唱又跳。  
阿凤在几杯酒下肚之后，也开始高声跟着小西乱唱起来。  
就连一向谨慎的罗卜也喝了几杯。阿凤央求他打鼓，他居然真的跑去抱了手鼓下来。他打了很长时间，当所有人都扯开喉咙高唱的时候，只有他的鼓声穿透了整个酒馆，让本来就欢声笑语的酒馆里更加热闹非常。罗卜打得满头大汗，但显然相当高兴。  
喝醉的小西总是笑个不停，本来苍白的脸泛着漂亮的粉红色，麦克要不断提醒他不要大声唱歌以免得更引人注意。他一只手臂搂着麦克肩膀－－麦克徒劳地跟他说了好多次他不抓着麦克也不会离开－－一只手举着酒樽跟阿凤干杯。他们干杯的原因已经从“为国王健康”到“为粉红色果酱”，最后小西高喊着：  
“为了已经结束的和应该结束的爱情，干杯！”  
那时整个酒馆的人都已经喝得半醉，所有人一起跟着他大喊：“干杯！”  
在人群的吵杂声中，小西忽然把嘴凑到麦克耳边，大声喊着问：  
“你快乐吗？”  
麦克自己已经喝得迷迷糊糊，他愣了一下才喊回去：“当然。”  
“真的吗？”  
麦克笑：“当然。”  
小西似乎仍不相信，那晚过了午夜之后，他还在麦克耳边大声问：  
“你快乐吗？”  
那时酒馆早已打烊，他们不知为什么坐上马车来到了镇外的麦田里。  
马车停在麦田中央，他们四个人横七竖八地躺在旁边，浓密的麦子被压在身下，好像躺在厚厚的草垛上一样舒服。  
他们的头顶是望不到边的深蓝天空。天上没有月亮，星星多而且繁密，低得仿佛伸手就能够到。晚风中能闻到半熟麦子的香气，那是比草叶更能让人安心的气味。在酒馆里被震得嗡嗡作响的耳朵终于有工夫休息，渐渐能听到四周的虫鸣。  
虽然在过去的两年里，他们更经常在旅馆里住宿，但麦克一向认为在这样温暖而美丽的夜晚，没有什么地方比躺在星空之下更让人心旷神怡。  
小西本来一直在跟阿凤吵吵嚷嚷地数星星，罗卜收走了酒馆老板最后送给他们的两罐酒－－因为他们给酒馆里制造的热烈气氛，酒店那晚多卖了六成，老板决定不光不收他们酒钱，还把他们住店的钱找回一半。  
在清凉的晚风里，他们的酒气渐渐醒了。小西就凑到麦克旁边，又追问起来。  
麦克也仰面躺着，本来正一边笑一边听着小西跟阿凤胡说八道，他又被问得怔了一下，才说：“我很快乐啊。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然，你干嘛一遍又一遍地问？”  
“因为……我以为你最近不快乐。”小西说，“你知道，自从上次我提到公爵大人让你生气之后。”  
麦克咬咬嘴唇，思考了一下。“说那件事不影响我……大概有点虚伪吧。但是，你相信我，从某个角度来说，我还从来没有觉得像现在这么……自由自在。所以，是啊，我是快乐的。”  
小西偏了偏头，看着他，“你是说真话吗？”  
“是。”  
“那么，我也是。”  
“什么？”  
小西笑：“我也一样啊，我从小到大－－你看，大概在过去的十年里，我一直在为能不能活下去而挣扎，那个时候我一直想的是，忍下去吧，未来会更好……到现在我才忽然发觉，现在就是我的未来。”小西的口齿还因为酒醉而有点模糊不清，而且声音也跟刚才在酒馆里一样旁若无人地响亮，但他似乎又不像在说胡话。  
麦克翻了个身，趴在麦子上，星光微弱，并不能让他看清旁边躺着的小西，但是他更愿意面对着他。  
“这个未来跟你原来想像的一定很不一样吧？”他问。  
“是啊，”小西有点自嘲地笑起来，“完全不一样。”  
他笑了一会，才说：“我一直以为我会在叙香堡过一辈子。”  
“当然。”  
“那是很好的生活。”  
“当然。”  
小西仍然凝望天空，慢慢说：“所以我很想告诉你，只是我好像总是不会说话，讲不清楚。我想告诉你，我现在才明白，我小时候一直在盼望的未来，就是现在这个样子。”  
麦克觉得难以置信：“我还以为你讨厌坐在人群中间唱歌。”  
小西想了想，说：“我从来没想到我会喜欢唱，可是习惯了之后，我真的很喜欢，我愿意相信我让他们听得感动。有没有，当别人在听你唱的时候，你会觉得好像在对他们说话？即使说的内容都是我们编出来的，可我觉得好像是在给他们讲我的故事，每次唱完，我都觉得，好像洗了个热水澡似的，把我以前的那些我拼命忘也忘不掉的记忆都冲干净了。”  
他在黑暗中看着麦克：“我也喜欢去不同的地方，见到不同的人。更何况，我最喜欢跟你，一起写故事。天下没有比这更好的人生了。”  
麦克的心一阵狂跳，他冲动得几乎想去低头吻他。但他明白现在小西已经醉得不知自己身在何处。而且，旁边那两个人现在已经坐起来，虽然他们背靠着背不知在谈论着什么，但他们一定可以听见和看见他和小西的谈话。  
于是他只是轻轻地说：“我也最愿意跟你一起写故事啊。这也是我最喜欢做的事。”  
他的声音太低，小西没听见：“你说什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“你刚才说什么？”  
“没什么，你今晚叫喊得太多了，别人用正常声音说话你都听不见了。”  
小西不好意思地嘿嘿笑。然后才说：“别生气啊，麦克。”  
麦克连忙摇头：“谁说我生气了。”  
“我不愿意惹你生气。”他认真地说，“相信我，我只希望你能快乐。”

* * *

第二天凌晨他们才恍然醒来，叫醒所有人，在地里留了一小袋铜子，然后快速地离开了那片麦田。虽然太阳还没有完全升起，他们已经能看到远处有农民来到地里工作。  
接下来的三天里，他们把马车赶到了茉声堡附近的一片小树林里，以那里为基地，观察了茉声堡的情况。  
茉声堡跟叙香堡不一样，它是诺森公爵的行宫，当诺森公爵不在时，城堡里只有一个管家、三五个仆人和几个园丁照看。其他随从和仆人都是诺森公爵自己带过去的。  
茉声堡的占地很大，庄院至少有十几顷，幸好它的外墙只是一道一人多高的树墙，很容易穿越。城堡周围也没有护城河。他们翻过外墙，但是还没走到能看见城堡的位置，已经先看到了巡逻的卫兵。  
他们远远地躲在树丛里，并没有引起卫兵注意。这反而让麦克觉得很有希望，城堡上没升叙香公爵的旗子，说明乔瑟夫不在这里，那么现在有卫兵就应该是因为布莱德还被关在这里。  
阿凤假装成送菜的，跟城堡的厨子套了套词，得知乔瑟夫每星期总要过来一次，呆上两三天才离开。  
他们几次在城堡远处守候，发现那里至少驻守了二十来个士兵，每隔一会儿就在城堡的院子里巡逻一次，而且白天晚上都不放松。  
为了近一步确认布莱德的确还在城堡里，他们决定在晚上到城堡去打探一次。趁着夜色他们也许能穿过卫兵的巡逻范围，走到能看见城堡窗户，甚至是能走进城堡里面的地方。  
阿凤为此让小西和罗卜又回去茉莉镇准备了黑色的衣裤，四个人穿戴整齐，居然还有点夜行人的样子。  
罗卜打点了马匹晚间的草料，他们离开营地，再次走上这三天来走了不下十几趟的林中小径。  
“我还是觉得这衣服很蠢。”麦克嘟囔说。  
“黑色的衣服在黑天里才看不到啊。”在前面开路的阿凤说，“这是规矩，你不懂。”  
他挥着手臂，豪情满志地说：“只有这样才能神不知、鬼不觉，悄悄潜入敌人内部，我们只要进去，救出你那朋友，然后无声无息、无影无踪地全身撤退，就此消失在茫茫的夜色之中。”  
他的话还没说完，后面的小西已经被突起的树根绊了一跤。  
麦克和罗卜都忍不住哈哈大笑起来。麦克去拉他来，小西自己也笑个不停。只有阿凤叉腰站在原地，有点懊恼地说：“我就知道不该带你出门，净给我丢人。”  
小西反驳：“还不是因为你让我们穿黑衣服，我根本分不清哪里是地，哪里是脚。”  
“只有你这个低能才会不知道自己脚在哪里。”  
“你这个低能不知道自己脑袋在哪里。”小西说着抽了一下阿凤的后脑。在黑暗中阿凤居然没有看见，被打个正著，这让小西都难以置信，因为他很少能一击而中过：“原来夜行衣真这么有用啊！看我再替天行道一回。”  
他在黑暗中又去想打阿凤，被阿凤捉住：“无法无天的小子，居然有胆子跟职业护卫斗吗？”  
他们在黑暗中劈里啪啦地对打几下，两个人都跳起来说自己赢了，麦克和罗卜也被波及，嘻笑着胡乱在他们身上敲打几下。  
“喂，那个，咱们不是要去救布莱德的吗？”阿凤嗡声嗡气地说。  
“还不都是你在闹事，”麦克说，“咱们有正事要办。”  
“那得快点了，再晚了等咱们到那里天就亮了。”阿凤说。  
“你还知道啊。”小西说，不过他没再纠缠，四个人又开始赶路。  
麦克注意到小西的右脚有点瘸，他凑过去低声问他是不是扭伤了。  
“没事。”小西干脆地回答，“过会儿就好了。”  
他们很快就走到了茉声堡的外围，还穿过了树墙。茉声堡跟叙香堡的庭院比较相似，主要是低矮的草地和花园，但它在庭院里也三三两两地有一些树丛，所以麦克他们从一片树丛走到另一片，以掩藏行踪。  
曾经有一次他们遇到了巡逻的士兵，幸好在夜里，士兵拿着的灯笼很远就能看到，他们悄悄躲在一边，没被发现。  
这一次，他们一直走到了城堡旁边的后花园，离房子不到十几码，可以清楚地看见城堡的窗子。  
有一两个二楼上的窗子里面都还亮着灯，但是看不到里面的人。  
后花园是个当时很流行的迷宫结构，由很多高高低低、纵横交错的树墙和修成圆柱形的树丛，一些树墙只有半人高，但也有一些超过一人高。他们躲在里面，貌似相当安全。  
他们走到迷宫的边缘，再往前就是连着城堡的石头露台了。他们到现在还没见到周围有人，因此麦克几乎觉得他们就是快速跑进城堡都不会被发现。  
他小声跟阿凤说了，阿凤不同意：“不要掉以轻心，这附近有可能有很多士兵，我们在迷宫里，他们看不见我们，我们也一样可能看不见他们。”  
“他们在明处……”麦克还想解释，突然小西在他旁边紧拉他袖子。  
他顺着小西的手指，看到二楼的一个窗子里，一个人正走到窗子旁边站住。  
那个人身材消瘦，深色的头发不修边幅地蓬乱着。这时他们之间的距离已经相当近，麦克立刻就认出来，那正是布莱德。  
他甚至能看出来布莱德正皱着眉，百无聊赖地倚在窗边的墙上，似乎有些哀愁地看着天上圆钩似的月亮。  
麦克是真的被刚才一路的顺利冲昏了头脑，他居然想也没想，从地上捡了块石子丢了上去。  
石子清脆地打在布莱德窗子上，把窗里的人吓了一跳。  
阿凤大吃一惊，他慌忙按住麦克：“不能乱来！我跟你说过这里很危险的！”  
麦克也后悔不迭。他们慌忙趴下身子，躲在树丛后面。  
“没关系没关系，”小西按了按麦克的手，悄声安慰他，“你没惊动卫兵。”  
可是楼上的布莱德显然是被惊动了，他打开窗子，疑惑地探出身子来四下张望。  
麦克不敢再发出声音，布莱德看了一会也没有看到动静，终于又关上了窗子。  
他们暗自庆幸没被人发现，阿凤做了个手势要他们撤退，他们悄悄站起来，沿着迷宫的树墙朝外面走。  
“不用急着离开吧？”麦克凑到阿凤旁边小声问他。  
“我还是觉得哪里不对劲儿。这里不该这么安静的，你不觉得吗？今天咱们查看好情况，也知道布莱德被关在哪里，明天晚上再来吧。”阿凤小声回答。他看了一眼后面的罗卜，和落在几步后头的小西，“而且，我想只咱们两个人就够了。”  
麦克点头，正要说话，后面的小西忽然又一跤绊倒了。  
这一次他并没有发出太大的声音，但让他们所有人都大吃一惊的是，从好几个方向都立刻传来了脚步声，而且有灯光忽然亮起，从脚步声的方向照射过来。  
“在这里了！”“别让他跑了！”“快点！”的声音此起彼伏。  
麦克这才意识到刚才阿凤的警告其实太正确了，刚才那些卫兵一定是听到了他敲窗子，还有布莱德开窗的声音，他们悄悄潜入迷宫里，麦克他们根本看不到他们。  
他只觉得心都要跳出腔子，幸亏阿凤临危不乱，他跳过去把正在爬起的小西推进旁边的小树丛里。那片树丛虽然浓密，但是相当小，躲不了更多的人，阿凤跟麦克和罗卜又跑了几步，才找到了一片更大的树丛，躲了进去。  
他们还没停下脚步，卫兵的灯光已经照亮了刚才他们所在的地方。  
“咦？人呢？”  
“跑了吧？”  
“不一定，”一个声音说，这大概是个领头的，他立刻发令：“你们四个，去那边、还有那边找，你们两个跟我在附近找找。”  
麦克紧紧攥住拳头，他们藏身的树丛恐怕在灯光下无从遁形，而小西藏身的地方要稍微隐蔽一点，但也好的有限。  
要是小西在身边就好了，麦克在心里说，如果跟他在一起，无论怎样都没关系了。  
“到底有几个人？”那个领头的声音又问。  
“我也没听清，”一个人报告，“总之有人过来了。我听到石子落地的声音，连楼上的少爷都被惊动了。”  
“仔细搜！”随着这话，可以看到几道灯光在不远的地方高高低低地搜索。  
忽然，一道光芒直照进麦克眼里，麦克差点没忍住叫出声来。他以为自己一定被发现了。但他前面毕竟还挡着一层的枝叶，从外面草草扫过的灯光并不能让外面的人看清里面。  
他们明白被发现只是时间问题，随着灯光走近，他们可以看到卫兵们拿着棍子在敲打树丛里面。  
小西显然是看到了他们去哪里藏身，因为在棍子就要打上他们的树丛时，他忽然从自己藏身的地方一跃而出。  
“不要打我不要打我！”他喊叫着抱头滚到小路中间。  
所有的灯光立刻都聚集了过去，附近的两三个卫兵冲过去把他围了起来，仿佛怕他会突然爬起来逃跑，还冲上去狠踢了他几脚。小西立刻大呼小叫起来。  
麦克差点喊出声来，但是阿凤立刻拉住了他，而且紧紧捂住他的嘴。  
趁着卫兵们的脚步声乱响，阿凤在他耳边低声说：“你明白他的意思！”他的另一只手按下了想要站起的罗卜。  
领头的卫兵走过去，然后揪着小西衣领把他拉起来，在旁边的灯下打量了他。  
小西还在一边挣扎一边乱喊：“别打我别打我！”  
“你是谁？你来这里干什么？”那个领头的问。  
“我－－哎哟！”旁边一个卫兵用棍子抽了他一下，小西又喊起来。  
“你闭上嘴不行吗？”那个士兵狠狠地又抽了他一下。  
“可是你打得我好疼啊！”小西叫。  
“你的名字，你到这里来干什么？”领头的不耐烦了，他放开小西，用力推了他一把，小西顺势朝后倒了好几步才摔倒在地上。卫兵们连忙又跟过去，更加拉开跟麦克他们之间的距离。  
“他是假装的。”阿凤在麦克耳边悄声说。其实麦克又何尝不愿意这么相信，他咬住自己手背。  
“起来，回答我！”领头的追过去，显然已经失去耐心：“给我绑起来！”  
小西抱头忍受了他的脚踢，然后被旁边的士兵拉起来，双手被绑在身后。这时连刚才走到远处搜索的人也听到动静，都跑过来了。  
“我再问你一遍，你叫什么，来这里干什么？”  
“我叫查理，我是旁边村里的。”  
“你来干什么？”  
“我去那边的池塘钓鱼。迷路啦。”  
“胡说八道的臭小子！”领头的狠狠踢了他一脚，“有穿成这样来钓鱼吗？”  
麦克和罗卜一起看向阿凤，后者猛地垂头。无论如何，一个人穿着从头到脚的黑衣服，干光明正大事情的可能实在不大。  
“我－－好好，我承认，我听说最近公爵大人常来城堡里住，我想进来看看……”小西被踢得连连后退，终于大声说。  
“进来看看，你是想偷东西吧！”领头的走过去又拎起他，“你跟谁一起来的？”  
“跟谁？”小西反问，然后才恍然大悟似地说，“你是说我跟谁一起来？我跟别人一起来干嘛？干我们这行的，要的就是千里独行。”他模仿阿凤的口气，居然唯妙唯肖。  
“果然是个小贼！”领头的推着他往城堡方向走，然后吩咐旁边的人：“留两个人在附近搜搜，说不定他有同夥。”  
他们一夥人推搡着骂骂咧咧的小西，走进城堡里去了。  
麦克全身僵硬，他又想站起，但是阿凤立刻发现了，又抓住他。  
“不能让他一个人在里面！”麦克小声地说，因为激动声音十分不稳定，阿凤连忙又捂住他的嘴。  
“你明白他为什么这么做。”他的话还没有说完，灯光又转了回来，原来留下来搜查的人已经又走了过来。其中一个人似乎听见了麦克的声音，他的灯光一直在麦克他们的树丛前面摇晃。  
麦克能感到阿凤和罗卜都屏住了呼吸。那个卫兵忽然俯下身，从略为稀疏的树干那里看了进来。  
他们跟那个卫兵猛地打了个照面，双方都倒吸了一口凉气。让麦克震惊的不光是这个卫兵发现了他们的行踪，他更惊讶的是他认识这个卫兵。他是本来给叙香堡守门的门卫，叫老比尔。连罗卜也一下用手捂住嘴。  
老比尔也显然认出了他们，但他没出声，只是迅速站起来，大步离开树丛。  
“有情况吗？”他们听到另一个人问他。  
“没有。”他回答。  
两个卫兵走远了。  
他们又在树丛里呆了好一会，直到周围再没有声音，才悄悄爬了出来。  
“我们得去救小西出来。”麦克立刻说。  
“不行，今天时间不够。”阿凤立刻回答，显然早已考虑过了，“现在已经是后半夜，再两三个小时天就大亮了。我们假如现在不离开的话，没可能在天亮之前走到城堡外墙的。”  
麦克不肯相信，阿凤最后终于恼怒起来：“我已经跟你说了又说，你到底相不相信我？我早就告诉你要小心要小心，你偏偏不听，现在你这么任性做事，我们连一份把握也没有，不会有好结果！”  
麦克颓然垂下肩膀，他终于只是轻轻说：“可是咱们不能丢下他一个人啊。”  
阿凤推着他往外走，“我们不会丢下他，你知道的。我们现在回营地去，好好理个计划出来，然后明天晚上再来。你放心，一个晚上他不会有事的。”他又看了看麦克的脸色，说：“你不肯丢下他，你以为我、还有罗卜就愿意吗？但是现在他们一定都聚在一起盘问小西，我们根本没可能接近的。”  
麦克咬了咬牙，拔腿朝城堡外走。他无法甩开对城堡里审问、甚至是拷打小西的想像，这让他害怕得几乎窒息。  
而且在他心底，他明白假如被抓走的是他自己，小西无论如何也会跑进去救他的，哪怕明知道那样的举动不理智，明知道那样的举动毫无帮助。事实上，他已经用最愚蠢的行动证实了这一点。  
他本来比麦克他们更有可能不被发现的，麦克完全明白他为什么跳出去。  
“真是个笨家伙……”当黎明的第一道曙光终于照到他麻木而冰冷的身上时，麦克喃喃地说，离家这么久以来，他第一次泪流不止。


	16. 第十六章

他们回到营地之后，太阳已经日上三竿。他们坐在马车旁边，很久也没人说话，也没人动弹。  
中午时，阿凤忽然一跳起来，开始升火做饭。  
“我们吃饱了，然后睡一觉。”他简单地说。  
他煮了一锅分辨不出颜色和味道的东西出来，罗卜和阿凤都埋头吃了。然后他们拉扯着麦克爬进马车里去睡觉。  
虽然昨夜他们几乎走了整个晚上，但麦克只睡了不到三个钟头就猛地坐了起来。朦胧之间他以为外面天已经黑了，慌忙跳起来往外跑，但他忘记是在马车上，一脚踩空，摔到地上。  
阿凤和罗卜也被他搅醒，爬到车外看着地上的麦克。  
外面的天色正亮，应该只是下午四五点钟。夏天天黑得晚，他们至少得等到八点钟才能上路。  
麦克显然也发现了自己的错误，他一声不响地坐起来。  
“你得镇定一点，”阿凤认真地说，“你越慌张，咱们救出他们的希望就越小。”  
麦克用双手抱头，把头深深埋进膝盖里。  
罗卜和阿凤默默地看着他肩膀耸动，最后罗卜轻轻拉阿凤回到马车里。  
“你不要教训他。”罗卜小声说。  
阿凤揉着脸叹了口气：“我知道。可是，他这个状态很危险。”  
“你们从木樨镇跑出去时，不比现在更危险吗？”  
“那时候他天天想……那个傻小子，”阿凤压低了声音，“反而不像现在这么乱了阵脚。”  
罗卜想了想，跳下马车坐在麦克身边。  
两个人默默地坐了很久，麦克终于慢慢停止抽噎，抬起头，背靠在后面的马车后辕上。  
太阳终于开始有落山的迹象，他们可以感觉到周围的阳光已经不如之前那么耀眼。  
麦克把手搭在罗卜肩上。他几乎能记起很小的时候，当他为了这样那样的事情不开心时，罗卜也总是走过来，一声不吭地在他身边坐下，听他毫无条理的抱怨，或者只是没头没脑的大哭，一直到他镇定下来为止。  
没有母亲的孩子，伤心的时候能有个人在身边就已经是莫大的安慰了。  
他仍能感到自己心里的恐慌，但罗卜的确让他在某种程度上镇定了下来。  
他感激地冲罗卜笑笑，然后站起来，开始收拾营地里的东西。  
阿凤从马车上爬下来，有点惊讶地看着罗卜：“他在干什么？他也染上小西的毛病吗？”然后立刻因为脱口说出小西的名字捂住嘴。  
小西在紧张时喜欢清理东西，他们刚开始假扮游吟诗人时，小西会在表演前把他们的东西擦了又擦。因为通常都是他们到旅店不久就要下楼唱歌，小西总是能把旅店的破烂房间清理的一尘不染才离开。  
麦克只是看了他一眼，说：“我估计等咱们带着他们回来时，后面说不定会有追兵的。那时候再收拾东西就来不及了。”  
“好主意，”阿凤拍拍脑子，“先要打算好退路，孺子可教啊。”  
他和罗卜也一起帮麦克收拾了东西，然后搬上马车，罗卜把一直在林边吃草的马匹牵回来，拴在马车旁边的树上，好在时间紧急时也能很快地套上马离开。  
他们吃掉了午饭剩下的东西，之后天仍是没有黑。  
“现在就走吧。”麦克已经紧张得坐立不安，他终于对阿凤说。  
阿凤好说歹说才让他又等了一个小时，他们用这段时间商定了简单的计划，比如罗卜应该藏在哪里放哨，用什么声音联络，先从哪个方向开始寻找，等等等等。  
他们在天色开始转暗的时候又出发了。这一次，麦克主动换上了黑衣服。  
去城堡的路相当远，他们走了三个小时，离城堡的外墙还有一座矮矮的小山头。  
那天天气依然晴朗，月亮已经半弯，在没有树遮挡的地方已经能看清人影，不过山林中的小径上依然是漆黑一团。  
他们走到这里，已经不敢再交谈，只是尽量轻快地行走。  
忽然前面的阿凤停住脚步，而且抬手挡住麦克和罗卜。  
他们都停下之后，立刻听到前面远处有扑簌簌的响声，然后似乎还有人说话。  
麦克努力集中精神，终于听清那个压低声音的在说：“……你怎么一直摔跤？”  
另一个人只是低低地哼了一声，没有回答。  
之前那个人又小声说：“要不等天亮再走吧，咱们已经迷路一次。”  
另一个人停顿一下，才慢慢地低声说：“我只在夜里走过这里，天亮之后我怕更会找错。”  
他的话音还没落，麦克他们三个人已经箭一般直冲过去。  
对面两个人听见动静，立刻吓得朝后退。阿凤连忙低低叫了一声：“小西！”  
“飞飞！”其中一个人站住了，他还没来得及再出声，麦克已经一声不吭地扑过去抱住了他。  
他吓了一跳，正要挣脱，但是立刻反应了过来：  
“麦克？”他悄声问耳边的人。  
麦克的声音似乎已经脱离自己的身体，他说不清自己是兴奋还是委屈，抑或只是终于松了口气，他一个字也说不出来，只是紧紧地抱住怀里的人。  
“麦克，”小西笑起来，拍着他的后背，“你不知道我也多高兴见到你们。我一直以为我们迷路了呢。”  
他感到麦克在抽噎，于是又在他耳边悄声说：“傻孩子，你怎么啦？……”  
他安慰了一会，大概还从未见过麦克如此反常，忽然害怕起来：“麦克，你怎么啦？是不是出了什么事啦？”  
他抬起头，惊慌地搜索着周围的黑影：“是不是他们出事了？阿凤还好吗？”  
站在旁边的阿凤难以置信地瞪着他，几乎想踢他一脚：“我就在这里！你刚才不是还跟我说话吗？”  
“天啊，罗卜－－”这次更紧张。  
“罗卜也好好的！”阿凤忍不住在他脑袋上抽了一下，“除了你这个白痴，麦克还会为谁这样！”  
麦克终于放开了小西，很羞愧地胡乱抹了抹脸。  
小西揉着头，脸上的笑意仿佛能穿透黑暗，他笑得有点不好意思，但其实相当高兴：“你这么紧张真是因为我吗？”  
麦克叹一口气，终于说得出话来：“你还真是个笨蛋。”他笑里笑气地推了小西一把。  
这时，一直站在小西旁边的另一个人轻轻咳嗽了一声，他们才忽然意识到还有一个人在场。  
“麦克。”他低声说。  
麦克努力辨别黑暗中的人影，几乎不能相信自己的眼睛：“布莱德，是你？”  
那个人有些尴尬地又咳了一下，才说：“是我啊。”他似乎有点担心麦克也会扑上来抱着他不放，走近麦克的时候很小心。  
幸好麦克跟他简短地拥抱一下：“你不知道我见到你有多高兴。”  
“我也是啊，”布莱德小声说，似乎松了口气。“我们刚才迷路了好一会，我几乎以为肯定在兜圈子呢。”  
他们旁边，小西跟阿凤和罗卜拥抱，阿凤在说：“你们怎么跑出来的？我们还准备去救你。”  
“我的运气实在太好。我遇到了老比尔，罗卜你应该记得，是以前的门卫，他偷偷放我出来的。我上楼去找布莱德少爷，碰巧就找到了。”  
“还真是傻人有傻福啊。你昨天……”  
“……我都没想到。”等麦克回过神来，他才意识到对面的布莱德也在说话。  
“对不起，你刚才说什么？”麦克很抱歉地问。  
被忽视的布莱德有点幽怨：“我是说，我真没想到你会来救我。我一直以为再不会有人记得我被关在这里呢。”  
另一边，阿凤说：“咱们还是快点往回走吧，你们后面有没有追兵？”  
小西说：“应该是没有，我们从窗户跳出来之后带好窗户了。路上也没遇到人。”他们一起调头往回走的时候，麦克注意到他右脚似乎瘸得更厉害了。  
“……小西……”布莱德的话在麦克耳朵里又变得断断续续。  
“小西怎么啦？”麦克问他。  
布莱德愣了一下，“我是说，小西告诉我说是我家的信差去告诉你我的消息。”  
麦克连忙点头，他明白在跟久别重逢的布莱德谈话时，还想听那边阿凤和小西的对话实在是很不礼貌的事情。“是啊，”他说，努力集中精力，一边和布莱德一起跟在前面三个人后面走，“我们立刻就回凡亚郡了。他说－－”  
他忽然抢上一步，扶住又要摔倒的小西。  
“你的脚是不是昨天扭伤了？我就知道。”他在他耳边小声嘟囔。  
小西在黑暗中感激地握了握他的手，然后才从他身边离开。  
麦克转回来，对布莱德说：“他说，你离开家是为了找我们？”  
布莱德被麦克疏忽来去的注意力打击得有点转向，他停了一下才回答：“其实，也是因为我不想再呆在家里。是我太没有经验，还没出郡就被抓到这里来了。”  
“你在茉声堡呆了多久了？”  
“我是雪化时出门的，走到这里，大概也有五六个月了吧。”  
“乔瑟夫倒是真有耐心。”麦克冷笑。  
“这么大一座城堡，多我一个少我一个能有什么区别呢。”布莱德说得有点黯然。  
“别这么说，你能出门来找我们，你不知道我有多感动。”麦克拍拍他肩膀，然后问：“那么你接下来有什么打算？要不要我们送你回家？”  
“不不！”没想到布莱德立刻回答，“我要跟你一起走。”  
“跟我一起？”麦克有些惊讶，“我们行踪不定，天天在马车上风餐露宿，你怎么能受得了？”  
“我在近期是不想回家了。杰克说你们是扮成游吟诗人的？”  
“是啊。我知道你曾经说要做游吟诗人，不过我还以为你以前是在说笑话。”  
布莱德有点不好意思：“因为我是真的很想做啊，是你以为我在说笑话。”  
麦克苦笑，“谁听说新继任的戴尔伯爵会想出门当游吟诗人的，你就是打死我我也不会相信。”  
“你会带上我的吧？我知道我没什么用处，”布莱德相当紧张，“可是我会弹好几种琴啊，你知道的。而且我吃的也不多，睡觉也不打呼噜。”  
麦克忍不住笑起来，“在路上的生活恐怕不会像你想像的那么容易。总之，咱们得先离开这里，你看看能不能适应再说吧。”  
“好啊！”自从相遇之后，布莱德还是第一次开心地笑出来。  
麦克倒有点担心，“布莱德，你还好吗？”  
“当然！你肯带我，我高兴着呢。”  
“我是说，你好像……心事重重？”  
布莱德愣了一下，才拍拍麦克肩膀，“也许是我怕他们会追来吧。我在这里被困了这么久，想想都心惊胆战。”  
“也是啊。”麦克点点头，他们前面的小西和阿凤罗卜还在小声地说个没完。小西指手划脚地给他们描述自己在茉声堡的经历，几乎又绊了一跤。  
麦克这一次把他抓住，没有再放手。  
“没事了，”小西说着想离开他，但是麦克坚定地用手环住他的后腰，小西想了一想，把胳膊搭在他肩膀上。  
“你知道，回程还有很长的路呢。”他问麦克，“你这样会很辛苦。”  
麦克没有回答，只是继续前行。  
“喂，你刚才说到哪儿了？”阿凤问。  
“那个，我对他们胡说八道一通，后来他们都审得没意思，又累得不行，要去睡觉，就又派来几个卫兵，我的好运气就在这时候来啦。”小西又开始神气地坎坎而谈，“其实，是老比尔先认出我，他让另两个人去喝酒吃夜宵，然后就跑过来问我来干什么。”  
“你说了吗？”问话的是阿凤。麦克虽然现在离小西最近，但他更愿意一声不响地在他身边，感觉着他说话时指手划脚的动作和呼吸，这让他莫名地觉得无比安全。  
没有任何事比失而复得的感觉更好，虽然小西离开还不到一整天。曾经与小西之间的争执和不愉快，现在已经被麦克远远抛到天边。他只想紧紧地挨在他身边，再不放开。  
“我没告诉他，可是他说他猜也猜得到，因为他刚刚见到了麦克和罗卜。那时候我的心脏都要停止了，我还以为他们终于把你们抓进来了呢。”小西还在说。  
“没有。我们躲在树丛里的时候，那个人突然一下看进来，我也以为那回就彻底完了呢，结果他转身就走了。之后麦克和罗卜才告诉我说他们认识他。”  
“嗯，老比尔是个好人，他以前就对我们很好，我不敢对他说真话，他也不在意。那时候天已经快亮了，他说就是让我出去也来不及了。而且他说因为乔瑟夫不在，卫兵们对个把小偷不会太在意，只要我一口咬定是来偷东西的，他们拷问几次之后就不会再那么注意了。后来证明果然就是那样，他们走马灯似地又派人来问我好几次，几乎都要把我赶出去了。今晚上老比尔来时，我门外连卫兵都没有。他帮我开了门，告诉我要怎么走才最不容易被发现。甚至还告诉了我怎么去找布莱德少爷的房间。”  
他又讲了怎么找到布莱德的房间，如何吓坏了正坐在书桌前写信的布莱德。  
“因为他突然就打开门进来，我当然会吃惊了。”布莱德小声抱怨，“换了谁不吓一跳啊。”  
“我不是那个意思，布莱德少爷，”小西连忙说，“其实我很佩服你，我还颠三倒四没说清楚是怎么回事，你已经明白了我的意思，抓起披风就出门了。我还没见过更干脆利落的人呐。”  
“你们两个从城堡里出来，就没再遇到卫兵吗？他们巡逻很勤呢。”阿凤问。  
“老比尔告诉了我他们不巡逻时的会呆在那里，所以我们是从一楼的一个窗子里爬出来的，那里是个死角，很不容易发现。当然，我们运气也相当好，因为谁知道哪个卫兵不会心血来潮到处逛逛啊。”  
小西又说，“等到了院子里黑的地方就容易多了，只要不走进迷宫，不朝灯光走就没事。不过，我们在院墙外边转了好大一个圈子。因为你知道，外面的树林怎么看都是一样的。”  
“不一样，我们进去的那个地方，有棵歪长的桦树。”阿凤立刻说，“我们就是因为它才从那里进去的，怕出来时分辨不清方向。”  
“我怎么不知道？”  
“因为你白痴。”  
“胡说八道，明明是你自己偷偷记下来又不告诉我们。”  
“谁说我没告诉你们，我跟麦克说过，记得这个地方，回来好找。是不是？”  
麦克点了点头，终于出声：“是有这么回事。”  
“真的吗？”小西叹了口气，“你知道，我跟你们混太久了，以前那些精明劲儿全给混没了。”  
“你还有过精明的时候吗？”  
小西伸手去打他，被麦克拉了回来。“你就留点力气吧，还要走很久呢。说实话，我很怀疑要是我们不在这里遇见你们，你们能不能平安找到营地。”  
小西有点气馁。“恐怕不能。”他轻笑着承认。他又看看麦克，“我说的是真的，我近来是不是太依赖你们了？”  
“这是坏事吗？”回答的是阿凤。“我不也依赖你、还有麦克和罗卜么？”  
他一边走，一边又说：“生活是件很难面面俱到的事情，能有多几个人分担不好吗？”  
小西和麦克面面相腼，然后吃惊地看着阿凤：“他什么时候说话变得这么有哲理？”  
“因为我本来就懂得比你们多些。”  
这一回麦克没再阻拦小西，小西扑过去把阿凤推倒在地上：“狂妄的小子，两天不挨打就登鼻子上脸了。”  
阿凤跟他扭打几下，跳起来压低声音说：“喂，喂，咱们不是在悄悄逃跑吗？你这白痴想引追兵来还是怎么的？”  
“不许再叫我白痴。”  
“好好，小西，乖，别再打你飞飞叔叔了。你我不怕，但是我怕回手重了你后面那个少爷就要砍我脑袋了。”  
小西这才爬起来，麦克连忙又过去扶住他的腰。  
他们又开始走。布莱德走在麦克另一边，一副欲言又止的样子。麦克说：“其实，你不要以为他们真是这么幼稚。我想，偶尔胡闹一下，可以让神经不那么紧张，要不然我们无论是精神还是体力早就支撑不住了。”  
布莱德在黑暗中笑了，点了点头。

* * *

他们在黎明时到了营地，天色没有大亮，但已经能看清楚人的眉眼。  
麦克早就上上下下地审视了小西，现在小西已经不像刚见面时那么兴奋，因而两天两夜没合眼的迹象也就越发明显。他的脸上头上有些小伤口和瘀青，身上的黑衣服也被踢打得满是黄土和脚印，幸好那些看起来都不严重，只是皮外伤而已。  
而他身边的布莱德似乎更让他觉担忧，布莱德的脸色发青，人也比以前瘦弱很多。如果说昨夜麦克只是从声音和语气里觉得他心事重重，那么现在，颓唐和苦闷简直就是写在脸上的。  
他小声问了布莱德几次，布莱德只说是他被软禁的时候寝食难安，现在比较担心被抓回去。  
他们走到马车旁边，小西轮流抱了抱那两匹其貌不扬农家马。  
“我一直担心再见不到你们两个呢。”麦克听到他悄声对它们说。  
“咱们先吃点东西再上路吧？”阿凤问麦克，“我饿疯了。”  
麦克想了想，觉得应该还来得及，况且他放眼看去，似乎每个人都面色苍白，饿得头晕眼花的样子。  
小西从马车上拿下锅碗，见到昨天阿凤做的东西几乎笑得跌倒。阿凤很不好意思，连忙帮他刷锅洗碗。  
罗卜解下马匹到草多的地方喂马。麦克在附近捡了些树枝，很快地点起了火。  
布莱德坐在马车旁边的一块石头上歇着，有些目瞪口呆地看着这几个人井井有条地各忙各的，尤其是穿着平民衣裳的麦克，熟练自如地做着这些以前他们想都想不出的事情。  
小西简单地做了点东西，先盛了一碗给布莱德。  
“布莱德少爷，你先慢用。”小西很礼貌地说着，又拿过了阿凤刚擦干净的勺子。  
麦克这才意识到布莱德还没有跟罗卜和阿凤打招呼，他连忙说：“布莱德，你记得罗卜吧，还有这位是阿凤。”  
“我当然记得罗卜，”布莱德小心地打量着手里的粗糙木碗和变了形的木勺子，“阿凤是你家的护卫吧。”  
他很和气地跟两个人打了招呼，然后对麦克说：“你真是幸福啊，还带着佣人、马夫和护卫。我被抓来的时候，他们把我带的佣人和马夫给打发回去了。以后我需要你的人帮忙的地方恐怕还不少呢。”  
麦克正自己舀了粥走过来，觉得他的话有点别扭，但因为布莱德毕竟是刚到，话说得也很诚恳，也就没有接话。  
阿凤和罗卜也跟布莱德敬了个礼，就跑过去跟小西坐在了一起，他们帮小西扑灭了火，然后也坐在地上吃起来。  
“其实在外面吃东西也不错啊，”布莱德尝了口粥，抬头对身边的麦克说。  
“我们也不总在野外吃东西的，”麦克回答。  
那一边的三个人忽然哈哈地笑起来了，他们谈话的声音并不低，但显然不打算给坐在这边的两位少爷听，麦克只能看到阿凤又在眉飞色舞地说些什么。  
“你们平时都在哪里吃饭呢？”布莱德问。  
“一般都是在旅馆里，很多旅馆楼下都有饭馆的。”  
“好啊，我一直想去住住旅馆呢！”布莱德说得似乎有点兴奋。“好像真正的旅人。”  
麦克知道像布莱德那样身份的人，当然这也包括以前的自己，出门通常都是住在亲友家里或是自家的别墅里的，有时候，他们宁可睡在自己的马车上也不屑于去镇上最豪华的旅馆，更不要说是麦克他们常住的廉价小旅店了。  
“嗯，这粥做得还真不错。”布莱德说着，已经把碗里的粥吃得干干净净。他扭头看了看那边的三个人。  
小西立刻放下自己的碗站起来，走过来接下了他的碗：“还吃得惯吗，布莱德少爷？要不要再加一点？”  
“如果还有就麻烦你再来一点吧。”布莱德说得很客气，但很明显那是客气的主人对仆人的态度。  
“当然。”小西正要往回走，麦克忽然走过去拿过了碗。  
“我来吧，小西。”他说。  
跟小西在外面走了快两年，他早已经习惯了个性强烈、喜怒形于色的小西。现在看到他对布莱德露出的微笑，他才忽然意识到这也是他当年在家里时对主人－－包括在人前时对他父亲－－的笑容：友好、温顺、但同时也敬而远之。他并不觉得这样的小西就是虚伪，只是，他更喜欢自由自在天真随意的他。只到了这一刻，他才意识到小西，还有他自己，甚至是阿凤和罗卜，在这两年间的变化有多么大。  
“我可以的，”小西笑着说。  
“你的脚扭了就不要跳来跳去的。”麦克说着，舀起粥送回给布莱德。  
布莱德说：“你对小西还真体贴啊，难怪他对你那么忠心。”  
麦克不知该怎么回答，只好换了个话题，寻问他们以前朋友的近况。  
等布莱德说完，他们也已经吃得差不多。罗卜过来端走他们的空碗，他们三个收拾好了东西，然后大家都爬上马车。  
“罗卜，你确定不累吗？”麦克忍不住问罗卜。  
“没关系，”罗卜说，“阿凤会帮我看路。”  
“嗯，那不要走太久，到中午咱们就找地方休息吧，无论是野外还是城镇都没有关系。”  
麦克说完，转头回来看到布莱德坐在车底板上，正努力把两条长腿盘起来。  
“你在干什么？”他忍不住问。  
“不是坐这里吗？”本来还以为自己很会入乡随俗的布莱德有点气馁。  
刚爬上车的小西似乎也觉得好笑，但他立刻收起笑容，把他扶到车厢两边架起来的木条长椅上：“我们都是坐这里的，虽然也颠得厉害，不过比地上要好些。”  
他想了想，从角落里找出一条毯子，铺在上面，“布莱德少爷您还是坐在这上面吧。”  
布莱德看了看毯子上面沾着的细小草棍和沙土，小西当然立刻注意到了，他拎起毯子拍打一番，然后又放回椅子上。上面的脏东西依然清晰可见，布莱德没再说什么，默默坐了上去。  
小西在他对面坐下，忽然意识到麦克还蹲在中间的底板上，有些奇怪：“麦克少爷，你也要我扶你坐下吗？”  
麦克笑笑，“我要看看你的脚不是吗？”  
小西顺从地伸出右脚，这时马车猛地一晃，开始动了。布莱德差点从椅子上掉下来，他慌忙抓住旁边一个草编的篮子，随即发现那里面装了满是泥的土豆萝卜，他伸进篮子缝隙的手指已经已经沾满了泥土。他只好抽回手，紧紧抓住身下的木条板。  
马车猛烈地晃动了好一会，他们才终于走上略为平坦的大路。布莱德惊讶地发现麦克自始至终稳稳当当地蹲在地上，脱下小西的鞋袜看他的伤势。  
“原来，连坐马车，也是需要训练的啊。”他自言自语地说了一句。  
“我就跟你说，出门在外不像你想像得那么浪漫。”麦克回头对他说，“我说，我们还不如送你回家吧。”  
“不不，”布莱德仍然说，马车现在开始有节奏地晃动，走了大半个晚上的他也昏昏欲睡了，“这不算什么困难。”  
虽然刚才连坐也坐不稳，现在他已经在狭长的木条椅子上躺了下来。  
麦克看看小西，后者正看着布莱德，脸上似乎有点笑意。  
“怎么了？”  
小西靠在后面的车蓬上，笑着说：“没什么，你知道，我没找到你们的时候，我还以为你也会……那样，可是没想到你的适应能力那么强。”  
他说的有点没头没脑，但麦克明白了他的意思，“你给他一点时间啊，你知道他是个认真的人。再说你见到我的时候，我都已经离家好几个月了。”  
“你不一样……从来不一样……”小西开始说，然后忽然笑着不再说了。  
麦克这回是一点也听不懂：“你是不是累糊涂了啊？”  
这时阿凤从前面挑开雨布帘子爬了过来：“罗卜说他一个人没事。”  
“是你吵得他不能专心吧。”小西嘟囔。  
阿凤跳到他身边坐下，胳膊搭在他肩膀上：“你少骂我一句会死吗？哎，你睡一会儿吧，让大人说话。”  
他已经准备好小西一脚把他踢开，但没想到小西忽然倒在了他怀里。  
麦克紧张地跳起来去拉小西手腕，阿凤已经听了听他的鼻息，笑出声来：“这个傻小子，他已经睡着啦。”  
他小心地把小西放倒，麦克给他盖上条毯子。现在两条长椅上都有人睡觉，阿凤只好坐在麦克旁边的地上。  
麦克正在用略为干净的布条包扎小西的脚腕，看到阿凤凑过来，他说：“好像只是扭伤，磨破的地方都是因为扭伤的地方肿起来，我想不用上药吧。”  
“还是上一点防止发炎的草药吧，我上回买的还有一点。”阿凤说着在车厢一角的箱子里拿出一包。麦克解开布条，上了药又重新包起。  
阿凤看着他忙活，一直没有开口。麦克终于说：“你也觉得他们出来得太容易吗？”  
阿凤咧嘴笑了，“我就知道，英雄所见略同嘛。”  
“你就别乱扯了，有什么想法，说出来吧。”  
“小西能跑出来，我倒没有那么意外。”阿凤低声说，“就像他说的，他只说自己是个小贼，他们饿他几顿，打他几顿，本来也就会把他丢到外面去的。”  
“何况还有老比尔。”  
“我知道，罗卜说老比尔跟他们关系一直不错，有次小西被马踩伤，还是老比尔抱他回去的。”  
麦克忽然语塞，有些尴尬地低下头，他明白善良的罗卜没有告诉阿凤小西为什么被马踩伤。  
“所以我想，那个时候大概已经没人记得城堡里还关着个小毛贼，这时候老比尔去放他离开，恐怕还是很容易的。”阿凤接着说。  
“我同意。”  
“可是，小西能那么容易就带出那位少爷，就有点不对劲了。”阿凤看了一眼旁边鼾声如雷－－虽然几小时前还信誓旦旦地说他不打呼噜－－的布莱德，压低声音说：“你知道，小西告诉我们，那位少爷住的房间内外根本没设警卫。他们几乎是来去自如的。”  
“你是说，你认为布莱德没有被关起来？”  
“如果小西都可以轻易地带他出来，他自己为什么不离开？”  
麦克想了想，“原因很多，布莱德也许不知道外面没有那么多警卫，或者他不愿意自己出来。你也看到了，他不习惯没有身边没有佣人的。”  
“那他倒是来对了地方，咱们这里佣人一大堆。”  
麦克相当抱歉，“阿凤，我明白，我会跟他谈谈的。你们都不是佣人，你知道的。”  
阿凤耸耸肩膀表示没关系，然后说：“而且，小西说他在离开之前还留了个字条。”  
麦克有点疑惑：“字条？留给谁？”  
“小西也不知道是给谁留的，说不定是给乔瑟夫吧，多谢他连日来的照顾。”  
麦克若有所思地看着布莱德，终于还是摇了摇头：“假如你是担心他在帮助乔瑟夫下圈套害我们，那倒不必。布莱德肯定不是那种人。”  
“反正你认识他最久。你要是说相信他我也只有相信你。不过，这件事总之有点古怪就是了。”  
麦克忍不住把车后面的帘子打开一线，现在他们已经走上大路，但因为天色尚早，周围还没有其他行人。树林逐渐消逝，两边的农田多了起来。  
“他是怎么也不肯回木樨镇了，我想，如果下圈套的话，他说要回那里岂不更容易？我们直接就把自己送到乔瑟夫门口了。”他喃喃说道。  
“这倒也是，”阿凤说，“我们在朝南走，也许乔瑟夫就是想追，也不会往这个方向追吧。”  
“现在也只希望如此了，”麦克叹了口气，放下帘子，然后继续包好小西的脚。

* * *

他们连着走了好几天，进入了南边的威德郡里，一直都没有见到追兵，这才松了口气。  
布莱德还在慢慢适应平民生活，这的确比他本来想像得要困难，他总会不自觉地等待别人帮他做事。他的加入打乱了四个人本来很单纯的生活，在他面前，他们似乎都下意识地回到了在木樨镇的生活方式，小西和罗卜主动地给布莱德，甚至是麦克端茶倒水，叠被铺床。  
连麦克在跟布莱德一起聊天时，偶尔也会忘记自己身在何处。有一次小西捧着布莱德的衬衫走进他和麦克的房间－－自从他们变成五个人，乡村旅店里四个人一房间的屋子就不够大了，因此总是麦克跟布莱德一间房，小西和阿凤罗卜一间房。本来麦克更想跟小西一间房，阿凤说，“我们可不愿意夜里还要照顾布莱德少爷。如果你去跟他一个屋，至少他不会半夜里要你去给他添被子。”于是麦克只好跟布莱德一起。  
衬衫是罗卜洗好的，虽然没有熨过，但是被叠得整整齐齐。  
布莱德正在灯下跟麦克看他新买的鲁特琴，两个人一边翻看琴谱一边谈论着指法。看到小西，布莱德随手指了指他装衣服的藤箱，小西就把衬衫放进去。  
“哎，下次你们是不是应该也这么收拾我的衬衫啊。”麦克看见他仔细地放好衣服，随口说。  
小西的脸上有点变了颜色，他瞪着麦克，过了一下才强笑着说：“要是你的衬衫也是细亚麻的，我们当然也会好好收拾。”  
“别讽刺我没有好衬衫，下回到个像样的镇上我也去买些来。”麦克故意逗他说，但是小西没怎么笑。  
“啊，这里少记了一个音，”布莱德忽然拍头说，抓起笔修改琴谱，“我说怎么总是听着不对劲。你再听一遍－－”  
麦克转头去听，等他听完再转回头来，小西已经离开了。  
在布莱德的强烈要求下，他们恢复了游吟诗的演唱。跟所有人一样，布莱德立刻就被小西的演唱迷得如痴如狂，他开始认真地把麦克和小西写的歌曲加上乐谱。他们之前都是只写下歌词，因为麦克知道小西不识乐谱，所以从来没有费心记在纸上过。  
布莱德也很倾心于罗卜打的鼓，他不断地鼓励罗卜在他们表演时打鼓。阿凤也在旁边煽风点火，又讲起他们喝醉那次，罗卜在酒馆里演奏得是多么激动人心。罗卜受不了他们一说再说，终于在人少的时候坐在小西身后打了一次，发现并不像他想像得那么难堪，于是也渐渐能在人前打鼓了。  
有时候，麦克觉得，布莱德没被他们轰走的最大原因，就是因为他对音乐的痴迷。  
他是真心喜欢游吟诗，也向往游吟诗人四海为家的生活。他可以一边毫无愧疚地让小西给他刷洗沾了泥的靴子，一边却也诚心诚意地想教他读乐谱。  
一天晚上，他们在野外过夜。在篝火旁边，布莱德又在给小西讲解乐谱，他把小西曾经唱过的一首很长的诗写上了他改动过的新曲谱，自己弹着鲁特琴，让小西照着谱唱。  
小西还不习惯看乐谱，总是用以前的旧曲调唱，让布莱德相当不满意。  
“这里，这里不是那样的，”布莱德指着小西手里的乐谱，一边不厌其烦地在琴上弹出来，“你根本没看乐谱。”  
“因为看着乐谱唱实在很难啊，”小西恭敬地解释，“我还没看清是哪个音呢，就已经要唱下一个音了，还要在上面加上歌词。”  
布莱德抱着琴，弹了两三遍，鼓励地说：“是这样的，你看，这里要这样才行。”  
小西开口又唱，布莱德连忙又打断他：“这个音只有半音，不要拖得那么长。”  
他唱到快结尾，布莱德又打断他：“这里，结尾一段跟前面是不一样的。”  
小西揉了揉脸，“布莱德少爷，游吟诗一向都是同一段曲调不断重复的啊。”  
布莱德很兴奋地解释：“我知道啊，所以你看，这里一段一段，重复着以前的调子，但到了最后一段，忽然加上了变化，一定会让听众留下更深的印象。”  
小西似乎并不觉得他们的观众会在乎这些，但出于礼貌，他只是点了点头。  
布莱德又卖力弹琴，不断地在小西唱时指点他。小西唱到结束，仍没觉出这些改动有什么意义，就连旁边默默听着的三个人没听出区别。  
小西松了口气，正拿起水袋喝水，布莱德已经又开始弹前奏，“再来一遍。”  
小西只好把乐谱又翻回第一页，两个人边弹边唱，把长长的一首歌唱了几遍，小西还是没能全部唱对。虽然不是什么需要嘶吼的歌，他的嗓子也开始有点疼起来。  
“布莱德少爷，咱们明天再练习好不好？”他终于问。  
“明天吗？”布莱德一边摆弄着鲁特琴，似乎想改进他写的乐谱，一边心不在焉地说，“可现在天色还早啊？”  
小西看着他，终于有点不耐烦起来：“可是我实在不想再唱了。”  
布莱德这才有点惊讶，“为什么？”  
“我已经唱了快两个钟头了。一点进展也没有。”  
“慢慢来啊，谁也不能刚学乐谱就照着唱出来的。多练练就好了。”布莱德满不在乎地又开始弹前奏，“再来一遍吧。”  
小西唱了两句，布莱德已经又打断他，指点着乐谱：“这个标志是轻音，不要唱那么用力。”  
小西放下水袋，“我不唱了。”  
布莱德又开始弹了两节，才意识到小西真的没有再唱：“怎么了？”  
“我不唱了。”小西说着站起来就要走。  
“不行，你还没唱对，不能走。”没想到布莱德反应相当灵敏，他立刻跳起来把小西又按回树桩上坐下。  
“你干什么？”小西有点生气了，“哪有你这样逼人唱歌的？”  
阿凤吃惊地看着他们，拉了拉麦克衣袖。麦克摇了摇头，“让他们自己解决吧。”  
不知为什么，他其实很高兴看到小西不再用尊敬而疏远的面孔对待布莱德，虽然他不愿意让小西生气，但是，此刻的小西忽然有一种在他和布莱德面前已经多日不见的激情，让他觉得有点欣慰。  
“我不是逼你，我是在教你啊！”布莱德似乎也有点火冒三丈，他大声说。  
“我什么时候说我要学啦？”小西说着站起来又要走。  
他的右脚仍不是很利索，所以又很快地被布莱德抓回来。小西在他身后挣扎几次，没想到干瘦的布莱德力气很大，一直把小西按在树桩上。  
“放开我！”小西叫起来。  
“我没有恶意，我只是想让你学乐谱啊！”  
“我学乐谱干什么？”  
“你难道就不想做更好的游吟诗人吗？”布莱德大声问。  
“我不想！你难道不知道我们这都是假扮吗？这是暂时的！”小西斩钉截铁地喊。  
布莱德忽然放开了他，肩膀耷拉下来，“我知道你们是在假扮，”他叹了口气，“可是，你难道就想一辈子给人家做仆人吗？”  
小西愣了一下：“什么？”  
“我知道你恐怕是打算一辈子追随麦克的，可是，我是希望你能有另一条路可走，至少，是多一个选择。”布莱德在他面前蹲下来，“小西，你是我见过的，最好的歌手。相信我，我见过很多。你还年轻，你还有机会可以做得更好。”  
小西显然觉得他的话太不着边际，但他意识到了他的真诚。他最后只是叹了口气：“如果少爷你不觉得这是浪费时间，我当然可以陪你。”  
布莱德几乎是雀跃着起来，又去抱起琴。  
接下来他对小西的苛刻依然没有减少半分，小西也毫不相让地跟他争执，他们如此又弹唱了两遍，小西忽然开窍了，他用手指划过乐谱，不再光凭记忆，而是真地读着乐谱唱了下来。  
他唱到最后，布莱德说的反复中见变化的地方，也许是因为布莱德没再打断他，居然还真的有了一点层层叠进，最后一峰突兀的强烈效果。连旁边听着的麦克他们，都不由得鼓起掌来。  
小西抬起头来，布莱德已经笑得合不拢嘴，他跑过去大力拍小西的肩膀，眼睛闪闪发光，连一向把他当成是书呆慢性子的麦克，都从未见到他有这么激动而兴奋的时刻。  
“唉，我还以为我们很幼稚，”麦克叹了口气，“其实最幼稚的还是布莱德啊。”  
他想招呼小西坐过来，可是小西正忙着跟布莱德说了又说。他忽然意识到，小西已经好多天没有跟他一起写歌了。这让他的心跳猛然沉重。


	17. 第十七章

他们又朝南走了两个多星期，布莱德的少爷脾气仍不见少，不过现在不同的是小西有胆量指点他该怎么照顾自己而不是勤快地帮他做好。布莱德学起如何洗碗和收拾衣服来，显然没有小西识乐谱快，但是他的努力还是大家有目共睹的，所以他们也没有逼迫他太紧。  
这时候的布莱德已经跟刚到时那个纤弱苍白的少爷判若两人，对游吟诗的兴趣拉近了他和其他人的距离，他也因此找到了自己的热情。虽然他有时候仍会皱眉冥想，但大多数时候他都是兴高采烈地跟他们一起干或玩。  
他也跟麦克一样穿起了棉布的旅人衣服，只是他穿不惯质地粗糙的靴子，坚持要穿自己的小牛皮靴，他也舍不得扔掉当初从茉声堡带出来的斗篷，他撕掉了上面的族徽，仿佛以为因此就不会有人注意到它的精致手工和高级材料。他努力控制自己的言谈举止，但所有人仍会立即看出他的出身。幸好做游吟诗人的虽然大多是平民，偶尔也会有喜好这一行的贵族，他的出现并不曾引起太大恐慌。  
阿凤都忍不住对麦克说：“为什么他总是学不会低调呢？我记得你的身份比布莱德还高贵得多哪，你现在看起来就像个乐师家的小学徒。”  
麦克瞪他：“你这是夸我呢还是骂我呢？”  
其实他也明白是阿凤想逗他笑笑，因为好像随着布莱德越来越融进他们这伙人，麦克反而越来越沉默了。  
他当然不是因为布莱德的到来而沉默。他只是觉得，自己跟小西的距离仿佛越来越远。  
自从小西回来，不，应该说还是自从他跟小西为了诺森公爵的戒指吵架之后，他们之间就仿佛隔了一层雾。小西的离开和归来，虽然让他心境大起大落，几乎失去控制，但他明白，那层雾气仍然存在，而且随着布莱德在麦克身边的时间增加，它也变得格外浓稠冰冷。  
假如麦克乐观一点，他也许会以为小西是在嫉妒布莱德，然而事实上，小西对布莱德并没有任何恶感，有时候，他跟布莱德谈起音乐来，反而比他跟麦克谈话要快乐得多。最近以来，他宁愿教笨手笨脚的布莱德钉衣扣，也不肯替麦克盛一碗饭。麦克只觉得他的脾气来得莫名其妙。  
“喂，你给他们都盛了，怎么到我这里反而没有了呢？”麦克忍不住说，他其实是想用调侃的语气，但不知为什么话说出口就变得有点质问。  
小西这才一言不发地又盛了晚饭放到他面前。  
罗卜推了推正在狼吞虎咽的阿凤，阿凤抬起头来：“麦克，刚还夸你低调呢，别这么盛气凌人的不好吗？”  
麦克有些悻悻，“为什么布莱德怎么样你们都没关系呢？”  
小西看了他一眼，又没说话。阿凤告诉他：“因为我们更尊重你。”  
麦克放下碗，有些气闷，“啊，原来这是尊重我。”他很想说，原来主人真是不好做，我给你们三份颜色就上大红，但是一眼看到罗卜正像个无辜小孩似地紧张地看着他，他又心猛地一软，立刻意识到这正是他最不愿意显示的态度，他不再说话。  
自从布莱德到来，他在这方面忽然薄弱了许多，少爷脾气不知不觉就流露出来。每次都让他后悔不迭。  
那天晚上他们到了一座小镇，简单地唱了一会儿，正要去吃晚饭的时候，收钱的罗卜走回来，对其他人说：  
“刚才有个黑衣服的人问起你们。”  
他们立刻警惕起来，麦克问：“在哪里？”  
“他本来坐在门口，然后就离开了。”  
“我怎么没看到？”阿凤皱眉，伸长脖子看门口的方向。“什么样的人？”  
罗卜想想：“全身武士打扮，从头到脚都是黑色的，带着佩剑，黑头发。”  
麦克问：“他跟你说了什么？”  
罗卜耸耸肩膀，“他只是说，几位少爷表演得真好，你们旅行过得怎么样。”  
麦克松了口气，“也许只是个武士，泛泛地问问吧。”  
他转回头，布莱德依然伸长了脖子看门口。“不用看了，刚才都走了，现在更看不到了。”  
阿凤摇了摇头：“还是别掉以轻心的好。”  
他显然是记下了这件事，因为过了几天，他们在另一个小镇上演出时，他忽然在结束时凑到麦克跟前说，“那个黑衣人又来了。还是坐在门口。”  
麦克立刻站起来看向门口。那里果然坐着一个全身黑衣的人，他穿着黑皮护腕和坎肩，腰上挂着佩剑，一副卸掉盔甲的武士打扮。  
罗卜也看了看，有一点迟疑：“这个好像跟几天前那个人不太一样？”  
“怎么不一样？”布莱德问。  
“好像……这个人的头发长一点吧。当然也许是换了梳法。”罗卜犹豫着说。  
阿凤正要说话，那个黑衣人显然已经发现到他们注意自己，立即站起来走了过来。  
他的个子不高，但是行动矫健，看样子都没怎么迈步，已经从容地穿过人群走到了麦克他们面前。  
他大约有三十出头年纪，黑发长及眼睛，很风流地朝一边梳过去，相貌长得并不讨厌，脸上似乎总有个笑模笑样的神气。然而他虽然只是简单地站着，也给人感觉好像满弓上搭好的利箭，犀利敏捷却在弦未发。  
他很神气地朝布莱德敬了个礼，“凡亚郡来的少爷近来可好？”  
布莱德吃惊地瞪大眼睛：“我不认识你！”  
旁边正在把歌谱放进袋子里的小西忽然抬头，惊讶地张开嘴，却没发出声音。  
“这位小少爷是认识我的，是不是？”黑衣人忽然朝他一笑，鞠了一躬。“上次一别，也有两年多了。我刚才听了小少爷的演唱，果然非同寻常可比，你家老爷若在世，一定会欣赏得很。”  
他的目光从他们身上一一滑过，最后冲麦克说：“如果我没认错的话，这位少爷就是我家主人一直在寻找的人。”  
麦克看了看小西，小西站起来凑到他耳边，轻声说：“他是瑟赛克斯伯爵的手下。”  
麦克点了点头，沉默不语。黑衣人等了一下，才说：“不知可不可以请这位少爷到僻静处聊一聊呢？”  
麦克又点了点头，没有放下手里的四弦琴，带领黑衣人上楼走进他跟布莱德的房间。其他几个人，包括抱着篮子刚走回来的罗卜也一并跟上。  
麦克进屋后，把琴放在桌上，然后点亮了油灯。  
黑衣人本来坦然地负手站在屋子中间，但他立刻就发现其他几个人也走进来，不由皱了皱眉：“公子，不知我能不能单独跟你谈谈。”  
“还有我！”阿凤已经跳到麦克身边。“我是他护卫。”  
小西没有说话，只是默默站在麦克旁边。  
“我是他好朋友。”布莱德说着也走了过去。  
罗卜有点不好意思，但他还是低头走过去，坚定地站到小西旁边，手里仍然抱着装满零钱的篮子。  
黑衣人看着他们乱七八糟一大夥人站在那里，有点意外，他抓了抓头发，看着麦克：“你是不是让他们先回避一下啊？”  
麦克摇头：“他们只是怕你做出对我不利的事。既然你只是来谈谈的，我想应该不妨。不过，我没有什么是隐瞒他们的，所以你能跟我谈的，大可以当着他们的面讲。”  
黑衣人笑了笑：“也好。”然后他关好门，转身回来面对麦克单膝跪地行礼：  
“肯特郡的瑟赛克斯伯爵帐下的首席武士阿米尔•蒂罗克参见诺森公子。”  
麦克示意他起来，而没说什么。  
阿米尔站起来，又敬了个礼，才说：“我们主人得知诺森公爵遇刺，万分焦急，派我出来寻找公子下落。让我所料不及的是，公子年少多智，隐藏得委实太好，两年来我走遍全国也没有一点消息。幸亏……”他看了看布莱德，又笑了笑：“幸亏我听说戴尔伯爵被关在茉声堡。所以我想也许可以在附近等到诺森公子前来，我已经等了一个多月，终于等到公子。”  
阿凤倒吸一口冷气：“你跟踪我们有多久了？”  
阿米尔笑道：“公子假借小偷之乱，将戴尔公爵带走，实在是上上之举，连我都是在几天之后才意识到戴尔公爵已经离开了茉声堡。等我开始在附近寻找，公子一行人早已经离开凡亚郡。我这几天差点没把附近几个城镇都踏得平了，天可怜见，终于又找到了公子的下落。”  
他看了看桌上的四弦琴，点头笑道：“等终于见到公子，我才明白为什么公子能在浊世之中隐藏两年都不曾被人发现。公子睿智洒脱，深藏不露，实在让我折服。”  
他说着又把手放在胸前对麦克鞠了一躬。  
麦克还是没有说话，其他几个人也一直默默站在那里，阿米尔终于有点沉不住气了，他又说：“瑟赛克斯伯爵与已逝的诺森公爵是盟友及老朋友，这一点我想恐怕公爵大人也曾跟公子提过？”  
麦克摇摇头。阿米尔笑了：“那幸亏这位小西少爷曾见过我，要不然，公子岂不以为我是前来追捕你们的刺客了？”  
他又说：“瑟赛克斯伯爵明白诺森公爵是遭奸人陷害，他也没料到对方手段会如此之狠，所以他一接到消息，很担心公子安全，所以立刻派我出来寻找。现在好不容易找到了公子，请给我一两天时间调动兵马，我们可以马上前往肯特郡。瑟赛克斯伯爵是那里的郡主，他一直在恳切盼望公子的到来。”  
他终于停下话头，不再说了。麦克想了一会，才说：“请你告诉你家伯爵，到了合适的时候，我会去他那里打扰。但是现在，我的处境还很安全，请他不用为此担心。”  
“公子最好还是再考虑一下。我家主人所担心的，不仅仅是公子的人身安全。乔瑟夫•诺森在凡亚郡多当一日郡主，他的威信就多涨一份。等到他羽翼丰满，那时候再拿下他就更加不容易了。”  
麦克点头：“我知道了。”  
连小西和布莱德都在悄悄看他，似乎在奇怪他究竟在打什么主意。  
“公子难道不想为诺森公爵报仇吗？”  
他一直笑里笑气的模样，没人能料到他会忽然说出这么毒辣的话来。几乎所有人都立刻抬起头看他。  
麦克能感觉到阿米尔的身体在紧张起来，刚才就已经很明显的、箭在弦上的感觉更重。这个人不愧是肯特郡主座下的第一武士，他的脸上可以有最轻松，最不带威胁性的笑容，但他的身体已经像要扑上来的黑豹一样，优雅矫健，一触即发。  
麦克仍然轻描淡写地说：“怎么报仇，我有我的计划。”  
阿米尔看着他，似乎思考了一下接下来该要用哪套手段，然后又露出笑容：“诺森公子，请看在我跑遍全国，风餐露宿了两年寻找你的份上，跟我去一趟肯特郡。你去那里作一作客，跟我们郡主聊一聊天，也是好的。”  
“那是自然的，请你告诉你家主人，我迟早会去打扰的。”  
“公子可是有什么难言之隐，才不愿意用伯爵大人派来的车马吗？”  
麦克摇了摇头：“我只是喜欢用我自己的速度而已。请你和你家主人不要放在心上。”  
“请公子相信我的实力，我完全可以安全地把公子和你的朋友带去见伯爵大人。”他又低头敬礼。  
麦克吸了口气：“阿米尔先生，多谢你来看望。”  
只凭阿米尔的肢体语言，他就不愿意得罪这个人，但他并不觉得继续跟他纠缠下去有什么意思。  
果然，阿米尔抬起头来，目光渐渐凝成一点。  
“公子，请相信我们的诚意，我家主人只想帮助你。我虽不才，也认为只有我家主人才能帮助你。所以我无论如何，是要将公子请回白崖堡的。”  
阿凤立刻把手按在佩剑上：“你倒是试试啊？”  
阿米尔显然早已经看清了他的位置，他连看都没看他一眼，黑色身影已经抢到他的面前。阿凤刚刚拔出剑来，阿米尔的速度快得惊人，仿佛只是随手一抓，阿凤握剑的手居然完全无从躲避，被他抓个正着，然后阿米尔把他的手朝上一托，身子轻轻半转，另一只手肘撞上阿凤胸口，把他打倒在地。  
麦克正要冲过去，阿米尔毫不停歇，伸手从靴子里拔出一把匕首，朝着麦克发了过来。  
他的所有动作又快又准，且一气呵成，周围的人只看到阿凤拔剑，然后匕首就已经如同一道白光直逼麦克。  
麦克大吃一惊，但光电花火之间，他已经看出匕首并没有对准自己的咽喉，而是偏了一点点。  
只这一点点，他已经明白阿米尔只是想吓唬吓唬自己，他发的匕首只是想贴着自己脖颈穿过而已。  
但是旁边的小西已经慌了手脚，情急之间，他猛地扑过来推开麦克。  
匕首从小西脖颈一侧穿过，“当”地一声钉到后面的墙壁上。  
麦克这才惊慌起来，他立刻抓住小西检查，看到他的脖颈的皮肤被刺破，虽然看样子没有碰到大血管，但毕竟是个刀伤，血在顷刻间流了一肩膀。  
旁边几个人立刻围了过去：“天啊！小西你还好吗？”  
这个结果显然在阿米尔计划之外，他本是想给阿凤一个教训，再震慑一下麦克的，没想到小西会那么坚决地冲过来，场面上一见血，两边就不那么再好说话了。  
阿凤从地上爬起来，只看到小西满身是血，他已经忘记了这个刚才轻而易举就把自己打倒在地的人武功远高于自己，猛地又抽剑跳出：“你找死啊！你究竟是谁派来的？”  
阿米尔连连后退，意外地有些狼狈，他只好大声说：“相信我，我只是想警告你们一下。诺森公子，你明白假如小西少爷不冲过来，我的匕首只会打到墙上的！”  
小西的确伤得不重，麦克硬按他他才肯坐在旁边椅子上，“只是皮肉伤而已，”他犹自嘟囔。  
麦克只忙着把手绢团成一团，按在他伤口上，一边埋怨地说：“你这个傻小子就别说话了。”  
阿米尔已经被阿凤赶到门口，终于忍无可忍，抬手又想对阿凤出手，麦克这才抬高声音说：“请你离开吧，阿米尔先生。你今晚做的已经够多了。”  
阿米尔叹一口气，轻轻伸手，又仿佛捉小鸡似地把阿凤的剑夺了过来，然后随手丢在旁边的地上。他居然又笑了笑：“好吧，迈克尔•诺森，我改日一定再来拜访。”  
他敏捷地打开门，黑影一闪，人已经离开了。  
麦克觉得手下面的小西身子猛地一抖。他低头看他。  
“他以为那是我的名字。”他告诉小西。  
阿凤跑了回来，仔细地看了看小西的伤口，然后又让麦克继续按着小西脖颈。  
“血已经快止住了，你再按一会，我去找干净的布来做绷带。”他说着又叹了口气，“还好因为有他在，绷带我们总是带着很多。”

* * *

那天晚上，麦克安排小西在他房间躺下。小西已经换上了干净的衣服，脖颈的伤也包扎整齐。  
他毕竟是流了很多血，很快就睡着了。  
麦克坐在他床沿，下意识地握着他的手。  
阿凤拔下墙上的匕首，交给麦克。麦克看到匕首刃上刻了花字的Ｓ。  
“他说他是瑟赛克斯派来的，这我相信。”麦克说，“小西也认识他，所以他大概是被派到凡亚郡来过，送信之类的。”  
“他为什么那么急迫？非要带你回去不可？”阿凤问。  
“这我就不清楚了。我原来一直以为只有我会想去投奔他们，他们想不想收留我还成问题呢。”  
阿凤抓了抓头，“对不起啊，少爷。”他忽然说。  
“你怎么啦？”麦克惊讶，自从他们离开叙香堡，阿凤还从来没对他用这个口气。  
“是我功夫不济。”阿凤说，麦克能看出其实他比谁都更为自己在一招之内被打败而气馁。  
他拍拍阿凤肩膀，“别那么想，那个人怎么也比你大上十岁吧，你继续好好练功，不愁有朝一日打不过他。”  
阿凤似乎有点同意，但他还是叹了口气，“我师傅常说天外有天，人外有人，原来真是不错的。我原以为天下的武士，即便是我打不过的，我也总能看出点门道来。这个人……他实在太快了。”  
麦克摇摇头，“也不全是快，他比你出手狠得多。高手相争，气势是很重要的，心太软不行啊。”  
阿凤点了点头，仍然有些垂头丧气地跟着罗卜回屋睡觉去了。  
布莱德被罗卜安排擦桌子，罗卜早已经把地上的血迹都擦得干干净净，他还在那里一点一点地抹桌子。  
等他终于擦完，已经满头大汗。他把抹布丢到屋子一角，一屁股坐在桌子旁边。  
“我知道我知道，”他看到麦克看他，连忙说，“我等会儿就去阿凤和罗卜那屋睡觉。不过现在我有话想问你。”  
麦克转身把桌上的油灯灯芯按了按，屋子里立刻暗了许多。  
“你是想问我为什么不去肯特郡吗？”  
“是的。”布莱德点头，“我虽然知道得不多，但他说得已经很明白，假如你去那里，瑟赛克斯伯爵会帮助你，他是你父亲的老朋友。”  
“我不想寄人篱下。”  
“也许他能帮你在国王面前求情，你毕竟是前诺森公爵的儿子，不能因为诺森公爵遇刺，就把你的地位全部抹煞。而且，也许他有办法，可以帮助你推翻乔瑟夫呢？”  
麦克摇摇头：“他大概很希望在凡亚郡有个盟友吧。但我怀疑他有办法能推翻乔瑟夫。”  
“你不想去找他，是为了小西吧？”  
“你为什么这么说？”  
“因为我想不出你不去的其他理由。”布莱德说，“我知道我才加入你们，很多事情我都不了解。不过我也能看出你很重视他。”  
他又看看麦克，“也许是太重视了。”  
麦克有些疑惑：“是你告诉他他不必追随我，你还鼓励他继续做游吟诗人的。”  
“我知道，他是真的有才能，我说的是实话。但是，你是我的老朋友，我不能眼看着你为了一个……男宠，而忘记了你的责任。”  
麦克以为自己会因为他的措辞勃然大怒，但他意外地相当镇定，也许布莱德的话并不像他曾经以为的那么唐突。他放下了小西的手。  
他的手还是很冷。麦克又拿过一条毯子来给他盖上。  
“而且，我怀疑他本来也希望你去找瑟赛克斯伯爵的。”布莱德又说，“他不是寡情的人，他肯定会希望你能去给诺森公爵报仇。”  
麦克沉吟着还未来得及说话，开着的窗外忽然传来一声冷笑：  
“你好狠啊！”  
麦克和布莱德都大吃一惊，几步跑到窗前。  
他们是在二楼，但是窗外有一棵大树，外面显然有一个人曾经爬到树上偷听他们谈话。因为现在他正敏捷地从树上跳下，拔脚跑开。他穿着一身黑衣，很快就消逝在外面的黑暗之中。  
“是阿米尔！”麦克脱口说。  
布莱德的脸在顷刻之间变得苍白，他紧抓住窗框，仿佛想在黑暗中看清越跑越远的人影。  
麦克把手放在他肩膀上，说：“你不用这么紧张，他不会把你们怎么样的。”  
布莱德长长地吸了口气。麦克用力关上窗子，“是我们太大意了，以后我会记得关好门窗。”  
他转回头，发现小西被刚才的声音吵醒了，正掀开被子坐起来。  
布莱德匆匆走出房间：“你好好想想吧。我去睡觉了。”  
“他怎么了？”小西问。  
“没什么，你继续睡吧。”麦克说。  
小西看了看他，“你好像很……不安？”  
麦克在他床旁边的椅子上坐下，“我当然不安。”他瞪着小西，“因为我发现我完全不能保护你。而我一直以为，我至少至少，总还能做到这一点的。”  
他忽然觉得鼻子有些发酸，“你不要再这么做事不顾后果行不行？你知道，我刚才几乎吓死了。”  
“我知道。”小西叹了口气，“你一直在紧张的就是这个吗？”  
“还能有什么？”  
“我以为你在考虑阿米尔的话。”  
麦克忽然失笑，“你也想告诉我不要耍小孩脾气，是不是？”  
小西看着他，犹豫着说：“是啊。我不明白你为什么不去。”  
“你也觉得我应该去的，是不是？”  
小西显然还是摸不清麦克的态度，但他仍然回答：“是的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……我希望你不用到处奔波逃亡。”  
“还有呢？”  
“你应该去拿回属于你的。”  
麦克抬头冲天花板笑了。“我知道了。”他最后说。  
小西莫名其妙，“你不要生气。我以后不给你添乱就是。”  
麦克站起来，十分难受：“你不要这么说，你三番两次地舍出性命救我，我已经担待不起了。”  
他在小西床前面蹲下，慢慢地说：“我真是个胸无大志的人。我最大的梦想只是好好保护你，可是－－”他苦笑，“最后还是变成你保护我。也许我真的应该长大吧。”  
他语气里的颓唐和失望让小西接不上话。小西只是瞪着他，默默不语。  
麦克拍拍小西的手，站起身来吹熄了灯，回到自己床上躺下。

* * *

第二天他们离开旅店，继续朝南行走。阿凤很紧张地四下搜索，麦克把手放在他肩上，说：“现在阿米尔已经知道我们假扮游吟诗人，也见过了我们的模样，我们再逃过他恐怕很难。你也别这么担忧了，不如以不变应万变吧。”  
他们走了两天，第三天晚上，因为没在附近找到村庄，他们在大路旁边的树林里露营。  
每个人似乎都有点忧郁，吃完了饭，都纷纷回帐篷呆着。  
他们还是搭了两个帐篷，麦克和布莱德一个，其他三个人合用一个。  
麦克问布莱德，“你这两天为什么总是愁眉苦脸的？”  
布莱德想了一会，也没想出该怎么回答，最后只是叹了口气。  
“如果你愿意离开，我想……”麦克犹豫着说，“也许你可以带上他们离开。”  
“为什么？”  
“瑟赛克斯想找的只有我一个。你们跟着去了，又能有什么用呢？假如他不怀好意，我们岂不是被一网打尽？”  
“麦克，我不会离开你的。”  
“现在不是逞强的时候，我想，如果你们现在离开，还来得及。”麦克说，“你一直想做自由自在的游吟诗人的，不是吗？”  
布莱德显然有点动心，但他立刻说：“你明知道他们是不会跟我走的。”  
“我会说服他们的。”  
“你不会说服小西。”  
“我可以试试。”麦克说着站起来走到外面。天色已晚，四周黝黑一片，只有两个帐篷里透出微弱的烛光。  
他走到小西他们的帐篷外面，烛光把帐篷里的人影投到帐篷侧壁，可以清楚地看到坐在地上的阿凤和小西。罗卜大概是坐在蜡烛的另一面。  
阿凤正在给小西脖颈的伤口换药，他一边解开绷带一边埋怨：  
“只有你这个傻瓜，为什么总是头脑一热就胡乱行动呢？净给我们添乱。”  
小西低头靠在身后卷起的铺盖上，居然没有回嘴。  
阿凤有一拳打空的茫然，反而有些抱歉，“喂，你怎么了？你听到我的话吗？”  
“没什么。我当时还以为他的匕首是冲着麦克去的。”  
“那你就不要命了吗？”  
“我确实没想太多。”  
“所以说你脑子缺根弦。”  
小西耸了耸肩，“说实话，我本来也没打算活着回去。”  
阿凤更吃惊，他慢慢地拿出药瓶和干净绷带，才问：“你怎么会这么悲观？”  
小西伸手摸了摸脖子上的伤口，阿凤连忙打开他的手：“别弄脏了。”  
小西轻轻说：“这是悲观吗？我还以为这是最消极的乐观呢。”  
“告诉我，你为什么不打算活着回去？”阿凤的声音里，有着少见的严肃。  
“没什么，”小西又耸肩膀，低低地嘟囔了一句。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，当你知道，你想要的东西永远都得不到的时候……”他没有说下去。  
阿凤惊讶地看他，然后一声不响地给他上药，又缠上绷带。  
两个人似乎都为小西刚才说出的话感到有点恐惧，他们没有再说话。  
外面的麦克手脚冰冷。他在很长时间都动弹不得。  
然后他才忽然拔腿跑了起来。  
在黑暗中他完全不能分辨方向，他跑得上气不接下气，全身都在发抖，最后跌倒在河谷旁边的树下。  
他把脸埋在冰冷的草地里，只希望自己的人也可以从此消失在那里。  
不知为什么，小西的话并不让他有特别惊讶。他觉得自己在过去的几个星期里，似乎一直在等待他说出来。  
他最在乎的人是迈克尔•诺森。他才是他最想要而又永远失去的东西，没有他，他根本不愿意活下去。  
麦克意识到自己有多么可笑，他还以为自己能保护他，他还以为自己能在小西心里有一丝地位。但小西，小西不过是在履行他对诺森公爵许下的诺言而已。  
他甚至不愿意活下去。他宁愿在履行诺言的时候死掉，也不想跟麦克一起活下去。难怪他三番两次在危机时刻毫不犹豫地挡在麦克前面。  
麦克躺在地上自怨自艾，他不知道自己身在何处，也不知道自己躺了多久。  
就在他全身都麻木了的时候，他忽然听到了一声金属交锋的声音。  
声音虽然来自远处，但因为四周空旷寂静，他听得十分清楚。  
他立刻挣扎着爬起来，他开始后悔自己任性地跑到这么远的地方来发脾气，营地里只有阿凤一个会武功的人，如果阿米尔再来，他们更没法招架。  
麦克分辨了声音的方向，然后跑了起来。  
等他终于跑回了营地，才赫然发现，这里与他刚才离开时已经大不相同。  
他们的小帐篷本来架在一小块空地的一角，现在已经被人推倒，木杆，油布，睡袋和毯子凌乱地摊成一团。  
布莱德，小西，阿凤和罗卜坐在空地中间，大概有二十几个全副武装的黑衣人，正站成一个标准的圆圈，把他们围在中间。这群黑衣人全部一手持盾，另一只手举起出鞘的长剑，在月光下白光森森。  
他们显然训练有速，虽然人数众多，仍然一点声息都没有。  
阿凤是站着的，手里握着自己的佩剑，但没有抽出。  
布莱德紧紧地裹着斗篷，身子有点发抖。罗卜要比他镇定的多，他坐在阿凤脚边，看着小西。  
小西手里抱着麦克的四弦琴，低着头，有点心不在焉地拨拉着琴弦。  
麦克这才意识到，他虽然从没有教过小西弹四弦琴，小西已经不知在什么时候弹得很好了。  
他的琴声虽然断断续续，却意外地让人镇定。  
麦克放慢脚步，那群黑衣人已经听到他的动静，好几个人都转过来看他。  
其中站在最前面的黑衣人立刻走了过来，麦克看到他的微笑和梳到一边的刘海。  
“诺森公子，我们又见面了。”阿米尔笑着对麦克敬了个礼。  
麦克点一点头，“阿米尔，这是怎么回事？我们的帐篷呢？”  
“是这样的，我找来了车马，现在就可以接公子去肯特郡。”  
麦克不用看也明白他们五个人在这群黑衣人面前毫无机会。更何况现在他早已万念俱灰。  
“好吧。你的马车在哪里？”他木然地问。


	18. 第十八章

他们在马车上呆了一个多星期，连睡觉和吃饭都在马车上。一路上不断地换马，日夜兼程，麦克从没想到过人还可以用这么快的速度旅行的。  
只有几天的功夫，他们已经到了肯特郡，而且到了海边的丹佛镇。白崖堡并没有建在丹佛镇有名的白崖上，而是在离海边不到一里的一座小山上。  
麦克跟布莱德坐一辆车，小西和阿凤罗卜一起。除了偶尔在外面吃一两顿饭，他们几乎没有什么谈话的机会，当然，麦克没有刻意制造机会。他直觉地感到，小西也一样没有。  
在上了马车之后，他看到还在外面的小西和罗卜去把他们自己的马放走。那两匹老实巴交的农家马，因为偶然的原因拖着他们游荡了大半个国家，现在被放逐在山林里，也不知道能不能遇到会收留它们的人家。  
小西拍拍马背让它们走，一匹马打个转，傻乎乎地跑到他身后咬他的衣服。小西低低呼喝一声，又转身赶它，它才跑开了。  
他们的空马车也被丢在那里，即使在黑夜里，麦克觉得也能看见车蓬上他用油漆画的画。他看到小西轻轻用手在上面摸了摸。  
那还是旅途中遇到别的游吟诗人之后，他们意识到也应该在车蓬上画点显眼的东西，好让人一看就知道他们是游吟诗人。麦克买了点油漆，在上面画了很多绿草，因为他觉得这样当他们躺在马车里时，就会感觉好像躺在草地里一样舒服。  
麦克又在上面画了一个开口的圆圈，中间重叠的两个三角形。那还是当年阿凤刻在树上用来指路的标记，因为小西曾经给他讲过他们在出门找麦克那两个月里，天天都在为这个标记魂牵梦挂，麦克觉得它很值得纪念。  
结果阿凤走过来看见，还吃了一惊，“你们把我师傅的名字画在这里干什么？”  
麦克倒忘记了这其实是阿凤同门互相联络的标记，当然应该源自阿凤的师傅。  
“这是他的名字吗？”  
阿凤点头，“是啊，你们没看到，这其实是一个L和一个P吗？”  
几个人歪头看了半天，“可不是。”  
“L和P是什么意思？”罗卜问。  
“是我师傅名字的缩写。看，就写在这里，”阿凤从衣服里抽出他那本依然被他天天翻看的书。他们凑过去，上面写着“林肯•帕克”的名字。  
“为什么叫《千阳真经》啊？”麦克还是第一次凑近了看那本书，忍不住指着封面的手写书名问。  
“因为这是他花了三年时间写的，正好一千个日子，所以是千阳啊。”  
“好奇怪的名字。”  
“我师傅说，太阳本来就是很正义的，我们因为身上有点功夫，被收买去做绑票啦、打手啦、甚至职业杀手啦是很容易的事，而且肯定会更赚钱。所以他用这个名字，就是告诉我们不要忘记我们为什么学功夫。”  
麦克猛然醒来，这才意识到他刚才梦到了一年前的情景。  
阿米尔正站在他的座位前微笑：  
“我们到了，请诺森公子和戴尔伯爵下车吧。”  
车窗外面太阳正亮，他自己都不记得是什么时候睡着的。  
麦克吸了口气，心情仿佛还限在刚才的梦境之中拔不出来。无论是谁，在不知走向何方时忽然回想了自己最快乐的时光，总会有点失落吧。  
他跟着布莱德下车，发现他们已经到了城堡外面的草坪，白崖堡是建在海边的山顶上的，站在草坪上就能看见远处的海港，还有那片美丽壮观、与众不同的白石悬崖。  
城堡本身很气派，几乎有叙香堡的华丽和庞大。阿米尔已经走到橡木大门的门口，那里，一个衣着华丽的人正被士兵和仆人们簇拥着走出来。  
阿米尔跑上去单膝下跪，那个人立刻把他拉起来，笑着像兄弟似地拥抱了他。  
他的个子很高，笑声也很响亮。不知为什么让麦克立刻想到了自己的父亲。  
这时麦克他们后面的马车也停下了，小西，阿凤和罗卜也跳下来。  
麦克他们走到门前，阿米尔还在小声地对那个人汇报。看到麦克走近，他对那个人说：“伯爵大人，这就是诺森公子。”  
瑟赛克斯伯爵长得高大英武，相貌堂堂，方正的下巴十分有型。现在他虽然笑嘻嘻地，眼色也有点懒洋洋的，但是他目光闪动，已经很快地把他们几个人打量了一下。  
麦克要以平民的礼节向他鞠躬，也立刻被他拉起，“我的天啊，你简直跟迈克尔年轻的时候一模一样。”他脱口说，然后还转头问阿米尔：“不是吗？”  
阿米尔微微笑：“是啊，我刚见到他时，也吓了一跳呢。”  
瑟赛克斯伯爵又对麦克解释：“你父亲真的没给你讲过我吗？你知道，我们在你这么大的时候就认识了。那时候我们都在国王的近卫军里，哈哈，我们一起狼狈为奸，闯了多少祸呐。”  
布莱德也上前跟他行礼，他还着礼说：“戴尔伯爵，我只跟前伯爵有几面之缘，听说前伯爵大人英年早逝的消息，着实让人伤心。请你节哀顺便。”  
布莱德讷讷地说两句客套话，瑟赛克斯拍拍他们两个，连声说：“请进请进，咱们进来说话。”  
然后他拉起阿米尔的手臂，帅先走了进去。他们两个人一路上说笑不停。  
麦克和布莱德跟在他们后面，一踩上石板地上面铺着的柔软羊毛地毡，布莱德就轻轻叹息了一声。麦克忍不住四下打量，宽阔的走廊，拱形的高天蓬，墙壁上挂满了家族旗帜和人物肖像，家俱古老而精致，周围仆人人数众多，他们衣着体面，彬彬有礼。  
自从他两年半之前离开家，就再没有走进过这样富丽堂皇的地方。  
他转过头，看到后面的小西轻轻地摸了摸走廊里放的一张小桌的桌面。  
小桌的桌面上刻了很多精美细致的花草，叙香堡进门的走廊上也有张类似的桌子。诺森公爵偶尔会把手套和马鞭随手丢在那上面。  
他摸那桌子的样子跟一星期前他摸被他们即将被抛弃的马车车蓬时并无二致。  
麦克看着他苍白细长的手指划过深色的木头，想到也许他更适合这样的地方，这么气派而舒适、美丽而精致的地方。  
只有他这样的傻瓜会以为在外面风餐露宿、给人家讲故事是有意思的生活。  
他明白小西显然也这么想，他不也很渴望麦克赶快脱离那样的生活么。  
他们走进瑟赛克斯伯爵的会客室，伯爵请他们坐下，小西他们三个站在后面。  
伯爵看着他们几个人，口中啧啧有声，“你们是怎么凑在一起的，你是到哪里找来这么多漂亮小孩的？”  
麦克不知道该怎么回答，伯爵已经笑了起来，“你看我，还没有自我介绍。我叫瑞安•沙克•瑟赛克斯。你应该是迈克尔•诺森二世吧。”  
麦克点头，“朋友都叫我麦克。”  
“麦克，嗯，”伯爵笑，“我还是会忍不住想叫你迈克尔。啊，那么多愉快的回忆。”  
他又走到小西面前，问他：“阿米尔说你就是迈克尔的小西？”他的笑容变得轻浮而调侃：“难怪迈克尔从来不肯让我见你，果然是天生尤物。”  
小西被他的措辞弄得十分狼狈，脸色立刻变得发白。但他仍垂下眼睛，向他敬了一个礼。  
伯爵看到他脖颈上的白色绷带，对阿米尔说：“你这莽撞的家伙，给这孩子不少惊吓吧？”  
阿米尔摊开双手笑笑，“我太急于想说服麦克少爷，小西，请你原谅。”  
“阿米尔的刀很快呢，你伤得怎么样？”伯爵忽然伸手去摸小西的脖颈。小西立刻本能地后退。  
伯爵相当惊讶，因为他显然把小西当作贵族家里常见的男侍，他随即出手如风，不轻不重地在小西脸上捏了一下。  
“这小东西，居然还玩纯情吗？哈哈，原来迈克尔是喜欢这一型的。”他满不在乎地仰头大笑，似乎觉得有趣极了。  
小西大窘，脸在顷刻之间涨得通红。  
正当麦克忍不住想岔开伯爵的话题时，小西却又一下子笑了，“伯爵大人不要开我们下人的玩笑。”他笑着说，“您要知道，我已经两天没有洗脸啦。”  
他的脸色依然紫红，但是笑容不能说不算愉快。伯爵果然也笑了，一边走回到自己的书桌旁边，“我倒忘记了，你们一路劳累，不如先去休息一下吧。我的管家会带你们去客房，需要什么东西，或是想吃东西，就下楼来找他好了。”  
他说着打铃叫出了衣装笔挺的中年管家。  
“带他们去楼上的客房吧，麦克少爷的仆人也可以跟他们住在一起，方便照顾两位少爷。”  
管家带他们到客房里，是两个相邻的房间，中间有道可以打开的门。两个房间都大得不像话，习惯了在小客栈的床铺之间穿行的他们几乎不相信客房应该是有床、有起居间和盥洗室的。  
一等管家离开，布莱德已经栽倒进了屋里两张挂着天鹅绒帘子的四柱床之一，把上面松松的丝被和枕头震得弹起。  
“我的天啊，我可怜的后背啊……”布莱德呻吟着说。“你知道，你们茉声堡的床简直就不是给人睡的。”  
麦克吃惊地张大眼睛，“茉声堡的床铺不好，那你之前那一两个月的乡村旅店是怎么过的？”  
“入乡随俗啊，我不是不能吃苦的人。”布莱德说，几乎要喜极而泣，“但是偶尔有几天温柔乡，还真是慰藉啊。你难道不想念叙香堡吗？”  
麦克坐在另一张床上，看着小西他们去旁边自己的房间，“没怎么想念过。”他嘟囔说。

* * *

由于他们前一天早早就睡下了，第二天麦克醒得很早。  
布莱德还躺在床上，抱着白色的丝面枕头，呼呼睡得正香。  
麦克打开中间的门，发现另一间屋里的人都已经起来了。  
屋里两张长窗的天鹅绒窗帘都被打开了，阿凤站在一面窗前向外张望，小西和罗卜坐在另一面窗子的窗台上聊天。  
麦克走到阿凤的窗前，看到外面的满天朝阳下，瑟赛克斯和阿米尔正在离城堡不远的空地里击剑。  
他们都拿着木剑，穿着武士服装，你来我往打得既快又猛。  
阿凤看得聚精会神，麦克的思想却放在旁边的小西和罗卜身上。  
他们正坐在有一张小桌子大的石板窗台上，身上裹着薄薄的被子，背靠着窗子的一侧，面对着面小声聊天，显得很自在。  
曾几何时，麦克和小西也曾经躲在叙香堡的窗台里面，在寒冷的冬日早上聊天。  
诺森公爵不需要早早出门的日子不多，因此小西能在家的早上格外珍贵。他们会把熊皮或虎皮铺在窗台上面，再在身上围上厚厚的被子。那种有厚窗台的窗户上，窗帘是挂在窗台冲着室内那一边的，因此拉起之后，窗台就变成了一个与世隔绝的小小空间。麦克会叫来点心和热茶，放在相对坐着的两个人中间。他们在狭小的空间里边吃边聊，从油画谈到剧本，从教区来的新牧师到传说中的水精灵，似乎完全没有计划，也百无禁忌。  
那时候他们之间的关系远比想像的简单。小西一边忠心耿耿地做着公爵老爷的情人，也一心一意地做少爷的朋友。麦克从来没有想过他的父亲会离开人世，也从未想过他会想在小西身上得到比友谊更多的东西。  
现在他们从三个人变成了两个人，关系反而变得理也理不清，斩也斩不断了。  
“你也觉得那个伯爵的功夫深不可测吧。”阿凤的话让麦克骤然回到现实中来。  
他连忙盯着不远处的两个人，看了一会，才说：“阿米尔在故意让招吧，他几乎总是在最后一瞬间放慢速度。”  
“也许是，但是伯爵也不光是快，他的力气惊人。”  
这点麦克也看出来了，“嗯，假如他放开了打，恐怕几招就能制住阿米尔。”  
他们显然只是在练习，点到为止，但也打了很长时间。  
“天啊，他们的体力真是好。”阿凤说。  
“不知道他们为什么要当着我们的面练习？”麦克喃喃自语，“你说他们是故意在我们面前示威吗？”  
“也可能吧，可我们本来也对他们构不成威胁，他们也许根本不觉得有必要避开我们。”阿凤回答，“我们就是偷记他们的打法和招式，也一样没有机会的。”  
“不要说得那么泄气，假如跟他们打架的话，我想只要取得先机还是很有希望的，只要不跟他们纠缠个没完，这样的体力咱们肯定拖不过他们。”  
阿凤点点头，“要我是你，我会尽量不显示我的实力。你知道，他们肯定会想打探的。”  
“阿米尔不已经做到了？那天他跟我们聊了才一会，已经刺探了我们好几次。”  
“也许正是因为这个原因，伯爵才会对你比较放心吧。看样子他很器重阿米尔。”  
外面的两个人打得满身是汗，终于停下来，随手把木剑和皮护腕丢在草地上，一边用布巾擦汗，一边慢慢往城堡里走。这一次，麦克清晰地捕捉到伯爵在擦汗的一刻目光闪动，他显然能看到麦克他们正站在窗前看他们。  
他们的说话声音很大，从打开一线的窗子里传了进来。  
“唉，好久没你做对手，我的技术退步一大半。”伯爵说。  
“我在外面，最想念的事就是跟伯爵大人击剑啊。”阿米尔说着，又笑起来，“而且我看你的击剑好像还进步了一点，最近又找了几个会击剑的少年陪练吧？”  
伯爵哈哈笑起来，拉过阿米尔，在他耳边说了几句，阿米尔也笑。  
“我不在的时候，大人是不是夜夜笙歌啊。”他的口气意外地有点酸溜溜的。  
伯爵却毫不在意，“你把我想成什么人了？”他亲热地搂着阿米尔的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地说：“不过，你带回来的……哎，真让人心头火起啊。”  
“你也太斩尽杀绝了吧，那孩子才多大。”  
“不能这么说，迈克尔比我还大两岁吧，他不也跟他跟了好几年。他恐怕还就喜欢年纪大的。”  
“他对他家的少爷……”阿米尔的声音渐低，因为两个人已经走进了城堡。  
麦克只听到这样的谈话也觉得羞愧万分，他旁边的阿凤也红了脸低头。  
另一边的小西和罗卜还在聊天，小西劝罗卜用这个机会学习识字，正在建议让阿凤教他。假使他刚才听到了外面两个人的谈话，他也掩饰得很好。

* * *

那天午饭的时候，麦克和布莱德受到邀请，去跟瑟赛克斯伯爵进餐。他怀疑他们的仆人也在受邀请之列，因为管家说阿米尔也在席中，但他没有问小西，小西更没有要求加入。  
阿凤倒是很想去，因为他担心麦克的安全。麦克虽然觉得瑟赛克斯远不像他表现出来的那样轻松浅薄，但他看不出瑟赛克斯目前会有什么原因对自己不利。  
果然，席间瑟赛克斯只是给麦克讲了很多他跟诺森公爵年轻时的故事。麦克能想像出，两个出身高贵，但并没有什么爵位和事业在等着他们的年轻人，加入近卫军大概已经是他们最好的出路。年少多金，没有责任，又是身在远离父兄管辖的京城里，不胡作非为才是怪事了。  
他记不起瑟赛克斯是怎么继上伯爵的位子的，似乎是他的两个兄长都病死了。在医药不发达的年代，一场伤寒也能死掉半城人，何况是养尊处优的大户人家。  
总之瑟赛克斯的故事里，基本都是“那天，我们喝高了之后”做开场白。麦克很难想像自己的父亲会有这么荒唐的年青时代。  
后来瑟赛克斯又邀请过麦克和布莱德几次。陪客总是在走马灯似地换人，都是当地的乡绅和贵族，麦克想大概这要算是把他们介绍给这些人。  
“诺森公子真是为人深沉，连话都说得少。”有一次，瑟赛克斯的一个姨父还是表兄的，对旁边的麦克说。  
坐在瑟赛克斯旁边的阿米尔倒听到了，就说：“麦克少爷其实在跟他的朋友们一起时，还是很健谈的。”  
瑟赛克斯目光闪动，“也许咱们这些老头子，话题都太无聊吧。”  
麦克有些意外，但还是做出谦卑的样子说：“当然不是，各位妙语如珠，话题广泛深刻，我在旁边听听也已经受益匪浅。”  
瑟赛克斯的姨父或表兄说：“这孩子倒会说话。不是我夸口，我对天文地理方面的学问还是有过研究的，你要是跟我学，总有一天会出人头地。”  
瑟赛克斯笑着摇头说：“不要误人子弟了，麦克自有他的事情要学。嗯，也许今天午饭结束，我们应该认真讨论讨论。”  
那天午饭过后，他果然找了麦克谈话。  
“你这孩子，对未来有什么打算呢？”在他窗明几净的书房里，他问麦克。  
麦克坐在他对面的小沙发上，考虑了一会，才问：“阿米尔说是伯爵大人邀请我来的，伯爵大人对我可有什么打算？”  
瑟赛克斯抓抓脑袋，“你是迈克尔的儿子，他出了事，我总不会让你飘零在外头。”  
“伯爵大人义薄云天，让我感激不尽。”  
“你知道，我得到的消息，整件事都是你伯母，那个叫安娜的女人策划的。你恐怕不知道，她是当今国王陛下的表妹，国王陛下登基，她立刻扶摇直上，拿着国王给的诏书为所欲为。”  
麦克慢慢点头，没有回答。  
“唉，我跟迈克尔书信讨论过好几回，他还没意识到事情的严重程度，安娜已经亮底牌了。她的行动迅雷不及掩耳，我都是直到一个月之后，才得到的消息。也是我们相距太远，隔着大半个国家呢。唉，等我赶快派阿米尔出去找你，你早已经离开了凡亚郡了。”  
他又看看麦克，“你们还真是有胆量，阿米尔飞鸽传书给我，说你们假扮成游吟诗人，我几乎没拍掌叫好。你们这样假扮，恐怕已经撞见追兵无数次了吧，大概他们根本不会想到他们要抓的人就在眼皮底下唱诗。”  
麦克轻轻笑笑，“也不全是。如果遇到了军官，我们一般都是假装继续赶路，速速离开的。”  
瑟赛克斯点头，“总之，在外头漂泊的日子是结束了，我想你也很高兴终于有个安全舒适的地方落脚吧。”  
麦克犹豫一下，“我并不想打扰大人太长时间。”  
瑟赛克斯立刻又点头，“当然，我明白，你的家乡在凡亚郡，你在这里恐怕是不会愿意长住。”  
“大人的意思是……？”  
“我只是有一个主意，还不知道是不是能实行，所以我想跟你讨论一下，看看你觉得怎么样。”  
“大人请说。”  
“我想，现在凡亚郡虽说是那个什么乔瑟夫掌权，其实据我得到的消息，基本上都是安娜一手包办。这一条，再加上前诺森公爵遇刺之事，或许我可以在内阁里上告一状。”  
“我父亲遇刺，恐怕没有人能证实是安娜所为。”  
“也不尽然，我这里还有迈克尔的信件，里面提到了他对安娜的不信任和担忧。而且，他去世之后，安娜立刻驻进叙香堡，把迈克尔本来身边的几个亲信都关了起来，以至于都没人给我写一封信来，显然她的所有动作都是早就计划好的，小孩子也可以看得出。”  
麦克没有说话，瑟赛克斯又微笑了，“我知道你在怀疑这不算什么确凿的证据，但是你恐怕并不知道，国王陛下虽然是安娜的表兄，内阁里，他就没有那么多亲信了。”  
他顿一顿又说，“你知道，迈克尔跟我都没有料到安娜有胆量先发制人，就是因为我们都以为国王陛下毕竟新近登基，羽翼未丰，不敢轻举妄动。他其实就是到了现在，也还搞不定内阁上下的。”  
麦克有点惊讶，瑟赛克斯压低声音说，“这些话，我相信你是不会对别人乱说的，是不是？我啊，有时候真的把你当成迈克尔，不知不觉就把不应该告诉你的东西都全盘吐出了。真是要命。”  
麦克连忙点头，“我当然不会说出去。”  
“我知道，我看你也是个谨慎的小子，没有十足的把握，你恐怕连话都不会多说一句的，是不是？”  
麦克不知道怎么回答，只好耸耸肩膀。  
瑟赛克斯大笑，“我说中了，是不是？”  
然后他从书桌前走过来，把手放在麦克肩头，很诚恳地说：“你听好了，我想帮你，为了迈克尔，这是我能做到的最起码的。我知道我有能力帮你重新回到叙香堡的，希望你能明白这一点。”


	19. 第十九章

麦克回到房间，里面的四个人正在打牌。自从他们来到白崖堡，成天没有事做，就开始了很多无聊的游戏。  
除了布莱德偶尔还会坐在那里修改歌谱，其他人早已不再做跟游吟诗人有关的事情。就连布莱德也只是拿着纸笔修改，而不会碰琴。曾经被他们爱不释手地拨弹摆弄的乐器，现在已经在屋角生了灰尘。  
麦克怀疑他们是不想让小西唱歌才这样的。他们似乎都意识到了瑟赛克斯对小西的不怀好意，也因而不想给他任何机会接近小西。这让麦克觉得有点感动。  
他在他们身后看了一会，他很想跟小西谈谈刚才和瑟赛克斯的对话。不知为什么，有些事情，只有跟他谈过了，他才能理清头绪，而现在，他又实在很希望能理清纷乱的情绪。  
但小西只是埋头打牌，输了一局又一局。

* * *

第二天早上天气很好，是个标准的晴朗干燥的深秋日子。瑟赛克斯伯爵邀请他们全体去游览丹佛的白崖。  
他们是骑马去的，阿米尔意外地没有出现，在路上瑟赛克斯一直跟小西调笑，不断地用自己的马去挤小西的马。小西的骑术当然比他想像得要高明得多，每次都轻巧从容地躲开了。只不过，这非但没有让瑟赛克斯灰心，反而似乎更增加了他的兴趣。  
白崖有好几里长，一边是平坦的草坪，下面几百丈高的雪白悬崖，刀割一样垂直落下，另一边是深蓝的海水，在崖底拍出惊涛骇浪。  
瑟赛克斯兴致勃勃地给他们讲了几个当地的传说，黑衣寡妇等待出海丈夫归来，最后变成鬼魂在崖边游荡之类的故事。当瑟赛克斯跟他们说，大海的对面就是法国和欧洲大陆时，每个人望着辽阔的海平线，久久没有说话。  
“不知道那里是什么样的？”阿凤最后说。  
“他们说法语。”布莱德告诉他，“巴黎是万灯之都，就是在夜里也到处明亮照人。天空都会被映成紫色。”  
他们回想走过的所有地方，最繁华的小镇也只有几盏路灯，一入夜，城镇的大部分都是隐藏在黑暗之中的。  
“紫色的天空……”小西喃喃说，不由抬头看看头顶，这大概是他想也想不出的情景吧。  
瑟赛克斯却只在眯着眼睛打量他。  
崖边的海风强劲，小西的衣角和围巾都被吹起，骑在白马上那样子的确很引人注目。  
不过麦克也没有想到瑟赛克斯会开诚布公地向他提出要求。  
他们从白崖回来，直接去饭厅吃饭，然后瑟赛克斯就把麦克单独叫到他书房里去。  
麦克还是坐在昨天坐过的小沙发上，瑟赛克斯倚在对面的书桌上，很坦然地对他说：“请你把小西给我吧。”  
麦克放下手里的茶碟茶杯，“对不起，大人刚才说什么？”  
瑟赛克斯笑，“我说，把小西给我吧。他是你的仆人不是吗？”  
麦克无法掩饰自己的吃惊，他几乎有些傻愣愣地看着瑟赛克斯：“大人要小西？你要他做什么？”  
瑟赛克斯抓抓下巴，“因为小西很可爱啊。不过，”他的目光忽然又变得有点认真，“我更需要确定，我们之间的关系坦白无间。”  
他看到麦克还是想不明白的样子，又给他解释，“你知道，自从阿米尔把你们接回来，我总是感觉有点摸不透你。我知道你一定是想夺回爵位的，可是不知道为什么，我就是－－不能确定。我知道你对你父亲的小西倒是很看重的，所以我要用他来让你证实，你是想跟我一起干番大事业的。你知道，我们要做的事情不是请客吃饭，它需要很多的头脑、勇气和决心。我要知道你对这件事的态度跟我一样认真。这是无论哪个男宠都不能介入的。”  
麦克几乎想失声笑出来，但他明白瑟赛克斯不是在说笑话。  
最后他只是耸了耸肩膀，“小西不是我的仆人。他从来也不是。”  
“那好得很，我们直接问他就好了。”  
“可是小西根本不是我的仆人，他的去留一样怎么能证明我的态度呢？”  
“是不是你的仆人无所谓，重要的是你的态度。”瑟赛克斯愉快地说着，拉铃叫了个人来，吩咐他几句。  
麦克手足无措，他早就担心的事情发生了，瑟赛克斯控制着全局，他们被阿米尔的黑衣人团团围住之后就没能逃脱。而目前的他毫无反抗能力。  
很快，小西已经被人带了进来。  
麦克惊讶地发现他刚剃了头发，短得看得见头皮。  
他清楚地明白是为什么，在午饭时，他们不可避免地跟瑟赛克斯同席，瑟赛克斯又拉扯着小西嘻皮笑脸地跟他说个不停，还好几次用手去摸他的头发。小西虽然看起来谈笑得也很愉快，但他几乎没吃东西，而且，麦克没想到他一回去就把头发剃得更短。  
瑟赛克斯已经笑着拉他在一边的长沙发上坐下。  
“咱们长话短说吧，”他豪爽地解释，“我刚刚向麦克提出请求，我想让他把你给我。”  
麦克立刻说：“小西，我没有同意。你不是我的仆人。我不会命令你同意或不同意－－”  
“所以，我告诉麦克，我们来问你本人。”瑟赛克斯说。  
小西的脸上没有血色，但他意外地相当镇定。  
“可以告诉我为什么吗？”他看着麦克说。  
“因为他要我证明我对他的忠心，”麦克大声说，“所以请你不要参与。这件事情本来也跟你没有关系。”  
“当然有关系，”瑟赛克斯悠然说，一只手臂搭在小西身后的沙发后背上，“你知道，我已经答应麦克我会帮他收回凡亚郡，这件事风险大、危机多，让他献出一份礼物，表示诚意，应该不算过分吧。”  
麦克站起来，“伯爵大人，我没有答应你。”他还要继续说下去，瑟赛克斯已经抬手示意他禁声。  
“我们不是说过，让小西决定吗？”他盯着小西的脸说。  
麦克没有再说话，不知为什么，他的心里忽然有一个残忍的念头，他想知道小西会怎样说。他想知道小西对他父亲的忠心，到底有没有底线。  
小西看着瑟赛克斯的眼睛，“假如我做你的仆人，你就会帮助麦克吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你会倾尽全力，不留余力地帮他，直到他恢复叙香公爵为止吗？”  
“当然，而且我会让你在我身边监督，什么都不会瞒你的。”  
“好的。”  
“好的？”瑟赛克斯扬了扬眉毛。  
“好的。既然你们说我可以决定，那么我说，我答应你，只要你肯帮麦克。”小西的声音有些干涩，但仍然相当清晰。  
麦克连站也站不稳，他需要扶着沙发才能摸索着跌坐下来。  
他没有意识到自己在难以置信地盯着小西，他打死也不相信小西会傻到这个地步。  
“好极了！”瑟赛克斯拍掌跳了起来，“干脆利索的小子，我喜欢。”  
他拍拍小西肩膀，“我不会亏待你的。”然后又转头对麦克说，“你可以走了。”  
麦克还沉浸在自己墙倾脊摧的心境之中，他一时间连话都说不出，只是狠狠地瞪着小西，然后跳起来离开书房。

* * *

在外面他走了两步就靠在了墙上，然后坐了下来。  
走廊的远处，离大门进的地方有两个卫兵。这里跟叙香堡不同，几乎每条走廊上都有卫兵。瑟赛克斯显然比诺森公爵更重视武装，自从他们到这里，已经不止一次看到他操练他上百人的卫队和上万人的郡内军队。  
他大概是真的有能力帮助麦克，他既在内阁有人脉，又有一只装备精良的军队。  
只不过，麦克怀疑他并不是要帮助自己。  
西北部的农业重地凡亚郡，跟东南部军事发达的肯特郡，一向维系着全国的稳定和安全。诺森公爵和瑟赛克斯的互相来往，并不全因为他们曾在近卫军有两年的荒唐时光，他们更是在建立操纵全国局势的联盟。等到后来，老国王年老病重，新国王继任者谁的问题跑出来，诺森公爵自然把赌注压在了瑟赛克斯身上。然而事与愿违，新国王仍凭着修改了的教归登上宝座，名正言顺地变成了里查德五世。于是诺森公爵和瑟赛克斯就只有靠互挺对方，才有机会生存下去。  
可惜的是，诺森公爵早早被从权力的游戏里抹掉，瑟赛克斯也因此就更需要一个帮手。麦克既可以做他的帮手，又可以做他攻击里查德五世的武器。  
假如麦克不出现，他怀疑瑟赛克斯也会从哪里找个黑发小孩出来，说他是诺森公爵的儿子，然后帮他伸张正义、住持公道的。  
之后，假如他们侥幸成功，把安娜和乔瑟夫赶出叙香堡，两大郡就都是瑟赛克斯的天下了。到那时，他有各个手段牵制国王，是不是自己继任，不过是个时间、程序的问题而已。  
麦克忽然想起什么，他把诺森公爵的黑宝石戒指从衣服口袋里拿出来，悄悄塞进了后面壁纸和地面之间的一个小缝隙里。  
他的动作不大，绝不会引起远处卫兵的注意，而那个缝隙在一张小柜子的旁边，也十分隐蔽。  
这不是个好地方，他宁愿把戒指藏在外面，但他很怀疑自己还有机会去外面了。  
他刚要站起，瑟赛克斯的书房门突然砰地一声打开了。  
小西几乎是连滚带爬地冲了出来，他撞到对面墙上，然后跪在地上呕吐起来。  
麦克吃惊地站起来，瑟赛克斯正慢慢走到门口，一手捂着嘴。  
他的脸上居然仍带着点笑意，若有所思地看着痛苦地干呕着的小西。  
他放下手，嘴上倒没有血迹什么的。  
“是不是都忘记了那是什么样的？”他笑着说，“没关系，我们慢慢来。”  
小西全身都在打颤，他拼命用手臂捂住嘴，也止不住一阵阵地干呕。但他还是用另一只手支撑着墙站起来。  
“对不起，大人，求求你……”他艰难地说着，又因为干呕而蜷缩，“不要……”  
瑟赛克斯站在门口没有动，“你被你家老爷……和少爷宠坏了吧。”他淡淡地说，显然注意到还没有离开的麦克。  
小西看向麦克的目光充满乞求，这让麦克觉得心碎成片片，这是他永远不愿意看见的小西。  
他面无表情地对瑟赛克斯说，“伯爵大人，请你先让他跟我回去吧，我们以后相处的日子还长。”  
瑟赛克斯的脸上没有笑容，但也没有愤怒或是不满，他看了小西一会，才说：“既然你的旧主人都这么说，我就先放你一马。”  
他的态度仍然是淡淡的，但他这个样子反而完全不像他这些天来装出的豪爽慷慨、直来直去的性格，而是多了几分冷酷和残忍。  
“出来混，欠的帐总是要还的。别忘记你自己是什么。”他一字一句地说完，又看了小西一下，才悠然关上了门。  
麦克走过去，小西再次扶着墙壁站起，随着书房门关上，他神经质的干呕也好了很多。但他仍紧紧用手臂捂着嘴。  
麦克看着他，良久，悄声说：“我把你捧在手心里呵护，你却宁可受他糟蹋。”  
小西勃然大怒，他狠狠地盯了麦克一眼，目光几乎能窜出火苗。然后他用力推开墙壁，一言不发地往他们房间走。  
他摇晃着走得深一脚浅一脚，麦克下意识地紧跟在他身后。  
拐过走廊，有四五级台阶，小西爬上去之后又靠在墙上喘息。麦克也站在他旁边。  
“你走开好不好？”放开手臂，小西还是忍不住干呕，他连忙用咳嗽掩饰。  
麦克轻轻说：“我只是不想看你摔倒。”  
“那不关你的事。”  
“当然不关我的事，”麦克也有点负气，“你把你自己说卖就卖了都不关我的事。”  
小西瞪着他，脸涨得通红，气得说不出话来。  
“我……”他跺了跺脚才终于说出来，“我是为了你－－”  
“你为了我？”麦克几乎失笑，“你为了让我和瑟赛克斯一起，跟国王斗吗？”  
“什么？”小西是真发愣了。  
麦克压低声音：“只有你这个笨蛋，你以为你出卖了你自己，就是帮了我吗？我从此就是他权力中心的一个附庸了，他这么着急招兵买马是为什么，你还想不出他的对手是谁吗？”  
小西的脸上没了血色，他终于想到了这一点。  
麦克的声音低得几乎只剩呼吸，但仍然愤怒：“他曾经有机会做国王的，他那种人不达目的是永远不会罢休的。”  
两个人直视对方目光，很久没有移开。麦克能看到小西眼中渐渐升起的恐惧。  
“你要怎么办？”麦克轻声问。他又想起了瑟赛克斯临别的话。  
小西哆嗦一下，再次推开墙壁，“大不了一死。”他丢下话，头也不回地走开。

* * *

麦克默默望着他离开。  
他本不该这么残忍的，他应该告诉小西，无论他说了什么做了什么，这其实都不重要。他们被困在一个警戒森严、布满卫兵的城堡里，城堡的主人头脑犀利、手段高强。他们早就已经被放在瑟赛克斯的觇板上任他宰割，即使小西拒绝瑟赛克斯，也不过是让他自己、让麦克的心里暂时舒服一点罢了。换句话说，麦克毫不怀疑瑟赛克斯逼他们这么做的原因就是因为他想彻底打垮麦克的自信，他是在告诉麦克，他掌握着麦克身边的一切东西，无论是什么，他都可以轻而易举地拿走。麦克除了听从他，再无别的选择。  
他正想离开，忽然身后一个人影从拐角后面走了出来。  
麦克并没有太吃惊，他知道瑟赛克斯会想听他说什么。  
瑟赛克斯慢慢走上楼梯，把身子倚在旁边墙上，脸上一副似笑非笑，难以捉摸的神情。  
“果然是迈考尔•诺森的儿子啊，你把我分析的，比我自己都好。”他喃喃说，“我早就觉得，你是个肯动脑子的人。果然。”  
他指了指小西离开的方向，“不像那些只会感情用事的傻孩子。”  
麦克闭起嘴巴不肯回答。  
瑟赛克斯又轻笑，“所以你父亲，还有你，会受那种人吸引吧，只有他才会让你们觉得自己还有点人味儿。”  
“不是！”麦克终于忍不住大声说，虽然他很为自己的情绪又如此轻易地被瑟赛克斯摆布而觉得万分羞愧：“我不是我父亲！”  
他逃也似地离开了那条走廊。

* * *

麦克回到屋里，里面的三个人正徒劳地想推醒扑倒在沙发上的小西，看到他，布莱德和阿凤立刻跑了过来。  
“让他睡吧－－”麦克刚开口说，“不是不是，”布莱德已经拉他去看桌上放的鲁特琴。  
“我们刚回来时还没发现，是布莱德先注意到的，”阿凤急急地小声说，指着琴表面。本来平滑木板表面，现在被打穿了一个拳头大小的洞。  
麦克举起琴，洞里只能看到琴内部，空空如也。“这是怎么回事？”  
“有人来过这里，搜索过。”阿凤说，又给他看被动过的衣橱和包袱。他们的行李很少，仅有的几样也显然被翻过了。  
“难怪今天我们都被邀请去观赏白崖。”麦克恍然大悟，“一定是阿米尔趁那时来过了。”  
“可是，他们翻我们东西干什么啊？我们什么都没带。”布莱德不解地问。  
麦克很清楚他们是想找什么。大概对白崖堡的人来说，他们五个人加起来也不如那个戒指重要。  
“我想瑟赛克斯是忍耐不住了，”他说，简单地把这两天来跟瑟赛克斯的谈话告诉他们三个。他没有告诉他们他把戒指藏到哪里，阿凤很明确地告诉他他们不想知道。  
“因为如果我们知道了，大概会被吊起来拷问的，我可不想。”他说。  
麦克点头。“总之，他本来也不信任我，我怀疑现在他更明白利用我只会给他添麻烦。所以他才会来搜索戒指吧，有了戒指，他就可以随便找个人来充当我。”  
“小西为什么……？”罗卜忽然问。他意识到他们都在看他，立刻低下头，讷讷地说：“那个，我只是想不明白。”  
麦克望着他，不知说什么好。刚才对小西的失望与怒气已经消失得差不多，现在他只觉得难过。  
倒是阿凤开口了，“因为那家伙脑子里只有一根筋。他以为瑟赛克斯是真心想帮助麦克。”  
麦克想了想，才说，“因为他答应过我父亲。我想他以为他答应的是要帮我恢复地位。所以，他不惜一切代价也要做到。”  
他的话在空气中停留了一会儿。几个人都低下目光，有点不敢去看毫无知觉地趴在沙发上的小西。  
终于，布莱德叹了口气，“人啊，一旦到了疯狂地想做一件事的时候，什么机会都会以为是好机会。”  
阿凤点点头，“所以说啊，”他呻吟着说，“脑子只有一根筋的家伙。”  
麦克忽然意识到他们是在想解释给他听，他不由得有点发愣。  
一阵礼貌的敲门声突然响起，把所有人都吓了一跳。  
麦克看了他们一眼，走过去打开门。  
阿米尔笑容可掬地站在外面，旁边还有八个持剑而立的黑衣卫兵。麦克正想挡在门口，他们已经灵巧地绕过他走进了屋里。虽然他们只有八个人，但他们训练有素，很快地分布在房间的各处，使摆放了浅色家俱的明亮屋子也陡然变得幽暗起来。  
屋里的三个人瞪大了眼睛，他们刚在十几分钟前从麦克口里听到了他们处境的危险，没想到这么快就已经被包围了起来。  
阿米尔站在麦克对面，仍然相当和气：“伯爵大人请麦克少爷去一下。”  
“我刚刚从他那里回来，”麦克皱起眉，“喂，他正睡着，你们别去吵他。”他指着沙发旁边的两个黑衣人说。  
阿米尔笑着说，“对不起，麦克少爷，这是我们老爷的新命令，他要我请你去见他。”  
“这些卫兵也都跟我们一起去吗？”  
“一两个人就够了，其他人要在这里安顿这几位少爷。”  
“他们自己呆得很好。”  
阿米尔看看麦克，“你就跟我们走一趟吧，不用担心别的。”  
“当然不行。”  
阿米尔有些惊讶，“麦克少爷，我们当然不希望对你和其他几位少爷动粗，但是你也应该看到，我们都是有武器的吧。”  
麦克还是皱眉，“你们这么快就已经要用刀剑逼我们了吗？”  
阿米尔沉吟着没有说话。然后他忽然一个箭步走到沙发前面，抓起小西，发现他还没有醒，于是他相当粗暴地摇晃了他几下。  
等小西终于自己站直，阿米尔已经把匕首顶在他脖颈。  
“我可以跟你们在这里打一架，但是，我是真不希望让事情变得那么吵闹。”阿米尔一脸无奈地说，“麦克少爷，请你看在小西的份上，安安静静跟我们走吧。”  
小西还是半醒未醒，他迷迷糊糊地想要挣扎，阿米尔在他头上狠狠打了一下。  
“喂，你身为武士，不能这样对待一个手无寸铁的平民。”阿凤说着已经走了过去，他身旁的两三个黑衣武士想阻拦他，但他的身手终究不凡，那几个人，要么被他轻巧地躲开，要么被他敏捷地一拳打开。  
只不过，他虽然走到阿米尔对面，阿米尔早已拉扯起小西，朝旁面走开半步。  
他手里的匕首精光闪亮，“相信我，杀掉个把这样的小子，对我来说不是什么大事。”他的目光中也突然显露了不多见的凶狠。  
阿凤不敢再动。后面一个黑衣人抢上一步，狠狠地一掌打在他脖颈，阿凤朝前摔倒，还没有倒下，两手已经被另一个人抓住，用黑铁手铐铐在身后。  
黑衣人训练有素，所有人立刻同时行动，罗卜，布莱德，麦克身边的人一起出手，把每个人的双手都铐了起来。阿米尔把小西丢给旁边的人，也给他戴上手铐。  
“飞飞，”在麦克被阿米尔扯开的时候，他听见罗卜小声叫着阿凤。  
他们几个正被黑衣卫兵们推搡着走向另一边。“我没事，”阿凤挣扎着站直，居然朝罗卜露出一个笑脸，“就凭他们这些花拳袖腿，想打伤我还没那么容易。”  
他身后的黑衣卫兵显然不爱听了，上去又踹了他一脚。  
阿凤生起气来，他扭头朝后面的人喊：“你这脚更差，知不知道，力量不能全在脚趾头上，你师傅怎么教你的？这么踢人，过不了两年你脚趾头就踢断了。要用腰的力量你懂不懂，落脚时用足弓。真是的！”  
黑衣卫兵气得跳脚，挥拳打他，他已经说：“一看就不对，胳膊太直，重来！”  
布莱德和罗卜看着那伙卫兵哈哈笑出声来。他们一起被叮叮咣咣地打了几下，但笑声仍不见消。  
麦克忍不住也露出笑容，但他立刻就看到了旁边的小西。后者本来就没有彻底清醒，紧接着又被阿米尔打得头晕目眩，现在他怔怔的，像个被人抛弃的傻孩子似地呆望着他。  
麦克想跟他说句话，但他已经很快地被阿米尔拉扯着转上另一条走廊。

* * *

事情跟他预想的差不多，瑟赛克斯显然失去了陪他玩耍的兴致。阿米尔带他去了书房，瑟赛克斯把他身上搜了个遍，也没有找到那枚戒指。  
他被双手铐住，丢在书房里呆了很长时间，瑟赛克斯留了两个卫兵看守他。一直到了晚饭之后，瑟赛克斯有空又回来审问，仍没什么进展，就让他们把麦克带到地下室的地牢里去。  
麦克走下去的时候还真有点惊讶。他知道很多城堡都是有地牢的，因为城堡的主人往往也是一个地区的执法官，关押罪犯，最方便的地方当然就是自家的地下室。只不过因为凡亚郡的法院另有地方，所以诺森公爵不需要在叙香堡的地牢里关犯人，麦克还从来没走进过真正的地牢。  
而瑟赛克斯的地牢，几乎就是照着恐怖小说的描写而建造的。黑衣卫兵带着他走下圆柱形的狭窄楼梯，下面一条黑黝黝的走廊，两边都是石壁，全靠墙上堑着的几根火把照明。走廊两边有几个铁栅栏门，门后是一间一间的小小牢房。最里头有个稍大的空间，大概是拷打的地方。现在里头并没有人。  
麦克还没来得及为这里的阴森恐怖而觉得紧张，他就已经欣慰地发现他们把他带进了关着其他人的牢房。  
当铁栅栏门在他身后被关起的时候，他其实是十分高兴的。  
牢房不大，里面连张床铺、凳子也没有，只有地上堆了一点烂草，小西躺在最黑暗的角落里，昏沉沉地睡着仍没有醒。凭着栅栏外面透过来的烛光，他可以看到其他人的头上脸上有些被打过的痕迹。他问他们有没有被上刑，他们纷纷摇头，刚被关进来时他们都被搜过身，大概是怕万一麦克把戒指交给了他们其中某人，但是之后他们就一直被关在牢房里。  
他们更牵挂麦克的情况，他们以为麦克会受到毒打，麦克一边揉着手腕摇头，“怎么会呢？瑟赛克斯毕竟还是个爵士。我想他更愿意先饿咱们几天，然后再会想动粗吧。”  
带了好几个小时的手铐终于被拿掉，他的手腕疼得要命。不过，他已经算舒服的，两手一直被铐在前面，那些黑衣卫兵显然是忌讳阿凤的身手，只有他的手是一直被铐在身后的，直到现在手腕也一片红肿。  
“这也算是爵士的行为吗？”布莱德嘟囔。  
因为没有家俱，他们都靠在墙上站着说话。  
麦克看着他们鼻青脸肿的样子，悄声说，“对不起。”  
“你说什么？”  
“是我牵扯你们进来的，我其实早就知道这是件很危险的事。只是……”  
“唉，自从我们被阿米尔找到，本来也没机会逃脱的。”阿凤大大咧咧地说。  
“我知道，我……”麦克不知道该如何解释，“假如我早就告诉你们，我不愿意跟瑟赛克斯扯在一起，也许你们还是有机会逃脱的吧。假如……假如我们不做什么游吟诗人，也许就是被瑟赛克斯抓到了，也是我一个人吧。”  
布莱德拍拍麦克肩膀，“现在说这些有什么用呢？你记得我们刚见到阿米尔时，我们都站在你一边吧，现在也一样。你别自怨自艾了。”  
阿凤居然笑了，“因为这是大少爷的一贯作风啊。”  
“什么？”麦克疑惑。  
“遇到什么事，你总是先埋怨自己。其实，不是天下所有的问题都是你的错。”连布莱德和罗卜都开始点头。  
“我们当然知道被牵扯进什么样的事情里来，毕竟你都被通辑了两年了。”布莱德说，“大家都是成年人。我们来是因为我们想来。”  
麦克想了半天，终于只是点了点头。罗卜一言不发地拍了拍他肩膀。

* * *

那天晚上，他们在冰冷的石板地上或坐或卧地休息，本以为就这样艰苦而安静地度过一晚，没想到，瑟赛克斯突然在午夜时分闯了进来。  
他显然一肚子火气，阿米尔跟在他身后，让人意外的是，他居然好像也一副心烦意乱的样子。  
“我明明跟你说了的！我不过今天忙着处理京城的事儿，你怎么连点小事也做不好！”瑟赛克斯毫不留情地责骂着，大步走到栅栏门外，不耐烦地用佩剑敲打栅栏上的铁柱，“打开打开！”  
跟着他们进来的卫兵慌忙掏出钥匙，几乎是哆里哆嗦地打开牢门。  
阿米尔似乎倒没有因为被他责骂就心惊胆战，他在后面嘟囔，“麻烦大人下次说清楚。芝麻大一点的事，等到明天不行吗？”  
瑟赛克斯一等牢门打开就闯了进来，他几步走到小西身边，抓起他就往外走。  
“喂！”其他几个人刚刚反应过来，跳起来想拦住他，已经被他一阵狂打，又重新跌回地上。  
他的力气实在惊人，看似毫不在意地几拳几脚，连阿凤都没能立刻爬起来。  
他正要夺步出门，麦克已经挡在门口：  
“你放下他。”  
瑟赛克斯看着他认真的样子，忽然笑了起来，他把手里刚刚睡醒、正在挣扎的小西放在旁边地上。  
“麦克少爷，”他饶有兴致地审视着麦克，说，“我只是过来拿我自己的东西啊。你凭什么让我放下呢？”  
“因为他不愿意。”麦克努力地让自己镇定地说。他恨死了那个一口答应了瑟赛克斯的小西，这个没有头脑的笨蛋，让麦克现在完全没有理直气壮的理由。  
“我愿意。”小西说，一边摸着墙从地上站起来。  
所有人，包括瑟赛克斯和阿米尔都惊讶地看着他。  
小西的脸上还带着被阿米尔拳打的痕迹，但他的目光很清醒，也相当平静。他看看麦克，然后低下头：“我愿意跟他走，请你让我们出去吧。”  
“什么？”一天里，麦克已经是第二次无法相信自己的耳朵。  
如果说上一次他还能原谅小西是考虑不周、一时糊涂，他打死也不能相信，在自己已经给他解释了瑟赛克斯的动机之后，小西还会以为可以相信他。  
小西咳嗽几声，“对不起，麦克，我……”他抬眼看了一下麦克，立刻又心慌意乱地低下目光，“请你……不要以为我想跟随他只是因为我要帮你……”  
瑟赛克斯嘿嘿地笑了，“权力是最好的春药，你难道没听说过吗？”  
麦克恨不能把他那一脸得意撕扯下去，在他心底，他明白瑟赛克斯又在利用小西迷惑他的情绪，但他就是无法控制。他像个失恋少年似地愤然大喊起来：  
“他根本受不了你，你闭嘴！”  
“我会习惯的。”小西说着站到瑟赛克斯身边。瑟赛克斯笑嘻嘻地搂住他肩膀，两个人走到麦克面前。  
麦克再说不出话来，他一言不发地让开。  
士兵在他们身后又锁上牢门。  
“哥……”罗卜忽然跑到栅栏前，轻轻叫了一声，他似乎还想说什么，终于还是没有说出来。瑟赛克斯和小西已经走上楼梯，看不见了。  
阿凤跟过来，“怎么了？”  
罗卜的脸色苍白，声音有些发抖，“我想告诉他……不要去做傻事。可是，我怕这么说了，会让他们警惕。”  
阿凤若有所思地看着他，麦克已经烦躁地冲口说：“你在胡说八道些什么？”  
“你还不明白吗？他是故意那么说的，他想接近那个伯爵大人，他的目的是要帮我们。”  
“他要帮我们？”麦克失声笑起来，“罗卜你还真是不可救药。”  
罗卜激动起来，他转向阿凤：“阿凤，你好歹也认识小西两年多了，你难道不相信他的为人吗？”  
阿凤仍看着他，目光渐渐变得坚定却柔和，终于，他走过去握住罗卜的手，“我当然相信。我相信小西不是见异思迁的人，我更相信你的眼光。”  
他又对仍在急促喘息着的麦克说，“你应该比谁都清楚，他做的一切都是为了保护你。”  
麦克难以置信地瞪着他们，“你们难道刚才不在这里吗？你们没听到他说什么吗？”他重重跺一下脚，“你还想不明白吗？他一直要逼我夺回公爵的名位，是因为他要做叙香公爵的情人，等到他发现这个可能性几乎是零之后，他只有赶快找下一个最强的主人，做白崖伯爵的男宠也他妈的算安慰奖吧！”  
罗卜和阿凤很少见到他有这么愤怒的，他们一时间不知道该怎么回答。  
“麦克！”布莱德忽然开口，他走到门边，神色平静。“你镇定一点。”  
“我镇定得很，不用你告诉我。”麦克狠狠地说着，甩开他要放在自己肩上的手。  
布莱德并没有退缩，他放下手，站在他面前心平气和地说，“麦克，你听我说。我认识你，总也有十几年了吧。说实话，就是小时候，你总是跟我抱怨，说你觉得你自己太笨、你自己糊涂、你说话没人听的时候，其实我也一直觉得，你是个很会观察的人。”  
他忽然说到遥远的以前，不光是阿凤和罗卜迷惑，连麦克都有点摸不着头脑。  
布莱德慢慢地接着说，“我们遇到的事，无论大小，你总会分析得十分透彻，你总是能看到被我们忽视的细节，或是我们没想到的，事情的实质。”  
麦克终于说：“你今天吃错药了吗？你在说什么－－”  
布莱德说，“你下午给我们讲的事情，我完全相信，也完全同意。我认为你对瑟赛克斯的看法相当准确，他是个善于用豪爽和粗犷来掩饰心机的、野心极大的人。但是，”他认真地望着麦克，“我不认为你对小西的评语里有半分事实基础。”  
麦克张嘴想要说话，他已经打断他说：“我知道我认识他们的时间都不长，但我也相信他绝不是口是心非的人。”  
麦克怒极反笑，“好好，你们愿意自欺欺人，随你们的便。我是再不会上当了。”  
罗卜默默看了他一会儿，忽然轻声问：“你为什么宁愿相信他是个卑鄙的人呢？”  
“因为，我－－”麦克张口，却没法说完。  
“因为，你太喜欢他了。”阿凤慢慢帮他说完。  
他然后对罗卜说，“我师傅说过一件事，我到现在才仿佛有点懂。他说，有时候，你越喜欢一个人，反而越容易误会他。因为你太渴望他是十全十美的，反而会因为一点小事就疑神疑鬼，只把他往坏里想。  
“但是，一旦两个人有机会解释清楚，他们反而会相互更理解、更信任，他们的友谊也因而更加深一层。所以，这些误会，从长远看来，并不是坏事呢。”  
他们都瞪着阿凤，有点将信将疑。  
良久，布莱德点了点头，轻轻嘘一口气，“你说得不错。”  
他们又疑惑地看布莱德，讶异他怎么会同意这样多愁善感、不着边际的话。  
布莱德却不再说话，走到牢房里黑暗的角落坐着去了。  
麦克虽然觉得阿凤的话太过文艺腔，但他意外地发现经过布莱德和阿凤的胡搅，自己居然已经不再狂躁了。  
他转身面对栅栏门外，茫然地看向外面的火把。  
“假如他真以为把自己双手奉送上去，就有机会帮我们了，那他才是天底下最大的傻瓜呢。”他喃喃地说。  
“我很同意。”一个声音突然从对面的黑暗里传来，把所有人都吓了一跳。  
一个人影从走廊的阴影里走出来。歪到一边的刘海不再纹丝不乱，苍白的脸上，笑容也仿佛带了几分神经质。  
麦克紧握住铁柱，他们在刚才的混乱中，居然忘记了阿米尔并没有跟着瑟赛克斯和小西离开。  
阿米尔走到牢门前的光亮里，能够吓这群小孩一跳，他似乎对自己很满意，脸上的笑意也自然了一些：“麦克少爷，我很同意你的说法。那么粗浅的小把戏，只有小西那样的笨蛋才会想玩。假如我家大人连这也看不出来，那才是笑话呢。”  
麦克眯起眼睛，“连你也认为他是想骗你家老爷吗？”  
“哈，是他以为他能骗过伯爵大人，伯爵大人不过是陪他玩玩罢了。你想想，就凭他的智力、体力、毅力，”他掰着手指夸张地数，“他有哪一样是跟伯爵大人一个量级的？”  
麦克握紧双拳，呆怔半晌，这漫长而多事的一天里，他所经历的情绪上的高低转折已经足够把他推向沸点。他抬起头，忽然冲着阿米尔笑了：  
“只可惜，有一个人智力、体力、毅力都是跟你家大人旗鼓相当、而且珠联璧合的，偏偏被丢在这里吃醋。”  
他居然也笑得相当愉快。  
阿米尔摇头，“傻孩子，你说的这么恶毒是想刺激我吗？你的道行还不够啊。”  
“我的道行当然不能跟你比，你是在什么环境里长大的啊？在伯爵大人的身边，天天眼看着他左拥右抱，你恐怕还要帮他收罗新情人吧。”  
“用不着我。主动投怀送抱的人有的是，比如……”  
“我知道，比如小西。”麦克仍然很愉快，“你嫉妒他嫉妒得要死吧？”  
“当然不是，他那种姿色的小东西，白崖堡里几天就换一拨。”  
“那你为什么今天对他那么凶狠呢？你一向对我们都很礼貌的啊？我知道他长得可能挺一般，但是他唱歌很好听啊不是吗？好像你从来没把这件事告诉给你家老爷吧？”  
阿米尔觉得相当滑稽，笑了起来：“你以为他是谁？你放心，我家老爷玩玩他之后，很快就会丢开的。”  
“不见得吧，你要是真那么肯定，今天为什么不带他去你家老爷那里呢？他是这么吩咐你的吧。结果你故意把小西带到这里来，唉，惹你家老爷大动肝火。”  
阿米尔勉强地笑着，想说什么却没能说出来。  
麦克把胳膊靠在栅栏的铁柱上，叹了口气说，“你明白吗？我其实很了解你家老爷，远比你想像得了解得多。我也很了解你。”  
他解释，“因为我是在我父亲身边长大的，我的身上流着他的血液。我从来都比了解别人更了解他。而我父亲，跟你家老爷实在是同一种人。”  
“是吗？”  
“当然是，他们都是有报复、有野心、也有能力的人。但同时，他们也是自私得不肯浪费任何感情的人。我父亲迷恋小西，说穿了，不过是因为方便而已。小西是他仆人，一份一毫也没有能力控制他，他那个傻东西也永远不会想从我父亲那里要求什么。但是假如小西影响了他的权力斗争，他可以毫不犹豫地抛弃小西。而你呢？你家老爷肯定是格外重视你吧，这么多年来，我怀疑能留在他身边的，只有你一个吧。因为你的存在对他只有好处，你武功高强，头脑清楚，更难得的是忠心耿耿，对他言听计从，谁不愿意身边有这样的人呢？可是，假如有朝一日你的存在阻碍了他的计划，我相信你家老爷会比谁都更快地放弃你。”  
阿米尔皱眉，“你不要以为这样的话对我会有用－－”  
麦克耸耸肩膀，“我只是发发牢骚而已。我替你不值。”  
“不用替我不值，我其实还很同情失恋的你呢。”  
“毕竟我没恋爱十几年啊。我想像不出来，经过了这么多风风雨雨之后，你怎么还能看着你家老爷抱着比他小二十岁的男人离开。”  
阿米尔忽然不笑了，他狠狠地瞪着麦克。麦克慢慢说，“你家老爷只有在需要你做事的时候才会想起你。你真的觉得他这是重视你吗？”  
“当然！”阿米尔大声说，然后，他平静了呼吸，终于才又能笑出来，“你这小崽子，我知道你现在心情不好。毕竟被我家老爷带走的，是你的小情人不是吗？”  
麦克微笑，“我又能怎么样呢？说不定，他真的能博得你家老爷宠幸，连带着也保护我们所有人呢。”  
阿米尔又皱眉，“你刚才不还气得要死要活的吗？现在又何必装得这么开心呢？”  
“谁说我是装的？我也不是傻瓜，我已经被你家老爷抓来，放在地牢里，你总不会认为这是个好出路吧。你看，小西是跟你家老爷离开的，我只有靠他在你家老爷面前替我说说好话，以后我老实听话就是了。我想你家老爷恐怕还会收留我的。”  
“那－－那是当然。”  
“我知道，你留下来，不就是想劝我听你家老爷话的吗？难不成……你是因为不愿意跟着他们一起走吗？”麦克笑嘻嘻地说，“唉，小西那家伙很会讨人喜欢的，我要是你恐怕也受不了。”  
阿米尔终于再忍不住，猛地冲上前，从外面抓住栏杆，“你给我闭嘴！”  
“哎，有种你开门进来打架，隔着栅栏呢你吓唬谁啊？”阿凤在旁边探头插嘴。  
阿米尔怒吼一声，一拳穿过栅栏进来，打在阿凤肩膀，把阿凤打得直跌出去。  
“别生气啊，我知道你心里不好受，仆主恋总是苦情的居多。”麦克笑着说，阿米尔又冲他扬手打来，他的速度惊人，虽然是隔着一道栅栏，麦克仍然连躲都躲不开，被他打了个耳光。  
阿米尔气得浑身哆嗦，他猛地转身朝外走去。  
麦克被打得头晕眼花，但他仍站直身子，冲着阿米尔的背影说，“我劝你别太急着上去，不要打搅你家老爷好事啊。”  
阿米尔几步跑上楼梯不见了。麦克才猛地转身，靠在栅栏上滑坐在地上。  
其他三个人默默在他身边坐下，很久，阿凤才小声说，“大少爷，你刚才那些话，真的很……”他咽了一下才能接下去说，“很……恶毒啊。”  
“是吗？”麦克茫然地凝视牢房对面的黑墙，慢慢露出一个苦笑，“恶毒的话谁不会说呢，事实稍微扭曲一下就是最恶毒的谎言，哼，他们会，难道我就不会吗？”  
“那个，你刚才说的，哪些是扭曲过的？”阿凤几乎是有点害怕地问。  
麦克把滚烫的头靠在后面冰冷的铁栏杆上，“好笑的是，我自己都分不清了。”他自嘲地冷笑，“我还真是我父亲的儿子啊，不是吗？”


	20. 第二十章

那一夜，仿佛格外漫长。  
麦克依然坐在牢门后面的地上，脸靠在铁栏杆上，在黑暗里努力地倾听上面城堡里的声音。  
他能听到地牢上面守门的卫兵打鼾，秋风吹打楼上走廊的窗子，甚至能听到城堡里的老鼠从石板地上匆匆跑过，就是听不到一丝他想要捕捉的声音。  
旁边的布莱德，罗卜，最后连阿凤也渐渐睡着了。麦克仍毫无困意。  
最后，他终于等到了他渴望听到、又最怕听到的声音。  
厚重结实的皮靴，雷厉风行地大力踏在地板上，由远而进，然后，地牢门霍然被打开，有人从圆柱形的旋转楼梯上涉阶而下。  
还有一个人的声音，凌乱而没有韵律，他根本没有踏上楼梯，而是直接从楼梯上滚下来的。  
麦克伸手想推醒其他人，但本来就没曾睡实的他们早已经被这声音惊醒，坐了起来。  
进来的是小西和瑟赛克斯。  
他们的样子已经跟刚才离开时大不相同。  
瑟赛克斯仍穿着黑色的马裤和精光闪亮的皮靴，但他上身只穿了件薄薄的白衬衫。他一手捂着自己腰际，呼喝着，连踢带打地，推搡着小西走进地牢里来。  
小西的长裤和靴子似乎都已经换过，手工精致而且远比他离开时的衣服干净得多。他的上身根本没穿衣服，也许他曾经被逼着洗了个澡，然而现在的他并不比刚才更干净，他不断地被摔在地上和墙上，身上布满了划痕和瘀青。  
瑟赛克斯走到他们牢房前面的走廊，最后一脚把小西踢倒在地。他转身对跟着进来的卫兵说：“你，钥匙给我，去把阿米尔找来。”  
卫兵慌忙把一大串钥匙从腰上解下来交给他，然后小跑着离开了。瑟赛克斯转过身，麦克能闻到他身上的酒气。  
他冲过去一把从地上抓起小西，“贱货，就凭你也敢来暗算我！”  
小西被他握住喉咙，说不出话来，他吃力地挣扎两下，瑟赛克斯狠狠朝他胸口踢了一脚，小西朝后跌倒。他们都能看到他胸腹之间已经布满青紫色的靴印，但他居然仍咬着牙没发出一点声音。  
瑟赛克斯给麦克看自己腰上被手捂住的地方，那里有一大片血迹。看样子是被刀刺破的，虽然流了不少血，但是刀口的位置和深度显然没能造成严重伤害。瑟赛克斯走路、踢人的动作完全跟以前一样矫健有力。  
“不能相信吧？”他狠狠笑着对麦克说：“你究竟是怎么教导他的？他脑子里连点强弱的概念都没有吗？”他又追过去踢小西：“你骗骗我、给我灌灌米汤也就差不多了，居然蠢到想来杀我。我是什么人你不知道吗？你到京城里去问问究竟有过多少人想暗算过我？就凭你一个乳臭未乾的小崽子！这么不自量力的白痴，我打死你都不解气！”  
他还要再过去抓小西，门口的卫兵已经又独自跑了回来。  
“老爷，那个……”  
“怎么啦？阿米尔呢？”  
“那个，阿米尔大人在厨房里喝得烂醉，我怎么叫都叫不醒他。”  
瑟赛克斯愣了一下，然后生气地挥手赶那卫兵出去，“滚滚，到外面去等着。这个阿米尔，在这种时候喝什么酒啊。”  
他骂骂咧咧地走到牢门前，麦克紧绷着脸站在里面。  
“你的下人这么差劲，我真替你丢人。”他说，“所以，我想出了好办法，让你们主仆两人都罪有应得。”  
他冲小西咧嘴笑着说：“哈哈，让咱们在这儿，当着你旧主人的面，把刚才没做完的事情做了吧。”  
小西惊慌地从刚才摔倒的地方撑起身体想跑开，立刻被瑟赛克斯追上去一把抓住。  
小西看来是真的害怕了，他突然用了全身的力气拼命踢打，然而那也根本没能移动瑟赛克斯半分。  
麦克紧紧握住铁栏杆，他没想到小西真的会起念头去暗杀瑟赛克斯。那不是明智的举动，瑟赛克斯的保卫众多，他自己的力量又委实太强，就连他自己、再加上阿凤，恐怕都没有把握能在瑟赛克斯不防备的时候杀死他－－假如他有心要杀他的话。他无法想像小西怎么会有这么疯狂、甚至是狂妄的念头的。  
牢房外边，小西力气虽然远不能跟瑟赛克斯相比，但是他豁出性命来挣扎还是让得瑟赛克斯应付得很烦。  
“喂！喂！”他冲着小西耳朵大叫，“你再不老实我就把你铐起来了！”看到小西仍不停手，他用力把他朝下摔在地上，然后跟上去用膝盖抵住他后腰，把他按趴在地上。他伸手从走廊旁边的地上抓起一副手铐来，吃力地把小西的两手在头顶上铐在一起。  
那副手铐里面布满了半寸长的倒刺，小西没料到那些倒刺是那么锋利，在手腕被刺入的时候失声叫了一下，然后才立刻又紧咬着牙不出声了。  
“伯爵大人！”麦克忽然大声说，“我没有命令他去杀你。”  
假如他说让瑟赛克斯手下留情，或是出言安慰小西，都不会让人惊讶，但他突然这么一句话出口，连瑟赛克斯都愣了一下，他狠狠地转过头来看麦克。  
麦克吃力地咽了一口吐沫，又说：“我只告诉他，去好好照顾伯爵大人的。我们早已经决定，从此一切听从大人的吩咐。”  
小西把铐在一起的双手从头顶移到胸前，用胳膊撑起身子，难以置信地看着麦克。  
“我也不知道他为什么做出这样的傻事。”麦克不再看他，把视线放在瑟赛克斯身上，“但是，伯爵大人，小西实在是个很冲动的人，有时候头脑一热就会胡来。所以我求你饶过他这一次吧。”  
他能感觉到身后几个人的悄悄站了起来，站到离他尽可能远的地方。他自己又何尝不明白，他现在已经是那个最卑鄙、最无耻的小人。  
瑟赛克斯目不转睛地瞪着麦克，然后若有所思地抓抓下巴。  
“我怎么不能相信，你是心甘情愿地让他跟我走的呢？”他问。  
麦克垂下眼睛，慢慢说：“舍不得是当然的，小西是个很好的伴侣。”他又抬起头，“但伯爵大人说的不错，我应该打算我的将来，而不是迷恋一个……男宠。”  
他心里不知有多想冲小西喊，别听我的，别相信我，你用用大脑，你知道我是故意这么说的，你知道我只有这样才能有可能不让他更伤害你。然而，他更明白的是，这恐怕是小西永远也不能想通的事情。如果做出这样举动的是别人，小西也许会比任何人更快地把他往好处想，从而原谅和体谅他。但小西，那个一涉及麦克就头脑糊涂到只剩一根筋的小西，他眼中的麦克太善良、太正直、太需要帮助，那是一个永远不会用言语伤害他，一个永远不会用谎言篡改真实的人。  
小西瞪大眼睛看他，两只眼睛仿佛两颗黑色的深潭，正慢慢地越陷越深。  
瑟赛克斯却哈哈笑了起来，只一瞬间，他已经从怒不可遏的强奸犯，又变回了老谋深算的伯爵。  
他随手在小西的后脑上抽了一巴掌：“你这白痴还不快看看，知道什么叫识大体吧！”  
他站起来，同时又从后面拦腰拉起小西。小西没再挣扎，被他推到麦克牢房对面的墙上。  
瑟赛克斯正要对麦克说话，但不知怎么一眼看到小西垂眼靠在墙上，全无反抗的样子，又转身挨近了他。  
“宝贝，”他几乎是温柔地用一只手托起小西的双手，把他的手铐按在他头上面的墙上，“不是我粗暴，实在是你刚才的行为很让我生气。你看，你现在的样子，不知道让我多喜欢呢。”  
他忽然凑过去吻他，同时没忘记谨慎地用另一只手捏开他的下巴。  
“伯爵大人－－”麦克想开口打断他，但他的话终于再说不下去。  
他听到了小西的哭声。  
刚才被打得遍体鳞伤，已经挫伤了几条肋骨也没发出一声的小西，正在呜咽着痛哭流涕。他哭得简单而又纯粹，没有掩饰，也没有一丝理智。  
瑟赛克斯本来想假装不知道，但等到吻得满嘴都是咸咸的泪水和鼻涕的时候，他实在没有兴趣再继续了，只好抬起头来。  
一辈子在情场上战无不胜的他，大概还从未遇到过这样的情况。他放开按着小西手铐的手，恼羞成怒地打了他两个耳光。  
“我就那么招你讨厌吗？十四岁小孩也比你成熟得多！”他恨恨地说。  
小西用胳膊抱头躲避根本无法躲避的手掌，他倚着墙壁跪在地上。  
瑟赛克斯那样子似乎又想扑过去打他一顿，但是他急促地呼吸几下之后，又渐渐稳定了自己。等他再转身回来面对麦克他们时，他已经又摆出了他们常见到的，那副漫不经心的神气。  
他搔着脑袋对麦克说，“我说真的，你是怎么教育的这小东西啊？咱们本来只是说说笑笑，找点乐子的，怎么到他这儿就好像受了多少委屈似的？”  
麦克脸色灰败，需要努力几次才能提气说出来：“一个人太认真了，当然牺牲的就要多一点。”  
瑟赛克斯笑着轻踢小西的腿，“听到了吗？傻东西。你家少爷说你太认真了，他玩弄你的技术，连我都望尘莫及呢。”  
小西用胳膊捂着脸，不知是因为地牢里寒冷还是仍在抽噎，他赤裸的肩背颤抖不止。然而他没有再出声。  
瑟赛克斯不再理他，而是转向麦克：“这么说来，麦克少爷还是想跟我携手一起干的了？”  
麦克点头，“我想不出更好的出路。尤其是，现在我们都在你手掌心里。”  
瑟赛克斯笑，“你居然肯说实话，这也好，总比你假装对我俯首帖耳，转身在背后给我下刀子强。”  
“在伯爵大人这么精明的人面前，说谎是没用的。”  
瑟赛克斯盯着他，目光闪动，“你知道就好。”他又转转眼珠，“那么，你把迈克尔的戒指拿来吧。”  
麦克并不吃惊，他只是摇了摇头，“假如我拿出戒指，今天也许我们几个人就都活不下去了。”  
瑟赛克斯笑着摇头，“你们这些傻孩子，动不动就要死要活的。你为什么总把我想得那么冷血呢？我杀你做什么？”  
他走到麦克面前，倚在铁栅栏上，推心置腹地说：“你看，我总是需要一个叙香公爵的啊，你毕竟是迈克尔的儿子，我知道你把我们看成只会追逐权力和美少年的色鬼，但是，迈克尔•诺森既是我多年来的合作夥伴，他也的确是我为数不多的老朋友之一。我说不愿意看你在外面漂泊，是真心话。只要你不跟我唱反调，我更希望能推举你做叙香公爵。”  
麦克望着他，摇了摇头，“我已经把小西都给你了，你为什么一定要那枚戒指呢？”  
“你不过是跟他划清了界限，他不是你送给我的。”瑟赛克斯笑，他又转头看了看对面墙边的小西，后者现在已经倚着墙壁站起。  
他苍白的身体在纯黑的石壁前面，有种异样的美丽。他裸露的上身虽然瘦削，但肌肉均匀，皮肤细腻，熊背蜂腰，从肩至腰的曲线完美得如同外国的大理石像。经过了刚才的崩溃之后，他只是有些呆滞地垂眼看着地面，脸色意外地十分平静。火把照亮着他棱角分明的脸，睫毛的阴影落在脸颊上。  
他满身伤痕，垂在前面的双手上带着厚重的黑铁手铐，那样子很像个逆来顺受、任人摆布的漂亮奴隶。  
瑟赛克斯有忍不住叹息，“所以咱们刚才没做完的事，我还是要做的。”  
他走过去想摸小西肩膀，“要是你在这里不好意思，咱们就回楼上吧。”  
小西猛地甩开他的手，忽然张口叫了起来：“你这个变态的疯子，你放手！”  
“咦，原来你是会说话的吗？”瑟赛克斯有些惊讶了，“自从你拎着一把小水果刀想来杀我，之后你不就一个字都不肯说吗？”  
小西朝旁边后退，直视着他，“那是因为我知道我做错了。是我一时冲动坏了大事。”  
“没关系，宝贝，你只要安安心心地做个小奴隶就好了，谁也没指望你力挽狂澜。这么漂亮的小手不是用来握刀的。”瑟赛克斯很耐心地安慰他。  
小西瞪着他，一字一句地说：“我早晚会杀了你。你只要留我活着一天，我就多一天计划杀你。”  
瑟赛克斯几乎笑了起来，“你这小东西，我究竟怎么你了，让你恨成这样？你是不是把对你家少爷的恨都转嫁到我身上了？”  
小西看了一眼正听得失魂落魄的麦克，眼里多了一点晶莹，但这只让他的目光明亮清澈、精光四射：  
“我不恨他，从来也不会。”  
瑟赛克斯莫名其妙，“你耳朵有毛病吗？刚才不是他把你踩到脚底下，爬过来要我饶他吗？是他要你来杀我，然后又把自己撇个干净的哦。”  
小西摇头，“他没有让我杀你。我已经告诉你那是我自己一时糊涂。他只是一个软弱的小孩，在你控制之下没有别的选择。”  
麦克的脸上仿佛被打了一个耳光，他做梦也没想到小西居然这样看他。他宁愿小西把他当作是踩着别人上爬的野心家，也不能忍受被他看成懦弱无能的小人。他重重地一拳打在牢门上，发出巨大的一响：“你说什么？！！”  
小西再次看他，这一回，他的目光不再波动：“我说，我对你，彻底地失望。”  
麦克张口结舌，他忽然意识到，自己远没有自己想像得那么世故圆滑、老谋深算，也许小西真的没说错，他不过是一个窝囊的小少爷，在强有力的瑟赛克斯面前，玩耍着自己以为成功的把戏，他骗了小西，其实更骗了自己。  
瑟赛克斯终于把小西一直逼到墙角，摸上了他的肩膀。“宝贝，你知道失望就好，那么一个没用的少爷，你就别放在心上了。我让你看看老爷能对你多好吧。”  
小西冷笑：“随便你，我只要你记得我早晚要杀了你。”他厌恶地闭上眼睛，再没有挣扎。  
“喂，你不是要戒指吗？”麦克忽然大喊起来。  
瑟赛克斯立刻转回头，“怎么？你改主意了？”  
麦克紧紧地咬着牙，攥紧拳头，“是的，但是你要把小西还给我。”  
瑟赛克斯想了想，然后满意地笑了，“这才是好孩子。我当然可以考虑。”  
小西却突然惊醒了，他大声喊了起来：“不行！不行！”  
“嗳嗳，”瑟赛克斯忍不住把小西推到一臂远的地方，仔细打量他，“你这个小子有毛病吗？你没看到你那小情人是要用戒指换你这个人吗？”  
小西扭动着身体想挣脱他，脸色在顷刻间激动起来：“那是公爵大人留给你的，你不能交给任何人！”  
麦克清清喉咙，平静地说：“我可以交给你，只要你放了他。”  
小西难以置信地瞪着麦克：“你怎么能－－你父亲交给你，不是要你恭手送给别人的。你听到我说话吗？”  
但瑟赛克斯已经一个箭步走到牢门前，“这才是识相的小孩儿，你把它放在哪儿啦？”  
“在楼上的一个地方，那地方虽然不好找，但我可以带你去。”  
瑟赛克斯惊讶地看他，“没想到你还真是个小滑头，居然敢把戒指藏在我的地盘，还告诉我说你丢在外头了。哼哼。”  
他从地上抓起一副手铐，隔着栅栏给麦克带上，然后从那一大串钥匙里找出牢门钥匙，打开之后放麦克出来。  
他把小西的手铐锁在墙上的一个钩子里，又拍拍他因为激动而涨红的脸，“小美人，你还真让我舍不得呢，不是你不够好，实在是那个戒指更重要啊。”  
小西只是冲着麦克大声说：“麦克，你不要胡来！”  
麦克把目光转向小西，“你骂够了没有？”他忽然说。  
小西怒不可遏：“你这个不孝的东西！你没有权利－－”  
“闭嘴，小西。”麦克大声说。  
他还从来没有用这样的口吻对小西说话，不光是小西，旁边所有人都怔了一下。  
“我知道你为什么生气，”麦克迎上他的目光，说：“你不能允许我把我父亲的东西交给别人。”  
他只觉得一阵热气上涌，他大声说：“我知道我本来就不配拥有那样的东西。我不是迈克尔•诺森。他的戒指，对你来说比命都重要，对我来说只是累赘。”  
小西气得几乎直跳起来，他破口大骂：“你这个窝囊废！你－－”  
他还在骂个不停，麦克已经被瑟赛克斯拉扯着上楼。  
他们在瑟赛克斯书房外面的走廊里找到戒指，瑟赛克斯立刻兴奋地把戒指戴在手上。  
等他们再走回地牢时，听到小西在跟牢房里的阿凤和布莱德说话。双方的声音都很大，阿凤和布莱德似乎在劝小西不要误解麦克，但小西只是歇斯底里地骂个不停，他们争吵得谁也听不见谁。  
听到地牢大门打开，他们才不出声了，但等麦克和瑟赛克斯走下来时，还是能看到小西满脸通红，一副怒不可遏的样子。  
“唉，你这古怪的小子，我本来看上你是因为你总是那么安安静静的，怎么原来你脾气比谁都大呢？”瑟赛克斯说着把小西的手铐从墙上解下来，“不过，我还是真的越来越舍不得你。”  
他并没有解开小西的手铐，反而去解开了麦克的。“你看，我们现在就是盟友了。我不会食言的。”  
麦克揉了揉手腕，问：“现在你能告诉我，为什么一定要那枚戒指不可了吗？”  
瑟赛克斯想了想，得意地笑了，“当然可以。这戒指是个钥匙，跟我的戒指加在一起，能打开一扇门。”  
这是麦克不曾想到的，他惊讶的问：“只是一扇门吗？”  
“这可不是一扇普通的门。迈克尔在富得流油的凡亚郡里，这么多年来收罗的财产全在那里面呢。”  
麦克更加意外，“你是说，这戒指只不过藏了一些钱吗？”  
瑟赛克斯抓抓头，“你这大少爷，你是锦衣玉食惯了吧，钱是很重要的东西呢，我们要做的事情，上到打通人脉，下到士兵官饷，都是很需要钱的啊。而且，这不是一笔小数目啊。”  
他说着，愉快地朝小西晃了晃食指上戴着的诺森公爵的戒指。  
小西急红了眼睛，立刻就想扑上去抓住，瑟赛克斯灵活地转身，拦腰把他抱住了。  
“请你放开小西吧。”麦克认真地说。  
瑟赛克斯咧开嘴笑了，“让我先玩儿几天，过两天再还给你吧。”  
麦克还没有说话，小西已经愤怒地大喊起来：“我跟你说什么了！只有你这样的蠢货才会听这种人的话！”  
“喂，小宝贝，不要那么生气好不好。”瑟赛克斯说着，但他显然相当喜欢小西愤怒的样子，几乎是有点兴奋地低头看他。  
小西努力想从他身边挣脱，一边口不择言地大骂：“我们血肉横飞、脑干涂地为了什么！还不是为了你！你这个永远也长不大的废物！”  
麦克的怒火让他似乎忘记了瑟赛克斯的存在，他朝他们走了几步，大声吼回去：“你才不是为了我！你眼里只有我父亲。你为的是他，一直都是！”他不等小西说话，已经又接下去大声说：“因为全世界只有你给我父亲建造神殿又把他高高举起放在那里。”  
“什么？”小西愣了一下。  
“只有你，小西。”麦克的声音陡然一软，但是然后他就又强硬起来：“我父亲在工作以外，是个冷酷而且残忍的人，他唯一有人情味的时候，也是因为他对你还有几分真心。相信我，我认识他比你更久。他一倒台，身边曾经辅佐他的臣子立刻迅速四散，因为没有人对他有真的好感，他们不过是互相利用的－－”  
“闭嘴！”小西大喊，“你这个混蛋！你根本不配！”他扑过去要抓麦克。瑟赛克斯从后面抱着他的腰，他仍在饶有兴致地观看这一场翻天覆地的争吵。他甚至在轻轻抚摸小西曲线完美、滑不留手的后背，欣赏着他在怒火冲天时的急速呼吸和肌肉颤抖。  
“我不配？”麦克冷笑。“我父亲究竟做过什么让你这样子？他不过是在你被操得昏天黑地的时候遇见了你。救你不过举手之劳，他根本不是什么救世主！”  
小西气得浑身打战，但他仍然眯起眼睛：“可你连救我的能力都没有。”  
麦克勃然大怒，他猛地举起拳头抡出去。  
连小西都以为那一拳是要打自己，他闭上眼睛。  
“咚”的一声，麦克打上了瑟赛克斯的下巴。  
瑟赛克斯再也没有想到麦克有胆量来打它，而且他在得到了戒指之后心情放松，抚摸小西后背传来的快感也让他一阵迷乱，他是真的完全没有防备。这一拳打得他头晕眼花。  
但他毕竟比麦克强壮得多，麦克拼出命来的一击也并没有把他打倒。他只是朝后歪撞在墙上，反应略微迟钝。  
麦克自己的拳头感觉好像打上了石头，疼得他几乎以为自己的手指断掉。在光电火花之间，小西用铐住的双手一把抽出了瑟赛克斯靴子里的匕首。  
瑟赛克斯想要抢匕首，麦克已经整个人扑了上来，三个人扭打在一起。  
瑟赛克斯无论是力气还是迎敌经验远高于麦克和小西，尤其小西的手还被绑在一起。但是，他实在忽视了他一直未能测出深浅的麦克。麦克现在已经拼出性命，满腔怒火全发泄在他一个人身上。  
更何况小西始终没有放开手里的匕首。  
布莱德、阿凤和罗卜看得心惊动魄，谁也不敢发出一点声响。  
他们三个人滚到黑暗的角落，一声闷哼，他们都不动了。  
又过了一会儿，他们听到钥匙声响，然后，两个黑影慢慢地爬起来。  
黑影走到光圈里，是麦克和小西。  
两个人身上到处血迹斑斑，神情黯然，精疲力竭。麦克的额头在墙上重撞了一下，血还在顺着眉毛流下。小西的手铐刚刚被麦克解开，他从腕至肘，被手铐割得没有一块完整皮肤，一只手里仍握着瑟赛克斯的匕首。  
麦克走过来用那串钥匙打开牢门，阿凤立刻小声问：“你们杀死了他吗？”  
“没死。”麦克低声说着捡起刚才用来锁他的手铐，又从墙上拿起火把。  
他们走到角落里，瑟赛克斯躺在那里，身上被小西扎了几刀，但都没有扎在致命的地方。他的头上满是血迹，被麦克的拳头开了个大洞。  
麦克快速地用手铐把他铐起，又用另一副铐住他的脚。阿凤撕下他衬衫的一条，绑住他的嘴。“这样就是他醒了，也不会喊出来。”他悄声告诉麦克。  
他还是忍不住对麦克低声说：“我的天，你们刚才－－真是配合得太默契了。你们究竟怎么想出这一招的，太高明了！”  
麦克阴沉着脸，没有回答。事实上，他确实曾经想引诱小西跟自己吵架，好接近瑟赛克斯到可以打到他－－因为虽然瑟赛克斯看轻了麦克的实力，他也从未放心到让麦克没有镣铐地站在可以攻击自己的范围。但是，等他跟小西吵起来之后，这么多天以来，他一直想质问小西的话立刻毫无顾忌地宣泄出来，他的怒火完全是真的。  
他有理由相信，小西也没有一丝是假装的。  
小西是真的对他失望了，或许小西曾经以为他会变成像诺森公爵那样强大而有自信的人，但是经过了今天，他大概是终于明白这永远也不可能实现。  
他们走回来，小西仍然背靠在墙上站着喘息，两只手都被胳膊上流下的血染红了。罗卜和布莱德紧张地站在他身边。  
阿凤从他手里拿出匕首。小西吃了一惊，阿凤连忙轻声说：“小西，是我。咱们得快点，别等卫兵们进来。”  
小西这才似懂非懂地点了点头。他们跟在阿凤身后，悄无声息地爬上楼梯。  
阿凤一马当先把地牢门打开一缝。外面的卫兵还在打瞌睡，已经被他用刀把打昏在地上。  
他们一路朝外面走，途中还遇到几个昏昏欲睡的卫兵，都在阿凤无声无息之间打倒了。  
阿凤被瑟赛克斯如此狼狈地擒来，在跟瑟赛克斯搏斗的时候又没有尽上一点力，他已经铆足的力气想要大显身手，此刻对付个把卫兵简直轻而易举。  
他们一直走到可以看见大门的地方，正当他们以为就可以这样逃出去的时候，楼下突然一阵喧哗，很多人的声音一起响了起来。  
连麦克都猛地哆嗦了一下，他能听到那些声音里，最响亮的那一个是瑟赛克斯的。  
“我的天啊，那家伙还是人吗？”阿凤嘟囔一句。  
“别说没用的！”麦克狠狠地说着，“赶快跑吧！”  
他们不再蹑手蹑脚，全力地朝大门跑去。  
这时，阿米尔突然从厨房门口走了出来，正撞在罗卜身上。  
他满身酒气，走路仍有点歪歪斜斜，显然是听到了楼下和走廊里传来的脚步声。他随手一拳把罗卜打得倒在地上，然后才意识到他们是谁，立刻酒醒了大半：“喂，你们－－！”  
他没能把话说完，跑在最前面的阿凤已经返身扑回来，直冲到他身上，对着他肩膀狠狠叉下了匕首。他那一击，无论是速度还是力量都强得不可想像，手里的短小匕首一直穿透了厚厚的软甲，扎进肩膀。他出手如风，立刻又拔出匕首在他太阳穴上重重一击，阿米尔轰然倒地。  
阿凤自己都无法相信他能一击而中，但是他来不及庆祝，走廊两边都已经出现了举着火把的卫兵。  
“大人，他们在这里！”“抓住他们！”  
走廊并不长，两边又没有出口，他们眼看就要被抓住了。  
阿凤正要去把阿米尔的佩剑从他腰上的剑鞘里拔出，麦克已经从他身边越过，一把抓起了阿米尔。  
他从阿凤手里抢过匕首，横在阿米尔脖颈上。然后命令阿凤用阿米尔的腰带把他双手绑在了身后。  
阿米尔被他们折腾一番，已经慢慢醒来，发现居然被麦克当作人质，立刻破口大骂起来。  
麦克拉扯他站起来，一手抓着他鲜血直流的肩膀，一手握着匕首：“你们别过来，谁动一下我就杀死他。”  
围上来的卫兵有好几个人，他们知道阿米尔的地位，立刻不再逼近。  
“你们他妈的都怎么啦！让那群小兔仔子跑了吗？”这时瑟赛克斯推开卫兵，大步走了出来。  
他的身上到处都在冒血，头上那个洞里的血一路流到脸上，让本来就愤怒得扭曲的五官更加可怖。  
麦克紧张地握紧了匕首，“你也不要过来！”  
瑟赛克斯哈哈大笑起来，虽然他的脸上没有半点笑意，声音也比咆哮更刺耳：“麦克•诺森，你在干什么？你要用他来逼我吗？就凭你？”  
阿米尔猛地扭动身体，两只手肘向后一翻，想打倒麦克，但他没想到麦克早已料到他会挣扎，他灵活地跟着他转动，避开他的手肘，然后狠狠地把匕首扎在阿米尔脖颈下面。  
“别以为我会留情！”他大声说，“你要再敢动，我这一刀就下去了。”  
阿米尔吃痛，几乎站立不稳，他果然没有再动。  
“我看你敢动我的人！”瑟赛克斯大骂着又想走近，麦克拧动匕首，阿米尔虽然紧咬牙关，仍然忍不住哼了一声。  
“好好，”瑟赛克斯似乎终于意识到麦克不是在跟他玩游戏，“你别杀他！你到底要什么？”  
“我们要离开这里，你去准备马车！”  
“然后你就放了他吗？”  
“我会的。”  
“喂，不行！”阿米尔忽然叫了起来，“大人，你不能放他走！”  
瑟赛克斯连忙对他说：“你不要担心，他已经把戒指交给我了。”  
他低头看看自己的手，突然跳脚大骂：“你这小崽子！你把戒指还回来！”  
如果是在别的场合，麦克一定会笑出来，因为瑟赛克斯那个样子，实在有点像个发了疯的土皇帝。  
他又想冲过来，麦克再在手上用几分力，阿米尔痛苦地弯下腰。  
瑟赛克斯终于没敢再靠近，他攥紧拳头，狰狞而凶狠：  
“我不会让你们离开。”  
“那你就准备给阿米尔收尸吧。我早就告诉过他，如果他阻挡了你的利益，你会比我更快地除掉他。”麦克咧嘴冷笑。  
瑟赛克斯愣了一下，他有些诧异地看着阿米尔，阿米尔也抬起头，目光里忽然闪过一丝悲哀。  
“你要想过来，就尽管过来吧，”麦克说，“我不会放手的，直到我确定他咽气为止。”  
瑟赛克斯站住了，刚才还手舞足蹈、恨不能一脚把他们踢死的狂人在一瞬间镇定了下来。  
他又看了看阿米尔，脸色从温和到凶恶变换不定，但最后他终于长叹一声说：“好吧，我放你们走。”然后转身吩咐卫兵，“去，套一辆马车出来。”  
麦克拉扯着阿米尔一路走出大门，卫兵和瑟赛克斯仍然围在他们身边不远处。  
深秋的夜里十分寒冷，带着潮湿气味的海风吹得人颤抖不已。  
很快，一辆敞篷的轻便马车已经被带了出来，阿凤跳上去检查了一番，然后把车夫赶下去。  
罗卜敏捷地跳上车夫的座位，其他几个人一起跳上马车。  
“你别派人追，我见到一个追兵就切掉他一根手指。”麦克狠狠地说了一句，拖着阿米尔上车。罗卜一扬鞭子，四匹马立刻拖着车飞跑起来。  
麦克转头看向后面越来越远的城堡门口，瑟赛克斯还站立在正中间，几个卫兵骑着马冲到他身边，但他举起手，示意他们不要追。  
麦克紧咬着牙，他在等待瑟赛克斯随时会招手放骑兵出来。他知道手里的阿米尔比他更担心，后者已经紧张地屏住了呼吸。  
但是一直到他们跑上下山的大路，瑟赛克斯也没有动手。  
阿米尔忽然仰天大笑起来：“他没有放人！他不肯伤到我！”  
他的肩膀和脖颈还在流血，但是人却高兴得仿佛得到了全世界的快乐。他毫不在意麦克抵在他脖颈上的匕首，转过头来对麦克兴奋地大声说：“你看到了，你看到了吧！你说错了，他是重视我的！”  
他忽然用尽全力对远处的瑟赛克斯大喊了一声：“瑞安！现在！”然后不等任何回音，把自己的身体猛地向麦克的匕首压下去。  
麦克大吃一惊，他几乎是机械地随着阿米尔的动作放低了手。阿米尔失去重心跌倒在地，但他立刻又一跳起来，一头把麦克撞在地上。麦克虽然握着匕首，但现在出手势必就要直刺进阿米尔的前胸，他连想也没想，双脚一镫，把阿米尔从敞篷马车上面踢了出去。  
等他再爬起来才意识到自己做了什么，他惊慌地扑到车门那里，看着阿米尔在地上打了几个滚，倒在地上，马车已经跑出去很远，再没有可能回去把他抓回来。  
远处，瑟赛克斯显然已经看到这一幕，他呼喝起来，两边的骑兵立刻拨马向他们追了过来。  
麦克转头看向马车里的其他人，“对不起对不起！”刚才面对瑟赛克斯时的冷静和强硬已经被抛到九霄云外，现在的他慌乱的有如三岁小童：“都是我的错，我不该收手，我－－”  
在他跟阿米尔挣扎时就已经挤到他身边的阿凤抓住他肩膀，“麦克，”看他还再继续毫无意义地道歉，他摇晃他的肩膀，又说：“喂，麦克，你镇定一点！”  
麦克茫然地看他，阿凤又说：“不是你的错。我们谁也不期望你真的杀人。麦克，你已经做得很好了，明白吗？”  
“我应该能制住他的，我明明能制住他的，我至少也能杀了他－－”麦克小声说。  
“他那时已经打算豁出性命了，他如果还留在马车上，不是把我们都弄死，就是把他自己弄死。”阿凤吸了口气，郑重地说，“你明白，这都不是我们想看到的结果。”  
这时阿米尔已经挣扎着坐起来，后面的十几个骑兵拉弓拔剑冲着麦克他们的马车冲过来。  
“天啊，他们太快啦！”布莱德脱口说。  
他们之间的距离越拉越近，马车还没有跑到半山腰，骑兵已经开始朝马车放箭，好几支箭带着砰砰声打在马车后面。  
一支箭打上车轮中间的车轴，车轮立刻无法转动，整个马车打横翻倒在地上。  
他们好像倒苹果似地被从车上抛到地上，还没爬起来，身后已经落下好几支箭。  
麦克知道再几秒钟这些箭就要射到他们身上了，马蹄声音隆隆，那十几个骑兵已经围了上来。  
“算了，这回是真的结束了吧。”他正想说。  
突然，两支长箭从他身侧呼啸而过，“蓬”地一声打在跑在最前面的两个骑兵身上，两个人立刻连人带马滚倒在地。麦克还没反应过来，又是两只长箭穿出，又有两名骑兵倒下。  
他慌忙转回头，一辆漆黑精亮的八匹马车正沿着山路飞驰而上，马车上站了两个手持弓箭的黑衣大汉，他们的手法极快，几乎看不见抽箭的动作，只见到锋利的长箭接连不断地射出。他们的目标又狠又准，每一道长箭飞出，定有一个人应声倒地。  
麦克还在发愣，马车已经风驰电掣地来到他们面前，马车夫猛地一甩鞭子，马车转了半圈，停在地上。  
马车门猛地打开，一个黑衣少年正站在车门口：“快上来！”  
慌忙之中，麦克只觉得这个少年似曾相识，但是追兵就在身后，不容他再考虑，旁边的布莱德已经一把将他拉上了马车。  
几个人挣扎着都爬上马车，黑衣少年立刻关上车门，在车壁上用力敲了一下：“走啦！”  
马车又猛地转了半圈，然后沿着原路朝山下奔驰。后面的骑兵拨马再追，但是速度远远跟不上马车，很快就被抛在后面。  
拉车的马显然都是良驹，在黑夜里跑得风一般飞快。  
车里的人都横七竖八地躺在车板上，麦克抱着脑袋坐起来，还是无法相信自己的好运气。  
“你是谁？”他问那个黑衣少年。  
但是黑衣少年没有回答，他正在看布莱德。  
因为布莱德也在看他。  
从他一跳上马车，不，从黑衣少年一打开车门让他们上车，布莱德的目光就再没有离开过他。  
“你……”布莱德开口，但犹豫地说不下去。  
“我还是来了。”黑衣少年对他说。他的脸上有一点笑意，但更多的，居然是紧张。  
“你不希望我来吗？”他问。  
布莱德连忙摇头，“不是不是。我只是不明白……”  
“那就是你希望我来了？”黑衣少年说，“那你还有什么不明白的？”  
布莱德想了想，忽然笑了，而且一下子就笑得满脸灿烂，“当然，我希望你来，我一直就是在等你来！”  
“我知道！”  
他们说着紧紧拥抱在一起。  
阿凤和罗卜又在面面相腼，“这是怎么回事？”  
黑衣少年放开布莱德，转向麦克，满面春风地向他伸出手来：  
“我叫乔瑟夫。我，应该是你的堂弟。”  
麦克脑子嗡嗡作响，他机械地拉了拉乔瑟夫的手。  
乔瑟夫打量了一下众人，忽然皱眉，“嗯，那个，那个没穿上衣的小子好像晕过去了。”  
大家慌忙跳起来，七手八脚地把小西抬上车厢后面的长座上。  
阿凤撕下衣襟，给他的手臂简单上药，然后包扎起来。  
小西毫无知觉，他的身子随着马车颠簸，仿佛一个任人摆布的玩偶，美丽，支离破碎，没有生气。  
阿凤包扎完一条手臂，转到另一只手时，发现他的手仍握成拳头。他小心地打开他的手指，里面是一颗黑色的戒指。  
阿凤愣了一下，然后取出戒指，交给麦克。  
麦克低头用袖口擦净戒指上沾的血迹。然后走过去，把它塞进小西长裤的口袋。  
“这是他的。”他面无表情地对有些吃惊的阿凤说。  
他挤过围在小西身边的人，退到对面的椅子上坐下。  
阿凤把小西的另一条手臂也包扎好。他站起来，正想解开自己的外衣，乔瑟夫已经明白了他的用意，他一声不响地拿过自己的斗篷递了过来，罗卜接过去把它盖在小西身上。  
在拥挤的马车里，乔瑟夫终于在灯光下看清小西的脸，他似乎有点惊讶。但他还是把目光从小西脸上移开了。  
他转头对麦克说，“我还以为你会有话要问我的。”  
麦克这才惊醒，他揉了揉脸，叹了口气：“我还有什么可问的，你的斗篷，不就是布莱德的吗？”


	21. 第二十一章

“等等，”阿凤“咚”地一声把啤酒杯放在饭桌上，拉着乔瑟夫说：  
“你得给我点时间，让我慢慢转清楚。”  
这已经是第二天下午，他们连夜赶路，一直到清晨才到达了乔瑟夫要去的小镇。现在除了小西还没有醒来，其他五个人已经都爬下床，一边等着上饭一边听了乔瑟夫忙乱的解释。  
“你的舅舅，国王大人，帮助你继承诺森公爵的爵位，”阿凤搬着手指给自己做记录，“但是，真正管事的是你母亲。”  
乔瑟夫有点尴尬，无论是谁，被这样历数也不会很甘心。  
布莱德在旁边说，“实在是因为你没见过他的母亲，她的控制欲太强。你知道吗，连乔瑟夫每天穿什么衣服都要经过她亲自批准。”  
所有人一起打量乔瑟夫的上下，他还是从头到脚地穿了一身黑衣，此刻相当不好意思，“我……我穿惯了黑色，还没来得及想好该怎么换，成不成？”  
“你这样的小胖子，穿黑的其实很适合啊。”阿凤善意地说，招来乔瑟夫一个幽怨的目光。阿凤又数着指头说，“后来听说布莱德离家出走，你母亲就派你去抓他来引麦克上钩。你很容易就找到了布莱德，还把他关在了茉声堡，在那里等着麦克。”  
乔瑟夫点头。  
“没想到布莱德在茉声堡一住就是半年，你们日久生情，爱得死去活来。”－－乔瑟夫似乎想修改阿凤的措词，可是看到布莱德仍笑眯眯的样子，就没有说话－－“只可惜，你们两个根本就是一对苦命鸳鸯，布莱德不肯背叛麦克，他有机会还是想出去找麦克的，但他又不舍得离开乔瑟夫。乔瑟夫喜欢布莱德，但他又不能说服他回木樨镇。所以你们两个人就那么胶在那里，直到有一天晚上，小西突然冒出来要带布莱德走。”  
“所以我就走了。因为留下，只会让我们两个人都更难受。”布莱德连忙说，眼看着乔瑟夫，像是还在给他解释。  
“乔瑟夫后来居然又找到了我们。”阿凤说，皱起眉头，“只是你并没上来抓我们。”  
“因为你们不是那么难找，我知道比比想出去做游吟诗人－－不是他成心泄密，实在是我们聊天时他不留神吐露的。所以他离开之后，我当然就会对附近的游吟诗人注意。”乔瑟夫解释说。  
其他人转眼去看布莱德，连麦克都从未听人管布莱德叫过“比比”。  
“所以，”布莱德毫不在意，还在甜甜地说，“其实最先找到咱们的，不是阿米尔，而是乔乔。”  
“你们两个还真够肉麻，”阿凤嘟囔了一句。然后才想了想，“你是说，罗卜那次遇到的黑衣人，其实是你？”  
罗卜和乔瑟夫都点头，乔瑟夫说：“我实在没能忍住啊，我只想知道比比过得好不好。那个时候，我已经根本不想去抓麦克了，我只希望比比能做他想要做的事情。”  
他看着布莱德，他们两人虽然只是手拉手坐在桌子的同一边，但总是在不停地你看我我看你，让其他人都觉得替他们脸红。  
“我那时一猜就是你，”布莱德笑着说，“不过紧接着阿米尔就出现了，我们都以为是罗卜看错了，没想到黑衣人其实有两个。”  
“我想阿米尔也是跟着我找到你们的吧。”乔瑟夫说，“他很机灵。”  
“不过，”阿凤说，“后来阿米尔跟我们谈话之后，麦克和布莱德说话时他们以为在外面偷听的是阿米尔，但其实那也是你。”  
“是啊，那天我还真挺生气，比比跟着你们到处乱跑也就算了，他干嘛要纵恿麦克来找我算账啊？他比谁都清楚我在整件事里没有一点主动权。”  
布莱德摇头，“你虽然没有主动权，可你也没有阻止你母亲。”  
“我－－我哪里有那个胆子呢？她－－她是什么样的人你还不知道吗？我只要她不骂我、不冷嘲热讽，我就已经千恩万谢了。”  
“可你已经二十岁了，你早晚有一天要自立吧。”  
乔瑟夫相当委屈，他们显然为这个话题谈过很多遍：“比比，你让我一步一步来不行吗？我已经为了你脱离我家了。”  
布莱德立刻软下来，他抓紧乔瑟夫的手，“我知道，对不起。”  
“没关系。”  
“我知道你过得也不容易，我－－”  
“那个，”阿凤咳了两声，“让我把帐先算完你们再卿卿我我好不好？”  
乔瑟夫和布莱德红了脸，互相看看，又笑了。  
阿凤吸吸鼻子，“不过，幸亏乔瑟夫知道了阿米尔找到我们，他知道阿米尔会带着我们来肯特郡。”他又望着乔瑟夫，“然后我就不是很明白了，你说你一路追到肯特郡，可是，这些军队是哪里来的，他们怎么会这么快就冒出来了呢？”  
他指了指饭馆外面，从旁边的窗子里，可以看到外面到处都飘着国王军队的旗帜。街上很多军官走来走去，连饭馆里也有好几桌军官在吃饭。  
乔瑟夫点头，“我知道，这几件事情都刚好在同一时间发生了。我知道阿米尔会带你们到肯特郡，所以我绕道去了一趟京城。国王大人那时候正在策划一件军事行动，”他犹豫了一下，“行动的内容比较机密，但我想你们猜也能猜得到他是要做什么。  
“所以，我跟他说明情况，他同意让我随军，跟道本斯公爵－－就是国王大人的堂兄－－一路过来。我们本来也是急行军赶来，为的是出其不意。”  
“然后你在昨天晚上去白崖堡，正好就遇到了我们？”阿凤问。  
“我本来只打算偷偷接近城堡看一看的，我们刚到丹佛镇，关于城堡的消息一点都没有，我想怎么也得打探一下才行。等到双方真的开战，再穿越火线就太难了。我也没法确定比比－－呃，我是说，你们大家－－不会被伤到。也是幸好道本斯公爵让我带了他的几个部下一道来。我原来还准备让他们停在城堡院外，我自己悄悄进去的呢。没想到还没到近处，你们已经出来了。”  
有一会安静，然后罗卜小声问，“真的会开战吗？”  
乔瑟夫说，“具体情况我不是很清楚，我希望不会吧。”  
“可是怎么可能不打起来呢？”阿凤疑惑地说，“人家军队都陈列在白崖堡外头啦。”  
“也不一定，”乔瑟夫说，压低了声音说：“道本斯公爵的目的是来撤销瑟赛克斯伯爵的爵位。他手里有十几条罪状。假如瑟赛克斯无条件接受，就不会打起来。”  
“这些军队是来逼迫他退位的，”布莱德解释说。  
阿凤慢慢点头，“这么一说，好像还有点道理啊。”他又转向乔瑟夫，“可是你刚才不是说，你从此就不再回家了吗？”  
乔瑟夫严肃地点了点头，“我直到眼看着比比跟你们离开了，才忽然发现我是个多么懦弱的人。我曾经以为在茉声堡是我这辈子最快乐的日子，但等到他毫不犹豫地走了，我才想到需要把一个人关起来才能跟他在一起，是件多么荒唐的事。”  
“其实你没有把我关起来，”布莱德立刻说，“你根本就没关我，是我自己……我其实也一样懦弱啊。我想离开，又怎么都迈不开步。”  
“这不怨你，我又何尝不想离开家呢？我看到你跟他们在一起，那么快乐的样子，我是真恨死我自己了。”乔瑟夫说，布莱德又紧紧握他的手，“所以，我回到家里，终于做出了那半年来我天天想做、却一直没有勇气做的决定。我告诉我母亲我要离家出走，我会留下文书告诉郡中的长官把一切事务交给她处理。－－其实本来也都是她处理的，只不过，这样一来她就正式了。但是，她要保证我不再追杀麦克，还要写信给国王大人，让他帮助我。”  
“她居然保证了？”阿凤惊讶。  
“她……”乔瑟夫有些惭愧，但还是简单地说，“她很喜欢权力。”  
麦克轻轻叹息一声。  
乔瑟夫看向已经很久没有出声的他，脸上的惭愧之色更甚，“麦克，我知道……我知道我们其实，应该是仇人吧。我希望……唉，我知道我无论说什么，都不能挽回我和我母亲对你做的事。”  
几个人都紧张地转头看着孤身坐在桌子一边的麦克。麦克的脑袋上缠了条绷带，看起来格外憔悴，而且心不在焉。  
他抬眼看了看乔瑟夫，然后才慢慢摇了摇头，“我们不是仇人。也许你母亲跟我父亲是，但是，也许咱们两个……该是从他们的阴影下来走出来的时候吧。”  
他又看了看乔瑟夫衣襟上绣着的族徽，叹了口气，“虽然你母亲杀了我父亲，但你父亲也是我父亲的哥哥，不是吗？”

* * *

罗卜离开了一会，等他回来时，对一桌人说：“小西好像发烧了。”  
所有的人都听到了罗卜的话，但所有的人都在看麦克。  
麦克还在忧郁地用叉子挑盘子里的肉，其他人早已经风卷残云地吃了一盘又一盘，只有他面前的盘子几乎还没动过。他最后只是挑出几滴汤来放进嘴里。  
其他人只好把头转开。  
“是因为他的手臂受伤吧。”乔瑟夫热心地提议。“那种伤口最容易感染的。”  
他们在到达旅店时乔瑟夫曾经找来军医给小西看了看，军医说他的确挫伤了肋骨，幸好没有断到破碎。因此除了胳膊上的破口需要注意不要感染，别的就只能慢慢等它自己愈合。  
布莱德连忙拉了他一把。“你不要管。”  
“我去叫蓝米找一点金创药来，他家的药效果很好。”乔瑟夫说着就已经走上楼去找他带来那两个神箭手。  
麦克忽然端起盘子，大口大口地吃起饭来，还没有忘记往嘴里灌酸啤酒。  
“吃饭吃饭。”阿凤连忙说，于是大家一起埋头吃饭。  
不一会，乔瑟夫下楼来，拿着两个小纸包和一壶烧酒，他想把东西交给罗卜，没想到罗卜看了一眼，又低下头吃饭：“我不去。”  
他要给阿凤，阿凤说：“我也不去。”  
他再想给布莱德，布莱德已经拉着他坐下来，“你消停一会不行啊？”  
“那我自己去。”乔瑟夫又站了起来。“天晓得你们这帮人都什么毛病，是不是小西的死活你们都不在乎啊。”  
几个人愕然，布莱德看一眼麦克，拉过乔瑟夫小声说：“根本不是那么回事，你认识小西才几小时啊。”  
“我早就认识他啊。”乔瑟夫吃惊地说，“啊，你们不知道的。”  
他解释说：“以前他会跟你家老爷来桂兰庄送钱。有一次他看我在纸上乱画，我们就聊了聊。那时候我家阴森森的，我妈不让我出门，我连个朋友都没有，更别说画画老师，就是乱画一气。不过小西很认真，还鼓励我好好画。后来他隔三差五就会私下过来，给我拿来些纸笔什么的，还送给我钱让我找老师。每次的钱虽然都不多，可对我来说－－”他的眼圈忽然有点红，大概是想起了那段艰辛的日子，“你知道，我妈那个人……信不信由你，我从小到大，手里连块银币都没握过。”  
他低下头，布莱德忘情地握住他的手，紧紧攥住。  
麦克嚼完了最后一口饭，又喝掉了杯里的酒。他把酒杯放下，站了起来。在经过乔瑟夫身边时，他拿走了纸包和酒壶。  
桌子旁边的一圈人明显地大大地松了口气。还在悲怆之中的乔瑟夫有点莫名其妙：“比比，你们这伙人好像有点毛病啊。”

* * *

麦克走进卧房，小西躺在靠墙的床上，他依然睡着，身上穿着乔瑟夫给的衬衫，略有点大，而且居然也是纯黑的。  
麦克拉过椅子，在床边坐下。他下意识地伸手去试了试小西的额头。  
小西的确有些发烧，但温度不是很高。麦克对测试他的体温还是很有经验的。  
他拿过小西的一只手腕，解开绷带，他的手臂上全是又细又长、弯弯曲曲的口子，已经有点红肿，看样子是发炎了。  
麦克用牙拔掉酒瓶塞子，小心地把酒泼在伤口上，大概是有些灼痛，小西扭动了一下。他皱着眉，但是没有醒。  
麦克用酒把他的整个手臂清洗一遍，然后打开纸包，刚刚在伤口上撒了一点，小西已经猛地一震，想抽回手，但是被麦克紧紧抓住，于是他醒了过来。  
他有一阵恍惚，迷迷糊糊地看着麦克，忽然用另一只手去摸麦克头上的绷带。  
“你怎么啦？”他含糊不清地问着，声音里有说不出的关切。  
麦克没有回答，也没有动，只有在他手快碰到他额头时，他轻轻偏开了头。  
小西有些疑惑，但随即他就已经醒过来。他一言不发地放下了手。  
“这个恐怕会比较疼。”麦克淡淡地说，语声里不带一丝情感。他继续把药粉撒在小西的伤口上。  
小西倒吸一口凉气，他的手臂疼得抽搐不住，但他没再出声。  
麦克把药粉均匀地倒好，然后拿起桌旁罗卜留下的干净绷带，又重新包起他的胳膊，用细绳轻轻地扎好。  
他默默地伸出手，小西把另一只胳膊递给他。  
在麦克解开绷带的时候，小西问：“我们现在是在哪里？”他指着自己衬衫上的族徽：“我们终于被桂兰庄的人抓住了吗？”  
麦克摇了摇头。“你不记得昨晚的事吗？”  
“我只记得我们好像离开了地牢，然后就不知道了。”  
“大概你永远也想不到，救我们的是乔瑟夫，但他不是来抓我们回去。”  
他们都用了就事论事的冷淡语气。  
“乔瑟夫？”小西想了想，点头，“他是来找布莱德的吗？”  
麦克看了他一眼，把酒撒在他手臂上，“这个你也知道？”  
“你看布莱德这段时间的痛苦样子，不是失恋还能是别的么。而且，每次我们一提起乔瑟夫他就不自在。”  
麦克没有说话，他居然没有意识到布莱德在这些日子里是痛苦的，他还以为布莱德是害怕、担心、难以适应。也许他真的不是一个好朋友，他把太多的精力花在自己的患得患失上面。  
小西问：“可是乔瑟夫为什么不抓我们回去？一个月前他还想把你置于死地。”  
“你下楼去问他好了，他有很长的故事要讲给你听。”麦克说着，又开始倒药粉。

* * *

小西跟着麦克下楼，他的脚步略有漂浮，不过精神还不错。  
桌上的人都立刻抬头看他们。现在连乔瑟夫大概都已经被布莱德告诫了一番，他们都努力地审视麦克跟小西的脸色，似乎想看出他们究竟和好没有。  
小西看到四周的军官，又看到乔瑟夫，明显地紧张起来，他似乎想后退到麦克身边，但乔瑟夫已经连忙跑过去拉住他，他本想拉他的手，但是发现他两手上的绷带一直绑到虎口，于是他伸手去拍小西的肩膀：“你这家伙，我还一直在找你，没想到你原来跟麦克在一起。”  
其他人也都站起来，拍肩膀的拍肩膀，拍背的拍背，把小西围了起来。  
大家笑得其实都很欢快，包括小西。经过了这几天来的事情，他们都有种劫后余生的欣慰，再看到曾经经过共同苦难的人，有说不出的亲切。  
“过来坐过来坐。”乔瑟夫说着拉小西回到桌前，在自己座位旁边拉过一把扶手椅，布莱德见了连忙把麦克的凳子搬到了扶手椅的另一边。  
小西坐下来，靠在椅背上。麦克却还是回到远离他们的座位，又找了张椅子坐下。  
乔瑟夫把刚才他们的谈话忙不迭地解释给小西听，小西开始也像其他人一样愕然，但是立刻就望着乔瑟夫和布莱德笑了起来。  
麦克这才意识到，他已经很久没有看到小西有这么真心实意的笑容了。事实上，他们所有人，好像都已经很久没有这么轻松而愉快的时刻了。  
其他人也都不由自主地加进他们的谈话。乔瑟夫还从口袋里掏出一个小小的皮面纸簿，像个想讨主人欢心的小狗似地捧到小西面前让他看。小西歪着头，笑着翻阅他的墨水笔画，不时还称赞几句，乔瑟夫乐得要命。  
麦克叫住侍者，低声让他端一份清淡点儿的饭菜给小西，再加上热茶。  
阿凤和罗卜注意到了，相视一笑。  
他们说得正高兴，忽然人声喧哗，很多士兵都跑到街上去，然后欢天喜地地又跑回来。  
乔瑟夫觉得奇怪，他也跑出去，过了一会，满面笑容地回来了。  
“不会打仗了。”他简洁地说。  
“瑟赛克斯投降了？”麦克吃了一惊，“真的吗？”  
“道本斯公爵本人告诉我的，”乔瑟夫说，“听说是瑟赛克斯伯爵昨天受了重伤，根本爬不起来打仗。所以道本斯公爵派人把诏书递过去，很快他就投降了。”  
“原来他毕竟不是铁人啊，”阿凤轻叹一声。麦克也点了点头，“他昨晚是被怒气支撑着吧。”  
越来越多的快乐士兵们挤进小酒馆里，因为知道不用打仗，他们显然都开始尽兴喝酒了。  
“那么，接下来道本斯公爵会怎么做？”麦克问。  
“他们已经把瑟赛克斯关起来了，也占领了白崖堡，接下来，就是接收整个肯特郡。”乔瑟夫说。  
不知为什么这让麦克想起了叙香堡被安娜占领的时候，他知道自己不该对瑟赛克斯有任何同情的，尤其是他曾经那么狠毒地对待小西，又曾经想利用自己－－假如他们不是侥幸逃脱，他不知道他们几个人会有什么样的下场。然而想到那个在政治战场上战败的瑟赛克斯伯爵，从此被削夺了爵位和领地，坎坷的未来日子里不知会有多寂寞落魄。  
或许不是那么寂寞吧，他又忍不住想，他身边还有那个总是笑嘻嘻的黑衣人不是吗？他应该会不弃不离地守护他吧。  
麦克冥想着，低头喝酒，忽然听到乔瑟夫在问小西他们的打算。  
几个人都有些发愣，互相看看，没有马上说话。  
“你们还会继续做游吟诗人吗？”乔瑟夫问。  
他们都看着小西，小西愕然，终于只是摇摇手，“不要看我，我不知道呢。”  
“为什么是小西决定？”乔瑟夫问布莱德。  
“因为他是我们的歌手啊，如果他不唱，我们就没戏了。”布莱德坦白地回答。  
“真的啊？”乔瑟夫是真心惊喜了，他一脸钦佩地看着小西，“原来小西会唱歌啊？”  
“小西唱得相当好呢，”布莱德忙不迭地告诉他，“小西的嗓子好极了，麦克很会写歌，我们－－”他想了想，“我们一般就是站着收钱。”  
几个人笑起来。  
罗卜说，“其实布莱德琴弹得不错。”  
乔瑟夫激动地一拍桌子，“我刚才正要说呢，比比琴弹得那么好，怎么可以不用呢？”  
布莱德连忙拉住他，“你谦虚点儿会死啊？”  
乔瑟夫顺势抱住他肩膀，笑着说：“真想听听你们演唱啊。”  
“我们还不知道以后会怎样呢。”小西说。  
乔瑟夫想一想，“要是你们还继续做游吟诗人，我是不会回凡亚郡了，跟着你们行吗？”  
他又看看布莱德，“反正，他大概是不肯离开你们的。”  
布莱德忽然笑得合不拢嘴。  
“可是，你会什么呢？”阿凤忽然问。  
“我？”  
“是啊，你看，小西唱歌，麦克写歌，布莱德弹琴，我做保镖，罗卜打鼓，还负责赶马车－－哎，马车好像已经没了。”  
“马车我有啊？”乔瑟夫急忙说：“那么装备精良的四匹马车，打着灯笼都没处找。我贡献出来还不成吗？还有，我还可以出钱呢。”  
罗卜奇怪地说：“我们要钱干什么？做游吟诗人本来就很赚钱的啊？”  
乔瑟夫解释，“那也总有赔有赚的是不是？总不会走到哪里都赚钱吧？”  
几个人无辜地点头：“好像还真是这样子，如果没有这些乱七八糟的事，我们好像还真挺赚钱。”然后又不好意思地看麦克和乔瑟夫：“不是影射你们哈。”  
乔瑟夫正要说话，小西的饭菜已经给端了上来，他只拿起茶来喝，两只缠着绷带的手握着茶杯。  
乔瑟夫又说：“总之，你们假使有赔钱的时候，或是走到荒郊野外，没有听众的时候，我就可以给你们垫上啦。总该会有这样的时候吧。”  
“好好，还没加入呢就已经开始诅咒我们。”阿凤说，一边从小西动也没动的盘子里挑萝卜吃。  
“哎，你们要我怎么样啊，跪在地上哀求吗？小西？”乔瑟夫着急起来。  
小西耸耸肩膀：“你得问麦克吧。”  
他们一起看麦克，麦克本来正在盯着阿凤一条接一条地拿萝卜吃，有点措手不及，红了脸。  
“你愿意参加就参加呗。”他说。  
“成功啦！”乔瑟夫乐得手舞足蹈，抱起布莱德就在他脸上大力亲了一下，布莱德脸涨得通红，但谁都能看出他才是最高兴的人。  
他最喜欢的人要宁愿不当公爵也要来陪他做游吟诗人，这是他做梦也不敢想的好事。  
麦克看着他们两个的样子，终于笑了起来。即使自己和小西永远不能有结果，毕竟，这个七拼八凑的游吟乐队还成就了这两个活宝，他已经很开心了。  
他看到他们身边的小西，小西仍然捧着茶靠在椅背上，望着他们微笑，他想小西大概也在想着同样的事。


	22. 第二十二章

事情并不像他们想像得那么简单，或者说，其实事情发展得意想不到的好。  
他们跟着军队回到丹佛镇，瑟赛克斯很快就被关押起来，转到附近一个小岛上去了。道本斯公爵神气十足地在各处查看，接收肯特郡的事务。  
他们都去见了吉姆•底格比•道本斯公爵，后者虽然是靠着国王内亲的关系才爬上这个位置的，但他似乎也不是毫无实力。麦克隐约记得他本来也是个颇有战绩、兢兢业业的武官，当然有了后台就更有升官的机会。他本人已经快六十岁，人倒是慈眉善目、认真诚恳的样子，他对乔瑟夫这个外甥发自内心地关怀，也连带着对他们几个人都很和气。  
让麦克意外的是，道本斯公爵告诉他，因为这一次收伏瑟赛克斯有功，再加上乔瑟夫和道本斯帮他说情，国王已经给麦克抹去了一切他父亲的罪名，而且，他甚至给麦克封了子爵的名位，让道本斯公爵在肯特郡找块地盘交给他管辖。  
这当然是个让所有人大出一口长气的好消息，所有人当着道本斯公爵的面大呼小叫地欢呼，连小西都笑着过来恭喜他。终于不用再东躲西藏、隐姓埋名地过日子了，麦克几乎无法相信自己的好运气。  
那天晚上，他们吃完晚饭，麦克从拥挤的酒馆里走出来透气。  
外面天色已经很暗，月亮还没有升起，不过，这两天天气转暖，倒不是特别冷。  
他站在旅店的院子里，可以看到远处的山坡，白崖堡就在其中一个山头上面，但他分辨不出是哪一座。  
阿凤和罗卜走到他身后，阿凤清清喉咙。  
麦克转头看见他们，阿凤笑笑，“是不是一切还让你难以相信啊？”  
麦克点头，“有点像我们编出的故事了，不是吗？”  
“历经磨难的勇士最终名利双收，是个完美的结局呢。”  
麦克抱起双臂，没有说话。  
阿凤歪着头看他，“哎，你这个家伙，如果不知道你就要被封爵，还真看不出来你现在有哪点春风得意。”  
麦克耸耸肩膀，“我没有不高兴。”  
“可你也没有一点高兴的样子啊。”  
“你要我怎样？咧着大嘴到处傻笑吗？”  
“至少，不用一副悲恸欲绝的样子吧。我知道你也许会觉得毕竟大仇还是没有报，但现在的结果，不已经是你能想到的，最好的安排吗？”  
麦克想了想，慢慢说，“我从来没想报仇。”  
“那不是更好？收拾收拾行李，等道本斯公爵安排你一个地方，就走马上任去。难道你怀疑他们也有阴谋吗？”  
“那倒不是。”麦克摇头，“他们大概是想拉拢我，也许他们把我看成是乔瑟夫的亲信，就算是他们一夥的人吧。”  
阿凤疑惑，“那你还有什么可担忧的呢？”  
麦克顿了一顿，然后说，“我只是有点想像不出，以后会怎么样。你们，我。”  
阿凤和罗卜互相看看，阿凤说，“我们当然会跟你一起。也许以后不能做游吟诗人了很可惜，不过，我们不会离开的－－只要你还需要我们。”  
“我当然需要你们……”麦克欲言又止。  
“我知道你在担心什么。”阿凤满不在乎地说，“你放心，小西不会离开你的。无论你去哪里，他肯定会跟着的。”  
“也许他不想。”  
罗卜一直在看着他，终于说，“你一直在担心的是这个？”  
麦克低下头，良久才说，“我只是觉得，如果我们分开，他跟着你们继续去做游吟诗人，或许对大家都好。”  
阿凤皱起眉头，“你在说什么？我们现在已经没必要再假装游吟诗人了。”  
“布莱德和乔瑟夫还想继续的，不是吗？你们跟着我又有什么意思呢。”  
“我们跟不跟你无所谓。你为什么要跟小西分开呢？”  
麦克慢慢吸了口气，苦笑着喃喃说，“因为一个人出来混，欠的债，总是要还的。”  
“什么？”阿凤和罗卜面面相腼，以为他在说胡话了。  
麦克看了看他们认真的脸，小声说，“我是说，我爱上了我父亲的情人，这件事，无论怎么看，都永远不会有好结果的。”  
他还从未把话说得这样坦白，连自己都有点不敢相信自己的勇气。  
阿凤和罗卜显然也意识到了，他们互相看看，静了一下，阿凤才小心地说：  
“为什么没有好结果呢？你知道，只要两个人……那个，”他有点不好意思，但最终还是说了出来，“只要两个人相爱，怎样都会有好结果的。”  
麦克耸耸肩膀，“也许这才是问题所在吧。我们认识了那么久，我们之间的关系……太复杂了，连我自己都已经分辨不清了。”  
阿凤和罗卜没有说话，麦克接下去说，“也许我喜欢他，不过是因为我潜意识里还是想跟我父亲争夺他的情人；而他对我好，也只是因为他曾经错误地把我当作我父亲。”  
阿凤摇头，“不可能。你知道小西对你有多在乎吗？”  
“那是因为你没有见过他跟我父亲，他更在乎我父亲。”  
“不是，”罗卜忽然说。“你不能一再用言语扭曲真相。”  
麦克有点吃惊，“你说什么？”  
罗卜瞪着他，“我不明白你为什么更愿意折磨你自己，但你不能总是胡思乱想。这些不着边际的想法已经让你越来越怀疑你自己了，不是吗？”  
麦克难以置信地望着他，他还从未听过罗卜说过这么复杂的句子。阿凤满意地拍拍罗卜后背，“我也想说这个意思，就是不知道该怎么说啊。”  
麦克还没有想好怎么回答，忽然酒馆后门又打开了。乔瑟夫拉着布莱德和小西走了出来。  
“你过来就是了，有好东西让你看，”乔瑟夫笑着对小西说，看到麦克他们，他也冲他们招手，“你们也一起来啊。”  
他们不知道他在说什么，但还是跟上了他。  
几个人一路走到马厩，乔瑟夫让他们在外面等，他跑进去，过了一会，从里面牵出一匹马来。  
走到外面，他摘下马身上披着的毯子，在马厩外面的灯光下，他们立刻看到那匹马全身雪白，只有鼻头、小腿和尾巴尖有一些鲜红的点子。连麦克都猛地吸了口气。  
“白雪！”他脱口说。  
乔瑟夫看着一脸惊讶的他们，笑着说，“布莱德告诉我说，你们都是老相识了。”  
小西慢慢走过去，乔瑟夫连忙又说，“你别太靠近它，它脾气火爆得很。”  
小西还是走到白雪身边，已经成年的白雪居然立刻低下头亲昵地拱小西的脸。  
小西温柔地用手抚摸白雪的脖颈，“小白马……原来你还记得我啊。”他轻轻地叹息着说。  
现在轮到乔瑟夫大吃一惊，“我的天，原来你这家伙吃软不吃硬啊。”他给他们解释，“我们当时都能看出它是匹千里驹，可是谁都训不服它。后来我们的骑师几乎天天打它，才慢慢好了些。就这样，它到现在也时常发脾气。”  
小西继续抚摸着白雪的脖颈和鼻梁，他垂下眼睛，把脸贴近马头，喃喃地说，“我们没见面的日子里，你吃了不少苦吧。”  
他没有再说话，但是眼泪忽然扑簌簌地滚落。  
其实就是麦克，看到白雪也骤然回想起几年前的时光。当年的他不诣世事、乖张蛮横，当年的小西幸福满足、毫不经意。几年之间，他们，还有身边的阿凤、罗卜、甚至是布莱德和乔瑟夫，都经历了多少事情，吃尽了苦头的岂止是小白马。  
乔瑟夫很羞愧，还在一边徒劳地解释，“那个，我们其实也没敢用力打它，那个……”他求救地看布莱德，布莱德把手放在他肩上，只是冲他摇头。  
白雪用牙齿咬着小西的衣服，甩着头，似乎很想把他扯到自己身上去。  
小西狼狈地低头用袖子擦脸，然后低声问：“我能不能……？”  
乔瑟夫立刻把缰绳递给他说：“当然，当然，你骑它出去兜兜风吧。”  
小西仍低着头，接过缰绳，和白雪走出了几步，然后他轻轻一跃上马。  
事隔那么久，他在白雪身上的姿势仍和当年一样轻盈自在。白雪似乎也十分满意，它几乎是快乐地扬蹄飞跑出去。  
他们望着一人一马在黑暗里消失，很久没有人说话。  
最后还是乔瑟夫轻轻呻吟一声，“对不起啊，我真的不知道小西见到白雪会那么难过。”  
回答他的是罗卜，“因为白雪是我家老爷的马。”  
他们都惊讶地看着罗卜，麦克没有转头，但他在黑暗里屏住呼吸，等待着他说下去。  
罗卜说，“白雪刚来时，年纪小，脾气又暴躁，我们马房里的人都对付不了他。后来老爷带着小西来看，小西就上去试试，他被甩下来好多次，连老爷都劝他不要再试了，可后来终于还是让他训服了。”  
“是这样啊，”乔瑟夫慢慢地说着，不过他似乎比刚才更疑惑了。连布莱德也犹豫不决地看着麦克。  
麦克抬起头，天色已经全黑了，星光也越发明显。  
只要他在身边，什么事情我也有勇气做。  
那是小西当年跟他说的，他早就明白那是真的。  
他叹了口气。收回目光，看到罗卜的目光正紧盯着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“我说这个，不是因为我想故意气你。”罗卜说，“是因为那是事实。”  
“我明白。”  
“但我还是想告诉你，”罗卜又说，“我见到小西跟公爵大人在一起的时候，恐怕比你更多。”他停下了喘了口气，虽然没有说多少话，但他今晚已经打破了自己的记录了。  
“他从来没有在老爷面前流过眼泪。”罗卜说，然后看着疑惑不解的麦克，“不要问我为什么，我也不知道。但事实就是事实。”  
“怎么可能？那个家伙……”阿凤在旁边嘟囔，“就是听个老掉牙的故事也哭得稀里哗啦么。”。”  
麦克没有再说话，他默默地转身离开。

* * *

他走到旅店楼梯口时，又不想上楼睡觉了，于是他走出了旅店。  
他在丹佛镇上漫无边际地走了很久，忽然间眼前豁然开朗，原来他已经走出了人口密集的地带，来到了只有矮灌木丛和杂草的海边。  
白崖就驻立在不远处，从这个方向他看不到白色的石壁，只能看到绿色的草坪延伸到悬崖边上就不见了，后面是一片深蓝的海水。海涛冲击悬崖的声音清晰可闻。  
他随意地走了一会，才注意到小西和白雪就在崖边。  
小西仰面躺在离悬崖很近的草地里，白雪的缰绳随便地垂在地上，但它只是低头在啃着小西头旁边细长的草叶，根本没有跑开的意思。  
他们后面，一轮圆月正从海面上升起来，让草叶，上面的人和白马，都罩上了一层温柔的银色。再加上悬崖下面汹涌澎湃的海水，那是麦克怎么也想像不出的美丽画面。  
他走到离小西相当近的地方，因为海涛的声响，或者是因为沉浸在自己思考之中，小西完全没有注意到他，他只是躺在过膝的草丛里，一直望向头顶的天空。  
麦克在草丛里坐下来，他很需要整理好自己的思绪。又或者，他只是愿意默默地欣赏眼前的画面。  
不知坐了多久，正当他以为小西已经睡着了的时候，小西忽然猛地站了起来，几步走到悬崖边上。  
他从衣兜里掏出一件东西，抬手把它抛下了悬崖，大概是用力太猛，他立刻把一只手按在自己肋下。他转回身来，还没走回到白雪身边，已经一眼看到了麦克。  
两个人都吓了一跳。小西显然没想到身后有人，在那一瞬间，他脸上的痛苦与失落，是他从不曾在人前、甚至在麦克面前也是很少流露过的。  
惊讶过后，他仍旧走回到白雪身边，一言不发地重新躺下。  
麦克站起来，走到他身边坐下。  
他回想着小西刚才的动作，那黑色的亮光闪烁，完美的弧线落入下面几百丈深的海水里。毕竟还是宝石吧，即使在昏暗的月光下也那么亮。  
“你扔掉了那颗戒指。”他安静地说。  
过了好一会，小西才说，“是的。”  
麦克抱住膝盖，呻吟一声，“你难道不知道，你刚才抛出去的，是多大一笔财产吗？”  
“什么？”  
麦克愣了一下，“你不会不记得吧，瑟赛克斯说过那个戒指是打开一个秘密宝库的钥匙。”  
“他是那么说的吗？我都没什么印象。”小西心不在焉地说，口气里倒没什么惋惜。  
“他说那个宝库需要这枚戒指跟他自己的戒指才能打开，”麦克又解释给他听，“但我怀疑那只是他为了增加他对我的重要性，我父亲才不会把凡亚郡的财宝用瑟赛克斯的戒指上锁。”  
“哦。”小西说。  
麦克本来想说那戒指恐怕也是安娜想追踪他们的原因，甚至说不定是安娜答应乔瑟夫离开的真正条件，只因为善良的乔瑟夫不愿意开口向他要，才没有说出来的。  
但他意识到小西现在的心思显然不在这上面。他闭上嘴。  
那数目大到他无法想像的财宝，从此就要被埋藏在这片海水里吧。假如躺在病榻上的瑟赛克斯知道了，他恐怕要气得吐血了。  
“你……为什么要把它扔掉？”麦克终于问。  
他以为小西不会回答的，但小西只是淡淡地说：“因为有它在，我没法静下来思考。”  
麦克忍不住转头看了看他，这个冲动的傻瓜，为什么到什么时候都是冲动的傻瓜呢？他几乎想说，那你为什么不把它交给别人暂时保管呢？  
不过他终于还是没有说出来。他想也许自己是太现实了。  
“你为什么要静下来思考？”  
“因为我不想失去你。”回答得很快，显然已经考虑过很久。  
麦克又转头看他，他只是仰头望天，两手放在胸前。  
麦克叹了口气，“你不会的。”  
他想了一会，才慢慢地说，“这件事，也许本来就只是我跟我父亲的恩怨吧。”他低头看着小西手上的绷带，还有他手下面护着的受伤的肋骨，轻声说，“我很久以前，就有这样一个念头，自从认识了你，我就知道，我是逃不掉的。  
“我早晚有一天要挑战我的父亲，无论他是生是死。我努力要让自己变得更强，其实就是为了这一刻。”  
小西疑惑地半撑起身子，“你在说什么？”  
麦克忽然笑了，“我在说胡话啊。”他望着小西，又叹了口气，“我曾经以为这是一件我永远也达不到的事情，我几乎觉得应该就此放弃了，但是－－”  
他吸了口气，说下去，“罗卜的话让我想了很多。我这才发现，也许我一开始就错了。”  
“罗卜说什么了？”  
“他说了什么不重要，重要的是，我忽然明白了，其实我根本就不用挑战我父亲。他，跟我，本来就是两个人。你喜欢他，不等于你不喜欢我，不是吗？”他不等小西回答，又说，“你知道，我曾经多么嫉妒他，他在他事业有成、孔武有力的时候遇到了你，他有能力救你，他懂得怎么关心你，你永远会跟随他。他何其幸运。可是，到今天我才意识到，他也何其不幸，从一开始，你们注定是主人和仆人。而我们两个－－”  
他望着小西，目光闪动，“我们从一开始，就是地位平等的，志同道合的，朋友。”  
小西一直瞪大眼睛望着他，听到这里时，他忽然放松了，他放下胳膊，让自己又躺回到草地上。  
麦克转过身子面对他，看到他脸上露出若有所思的笑意。  
“朋友，我喜欢这样的开场。”他喃喃地说着。  
麦克点了点头，“我其实在很早以前就明白，我不想再当任何公爵、伯爵、子爵还是男爵了，我只想做你的平等。我只是一直没有勇气告诉你，我怕你会以为我是为了你，我怕你会希望我爬得更高。可是，到了现在我才知道，其实会打架、能玩政客的阴谋都不算强大，真正的强大，是有信心、有能力去选择你想过的生活。”  
他轻轻拉了拉小西的手，“所以，我不会去给国王做什么肯特的子爵。这是为了你，但也更是为了我自己。”  
小西吃惊地看他，“你－－你要放弃爵位？”但他并没有抽出手。  
麦克耸耸肩膀，“我不喜欢勾心斗角地过日子，我不想听命于任何人、依附任何帮派。我知道我想要什么。”他迎上小西的目光，“万幸的是，那也是你最向往的生活，是不是？”  
小西的眼中仍带着讶异，但他凝视着麦克，终于渐渐柔和起来，“当然。”  
“你说过你害怕永远得不到你最想要的东西。我一直以为你是指我父亲。但是，等我冷静地想一想之后，我才明白了，你害怕永远得不到的东西，是自由。”  
小西怔了一下，“你听到了我跟阿凤的谈话？”  
“我也是偶然听到的，可是，当时我真以为我自己要死掉了。”  
小西看着面前的月亮，现在它已经完整地从海面上升起来，皎洁无瑕，不可方物。他静静地看了好一会，才慢慢地说：“我不是想故意说那样的话来吓唬他，或是你。那一段时间……一直到现在……我自己真的是很迷惑。”他的眼里仿佛升起雾气，他闭上眼睛，“我很喜欢跟你在一起，可是越跟你在一起，我就越害怕你以后将会变成的人。我也不明白是怎么回事，我做佣人也做了那么多年，可是自从布莱德来到，你们两个忽然又变回了在叙香堡那时候的样子，我就再不能忍受了。我不能想像未来的日子里我还要怎么过，我知道一个奴隶有这样的想法很狂妄，但我没法像我对公爵大人那样对你，永远在你身后的阴影里过活。我又无论如何不愿意离开你身边，更何况我还答应过你父亲。所以……那个时候，我是真的觉得如果能用性命来帮你复仇，对我来说是最好的解脱。”  
“幸好你错了。”  
小西睁开眼睛，麦克柔声继续说，“幸好，我也错了。”  
他冲小西笑笑，“也许你不记得了，好像也是这样的一个晚上吧，你也是躺在草地上，我坐在你旁边，你告诉我说你最喜欢做游吟诗人。只有我这样的傻瓜，会以为你那只是酒后的醉话。”  
小西也笑了，“我的确不记得，那恐怕真是醉话，否则我决不会对你说出来。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为如果说出来，我怕我会干扰你的……伟大事业。”他笑着摇摇头。  
“我哪里有伟大事业？”麦克握紧了他的手，“我唯一的愿望就是照顾你，这就是我的事业，你不知道吗？”  
“你还真是个没出息的家伙。”  
“随便你怎么说吧，现在我已经不会再妄自菲薄了。”  
小西看着他，想了想又说，“你知道，我不是故意地总想提起他……你父亲。但是我不能假装他不存在。我扔掉他的戒指，并不是因为我想忘记他，我只是－－”  
他大概是想把一切都解释清楚，却又无从开口，“我只是想把过去……先暂时封闭在那里……你明白吗？”  
麦克点头，“我已经告诉你了，嫉妒他是我的幼稚。也许是因为你的初恋对象是我一向讨厌的父亲吧，所以我总是没法超然地面对这件事。”  
“那你现在……”  
“现在好一些吧，不过我还是很高兴你丢掉了那枚戒指。”麦克伏下身，离得很近地凝视小西的脸。“我知道这听起来还是很幼稚，也许，也许再过几年，我才能学会理智地看待他吧。”  
小西点点头，“我们慢慢来好了。”  
麦克笑，“你还见过比我更慢的人吗？”  
“没有，”小西噗地笑了出来，“你这家伙，说得太多，做得太少。”  
“才不是，”麦克咧嘴笑着，猛地低头吻他一下。  
他抬起头来，身下的小西目光迷离，仿佛满天的星光都被他盛在眼里，他的笑容依然跟麦克第一次跟他聊天时一样简单真诚。  
“刚才不是说做朋友的吗？”他凝视着麦克眼睛，有些心不在焉地问。  
麦克用手抚摸他的脸，虽然以前也因为这样那样的原因做过同样的事，但他还从未有现在这样心神激荡，如雷轰顶。  
他觉得自己连呼吸都要停止了，最后只是悄声说：“爱人是好朋友，天下还有比这更幸福的事吗？”  
小西笑着摇头。他伸出没被麦克握着的手，勾住了麦克脖子。  
麦克伏下身，深深吻住他，再不肯放开。

* * *

远处的两个人在过膝的草丛里缠绵着拥吻，似乎已经过了很久都没有分开。  
小白马显然毫不在意，仍然低头大嚼着他们身畔的草叶。  
躲在他们身后不远处灌木丛后面的四个人影却已经蹲得两腿发麻了。  
终于，阿凤冲他们打了个手势，几个人猫着腰朝后面退了十几丈远，一直走到更密的树丛后面才停下。  
乔瑟夫一屁股坐到地上。  
“那两个家伙，还真是没完没了啊。”他嘟囔着，伸着脖子看看，那两个人还是没有坐起来的迹象。  
海风是朝岸边吹的，他们不是很担心会被听见，其实他们刚才的距离也没那么近，麦克和小西的谈话，他们只是偶尔能听到一句半句而已。  
阿凤满脸笑意，“这恐怕是大少爷的初吻吧，当然要隆重一点。”  
乔瑟夫吃惊，“不会吧？”他看向布莱德，“你不是说他们已经相处了很久了吗？”  
布莱德耸肩，忍不住也笑，“麦克其实很纯情呢。”  
罗卜笑着说：“我哥也为人谨慎呀。”  
乔瑟夫看看他们三个人，每个人都傻里傻气地笑得合不拢嘴。“我知道你们很高兴他们又和好了，但也不至于这么开心吧？”  
阿凤和罗卜互相看看，“他们是我们的好朋友，当然开心。”  
布莱德拍拍乔瑟夫肩膀，“因为你认识他们两个还不够久啊。不过，你也应该有可高兴的。”  
“什么？”  
“你没有听到麦克说，他要给小西自由吗？”  
“我当然听到了，那有什么关系？”  
“他那是在说，我们的游吟乐队还要继续走下去啊。”  
“真的吗？”乔瑟夫这才惊喜地跳了起来，“真的哦！”  
他一把抱住布莱德，两个人又笑又跳。  
“喂喂，”阿凤去拉布莱德袖子，“你们别太大声。”  
那两个人很快就不笑不跳了，阿凤刚松了口气，结果转头看到他们正抱在一起接吻。  
“咳咳，”他连忙尴尬地转回来，满脸通红。  
结果面对着他的是一双清澈的眼睛，正眨也不眨地望着他。  
那满天的星光，又何尝不在他美丽温柔的眼波里。  
阿凤又咳嗽两声，一阵没由来的紧张，让他几乎喘不上气来。  
他歪歪头，整整衣襟，又抓了抓袖口。  
然而那对面的目光仍然深情而坚定如故。  
他脑子里的恐慌、羞涩、犹豫、害怕，忽然在那一瞬间全部消失了。剩下的，只有一片宁静的喜悦。  
“原来，最呆的那个人，还是我啊。”他自言自语地嘟囔了一句，然后迎上那对目光，大步走了过去。

* * *

远处，月亮已经升至半空。天上万里无云，明月光洁如镜，映照着下面海涛叠进，一浪一浪，拍打着自恒古以来就驻立在那里的礁石上，竟仿佛也带着无限的温柔。


End file.
